Hime no Aisu
by GrimsynNoir
Summary: Kagome gets transferred to a top private school in Tokyo. After an encounter with one of the richest heirs, she is troubled with her new found feelings for the Ice Prince. (Note: multiple pairings and multiple povs - Jakotsu/Inuyasha, Bankotsu/OC, Miroku/Kikyo/Kagura, Rin/Kohaku, etc..)
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Inuyasha or make money from this. _

* * *

"Higurashi!" The Swim Team Coach, Yukizawa Yokko, shouted out.

Kagome Higurashi quickly turned around to see Coach Yukizawa along with the Head Principal and Counselor standing alongside him. Rushing out of the school's pool, she reached for her towel and hurried up to her coach and the other school teachers. "Yes, Yukizawa-sensei?"

"We want to talk to you, please follow us." Yukizawa motioned her to follow along as they headed towards his office.

As they reached the small office, they each signaled for Kagome to sit down as they circled around her. Feeling uneasy, she clutched to the towel on her lap and swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. "May I ask why you needed to see me sensei?"

"Miss. Higurashi, we wanted to talk to you about your progress in this school." Principal Hirashi spoke up. "We have reason to believe that you shouldn't be here."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Counselor Matsumoto Ayane quickly stated. "Nothing of that sort. What we are trying to say is, because of your progress in both academics and athletics, we believe it's best that you attend a more appropriate school."

"With your high scores in class, and being the top swimmer here in Tokyo High School, we believe it's best that you attend a more private school that will help push you to your full potential. I understand you want to get into Tokyo University for their swimming program and to get in Olympics, correct?" Coach Yukizawa asked.

"Yes." Kagome nodded, trying to cool the nervous nausea in her stomach.

"Well, we believe K. International School will help you accomplish your goals. We both know your family won't financially qualify you to attend, so we establish scholarship for you to attend. We believe it will be in your best interest, so starting Monday you will be transferred to the school." Counselor Matsumoto replied.

Eyes widening at the news, she sat there stunned with the news she was given. It was the greatest news she had received, but she suddenly remembered where she will be going and what she would be leaving behind. A school filled with pompous entitled rich kids, and leaving her best friends behind to follow a brighter future. It made her feel queasy inside, and scared.

It was great news to hear, but she did not like the fact that she would be starting fresh and new in a strange scary place. The thought of it was intimidating.

"And before you think you will be alone, the School Board and the Hayashi Scholarship Program decided best to allow Souta to attend the school as well. With his great academics and soccer skills in his school, they both agreed to sponsor the Higurashi family." Matsumoto added as she placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "And doesn't your cousin Satomi attend K. International?"

Still stunned speechless, Kagome nodded at the counselor's question while she began to have a change of heart at the entire situation. The more she thought about it, the less intimidating it was beginning to sound. Smiling, she nodded again and looked up at the others. "Thank you for having me here in Tokyo High sensei Hirashi, and thank you for guiding me and sensei Matsumoto and sensei Yukizawa."

"We are glad to have a great student attend here, Miss. Higurashi." The principal smiled warmly. "Oh, and the Hayashi family, who I believe is your uncle and aunt, have agreed to pay for your uniforms as well as Souta's. So, there is no worries for financial situations for your mother to worry about. You will just need to remain a 3.7 grade point average to keep the scholarship."

"Yes sir, I understand." Kagome smiled brightly as she stood up. "Thank you all very much for this opportunity." Bowing her head, she finally left the office and walked quickly to the locker room to finally shout with glee.

Twirling around with her towel in hand, she jumped a few times with a smile on her face as she opened her locker and began to grab her uniform and showering supplies to change for next class. After her shower, she quickly changed and headed for her next class.

"Hey, Kagome!" Eri shouted out as her, Ayumi and Yuka hurried down the hallway.

"Oh, hey guys!" Kagome smiled with a wave.

"So, what did Coach Yukizawa want? We thought you got into major trouble." Ayumi asked.

Kagome took in a deep breath, gazing down to the floor she finally gathered her bearings. "I'm transferring to a new school."

"Oh my god, what did you do? If they are trying to blame you for that one incident in the showers, I will take the fall for that one." Eri quickly grabbed Kagome's shoulders and began to shake her lightly as with each word.

"Stop shaking me, Eri!" Finally getting her to finally stop, she grabbed onto her friend's shoulders to keep her head from spinning. Chuckling lightly, she swallowed down her stomach and finally explained. "I am going to K. International School of Tokyo."

"Where the rich snobs go to?" Ayumi spoke up.

"You're leaving us?" Eri frowned. "Why? That school only has rich kids there! What is so good about that school?"

"Eri, calm down. I am going because they have a scholarship program that me and my little brother got accepted into. It will also help me better my chances to get into Tokyo University's swim team. It's what is best. There is no worries though, I will always be your friend and we will always see each other after school and on weekends." Kagome tried to calm her almost crying friend.

"This is the saddest news ever, but I understand though. It's what is best but don't forget where you come from and who your true friends are." Ayumi's bottom lip quivered as she reached out for her friend into a hug with Eri.

Yuka finally spoke up while the two gathered their small friend up in their arms. "That's great news Kagome. I'm glad you will be attending there." Giving a genuine smile and licking her bottom lip. "I was hoping they would give you the chance. If anyone deserves this chance, it's you."

They all paused as they turned to look at Yuka. "Yuka, are you the one who referred me?"

Nodding and wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, she smiled and embraced all her friends as well. "Yes! I knew this was going to be a great chance, and I had to let Yukizawa sensei know too. And I am so glad you are getting this chance. Take it."

Feeling her eyes water, Kagome nodded and hugged her friends back as best as she could. "Thank you Yuka. I promise I will succeed."

"I know." Yuka sniffled as she smiled along with the two other girls. "Make us proud, alright."

Nodding, the group gathered into one more last group hug before finally heading to class. Kagome knew that even if this was her last day in this school with her friends, she never felt so happier in all her life.

* * *

"Satomi?"

"Hey Kagome, what's going on?" Satomi replied over the phone call.

"I have great news." Kagome smiled as she gripped the cordless phone.

A soft shuffle echoed over the phone followed by a quick grunt. "Alright, speak up. Spill it. Did you finally get a boyfriend?"

Chuckling, she shook her head and replied. "No, I will be going to your school on Monday."

There was a long silence before Satomi finally spoke. "Am I hearing this right? You are coming to my school? Kagome, when did your mom get rich?"

"No, it's nothing like that. Your family's scholarship program is letting me and Souta attend your school." She added. "Are you alright with this news?"

Gasping, "Kagome, that's great! But word of advice, never let anyone at school know you are on a scholarship to attend there. Ever, you understand." Satomi warned. "The kids in that school are not so kind to those who are not rich."

"Oh. Are they really that shallow?"

"Yes and no. Most of them are very shallow, but there are very few who aren't. But as long as you are related to me and know me, you won't have any problem. Neither will Souta since Shippo will be with him in the same grade. I'll make sure the principal will have them in the same class." Satomi assured.

"Oh, well that will help Souta out since he's been nervous about it since we been home from school."

"Well, tell him no need to. I know him and Shippo are close friends, and I am sure Kohaku won't mind being his friend either. He isn't shallow like most of the kids there."

"That's really great to hear. So, what about you? Will we be in the same class?"

"I'm a second year, so we won't be in the same class but I do know a few people who are first years. I'll make sure you are in the same class with Sango and Miroku. They are really great people, just ignore Miroku's perverted nature. Pass all his flirting and grope attacks, he's a great person." Satomi nervously laughed.

Laughing along, "Alright. So, how will I be able to talk with you at school?" Kagome finally asked, feeling the feeling of intimidation and fear rising once more.

"On the swim team for one. I am the team captain, so we will see each other daily and we will also have the same lunch period. So there is no worries. You won't be alone forever, especially since I know for sure that you will make friends with Sango for one."

"Oh that's great. I was really worried that I would be alone." Kagome let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"You'll be alright Kage-san. There is no reason to worry, but there is one thing."

"Oh?" Her stomach tightened.

"I hang out with a group of people who are shallow. Because of my title in the school and my family, I do have a reputation to hold. I know it sounds shallow, but the leader of our group has the power to chose who attends the school. So, if I happen to not show up or have to leave unexpectedly, it's because I have to." Satomi sighed. "And don't believe all the rumors you hear about me, none are true except for one."

"Satomi, that is awful. Why would you be in a group like that?" Sounding appalled with her cousin's choices and actions.

Breathing into the phone, Satomi finally answered. "Because the Taisho family is the one family you never want to be on the bad side of. I am my father's successor since Shippo is not able to because he's adopted. There are some things I have to do that I am not proud of, but Sesshomaru won't be nothing without me. His right hand."

"I don't understand. I mean, can't you just ignore them and still be on their good side?" Kagome asked, trying to figure out why her cousin would be in such a shallow position.

"When you come from a wealthy family and you are the successor, there is nothing for you to do. And besides, they may be shallow but they are my closest friends. They aren't that bad, just misunderstood, especially Sesshomaru. It's why I am his right hand. Without me, he'd really be the Ice Prince." Satomi confessed in a soft whisper.

Sighing, she gave in. "Alright, I don't understand it but I get it."

"I'm glad you get it, because if you didn't I don't know what I could say because even though they may be shallow people, I've grown up with them since pre-school and know them more than their own parents." Satomi spoke softly.

"You really care about them, huh?" Kagome asked while noticing the awkward distance between them.

"Yeah. If you knew the stuff we have to deal with, you wouldn't judge them so quickly." Satomi replied matter-of-factly. "I'm not saying to give them a chance, because chances are they would look pass you in a heart beat. But I am saying don't hate them without knowing them truly."

Nodding, "Alright. Well, I need to let you go. I have a lot to do tomorrow. I'll see you Monday, Sato-san." Kagome finished off feeling her good mood fading quickly.

"Yeah, sounds good. See ya then. Ja ne."

Replying back, they finally hung up and Kagome continued to stare at the ceiling trying to comprehend everything she just heard. She wanted to believe in her cousin, but part of her felt that it was just wrong for shallow people to get a chance if they give none to others who meet their standards. Did they not have a heart? It made no sense to her.

Getting up from her bed, she decided it was best not to dwell on it and to shower and get ready for bed. Tomorrow she had a big day to start her weekend which began with getting new supplies and figuring out the new train route to get to school. And after all that, she promised her friends she'd spend the remaining weekend with them. For now, she decided it best not worry about something that was not causing a great impact on her daily life. Yet.

* * *

Both Kagome and Souta stared at their front door nervously until their mother finally found her keys and rushed up behind them. Today was the day they knew deep down everything would change. Their future depended on it, but it didn't knock the nervous feeling away.

"Are you guys ready?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she placed on her sandals.

Nodding, they both left the house and entered the small car heading to their new school. Silence surrounded them for ten minutes, knowing the driver there would take close to thirty to forty. Breaking the awkward tension, Mrs. Higurashi finally looked over to her daughter in the passenger seat. "So, were you able to get into contact with Satomi-chan?"

"Yeah, she said she will meet me by the entrance to introduce me with my new classmates." Kagome answered, feeling her stomach still tensing and clenching with butterflies.

"What about you Souta-kun? Did you get a hold of Shippo-kun?"

"Yeah, he said he'll meet me with Satomi as well. I'm actually a bit excited to see this new school. I hear their soccer team is really the top in the country, and has a higher chance of going into the national leagues." Souta spoke up excitedly. "I honestly can't wait."

Smiling, she looked over to her daughter who continued to hold a worried look. "I am sure things will be fine, Kagome. You are going to be alright. Besides, your cousin will be there with you, and you did say she was going to introduce you to new friends."

"I know, but it still makes me nervous. I just never thought I would ever go to a rich private school that not only has Japanese students, but other students as well from other countries. It's a new learning experience for me." Kagome answered, clutching her book bag into her arms.

"I know sweetie, but you will be alright. I have faith that today will go along greatly." She smiled softly towards her daughter.

With minimal talk, the ride to the new school was shared in silence as they finally reached the campus. Passing through the security gate, they drove another five minutes until they finally came to the front of the main school building.

It was clean and held the sense of luxury, Kagome thought as she slowly opened the car door and stepped out. The air was even smelled fresher than anything, but what really made her feel awkward was the luxurious vehicles parked behind her mother's car, dropping of their children. It reminded her of how very low class she was to these students.

Swallowing her fear, she turned at the sound of her name being called from behind her. Looking around, she finally caught sight of a pair of grey orbs, surrounded by straight hair rushing her way. "Satomi!"

"Hey, Kagome! Long time no see!" Satomi gave a short smile, something her entire was use to by now. She never expressed herself, but when she did, those close cherished the rare moments.

"I agree! Your hair is longer than last time, and you got a little taller too." Kagome chuckled as she clutched her book bag tightly.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Satomi smirked. Pushing pass her cousin, she peaked into the passenger door of the car and smiled at her aunt. "Hey, obasan. It's been a long time. Don't worry about Souta or Kagome, they are in good hands. I give my word."

"I trust you, Mimi-chan." Mrs. Higurashi chuckled using the little nickname for her niece when she was a toddler.

Smiling, "You embarrass me obasan. Well, better get going. Don't want Kagome or Souta to be late on their first day. I'll have my driver drop them off after school. Good day, obasan." She shut the door and waved as Mrs. Higurashi said her good-byes and waved back, leaving the campus.

Turning around, Satomi looked over at the two Higurashi kids and chuckled. "No need to be nervous. The place isn't that scary, just remember what I told you guys and you will be alright. Blend in, and no problem will come."

"Where is Shippo?" Souta asked as they began to walk towards the school building.

"He's up there." Satomi pointed over towards the young boy with reddish wild hair, pulled back into a ponytail.

It wasn't moments after until the young demon came rushing towards them, "Hey Souta! Come on, I want you to meet someone."

"Alright! Later Kagome!" Souta exclaimed as he rushed off with Shippo towards the school building, vanishing through the doors.

Smiling, she finally looked over to her cousin then around and noticed the strange looks she was getting from other students. "Does everyone always stare at new kids?"

"They are staring at you because you are walking with me." Satomi answered matter-of-factly. "I told you I have a reputation, and one I like to keep up with. Not only does it give me a title and respect, but peace and quite until the other heirs come into the picture. Than we just have crowds of loud people surrounding us." She shivered in disgust.

"Wow, you guys must really be popular." Kagome stated quietly as they passed through the doors of the building.

"It's annoying. I hate people honestly, but it's something that can't be done. People fear me cause of my rep with Sesshomaru and my father's company. Not only that, but my skills in marital arts as well." She shrugged her shoulders. "I am also the only girl part of The Star. There are five of us, each of us a successor to our family."

"Wow. Sounds like a lot to take in, actually." Kagome chuckled lightly.

"It is. But like I said, don't listen to all the rumors you hear. Not everyone single one is true. Now come on, I only have a short time until they get here." She pressed her hand on the middle of her cousin's back to help urge her along down the hallway to the Teacher's Office.

"Akiyama sensei!" Satomi called out as they both stood in the Teacher's Office.

A large, heavier set man turned his head with a scowling gaze. Realizing who had called him, his expression softened and he rushed over to the heiress. "Miss. Hayashi, what brings you here?"

"This is the new transfer student. I am sure Shippo brought the other in earlier, right?" Satomi cocked her brow while keeping her posture straight and her voice cool.

Nodding, he turned over his shoulder and snapped his fingers. "Ms. Yukagawa! The folder for the new transfer student!"

Within seconds, a manila folder was placed into his hand and quickly placed into Kagome's. "This has all your classes for the rest of the semester, and next semester as well as after school activities and upcoming trips to look forward to. Everything you need, is in this folder. Don't lose it." Akiyama spoke quickly and firmly.

"Yes sir." Kagome bowed her head and looked over to Satomi who once again held the head principal's attention.

"Miss. Hayashi, will your father be hosting for this upcoming ball next month?"

"Since Taisho-sama nor Shichiinitai-sama refuse to cancel their 'business trips', my father decided he will go ahead and host the party." Satomi informed.

"Excellent. We will make sure this goes towards your credit." Akiyama stated before finally bowing his head and leaving the two young women alone.

"What was that?" Kagome asked as they made their way back into the hallway.

"Remember when I said there is more to us than you know?"

"Yeah?"

"Because we are the heirs, our family is mostly in charge of most of charity events. Without us, this school would mostly crash and wither away." Satomi shrugged as they made their way to the lockers. "Awesome, they did listen and made your locker right next to mine."

"Can they do that?"

"You saw how the mean principal turned to a happy soft guy, right? There is a reason for that. He gets even nervous and kiss-ass when Sesshomaru is talking to him." She chuckled lightly as they opened their lockers and grabbed their books for their upcoming class.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked as Satomi began to lead to her to her first class and marking down on the little map of the school to help her reach other classes she might not have with Sango or Miroku.

"Because Sesshomaru has a say on who can work here. He can actually fire the staff, and be done with it." Satomi handed back the folder with the now written-on map of the school grounds.

"He can do that?" Kagome asked stunned with the news.

"Yeah, his father owns the school, and since Sesshomaru is the heir, he has just about as much say as his father." She shrugged while walking side by side with her cousin. "Just be careful with Inuyasha. I know Sango and Miroku hang out with the hanyou, but be careful. The jerk as a anger problem, and can be quite unreasonable real quick if you get on his bad side. Obnoxious, if you ask me."

Eyes widen in shock, she nodded as they got closer to her homeroom. "Anything else I need to be aware of?"

"Stay out of the way when you see me standing with four other guys. Don't look the silver hair youkai in the eye, or you might get detention." She sighed reluctantly. "But for the most part, avoid being groped by Miroku."

"Alright." Kagome nodded, not feeling right with what she had heard. "I still can't believe you hang out with such a group."

"They really aren't all that bad. They jut make it seem that way." She smiled softly. "Anyway, here is your class. Oh, hey Sango!" She peeked in and pointed over to the dark haired, brown eyed beauty.

Walking up to the two women, she smiled and looked over at Kagome. "Hey Satomi, is this Higurashi-san?"

"Yeah."

"Hi, I am Taijiya Sango, but you can call me Sango or Taijiya if it makes you comfortable." She smiled softly at the new transferred student.

"Taijiya?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes, my family were descended from demon slayers eons ago. We inherited the last name, and are also worldwide known for our weapons and hotels." She answered the curious grey eyed girl.

"Oh wow! I am from a long family line of mikos! I am actually the only family member born a miko." She softly whispered as if ashamed to say more.

The slayer looked over to Satomi than back to Kagome. She chuckled lightly and leaned in to whisper, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Blushing, she nodded than looked over to Satomi with a smile. "Well, I better get going before Sesshomaru throws a fit. Take care of her and see you in a few hours."

Rushing away, Kagome tried to say good-bye but found it useless when she peeked out form the corner to see a tall breathtaking male standing with such arrogance and pride, silver long hair pulled back to show his amber gaze and his uniform crisp and neat. Swallowing in attempt to slow down her heart beat, she watched her cousin rush to the male's side. In a trance, she saw the two exchange knowingly looks before being met us with three other men.

One had hair as black as night, with a blue gleam shining from the light hitting it. Braided into a long ponytail behind his back, he too stood with pride and arrogance, but held a more rougher wilder personality with dark blue eyes and a mark on his forehead. The other standing beside him seemed more feminine with he hair loose and wearing a girl's uniform that he played off better than most females in the school. Clinging to the blue eyed male, he kept his gaze wondering around the hall way, while fixing his stockings and eyeing any male worthy of his attention.

The other male though gave a shiver down her spine. She didn't know why, but she felt a strange unwanted aura from him. His dark red eyes and wavy dark hair gave him a sex appeal of a god, just like the silver hair male standing with them. He too stood with the same demeanor as the others, but his eyes held a aura of darkness to him. Swallowing away the strange fear she felt inside, she watched as her cousin was swept into the arms of the braided male, and together they walked away having the remaining students in the hallway step aside for them to pass.

"Yeah, those are The Stars. The silver hair one is Sesshomaru, the one with the braid is Bankotsu and his brother Jankotsu in the school girl uniform. He's the only one who can cross dress and not get in trouble. And the other male is Naraku, the dark evil one. Or that's what people say. Satomi adores him." Sango informed with a shrug as they walked into class.

Shaking away from her trance, she looked over to the slayer and gave a nervous laugh. "They are very handsome, especially Sesshomaru."

"Well, for a inuyokai, and prince of the yokais, of course he will be handsome. He's father is drop dead gorgeous. And don't get me started on how Inuyasha and their little sister, Rin, look like." Sango chuckled as they waited up in front of the class room.

"They have a sister? Satomi never mentioned that before."

"She usually keeps some stuff secret, simply because if it's not her place to say, than it's no one's business. But with Rin, she had black hair with a moon crescent on her forehead. She is considered one of the most beautiful middle schooler's here in K. International School. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are very protective of their little sister." Sango nodded.

"Wow, she must really be beautiful than." Kagome spoke in awe while listening to all the information she was gathering.

"Yes, you will meet her someday, especially since I have a great feeling we will be great friends." She smiled softly.

Kagome chuckled and nodded. "I have a great feeling about that too."

As the second bell rang, all the students went to their seats as Kagome continued to stand by the teacher's desk. Seconds went as a female instructor came into the class with a confident stride. "Alright class! Open your books to page 256!" She instructed until she finally latched her violet gaze to the new student by her desk. "Oh! You must be the transfer student! Please, introduce yourself!"

Nodding she turned towards the class and gripped her book bag tightly. "Hello, I am Higurashi Kagome. Please take care of me." She bowed her head and lifted up quickly at the sudden noise of the door opening to the class.

Looking over, she felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw another silver hair, amber gaze, wild hair tied back staring right at her. "What are you looking at, wench?"

'This must be the infamous Inuyasha.' She thought to herself as she tried to keep her cool at the name insult.

"You def, wench? I said what are you looking at?" Inuyasha repeated as he stepped closer to the miko.

"I am not a wench! I have a name, and it's Higurashi Kagome. Get it, Higurashi." She finally answered with a spite to her tone.

Scoffing, "Still a wench." he moved passed her and walked to the back of the classroom to his assigned desk.

Feeling her blood boiling, she inhaled and exhaled slowly before bowing to her sensei than students and making her way to the only empty desk beside Sango and Inuyasha. Sitting down, she latched onto her bag, bringing her book out and turning it to the page she was instructed and ignored the glaring eyes burning a hole through the back of her head.

'Great, today is going to be a long day.'


	2. Chapter 2

The whistle in the distance blew the final signal to end the dozen laps around the pool. The chlorine scented water clung to Kagome like life support, filling her lungs and sliding down her skin as she finally came to a halt and rested her arms against the edge of the school's pool. Today was the first day for practice in her new school, and even though she knew it would be difficult training to push her to her full potential, she never knew it'd be this tough.

Twelve laps back and forth in a 50m size pool, was almost enough to break her completely. Luckily, today's training was swimming to and from with a 25m distance. She had to admit, her muscles were beginning to burn but she loved the feeling. Swimming was something that had always called out to her; it's what made her feel alive more than anything.

Since the day her father passed away in his car accident on her birthday, she fell into a silent depression. She looked up to her father, and admired him the most of her parents. It wasn't as if she didn't love her mother, she just held a bigger heart for her father. So when she lost the man she looked up to the most, her world shattered to millions of pieces and she found herself on the edge of a falling to a deep sleep.

She had just turned ten that day, and after receiving the news, she felt a pair of hands clutching her entire heart and squeezing until it finally shredded apart. The tears she shed that day were the most she ever cried in her life. It wasn't until a few weeks after that she found herself looking at her image from the river's stream. The moonlight was bright, but as she stood under the bridge looking at the rough current she made sure no one saw her.

There would be no stopping her from seeing her father once again. To escape the pain she felt, and the loss she knew she wouldn't live another day with. Shedding her tears in silence, she continued looking at that image of herself. No second thoughts came to mind, and she knew it would all be over soon once she stepped foot into the ice water calling her name.

Closing her eyes, she welcomed the feeling of letting go as she fell into the rough current. Feeling herself being swayed away until finally she came to the middle of the stream and felt herself slowly sinking to the bottom. It was only a few seconds away until the pain of water crushing her lungs and suffocating her would take her away to a place of peace. Uncurling herself from her fetal position, she felt as if she was floating while slowly letting the air in her lungs escape.

Opening her eyes, she looked up to see the moon gazing right back at her, growing darker the lower she sank to the bottom. This would be it, and she would be saved. Holding onto the last single breathe in her lungs, she felt an odd warmth surround her and before she knew it the vision of her mother came to mind. Tears no longer her own being shed for another loss. Heart ache filled with such heavy sorrow surrounded the room with loud cries of anguish.

Her skin chilled with goosebumps, Kagome realized she wouldn't be leaving peacefully. How could she be so selfish to not see that her mother and brother were suffering as well? How would they be now knowing that another member of their already breaking family drowned?

Looking back to the moon, she rushed towards the surface feeling her brain ache and lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. She fought against the heavy fluid, racing against the ice current that chilled her to the bone. She would not leave her family, not now nor ever. Feeling the urge to inhale, she struggled further until finally she reached the surface and took in a deep breath of air of a whole new chapter. The will to live. Tears cascading along with the water sliding down her face, she swam to the edge of the stream and lifted herself up onto the concrete ground.

Crying until her heart's content, she found herself no longer suffering from the loss of her father. It hurt, regardless, but she found a new reason to live and that was for her mother and brother. Lifting up from the ground, she wrapped her arms around herself to keep some of the body warmth from leaving. Walking in the silence of the small neighborhood, she finally reached her street.

Ever since then, she had kept her incident a secret. Her mother suggested therapy for the loss of her father, but she found her new healing fountain - the water. It could have killed her then, but instead renewed her into who she was now. To her, water was life and death, but she lucked out and became born again into this world.

Resting her head against her arms, the smell of chlorine constantly soothing her, she finally pulled herself up onto the edge and sat down as she waited for more instructions. Looking up across the swimming room to the clock barely visible, she smiled at the time. For as long as she could remember, her most favorite class always took slowly to end. She never complained about it, she actually enjoyed it the most. This was the one thing she looked forward to every day - to swim with the water that gave her life.

"Alright, we will have a few practice sessions. Get into teams of three and line up in the lanes." Satomi ordered out as she pushed herself out of the pool and walked over to the pool chair that held today's training material.

Every student jumped from the pool quickly and obeyed the orders given from their team captain. Nervous, Kagome looked around wondering who she would be teaming up with, but as typical none came her way. Feeling like an outcast, she looked over to her cousin who still had her back to them while writing some stuff down on a clipboard.

"Higurashi-san?" Jumping at the sound of her voice, she turned around to see a blonde woman with tantalizing green eyes and a smile. "Would you like to join me and my partner?" She spoke with an accent, but still fluently smooth Japanese.

"Oh! Yeah that would be awesome." Kagome chuckled lightly as she followed the blonde woman who barely surpassed her in height by a few inches.

Coming to a halt with the other partner of their group, male with dark brown hair and blue eyes, foreigner, the girl turned around to Kagome. "This is Nystrom Eriku, and I am Nystrom Serina. You can call us by our first names, it won't bother us very much."

"Oh wow, you guys are foreigners? Where are you from?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Switzerland." Eriku answered with a smile of his own. "Our family decided to move here a few years ago."

"That's really awesome. What do your parents do?"

"They are business partners with Taisho Industries, and are also known for their luxury vehicles back in our homeland." Serina smiled as all three of them made their way to the tenth lane. "What does your family do, Higurashi-san?"

Feeling herself grow instantly scared and still, she swallowed down her fear and looked over at Satomi who finally looked back over to her. Inhaling, she tried to think of anything or possible distract them until, but nothing was coming up. 'Think before they think something is wrong.' Why should she be so pressured into lying? Why does she even care for anyone's opinions but her own? Was this school really that amazing for her to just lie about where she is from?

Clearing her throat to speak up finally, she was caught off guard when she heard Satomi's voice. "Hey, Kage-san, since you are new on my team I will need you to be first and Eriku-san last since he is currently the fastest as of now."

Usually she would be insulted, but she pushed it aside and thanked whoever for the distraction. "Yeah, of course Sato-san." She replied back with the usual nickname that earned her a few shocked expressions from the other swimmers. Ignoring them, she made her to the front and pushed up onto the small dock while placing her goggles back over her eyes and bending over in preparation.

The whistle blew and Kagome found herself diving into the pool and pushing her aching muscles to the limits as she raced against the other swimmers. She would have to thank her cousin once more when they got the chance.

It seemed to have taken forever until practice was done. Today marked the first time that Kagome actually wanted class to be over with. She still avoided to answer the Nystrom pair, and fighting with her own morals on why too. It made no sense why she should please those who were shallow and narrow-minded. If people didn't like her, that was their problem, not hers. She came here to succeed in something she loved, and if that was too much for these snobs in this school to handle, she would gladly go back to her old school.

But with even that in mind, she felt conflicted either way. She wasn't sure why, but she knew deep down that right now wasn't the right moment to spill the beans about being a middle class shrine keeper. Nodding to herself, she decided it would be best to just keep her background a secret until she felt more secure to admit where she was from. Sadly, it still felt so wrong.

"Hey, Kagome!"

"Oh, hey what's up?" She turned around to find Satomi heading towards her with a towel draped over her shoulder and a bag being carried in her hand.

"You alright? You seemed a bit scared earlier." Satomi asked quietly while grabbing Kagome's bag with clothes and leading them to a more private part of the shower room.

"Well, if you must truly know, Eriku and Serana, or was it Serene - anyway, they asked me what my family does for a living and I froze." Kagome whispered as she mindlessly followed after her cousin.

Placing the bags and towels down in the dry part of the shower room, Satomi pulled back the curtain to her half of the shower room. "Yeah, the Nystrom twins are probably the most superficial people on my swim team. Great swimmers, but they only associate with higher classmen. Reason they talked to you was cause they know we are related."

Turning on the shower on the other side of the shower room, she sighed in content as the cool water crushed against her lightly heated skin before warming up. "I just don't get why I have to hide who I really am?" Kagome finally asked as she shampooed her hair and lathered her chlorine scented skin.

"The people here are vicious towards those are not of high class. They will not only aim to make you miserable for being in the same room as them, but will ruin your life the best way they know how. Trust me, I've seen enough of it to know what I am talking about." Satomi whispered loud enough for Kagome to hear.

After they rinsed out their hairs and cleaned their skin from some of the chlorine, they dried off and changed into their uniforms. "Are people truly that horrible?" Kagome finally asked.

Satomi didn't bother to look over at her cousin. She hated to admit the cold hard fact that rich people were snakes only aiming for one thing - power or wealth, or both. No one could ever be trusted, and if you trusted you were a fool. Sighing, she nodded and replied back in a low whisper. "Yeah, we are that horrible. To us, titles and how much you have means everything. Or you are nothing."

"I don't think you're like that." Kagome looked over to her Satomi, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You said so yourself, not all of you are horrible and shallow. It was wrong for me to assume such a thing, but it does make me freaking mad to know there are people that ugly out there."

Chuckling, Satomi shrugged and smirked. "Some have a reason why they are like that, some only know that lifestyle and probably will never learn anything beyond that and there are others who are just power hungry. Either way, you can't really judge a book by it's cover until you truly know them in their darkest period and brightest one."

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Kagome finally sighed. "I guess I am just as bad as though who see poor people as dirt. Who am I to judge really? Anyway, let's change the topic will you be eating with me today?"

"Probably not. Sesshomaru came to school pretty pissed off and if I am not there with him, he'll probably do something dramatic." Satomi confessed.

"Oh. Wait, is Sesshomaru the one with silver hair and amber eyes?" Kagome asked quickly until she realized how desperate she sounded. Looking to the ground to cover her blush, she swallowed hard and repeated her question, "I mean, Sango said he was, I just wanted to see if it was true."

Stopping beside her cousin, cocking a brow and sighing, "No, Kage-san. Don't develop a crush on this guy. The last thing you need is your heart broke, because Mr. I-Am-Too-Good for anyone only likes yokai women with higher standards and wealth that matches his. He is the definition of 'Shallow Pompous Spoiled Brat'." she finally finished off with a snarl.

"I don't like him!" Kagome defended. "I just thought he was really handsome, but after you saying all that I am not too sure I would even like him now. He sounds like a real jerk, just like his brother."

"Half-brother." Satomi corrected. "Don't ever tell them they are brothers to their faces, you will regret it. But yeah, I can give you that, Sesshomaru is handsome but he is a spoiled punk who thinks he's entitled to everything."

Chuckling, "You sound like you know him very well, Sato-san." Kagome placed her things into her locker and grabbed her book bag and waited for Satomi to gather her things as well.

"It's because I do." She confessed. "I know him more than his damn family and understand him better than he does sometimes. I was the first one to befriend him when we were younger, because I spoke to him like he was a normal boy in school. Ever since then, no one can really pry me away from his fingers. I have every class with him, except for swimming. And we live almost right by each other. He won't admit it to anyone, but if I am not around him, he will become this cruel heartless jerk because he feels-"

"Sato-san?" Kagome looked over to her cousin, curious why she stopped mid-sentence. "Are you alright?"

Satomi continued to stare at the picture in her locker of her and her close friends. Sliding her fingers across the image of Bankotsu and Sesshomaru, she finally sighed and looked over to her cousin. "Yeah, I am fine. I was just remembering the day I got so sick I had to stay home from school. Bankotsu knew about it, but Sesshomaru didn't."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Sesshomaru was so upset he skipped class and had his personal driver take him to my house. People think he is a heartless ice prince, but he is actually soft and kind. His eyes are cold, and he rarely shows an expression. He barely even speaks his thoughts or anything without it being a 'hn' or 'ah'." She chuckled lightly while resting her finger tip against Sesshomaru's image. "I get upset when people call him harsh names, but I understand why though. I am the only one who can touch him and gain a smile from his cold lips."

"It almost sounds like you love him, Sato-san." Kagome whispered while gazing at the photo in her cousin's locker.

"I do love him, Kage-san. But it is not in the way you think. We just both know more about each other than our own family knows about us. Deep down, I really wish there will be someone to make him smile the way he does for me because my heart truly belongs to this one." She pointed over to Bankotsu. "And he's also the only one who understands mine and Sesshomaru's relationship."

Smiling, she wrapped her arms around her cousin's shoulders and sighed. "If he truly is as nice as you say he is, why share it with anyone else?" Kagome finally asked, fighting the strange sensation of jealously away.

Pulling her cousin's arms away, she shook her head. "I don't want others to see his smile, Kage-san. I want someone else to make him happy, because the love he truly seeks from me I cannot give him. We both know it, but because of that, he has become more colder to others and has held onto me tightly. It's cute, but I need air to breath too."

"Why not introduce me to him?" She felt herself freeze as the words slipped from her lips. How could she have said something like that?

"Kage-san." Satomi cocked a brow. "Just because I know his true kind self, doesn't mean others will be just as privileged. Now come on, we need to hurry for lunch before Sesshomaru gets out of class."

* * *

"I don't think she will be coming today." A deep, cool voice spoke up over to the silver-haired yokai.

Sitting in the same position, not bothering to gaze over at the hanyou sitting beside him, and keeping his eyes shut as he continued to wait for Satomi - Sesshomaru only made a low grunt in response. It would be meaningless to talk with the red-eyed hanyou, but deep down inside he knew he should ask why. Slowly opening his eyes, he gazed around until he finally found the blue-eyed human who currently was lounged in a strange position on the couch before him.

As if on queue, his prayers were answered as Bankotsu asked. "Why do you think she won't be coming today, Naraku-san? She always comes for lunch, every single day. We all know this." Exactly, his lovely Satomi would never bail on him, no matter what.

Sighing, Naraku lifted up from his seat and walked over to Bankotsu, kicking off the human's feet from the fine leather cushions. "Idiot, this isn't for your filthy feet to rest on. Now, for your information, I just received news that a family relative had transferred here today. If anything, she might spend the lunch with her instead of with us."

"Family relative?" Bankotsu sat immediately up, facing his blue orbs with the hanyou's red ones. "How were you aware of this, but not us?"

"I pay attention who enters in this school, so should you." Naraku scoffed while taking a seat beside the human male. "So, what will we do today Sesshomaru?"

"Hn." It was all that came from him as he lifted from his chair and left the private room they all claimed as their sanctuary in school. Heading out of the small living area, he walked towards the back where they had a selection of games; pool table, video games, darts, and pong table. Resting against the soft plush sofa, he sank his fingers through his silvery hair and sighed.

It wasn't like him to pout, but he really needed Satomi with him today, even if Bankotsu held all her attention. As long as she was here with him, in the same room, he could relax. He wasn't sure when he became so dependent on anyone, especially a human, but when he saw her he saw a true friend. Someone who mattered to him beyond anything in the world. She cared for him, sincerely and truly cared for him. It was the most he could ask for from anyone.

But for her to hide the fact that a family relative had transferred today and to bail out for lunch, he felt a slight stab of betrayal. Resting his head back against the sofa, he inhaled slowly without being so noticeable until he finally felt a familiar presence enter the room. Quickly looking ahead, he smiled softly as his amber gaze locked onto to the familiar hazel orbs. "You're late."

"I had to show my cousin where thee lunch area was. I apologize." Satomi smirked while walking over to sit beside Sesshomaru. "I didn't make you worry much, did I?"

"Absolutely. Next time be more prompt, I don't like wasting my time with people who can't prove to be on time." He smirked back while keeping his gaze locked at the entrance. With everyone still around, he risked being caught if he were to express himself freely. "Who is this family relative of yours, and why am I just hearing about it?"

"Didn't think it would matter. She is not of importance, but she is still family who I do care for. Sesshomaru, look at me." She finally sighed while resting her head on his shoulder.

Reluctantly, he turned his gaze down towards her and found his anger slip. Sighing, he sank his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap to hold her tightly. He felt secure and safe knowing she was here in his arms. She was his support, without her he was sure he'd had fallen a long time ago. "Am I not worthy enough to meet this family relative of yours?" He was jealous, he admitted, but why wouldn't he when there could be someone else to steal the attention of the one he cared and loved?

"You wouldn't like her." She simply answered while placing her cheek on the top of his head. "No, start talking. Why are you so upset? And do not worry, the boys left to get lunch."

Inhaling her scent, he felt his nerves finally calming. "Mother has seemed to take it upon herself to restrict me further." Lifting up to touch her chin, he drew her attention down to his until he was sure she could see the mark on his neck that was hidden behind his collar and tie. "Apparently, the foul hanyou had insulted her during dinner last evening, and because father had strictly order he never be touched by her, she took it out on me."

Gasping, she quickly began to untie the grey-tie and unbuttoned his white shirt. Pushing the material aside, she bit her bottom lip as she noticed the gash across his chest leading further down. "That bitch." She snarled while lightly tracing her fingertips against the torn flesh. Tears pricking her eyes, she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss - a old memory of what she would always do when Sesshomaru gotten hurt secretly. She would kiss the pain away, and to make him feel better. "How could she do this to you?"

Running his fingers through her hair, he shrugged and held her tightly to him. "Don't shed a tear, Mimi-san. It'll heal. Just hold me like this please." he tightened his grip around his best friend as he tried to wish the silent cries of Satomi away. He hated making her cry for his pain. He didn't deserve it, but without her, he was sure he'd kill anyone who looked at him wrong. He'd be imprisoned for sure, if it wasn't for his Mimi-san who told him sweet promises that always came true.

"I know you will heal, but it's not right. How could she be so hurtful to you." She pulled away, tears cascading down her cheeks as she reached up to touch the torn flesh that was slowly healing. "I hate her for harming you this way. I hate that damn jerk for causing you such pain every time!" She sobbed while curling up onto his lap and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Please tell me this is the only wound that bitch had caused?"

His silence answered her, and she felt her heart breaking more for her vulnerable yokai. How could she protect him when she was just human? It made her feel so weak knowing there was nothing she could do except sit here and whispered sweet promises that everything will be alright.

Meanwhile, Bankotsu stood at the corner of the entrance, watching his fiance and Sesshomaru holding each other. He never had a problem with it, and even now he still didn't feel a ounce of jealously. He knew what was going on, and before he finally asked Satomi to be his, he knew the relationship they held. He respected their relationship and knew what it meant if Satomi ever did disappear from the young lord.

Standing there, he looked onto the amber gaze that pierced through his soul. He didn't' bother to move, because unlike the others, he was the only one who saw the real Ice Prince for who he was. It broke his heart to hear his true love cry for someone's pain, but it pissed him off to see someone so vulnerable cast such a mask to not get hurt.

Watching his love push back to fix Sesshomaru's shirt, he smiled when she turned around and spotted him looking at the two. Wiping her tears, she smiled back and lifted from the yokai's lap to walk towards him. "Where are the others?"

"Naraku and Jankotsu decided to head home, since their later classes can be done in private there." He reached up to wipe the sliding tear from the beautiful face he loved so much. "Are you alright?"

"Of course. Oh! Have you ate yet?" She smiled, raising up to her toes to place a soft kiss against his lips.

"If you'd like, we can head to the cuisine in town that just opened up. French restaurant from what I was told." Sesshomaru suggested while walking up behind Satomi and looking over at the other human.

"That sounds great, but we will have to return to school afterwards. I promised my aunt I would escort my cousins back home." Satomi smiled while resting against the chest of her fiance.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word, but cock a brow slightly at her plans. "I can't leave her alone on her first day, she is already scared enough as it is especially when her encounter with Inuyasha."

"She met the hanyou?" Sesshomaru wanted to smirk, hoping for once people would see the hanyou for the little trouble making shit he was. It was growing tired of everyone assuming he was the nice one, while he was the Ice Prince. He was a horrible title, and one he loathe.

"Yeah. Anyway, let's go. I'm starving and I am not waiting another second for you two to talk about useless topics!" She brushed passed the two and made her way out of the private room. Bankotsu and Sesshomaru exchanged a knowing look, one that spoke of a contract of silence, before finally heading after the small heiress.

* * *

She wasn't sure what to expect, but the more the hanyou continued to look at her the more she wanted to dump her ice cold drink all over him and storm away. How could someone be so mean, and expect respect like some king? It was sickening, yet she found it amusing.

"Inuyasha, you can't just go and ask her questions like that. It's wrong and you know it." Sango glared over at her hanyou friend, while looking to the other male - Miroku Kasai - for help. "Say something to him!"

"Inuyasha, do not call a woman loose unless you know for sure." The violet eyed male spoke from behind one of his hentai mangas. "And if you know for sure, saying it out loud will only get you weird looks, my friend."

It was Kagome's turn to finally speak after she felt humiliation steaming inside her. "Both of you are jerks! Pompous, entitled brats who feel it's necessary to insult others because of rank and title! And hentai freaks with no respect for women or yourselves!" She snapped.

Placing his book down, Miroku gave a hurtful expression at her words than looked over to Sango. "Sango, my love, explain to her that I happen to respect, admire and love the woman's body and mind. It's Inuyasha who doesn't know his way around the playground, let alone what the equipment is."

"Shut it, you damn perverted idiot before I decide to beat the shit out of you and not the new girl!" Inuyasha threatened while turning his attention back to Kagome. "And you wench, what your mouth. No guy likes a woman who talks unless it's a Yes Sir or No Sir. Got it?"

"Ha, in your dreams pal! Are you really this misogynistic? It's pathetic! This is not the stone age buddy, this is the modern era and you damn will be prepared to know that women will stand up for themselves!" Kagome spat back while glaring her grey eyes at the hanyou before her.

Growling, he leaned forward. "What did you just call me? I am not some miso soup! Work better on your insults, wench!"

Blinking in shock, Kagome looked over to Sango who both exchanged looks to Miroku and all shared a laugh. "Are you sure you are well educated? Let me give you the proper definition of a misogynistic jerk. It means someone who has a strong dislike or hatred towards women. You think of us as the weaker sex too, but that is where you are wrong buddy!"

"Shut up! You're giving me a headache!" Inuyasha waved her off and turned around in his seat while looking across the cafeteria that almost looked like a high-in café lounge.

"Is everything alright here, Kagome?"

All four eyes shot over to the familiar feminine voice that stood beside Kagome. Smiling, the young miko nodded until she noticed the two males walking up behind her cousin. Swallowing at the sight of the silver haired male, she averted her gaze quickly and suddenly felt the anger once again when she saw the handsome yet misogynistic jerk sitting before her. "I am fine, just telling this jerk how much of a asshole he is."

"You watch your mouth, you damn wench!" Inuyasha threatened.

A cough averted the hanyou's gaze as he locked onto this the familiar amber gaze such as his own. Rolling his eyes, he looked away. "Well, it seems that even out in public you act as an impudent half-breed. Disgusting to think that we share the same father. You bring nothing but dishonor among the Taisho family." Sesshomaru spoke coolly while keeping his expression at bay.

Hiding the hurt in his eyes, Inuyasha looked over at his brother and scoffed. "Yeah, I wonder the same too. Who would want to be related to such a heartless prick who thinks highly of himself?"

Watching the two, she noticed the hurt in the hanyou's eyes. Feeling for the hanyou, she turned around and looked at the older brother and glared her own eyes at the yokai. "What gives you the right to insult someone like that? Does it run in your family to insult just about anyone, no matter if they are family or not? Wow, Satomi I really can't believe you hang out with such a cold and heartless jerk. I can actually understand why Inuyasha is a mean asshole, and it's probably because he has to live with that!" She stated firmly while pointing over to Sesshomaru.

Ignoring his gaze, she turned away and looked over at the others. "Come on Sango and Miroku, I am suddenly not hungry anymore. Inuyasha, if you care, you can come along too. I seem to misjudge you." She stated loudly enough for her cousin to hear. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed the hurt in Satomi's eyes but decided to not say anything more. How could she be so foolish to let her cousin brainwash her into thinking Sesshomaru was 'kind'?

He was anything but kind! Walking away with the others, she finally looked back to see her cousin being pulled into the braided-hair male's arms while the other male locked onto her gaze. She felt her breath catch in her throat yet again, but this time it was followed by a ache in her heart. She didn't' understand why she would feel sorry or hurt to walk away from a mean jerk, but she did. Looking away, they each made their way out of the lunch area and headed to the track to sit at the bleachers.

Silence surrounded them for what seemed like hours. None spoke until finally the awkward tension was unbearable. "No one has ever stood up against Sesshomaru." Inuyasha was the first to speak. He looked over to the new girl and with a newfound respect in his eyes, he smiled. "Thank you for standing up for me. I guess I misjudged you."

Shaking her head, she smiled back and looked at the others. "I just don't like seeing families fight. It's heart breaking. If anything, I would do anything to have a whole loving family. Seeing other families fight is stupid and hurtful to see." She whispered softly, thinking of her own father and the fact that she would never be able to see his face again.

"I agree, but no one has ever stood up against Sesshomaru." Sango finally warned. "He isn't the type to sit back and let people talk to him like an equal. And not only that, but Satomi probably won't be on your side - family or not - because you insulted him. She cares deeply for each member of The Stars. Insult one, and you are nothing to her. She will ruin your life in a heartbeat."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked with a confused look.

"She means, there is a reason she has a reputation and people are afraid of her Kagome. There is also a reason why she is the right hand of Sesshomaru. You mess with her or her friends, she will ruin your life legally with just a few words. Not only will you suffer, but so will your family." Miroku was the one to finally explain. "Kagome, your cousin will turn the richest family into homeless people in a day, with no chance of them ever getting back up."

"It's why the Taisho family is so nice and welcoming to the Hayashi family. Out of all five of them, your cousin is the most ruthless besides Sesshomaru. I just hope she won't do the same to you." He finally finished.

"She won't dare. I can promise you that, Kagome. I owe you that." Inuyasha finally spoke up while looking over to the new girl. "She won't touch you, and neither will Sesshomaru. I promise."

Swallowing from the information of her cousin and the spoken vow to protect her from the guy who was once insulting her, she nodded while trying to keep her heart from breaking and her eyes from tearing up. Did she really screw herself this time? No, this time she stood up for what she believed was right and with it gained three true friends.

Feeling Sango wrapping her arm around her shoulders, she smiled and thanked them silently while her thoughts went to the hurtful gaze of her cousin and the amber ones that kept looking at her. She wasn't sure how, but she felt the look held some hate behind them, and for some reason it brought an ache to her stomach and broke her heart. She couldn't understand it, but part of her regretted looking back.

But right now, she just wished she really didn't screw up her life as badly as she thought. She really prayed she didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell finally rang to end class, and Kagome was on the first trip to her locker to grab her things and avoid all contact with her cousin. She wasn't too sure if she wanted to confront her just yet, especially after earlier in the lunch room. Right now, all she needed was time to really think about what she had done, and if turning against her family was the smartest thing to do? Shoving her books into her locker, she grabbed her homework and anything she would need to take home.

She had study hall, but it wasn't very much acquire for her to attend a class that you could study the same at home. Hooking her bag over her shoulder, she left the locker area and went to find her little brother. If she remembered correctly, after school Satomi was going to take her and Souta home, but after today she wasn't too sure of that. Flicking her wrist, she watched the wrist-watch jingle until it displayed the time. 'Perfect, if we leave now we will be there in time for the 4:30 train.'

"Hey! Kagome-san!"

Turning around, the grey eyed miko looked over the crowd of high school students until she found Sango and Miroku rushing up towards her. "Oh hey guys. What's up?" Smiling over at the slayer and hentai freak.

"You left in such a rush, we weren't able to tell you that your brother got a ride with Shippo. Satomi just texted me in class letting me know that she sent them home." Sango finally exhaled all the air out of her lungs while finally standing right in front of Kagome.

"Oh." She looked down and sighed. "Well, I guess I better get going. I don't want to be late for the train."

"Well, there is no need. You can catch a ride with me and Sango. We can drop you off at your own home, I'm sure. Besides, even if you had a fall out with Satomi, it doesn't seem she is harboring any ill will towards you or us, yet. She had texted us asking if we could take you home instead since she would be leaving with Sesshomaru and Bankotsu." Miroku filled in while reaching into his own book bag and pulling out another hentai manga.

"Why would she have any ill will towards you guys? Aren't you her friends? If she has any problem, it should be with me since I was the one who insulted her stupid boyfriend." Sneering the last part, she wanted to slap herself for how jealous she sounded. So what if Sesshomaru and Satomi were together, even if she claimed they weren't. She didn't care, and that was final.

Miroku sighed and looked over to Sango. "Maybe we can discuss this over some smoothies. We can explain some stuff clearer to you about who The Stars really are, and why Satomi won't hold any ill will towards me, even if she wanted to. Sango included."

Bringing her brows together in confusion, she looked to Sango for an explanation which was answered with a shrug to her shoulders and a push towards the exit of the school building. "But, I can't afford to have a smoothie." She wanted to curse herself yet again for letting another thing slip from her treacherous mouth. At this rate, soon everyone will know she was from a middle class family.

"When with me, Lady Kagome, women never pay." Miroku smoothly grinned with a wink. "Now, come along. My driver gets kinda moody when he wait's a bit too long. He likes to catch some drama series back at home, which starts later this evening."

"So, why would he get moody if he still have a few hours to do whatever?" Kagome asked confused while walking side by side with Sango.

"Because my lovely Kagome, I don't go straight him after school. I like to enjoy my free time with luscious women who enjoy being blessed with my attention." He finished with another famous grin and wink.

"You sick bastard. One of these days you are going to catch something, and I will laugh." Sango shook her head. Reaching the hentai's private car, they each got inside. Feeling a strange chill crawling up her spine, Kagome turned around just in time to see Sesshomaru, Satomi and Bankotsu leaving the side building and entering into a black luxury European vehicle.

Swallowing the fear she suddenly felt in her throat, she watched intently as they finally reached the car with the driver opening the door to let Sesshomaru in followed by Satomi then Bankotsu. Her heart raced for a moment, wondering just by chance the silver hair male would look up to see her, but part of her decided this was best and to turn away while she still held her nerves together. Shaking with nerves, she finally tore herself away from the black vehicle and entered in beside Sango.

"You alright?" Sango whispered softly as the miko shut the door. Nodding, Kagome finally looked out the window only to see the car had already left.

"So, where is Inuyasha?" Deciding now would be the best time to change the topic that she was struggling with her heart and mind.

"He leaves an hour early from school, and from there we don't really know where he goes. But he usually tries to get in touch with us to see what we are up to so he can hang out with us before heading home. You will eventually come to find out, Inuyasha is a bit strange and tends to keep to himself. He doesn't like people to get too close to himself, especially since his first crush basically broke his heart in two." Sango informed.

"We told him it was going to be a bad idea when we started middle school. He didn't listen but went for one of the Abukara twins in school - Abukara Kikyo. We told him he would regret it, but he didn't listen. The guy was head over heels in love with Kikyo, but next thing you know some guy shows his face and becomes ones very popular - she left him with a broken heart." Shrugging, she then looked over to Kagome and gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, and since then he has never dated anyone. He has even became more of an asshole, and the fights between him and his brother has gotten even worse. Luckily their younger sister, Rin, is the only one who can cool the two of them and have them civil in the same room." Miroku added.

Feeling her eyes widen, she silently formed the words 'wow' thinking to herself that she would probably know more about everyone here at this school than she did about her own self. Just the thought of it was mind blowing. "So, who are the Abukara twins?" Deciding what the hell and just getting things over with.

Sango chuckled and turned to Miroku. "Why don't you tell her who the skanks are, Mister 'Oh-You're-So-Hawt Miroku." Rolling her eyes as each sarcastic and mocking word left her mouth.

"Well, anything for you, Sango love." He smirked while leaning a bit over to look over at Kagome. "They are my girlfriends, and are famous for their modeling company and top of the line fashion design. The uniform you were now is actually designed by their family's company."

Feeling her jaw drop, she just stared at the hentai and knew deep down inside - Hentai Freak - really did the pervert justice. Shaking her head in disbelief, she heard Sango chuckle, "I thought you two were together." Kagome finally whispered in shock.

"No, actually there was a time where I did have a crush on Miroku but decided it was not the best bet to go with when I found him flirting with the Abukara twins. Since then, we actually been really great friends." Sango smiled.

"If anything, she is like my best friend and sister all in one combination. She keeps me out of trouble, and not afraid to tell it to me straight that I am messing up. It's what I love so much about her." Miroku smirked.

"But didn't you say you mess around with women after school?"

"Yeah. And?" He replied with a cocked brow.

"Seriously? Like you aren't afraid that you might get caught? Do the Abukara twins even know you are dating them at the same time?" Kagome asked, again stunned by what she was hearing.

Nodding, he returned his attention back to his hentai book and shrugged. "It's nothing serious. They know I am with them both, we have great sex as well because of it. They also know I can't be with just them. I love women way too much to settle down with the same thing."

"Hence why I don't like the dirty pervert anymore." Sango replied with a knowing smirk and nod.

Shaking her head, she looked back over to the hentai. "You really have no shame, do you?"

"You should meet my brother." Miroku grinned. "You will think me a saint compared to that man. The things I hear from women's lips is almost enough to make me blush. I always thought I knew my field of fun but not when it comes to my older brother." He chuckled while placing a bookmark in his manga and looking over to Kagome. "Oh, look! We are here!"

* * *

Silence had surrounded her since lunch, and for the first time in her life she found that she wasn't too hungry to eat. Taking in a deep breath, she looked beside her to see Sesshomaru brewing in his thoughts while Bankotsu did the same on her right. How was she to know her cousin would go and stand up to Sesshoamru? Part of her wanted to just cut her cousin out of her life right there, to keep her reputation up and to show Sesshomaru that he will always be number one. But the other part was hurt from it all.

She felt like she was being pulled in several directions, and even though she knew one way was the safe bet - there was no way she could leave the other side the way it was. She had to fix this, or else everything she worked so hard for would crash around her.

As they finally arrived to her home, the driver opened the side door and let them all out. She figured Sesshomaru would head straight home and not deal with her after today - especially with how silent he had been around her all day - but instead he too got out of the car and followed her inside the large manor of the Hayashi family.

"Hayashi-sama, welcome home. Hello Taisho-sama and Shichiinitai-sama." A young maid, dressed in a black dress, answered with a bow to the young masters.

"Prepare tea and bring it to my study. Oh, and where is my father and brother?" Satomi looked over to the young maid, her eyes narrowed with a slight cock to her brow. She hated her home, but when her father or mother weren't home, things tended to be a bit more relaxed."

"Hayashi-sama had receded to his room moments ago. Your father is away on business to Seoul, and has asked that you take charge of the auction this coming weekend." The maid replied while keeping her gaze to the ground.

'Excellent.' She thought. There wouldn't be any confrontation with him for the week, and if she was lucky, her mother would still be out on vacation in Hawaii with her secret lover. After the stuff that went down today, she really needed a clear conscience before she made her final decision. "You may leave."

With formal haste, the maid vanish from sight into the large richly detailed manor, leaving the three young masters to head on their own to Satomi's private study. If there was anyone she really wanted to see besides her brother and the two males with her, it would be her favorite butler, Ishida Chikara. The only person in her life who actually understood her and her relationship with the members of The Stars.

Reaching the sanctity of her private study, where no one but Butler Ishida, Shippo and The Stars were allowed, she fell onto the leather sofa and inhaled trying to embrace the short peace she knew wouldn't last. As if on queue, she looked up to find Sesshomaru standing before her with his eyes clouded from emotions and his face stoic. "Spill it."

"Why didn't you do anything?" He firmly asked, leaving no chance for escape for his best friend.

"How could I?" She scoffed. "She is my cousin, my flesh and blood! I understand what she did was way out of line, but it's not like I can say 'Hey, ruin this person's life now.' and leave! She is my cousin and I do care about her as well as her family!"

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that you let her get away with insulting me." He let out a low growl while leaning forward to tower over the small human woman.

Sinking into the sofa, she bit the inside of her lip and knew if she didn't do anything soon, Sesshomaru would think the worse. It was the last thing she wanted from him. "It's not like I could say anything. She left the second I even fully registered on what happened. I'll fix it alright, but this won't be easy. I don't intend on ruining her life, so if you don't mind I will find a way to make her pay."

"And what of the others?" He questioned, finally pulling away to cross his arms over his chest and look down at the woman before him.

Laughing, she shook her head at the gall the damn yokai had. "You can't seriously believe that Sango, the elder sister of Kohaku who is currently engaged to your sister, can be touched? And Miroku is the younger brother of Naraku! He'd skin me alive if he found out I tried anything with his little brother. Far as I know, those two are part of The Stars in more ways than one. Inuyasha is the one who caused this bullshit, so why can't you do something instead with your half-brother?"

"You know as well as I that I am not allowed to cause any harm, be it physical, mental or spiritual, to the disgusting hanyou." Sesshomaru added.

"Hn, well look at that!" Satomi pushed the yokai aside and finally got up to walk towards her desk. "I will take care of Kagome, but it won't be in the usual way. Understood?"

"Hn."

Clinching her fists tightly, she bit back the words she wanted to lash out at him for that one little thing she hated most from him. His ever annoying way of replying with 'hn' or 'ah', and it always made her want to wish to be a yokai and skin the damn inu-brat. Taking in a deep breath, she finally calmed when she felt the familiar arms of her lover wrap around her waist.

She could always count on Bankotsu. The only one who saw Sesshomaru's emo side, and her strange relationship with the brat. And the one to keep a secret and take it with him to the grave. She trusted him most than anyone else besides the yokai, and she loved him greatly. The only one to accept her completely and to never judge her.

Resting against him, she ignored the knock on the door which opened anyway with Butler Ishida and a maid carrying a platter of tea cups and a tea pot. Setting it down, they both left, and the room once again went into a dead silence.

"Relax." Bankotsu finally whispered into his fiance's ear.

"I am, Ban-san. I just need some tea." She finally whispered back, having herself be pulled by her fiance to the leather sofa where Sesshomaru continued to sit in his usual 'I don't care about anything' pose.

Sitting down, she watched as Bankotsu began to fill the three cups and handed them to everyone. As the silence thickened, so did the tension. It was thick enough to slice with a knife. Rolling her shoulders from the weight of it, she finally turned to Sesshomaru and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Tensing at the feel of her touching him, he fought agaisnt himself to keep from looking at her. He knew once he set his eyes upon those delicate hazel ones, his anger would slip and he would forget about being upset. But today, he really needed this anger. He felt betrayed.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered his name, moving closer to place her head against his shoulder. She hated it when she upset her best friend. He had enough to deal with, the last thing he needed was for someone else to bitch him out too. "Please look at me."

Clenching his jaw tightly, he refused to open his eyes. Deep down inside, all he wanted was to hold her in his arms and pretend nothing happened today. He didn't need this, damnit. He had enough to deal with at home, this was suppose to be his place of sanctuary away from it all.

Bankotsu sighed and walked over to Satomi. Leaning in to whispered into her ear, he pushed back her straight-ebony hair and pressed a kiss to her earlobe. "I'll return later after visiting Shippo."

Turning her head over to him quickly, she shook her head no and tried to keep her fiance with her, but she knew what he meant. Sesshomaru wasn't the type to really express himself freely just in front of everyone. Inhaling sharply, she bit her bottom lip and drew her love down for a crushing kiss as tears began to fall. "I'm sorry."

"Relax, and make the cry baby better." He chuckled, sensing how irate the yokai suddenly gotten. Tearing away from his fiance, he quickly left the study in search for the adopted son of the Hayashi family.

Returning her attention back to Sesshomaru, she placed her hand onto his cheek and sighed. "Please stop being upset. I am sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

Tearing away from her, he pushed her hands away and leaned forward on the sofa. "It doesn't matter. What's done is done, and there is nothing that can be done about it."

"You could stop being a jerk and a big baby about it." She mocked while moving closer to grab his chin and turn his attention towards her. "I would never intentionally betray you. I would never intentionally hurt you. I promise to you that day, remember, that I will always make you my first. You will always come first, and have me to come to when you can't hide. I will always keep that promise, Sesshomaru."

Tightening his eyes, and pinching his lips, he tried to turn away from her once more until he felt her thin arms wrap around his neck and her body fall onto his lap. Feeling his chest constricting with all the strange emotions he felt, he decided best to let the anger go and hold onto his childhood friend who had always been there for him, even now. If she really wanted to hurt him, she would have left. Instead she was here with him.

Resting against the back of the sofa, he finally opened his eyes to find his vision obscured by a curtain of ebony locks. Smiling, he sank his face into her hair and inhaled her scent as he rested his head against the crook of her neck. His lips barely touching the soft, sweet skin he had come to cherish and enjoy. Holding onto her tightly, he knew he would have to truly cherish this moment before leaving home. He wasn't looking forward to being confronted by his mother yet again, and be restricted his own powers as she punished him for Inuyasha's behavior.

And he really didn't want to see his father, now that he returned for the night from his trip in Dubai. If anything, he just wish this moment would last for eternity, having the one thing that meant the world to him in his arms. Someone who loved him completely. Someone who wasn't afraid of him or to put him in his place, like Satomi.

Someone who didn't abandon him.

Tightening his grip, he placed a soft kiss against Satomi's neck and pulled back to look up at the beautiful face he had come to cherish most. Those hazel eyes that sooth the part of him that begged to be released and just destroy everything around him. He was tired of his life, since no one understood him. Everyone feared him because of his title, his father and his right to become king of the yokai.

It wasn't that he didn't care about it, he actually liked being the heir. But where his family was concerned, he was nothing more than a toy to abuse and walk over in private, bearing the marks of their 'parental love' under his clothes. It was a reason why he never joined sports, even though he loved running and swimming. How could he go to school only to show a body marked with beatings and his healing powers restricted so he would 'learn his place'?

Wanting the memories to vanish away, he sought out the eyes of his goddess who healed the wounds that tore everything inside him apart. What he wasn't expecting was the eyes of the grey-eyed mysterious woman, hair thickly waved and her aura filled with a wild spirit. The worst part, feeling the wounds inside him slowly opening from the betrayal and hurtful words of the new girl who stood up against him.

Growling, he felt himself wanting to push the rude woman off his lap until the vision of her faded and he was met with the familiar hazel eyes. Sighing in relief, he pulled her tightly to him and smiled. "Don't ever leave me." He whispered to her. 'Don't fade away like that again.' He silently prayed.

* * *

"Wait, are you telling me that you are the younger brother of that evil guy, Naraku?" Kagome spurted out while taking another sip from her strawberry smoothie.

"I take offense to that, Kagome darling. My brother is not evil. Why does everyone say such a thing?" Miroku acted offended while looking over to Sango.

"Probably because he just has a bad aura around him and not only that, he also keeps the Yakuza's heir in line. He also isn't afraid to get his hands dirty when a debt is to be paid." Sango stated. "With your brother being the heir to the law firm and private loan shark company, a lot of people know of his reputation and how brutal the man is. From what I hear, he has a sadistic side to him that leaves those who cross him with nightmares to last onto the next life."

Shaking his head, Miroku just chuckled and took another sip from his mango pineapple smoothie. "He is not as bad as you guys make him out to be. He just takes his job seriously. He is actually a nice person, and you should know this Sango. You met him countless times at my manor."

"Be it as it may, he still freaks me out." Sango stated while looking over to Kagome.

"I agree. He just carries himself as this very scary guy you don't even want to be caught in the same room with." Kagome added. "Now, enough of him, who is this Jankotsu guy?"

Sango was the first to answer while Miroku tried to baby his now forming brain freeze. "Jankotsu is actually a homosexual cross-dresser who enjoys making people cry. Especially girls. I don't know how many times I have come across him talking to some girls about how their look slutty, or trashy or fat. The man gets a kick out of making girls cry and feel completely terrible about themselves."

"That's kind of rude."

"He also likes to see how many straight guys he can bed in one month. You'd be amazed at how many straight guys he's gotten into his bed. Some under some strong influence, others with a bet gone wrong or they were just curious. You think I am bad, this guy is a God compared to me. He just fucks men." Miroku smirked.

"Eww! And you admire that?" Disgusted with the hentai freak.

"I am a pervert Kagome. I enjoy the company of other perverts as well, just as long as they don't step over my territory. Besides, me and Jankotsu had a little fun once. I was curious, and well I didn't regret it but I rather prefer the flower over the stem any day." He chuckled.

'Flower over the stem?' Kagome sat there for a moment, trying to comprehend the metaphor until it finally hit her. "You are one sick little man." She finally glared at the hentai and took another sip of her drink. "Well, anyway, what is he the heir of?"

"Nothing." They both answered.

Confused, "Why?" she asked leaning forward.

"Because he is gay. He won't be producing a rightful heir to the Shichiinitai Family. It's why his younger brother, Bankotsu, is the heir." Sango informed. "And honestly, Jankotsu doesn't really care since he decided he will buy the Abukara Fashion Industry once he is able to."

Shaking her head yet again, she sighed with a chuckle and looked over to her two new friends. "You guys really are something. So, who is the Yakuza's heir?"

"His name is Kouga Kakutama, a wolf yokai with a nasty temper. He is also very blunt and possessive and will take and claim his." Sango rolled her eyes. "He gives the meaning 'Men are dogs'. And never have him or Inuyasha in the same room together. It's never pretty."

"That's disturbing." Kagome lightly chuckled as she finished up her smoothie.

Nodding in agreement, the other two looked over to each other before looking to Kagome. "If possible, you might want to steer clear from him. He has a reputation of getting the new girls in our school and leaving them after he takes them to bed."

Feeling her eyes widen in disgust, she felt her stomach turn. 'If I want anyone to take me to bed, it would be Sesshomaru.' She froze as the sudden realization of what she just told herself. Why in heavens name would she be thinking of that jerk at a time like this? Shaking her thoughts away from the silver hair yokai, she decided to it was time she head home.

"Well, I think it's time I go home. I have a lot of homework to do and I really need to see if Souta made it home yet."

"Oh, no worries there. My little brother Kohaku just texted me saying he arrived home. Speaking of which, I have my personal driver already on his way. You can ride with me, since I kinda want to talk to you about something important." Sango smiled over to the miko, watching her nod in reply.

"Good, because I have a previous engagement with Kikyo and Kagura tonight. They do get a bit moody if I am late." Miroku gave another wicked grin while looking over to the two females before him. "They brought a friend for me to meet. How nice of them, right?"

"You're sick." The two women both spoke with a roll to their eyes. "But you are right. My brother and father want to talk about the new weapons that will be releasing in the next auction this weekend." Sango finished off.

Cocking a brow, "That's this weekend? Where at?" Miroku asked.

"Satomi's place, as usual. I need to put in my opinion on the weapons since they are designed by Kohaku. Father wants to make sure he is fully prepared to take over when he graduates college." Sango casually replied.

"There is an auction?" Kagome finally spoke up, confused by what would be so great about a auction. Was selling old junk really something rich people did?

Chucking, Sango looked over to the miko. "Yes, if you like you can come along with me this weekend. I hear the Abukara family will be displaying their new clothing for next months fashion. You will be able to meet them finally, and you can also check out my family's weapons that start out at $300k."

"What? Are you serious? Why so much?" Kagome shouted out in disbelief.

"Actually, that is just for one of our lower quality swords. We have others that start out a little higher than that." Sango chuckled.

"That just seems so expensive." She mumbled more to herself than to the others. "But, I guess I'll go if things between me and Satomi aren't so bad."

"That's right." Sango sighed, "I forgot that you two had a quarrel today. Well, I think it will be alright. She doesn't start anything during these events. So you have nothing to worry about." She smiled. "Well, anyway, let's get going before Inuyasha decides to call and take up more of our time."

As they looked over to see Miroku, their eyes widen to notice a empty seat and the sexually arrogant male leaving the smoothie place with a woman hooked under his arm. "Wow, he works fast." Kagome chuckled.

"You have no idea." Rolling her eyes, she finally turned to Kagome and gave a weak smile. "By the way, you don't need to worry about me or Miroku. We both know you are middle class, but please forgive us since there will be times we forget."

Swallowing the lump that instantly formed in her throat, she shook her head and smiled. "No, it's fine. I'm glad I lucked out meeting nice people like you guys. I've still need to work on a lie to tell other people at school on what my family does for a living. It sucks, honestly. I hate lying."

The slayer smiled and shrugged. "Just say they work with the Taijiya family. No one really asks further than that, and you will be left alone a lot more as well."

Looking over to the slayer, Kagome felt a sense of relief lifting off her shoulders. Nodding, she thanked her new friend as they both got up from the table and headed towards the exit. The young miko's mind began to wonder once again to the amber-eyed yokai, and before she knew it, she found herself imagining him before her with a smile Satomi had described to her earlier.

Shaking the thoughts away, she followed after Sango into the car and decided to teach herself a lesson and bury herself in her homework and text books. How dare her mind bring up an image of that soulless asshole? Gods, she just wish she will never have to see him again. Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

The days rolled by with a intensity so thick, Souta wasn't sure if it was just the new environment or the strange presence lurking about. He neverr was into the supernatural vortex of reality, even though his cousin was a yokai, and his now best friend and team captain a demon slayer. To him, things like evil auras and magical forces just wasn't something he believed in, even though he's come face to face with it. If anything, to him all these things were just things people had, almost like a defect. It's there, but doesn't mean you should pay absolute attention to it or get freaked out about it.

But today was different. He wasn't sure how, but today felt very different. Ever since Monday, when Kagome finally came home from school, he felt something very off about her and their cousin Satomi. Shrugging the whole thing off, passing it as a common fight between family, he let it go until he realized that Kagome never came home with Satomi. They never even talked during school or after. And today, he just couldn't help but fight the feeling that something was definitely wrong with this whole situation.

Placing his gym back in his locker, he took a few deep breaths until he finally felt himself relax. Stripping off his school dress coat, and untying and unbuttoning the rest of his school uniform, he placed on his slim black and purple jersey and soccer shorts. He still couldn't believe he was wearing the colors of the one team he admired so much and also hated during tournaments.

Chuckling at the memory, he shut his lock and walked over to Shippo who currently was sporting the goalie jersey and slipping on his black knee length socks and soccer cleats. Sitting beside him on the bench, he pulled on his own sock and cleats until he finally gathered enough courage to speak. "Hey, do you know if my nee-san and yours got into a fight recently?"

Shippo paused at his cousin's question and finally looked up after finishing tying his shoe. "Actually, yeah I do know. Kagome insulted one of her friends, and usually that is never good to begin with but somehow Kagome is still here in school and things are still almost normal."

"Do you know why?"

"From what my friend told me, there was a quarrel between two brothers and your sister stepped in to defend the other. While doing so, she insulted the most important person of school that even the teachers dare not insult. Honestly, if it were up to him, you and your sister wouldn't even be in school or any others for that matter." Shippo frowned with a sigh. "But for some reason, your sister is still here and mine even has been distant from me. I think it's pretty serious."

Shaking his head, he knew one of these days would come. Kagome was the type to never keep her mouth shut if she saw someone in trouble. She just never kept her mouth shut, and most of the time, a problem that wasn't theirs always ended up being theirs in the end. "I wish she would stop doing that. In our old school, I use to hear rumors from my friends from their older siblings that Kagome talked back to someone. It always ended up with her getting into more trouble that she could have avoided by minding her own business. I mean, she means well, but her mouth will get her into trouble."

"I wouldn't worry so much about it, but now that we are in the same school, I can't help that she might succeed in ruining us completely with that damn mouth of hers." Souta finished off with a groan.

"Hey man, just relax. If anything, I can always let my father know the situation and he will make sure my sister won't do anything harsh against you or Kagome. Now hurry up, Kohaku will get pissed if we are late." The fox yokai smiled while heading out of the locker room towards the soccer field.

As time flew, the team took a short break until they split into two teams to practice before their tournament tomorrow. Resting his head back onto his shoulders, he inhaled a few deep breaths from all the running and practice exercise. Reaching up to wipe the sweat from his forehead, Souta looked down towards Shippo and Kohaku who currently were talking about the team member who didn't show up because of a sprain that happened last week.

"Either way, we will need to find a sweeper until Tsubaki-san can come back. He's one of our best attackers, and without him our defense line will be hindered cause the only one to fill in for his spot right now is Kurosawa-san." Shippo pointed down on the clipboard Kohaku currently was holding.

It wasn't long until the coach of the soccer team came up behind the two with his hand coming to his chin as if in deep thought. "Well, why not place the new kid as the left attacker, and see how he does? Hirogawa and Toshiba can switch as long as they are in the attack positions."

"We can have Toshiba center and Hirogawa still in the same place, since he dominates the right field." Kohaku added. "Alright Coach Matsuno, let's see if Higurashi can handle the heat in the attacker's position. Hey, Higurashi! Come here!" The captain finally shouted out from over his shoulder.

Already hearing the gist of the plan, Souta raced up towards the captain, goal keeper and coach with a worried smile. He never played on the attack line, always the midfielder or defense. This would be a complete new game to him, since the attackers were mostly in charge of taking the ball and striking the goals. "Yes Captain Taijiya?"

"You can call me Captain, Higurashi-san. I got a question for you." Kohaku finally asked. "How good are you on the attack line?"

"I never been on the attack line before, so I wouldn't really know." He answered truthfully.

"Well, you played midfield right?" He nodded. "Than you will do fine on the attack line. It's basically the same thing, but you will go full on the offense and not halfway. We have the best defense line, and our midfield is basically impenetrable. We need a substitute for our offense line, and since you are new, I'd like to try you out on the offence. We all thought about it, and if you can do this, you won't be sitting on the sidelines for long."

"And if it's a problem, we can switch you our with a sweeper. I know you are great in sweeper, and Kurosawa-san can take Tsubaki's place for the time. Either way, you do good, sidelines won't be a problem for you in the future games." Kohaku finally finished off while turning to the coach and they both heading away to deal with new plays for the board.

Shippo smiled and patted his cousin on the shoulder. "Relax Souta-san, you'll do great. Just be careful with Tanako." He warned lightly with a worried smile.

"What is wrong with Tanako? Isn't he nice?"

Giving a nervous laugh, he shook his head. "He's nice when not playing soccer. He earned the nickname demon during his first game. And he's also the reason for Tsubaki being disabled right now."

"You're joking right?" Souta gave a nervous laugh of his own, trying to catch any sign of joking. "Wait, you're being serious." Shippo nodded. "Now I'm scared."

"Don't be." Shippo smiled. "He's really not as bad as he is with opposing team members. It's why he is on the defense line during games, and only plays as attacker during practice games. You'll be alright, I promise."

"If I don't die first." Souta half-joked.

As the game began, it wasn't long until Souta fully realized why Tanako earned the title demon. He'd been lucky several times that he managed to dodge the guy, but towards the end of practice it was Shippo who finally patted Souta on the back and sighed with relief. "No human has ever dodged him, since he is a yokai after all. But nice shot on the winning goal for your team."

"Seriously? You guys couldn't have warned be, oh I don't know, before I went head on with him?" Souta waved his hands up in the air in attempt to wave off some tension and fear he felt on his shoulders. But it was useless, since he still felt his heart racing and his blood pumping with such a raw adrenaline rush he was sure he could out run a yokai if he really put his mind to it.

"At least you are alive and not injured." Shippo chuckled lightly. "You did great by the way."

"Thanks dude." The young soccer player smiled back as they both stood in the certain of the field. Playing with the soccer ball by his feet, he finally looked up to his cousin. "You think our sisters will be alright and blow this stuff away?"

Shrugging, "Dude, I have no idea. No one insults one of The Stars and gets away with it. I'm being serious too." the red head yokai stated matter-of-factly. "But I agree with you too, I hope they let this go and be back to what they use to be. I don't like the tension at all."

"I agree."

"Hey! Higurashi-kun! Hayashi-kun! Great job on the field!" Coach Matsuno shouted out while racing to the two young boys. "I think we found our replacement for Tsubaki's replacement for this coming game. Do great, and you will be in more coming up games as well."

"Thanks Coach Matsuno!" Souta smiled while rolling the soccer ball between him and Shippo. "So, when will Tsubaki-san be coming back? I hear he is really great."

"Well, that's the thing. From what the doctor had told me, he probably will be sitting out for the rest of the season. He sprained his Achilles tendon, well actually tore it slightly, and won't be allowed on the field for three months until fully healed." Matsuno sighed regretfully. "Poor kid hasn't taken the news very lightly since he found out."

Both Shippo and Souta winced at the news and nodded in agreement. If it were them in Tsubaki's shoes, they'd be just as devastated. No one liked hearing bad news, especially an athlete not being able to play anymore. "Thanks for telling us, Coach Matsuno. I will let the team know so we could go and visit him in the hospital." Shippo finally spoke up.

"Just be careful. You know how prideful that brat is." Matsuno chuckled. "Anyway, hurry up and hit the showers. I won't accept you guys being late to next period."

"Hai!" The boys said in unison. Watching him walk away, Souta looked down at the ball than towards the goal and decided to test his luck. Swinging back his leg, he aimed and kicked only to see the ball jump up, hit the rail and boomerang back into Coach Matsuno's head. "Oh crap! Coach!"

* * *

It had been three days since her encounter with Satomi and any members of The Stars. Since then Kagome hasn't felt any ill will towards her or any threats to come to her during the week. It was as if the incident on Monday never happened, and this week wouldn't end in such a foul state. Shutting her locker, she also recently found out that Satomi moved her locker to another part of the building and during swim class, she never saw her.

After bravely asking the Nystrom twins, she found out Satomi rarely came to class unless competition was drawing near. That her showing up on Monday was actually weird and not normal. The news of it kinda broke the miko's heart, but she refused to believe her words to the Ice Prince really caused this big of a raft. Was she, who was family and blood, really just a nobody like the rest of the people in this school?

She decided to never think more on it, and just roll where the music took her, but it still left a ache in her heart that this wasn't right. How could her very own cousin just ignore and avoid her like this? An act of vengeance would be great about now, at least she knew her cousin cared enough. Even if the vengeance act would be towards her, not for her.

Sighing, she reached her class and avoided looking over at the slayer, pervert and hanyou who they each claimed as their corner of the classroom. Crashing into her seat, she pulled out her text book and opened to the lesson she knew they would be talking about today. She just wanted the day to be over with, especially since she had a high chance that she would see her cousin tomorrow at the auction. If her cousin wanted to avoid her, than she would have to go to her and honestly where else could Satomi escape?

They needed to settle this, and fix whatever it was between them. It was even more awkward after school, to be escorted home from the Hayashi's personal car but no Satomi to share it with her. She had declined, but after them still following her, she decided it would be cheapest to just take the ride.

"Hey wench? You alright?" The word was no longer insulting, no held any rudeness behind it either. It actually felt like a nickname, just a terrible nickname in her opinion. Nodding, she ignored looking at the hanyou and kept her face glued to the book.

"If it's about Satomi, she's not at school today. She hasn't been for the past couple days." Sango finally stated.

'What?' Well, now they finally had her attention. She turned to look at the slayer and the others. "What? Why?"

"Well, her family as well as Inuyasha's family, are in charge of the school, financially and everything else. There was a rumor going on since last year that this would strictly be a co-ed dormitory school. Meaning, we will never be leaving unless on weekends and holidays." Sango filled. "The rumors was settled Monday evening, and the Hayashi and Taisho Industries have decided to make our school into a dormitory campus with much more opportunities to accomplish things for the students."

"What? But, I can't stay here." Kagome finally dropped her voice down and looked around suspiciously. She finally signaled, 'I'm broke, no cash for this.'

Sango chuckled and shook her head. "No worries Kagome. It's already taken care of, for you and your brother."

"How?"

"Satomi took care of it when she found out you would be attending here." Sango reminded. "She also took the liberty to have us as roommates once the dorms were completed."

Flabbergasted, Kagome fell back into her seat and shook her head. Once again her cousin prepared everything, to help her survive in this hell hole of a school. Yet, with all of this, she still hadn't called or shown her face. Grant it she was out of school, but it was still wrong. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and waved her hands up in the air. "I can't believe this. I feel like I am always indebted to her."

"Probably because you are." Miroku finally spoke up from behind a surprisingly non-hentai book. "Since she can't harm you in any other way, she will have you indebted to her. Even if declining, she will make it impossible for you to reject her offers."

"That would explain my escort rides home." She palmed her face and groaned.

"That, and Satomi's family is known for their motto 'Pay all debts'. It doesn't matter if it be them, or others, but a debt shall always be paid with interest. If this keeps up, by the time you graduate, you will be completely owned by the Hayashi Industry. Everything you own or make of yourself will be taken by them, with interest." Placing his book down while keeping a finger lodged between his reading spot, he looked over to the miko with a sadden expression. "We are going to have to do something, and soon, if you don't want your life owned by her."

Shaking her head in disbelief, she looked over to the pervert. "Isn't that illegal? Can't she get in trouble for blackmailing?"

"She could, but what she is doing now isn't considered blackmail. If you were to take this into court, you would have to pay back all that was loaned to you. Either way, if you were to fight this, you'd break before even getting on foot into that room. They'd get you for all the expenses, the school, rides, lunch money. Anything." Miroku continued. "If you want this to end, you'd have to talk to the one in charge of it all. And that would be Satomi."

"I can't freaking believe this." Kagome let out a little growl before turning back into her seat. "I rather go back to my old school. I never had this much problem when I was there."

"Hn, contrary to what you might believe, I have no say in whether you should stay in this school or not. Apparently, neither me nor the Taisho family can take you out of this class and let you go back to where you once were. I came to apologize and set things right, but it seems that is not optional. Who would have ever thought the two of you would shamelessly betray me like this."

Each of the four member group looked behind them to see not only Satomi but Jankotsu and Naraku standing beside her. As typical, Jankotsu wore a black summer coat, with his tie tucked against his flat chest under the tan vest and white blouse. A tan and black plaid skirt, and black stockings that went mid-thigh, with his hair cropped to the left and braided loosely. If Kagome didn't know before hand, she would have guessed he was a female.

But that wasn't the case, and here all of them sat starring up at the members of The Stars. Satomi dressed in the same uniform while Naraku wore the tan vest shirt over his black dress shirt and tan and black plaid knee-shorts. His hair was slicked back into a pony tail, with a few wavy strands shadowing over his right eye. The three of them looked like any student in a uniform here, but no one was a fool to believe that.

"Satomi." Kagome finally whispered out.

"Save it. You think you are indebted to me, fine. There is a reason why I never help those anymore. Is fools like you," She finally turned her attention towards Miroku. "Who believe an act of kindness if always meant as something else. Just remember who granted you the opportunity to step foot into this school. I give you a month, to see how long you actually last." And without another word, she left the room with the two other males behind her.

Sitting in stunned silence, Kagome stared at the place where Satomi once stood. Rage boiling up inside her, she found the courage to raise from her seat and march after her cousin. Acting with quick speed, Inuyasha grabbed the miko's elbow and shook his head. "Don't Kagome."

"And why not?" She growled out.

Pulling her closely to him, he whispered into her ear, "If she really wanted you to be ruined for, she would have stated that you are a commoner in our school. Instead, she let you off with a warning."

He was right, but damnit it still didn't ease the rage she felt inside her. Walking back to her desk, she sat down and buried her head between a nice hollow part of her arms. She just wanted the day to be over with. And on top of it all, she didn't want to show her face to the other students who witnessed everything that just happened. How dare she cause a scene and humiliate her like this? Was her cousin truly this bad?

'But you talked behind her back without gaining the facts first.' Her conscience spoke up. It still didn't mean anything. Satomi embarrassed her, and showed her true colors just now. She was just as worse as that no good for nothing Sesshomaru.

Suddenly, as if the thought of his name came to her mind, she found herself instantly calmed as her mind treacherously conjured up an image of the Ice Prince. Her heart raced as she focused on the image of the male before her, and as she locked onto her amber gaze, her heart skipped a beat and along took away her breath. He was so amazingly handsome, she couldn't help but walk towards him and touch his cheek that earned her a genuine smile from this ice statue.

But this was not real. This was not the Sesshomaru she saw in her mind. The real one was a heartless prick who thought himself better than anyone. A real jerk who insulted those lesser than him. She probably bet he never had to work hard for anything. He was nothing but a spoiled arrogant asshole who deserved every words she told him the other day.

Shaking away her thoughts, she finally found the courage to lift her head up and go on about her day. If these rich snobs could look down their nose at her, she could too. She would not be pushed over like some rag doll. Besides, she has three great friends from this school.

Turning her attention to Sango, she smiled and exhaled a breath of a new beginning. "You know what, if she wants a war. Fine. I won't back down."

"Are you sure this is wise, Kagome?" Sango asked with concern.

"Yeah. Who are they to judge us? We are just as good as them, if not better." Kagome chuckled and nodded at her words. "Yeah, we will show them who really runs this place. I don't scare easy."

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you." Inuyasha finally spoke up.

"You insulting me at first sight was liking me?"

"Don't judge me. I'm a misunderstood child."

"Yeah, and I'm a monk." Miroku added his two-sense while he continued reading from his book.

The others chuckled and looked over at the perverted freak. "Miroku, a monk is not a pervert." Kagome finally spoke up between each laugh.

"Alright! Open your books to page 289! Miroku! Is that another perverted manga?" The teacher called out, startling the students from the sudden outburst.

"No. It's in fact a smut novel." Miroku replied.

Groaning, the teacher ignored the boy and went back to her class. And just like that, things went back to normal for now.

* * *

"Sesshomaru. Come here."

The skin on his neck and arms crawled with disgust and fear at the sound of his mother's voice. He knew today he would have to endure more punishment for something he didn't cause. Either way, he kept his mouth shut and found the courage to walk beside his mother. The garden maze was lovely from this view, the winter blossoms were now starting to bloom and it was quite fascinating to watch. It gave the garden a feel of peace and serenity, but Sesshomaru hated this view. He hated that garden.

He hated those flowers.

Everything in this room, he hated most. But he didn't show it. He never showed his discomfort for anything, or it would all be thrown in his face. An ounce of emotions towards anything, and his parents would use it against him. 'The heir of Taisho Industry doesn't need friends. He doesn't need personal belongings. The heir does well when his emotions are shut away and his heart as cold as ice! Only then can he truly rule.' It was the words his mother and father would speak.

They would drill those words to him every day until he finally memorized every word, and how it was spoken and pronounced. If he forgot, he was restricted and beaten for his 'immature' and 'rebellious' ways. He'd be strapped down, restrained and on his knees -bare naked- in front of this window where the gardened laid before him. And that is why he hated the garden the most.

The memories they held. The humiliation of his beatings. He hated it most of all. How could anything look so peaceful and beautiful, be so foul and evil?

"You smell of the human girl." Miyo Taisho, former wife of Take Taisho, stood elegantly still in her black dress suit. Her long silver hair flowed down her back, and her amber gaze shining brightly from the thick black eyeliner. She looked identical to her son, beauty that was flawless and praised highly upon. Her scent was rich and powdery, almost of sakuras. In normal circumstances, she's known of her generosity and loving care.

A fake smile and tears of joy, to gain credentials on the media. It was another thing Sesshomaru hated. He despised people who were fake and flaky.

Shrugging his shoulders, he kept his gaze on the garden below him. "I was with her earlier. Of course I would smell of her."

"Why can't you find a female of our kind? A strong, powerful inuyokai? Why must you continue to follow in your father's footsteps?" She made a sound of disgust as she stepped away from the window and walked towards her mahogany desk.

He didn't answer. He never answer. Why would he ever justify his actions on why he spent his time with a human? Most of his true friends were humans, and one was a hanyou. He never stated his dislike for such, only his dislike for his brother and certain humans who gathered to be on his nerves. Satomi and the Shichiinitai brothers and Naraku were all tolerable to him.

None of them abused their privelege to be around him. They respected him and were actually there unlike his 'loving' family. Well, for the exception of Rin. Since his parents divorce with his father's affair with the human, his mother decided to sleep with another inuyokai and thus came the birth of his beloved little sister. Unlike his mother, Rin never got her personality nor the birth father. She was her own person, and he loved that most about her.

And with every ounce of his power, he made sure she never saw the truth of Miyo, or what he had to endure because Inuyasha never kept his insults to himself. If that wasn't love, he wasn't sure what was. As he began to bare himself from his clothing, he was stopped from a hand on his shoulder. His bottom lip almost trembled, but he refrained from showing his disgust. How could he not know when he walked into the room? His mother was drunk, and from what he could smell, she was heavily drunk.

"Please me well, my son, and I assure you I won't leave a mark this time." She whispered into his ear, restricting him once more from using his powers. Stripping the coat from his arms, she smiled at his resistance. "If you don't, I'll have Rin be your replacement from now on."

Giving in, Sesshomaru shut his eyes and let the evil bitch strip him from his clothing. Hissing, he felt her claws digging into his bare back and he found himself yet again looking at the garden below him.

Gods, how hate loathe that garden.

* * *

Bankotsu paced his father's office. He received a phone call from his fiance and from what he gathered, the talk between Kagome and Satomi didn't go too well. He hated hearing his love cry for anything, and to know that it was family that caused this, he was pissed.

As always, his father was not home. Of course, why would the Governor of Tokyo ever come home when he had a nice home on one of Japan's islands? Ever since the death of his mother, Masatoshi Shichiinitai, rarely made an appearance home unless it was for huge events or one of his sons was ill. That only left Bankotsu to care for the house with their servants of course, and Jankotsu and their younger brother Tsubaki Shichiinitai.

At least he was able to see his father for the brief hour that he came. All to check to see if his youngest son was still alive and breathing, but not alright with the fact that Tsubaki was very badly injured to cost him the season in soccer. It took everything in Bankotsu to hold his father back without kill the guy first.

Pacing in the office, he finally came to a halt at the sound of Tsubaki's wheelchair coming in. "Banii-san, you know you aren't allowed in father's private office."

"Tsubaki-kun, why are you out of bed?" Bankotsu ignored his brothers statement and rushed over to push his little brother from the room. "You should have it elevated with some ice or heating pads on it. It'll heal faster."

"I know that, nii-san, but when Butler Koba-san said you were up here, I had to come get you. You know you aren't allowed in here. Otosama would be upset if he were to find out." Tsubaki sighed as he felt Bankotsu ignore the topic yet again and wheel him away towards the main living area.

"Baki-kun." They finally stopped beside the large sectional where it was less than formal for guests. It held a large screen tv and many less breakable objects in the room, along with tons of blankets and pillows. The sons of the Shichiinitai manor usually found themselves sleeping in here or in Bankotsu's room. It was a habit they started when Tsubaki turned five and their mother passed away from terminal cancer.

"Yeah, Banii?" Tsubaki looked up to his older brother.

"I promise to you, that this injury will not hurt you in the slightest. We will work every day to gain your strength back, and before you know it, you will be in top shape again." Bankotsu smiled while lifting his brother up and placing him on the corner of the sectional, propping his ankle up on a couple pillows.

Chuckling, "I like that idea, but I think this is for the best. I was really upset when they told me, but seeing father's face of disappointment was well worth it." he lied of course but he didn't' want his older brother to worry about something so small.

"You're lying. I know how much you love soccer." Bankotsu rested beside him and turned on the tv. "Just relax, it will be alright, I promise. Oh and Sato-chan and Naraku-san are coming over tonight as well."

"Sweet! Me and Naru-san have to finish that chess game we started. Oh, I heard there is a new replacement for me on the team." Tsubaki mentioned while snatching the remote from his brother's hand to find a channel and keep it there. "They said he was really great and dodged 'Demon's' attacks. I think I might head back to school on Monday and check him out. Can't be all that bad, and might give him some pointers ya know."

"Sounds good to me, just don't push yourself." Bankotsu warned while propping his feet on the coffee table. "So what's the kid's name?"

"Higurashi Souta. New transfer student who came in this week, from what Shippo told me. The two are related."

"Great."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just watch tv." He changed the topic once more. As they continued to sit in silence, Bankotsu felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Reaching in, he looked at the screen and sighed when he noticed Sesshomaru's name and number. Answering, he waited.

"Place to crash for the night?"

"You and Rin?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah." The Ice Prince voice broken and filled with shame and regret.

"Hurry up. Satomi is suppose to be here soon."

"Be there shortly."

"No problem. Back door, you know the route." Hanging up, he looked over to his little brother and smiled. "Well, I guess I better get Kohaku and Shippo over too. So, what sounds good? Pizza? Chinese?"

"Chinese, and make sure you get their egg rolls. Lots of them. Jankotsu and Naraku finished all the others ones last time." Tsubaki chuckled while ordering his brother around.

Smirking, he patted his little brother's hair and exited out the room to inform the servants and dialed Shippo and Kohaku's number. After phoning them, he headed to the back where he saw Rin rushing up to give him a hug than ditch shortly after to tend to Tsubaki. Alone, Bankotsu looked over to the amber eye male and sighed. "I won't tell her, as promised. But this time, don't steal my favorite pajamas after you bathe."

Rolling his eyes, the prince walked passed the human and headed towards Bankotsu's room. Pausing at the stairs, he looked over his shoulder. "For what it's worth, I thank you."

"Yeah, it's what friends are for. Just hurry before Satomi arrives." And with that he left the yokai alone to bath as he walked back to the living room where Tsubaki and Rin were curled on the couch with blankets watching anime. At least tonight wouldn't be so dull.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn was slowly approaching over the horizon, but with the heavy thick curtains of the large bedroom it was hard to tell. Opening her eyes, she smiled as her eyes locked onto the vision of her fiance asleep beside her. His hair loose and sprawled beneath him, his expression innocent and sweet while his bangs slightly hide his scar on his forehead. Reaching up to touch his cheek, she felt her heart flutter as he nuzzled into it and wrapped his arms tightly around her to pull her closely.

Gasping, she let her body mold with his, glad that they actually had the room to themselves tonight since they both had no clothing on. Sinking her arms around his head and pulling him closely to her, feeling him nuzzle against her breasts and letting out a content sigh. She enjoyed having him like this.

In fact, she enjoyed holding those she loved like this. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like she was a safe haven for the ones she loved the most. But this moment didn't last long until she felt wet kisses marking their way up to her neck. Letting out a soft chuckle, she felt their position change until he was above her placing wet kisses all around her.

"Ban-kotsu.." She moaned out his name as she felt his lips traveling against her neck then lower to her collarbone. Arching her back at the feel of his tongue licking against a sensitive spot on her neck, she felt her legs wrapping around him and pulling him closer.

Letting out a soft groan at the feel of his hard cock against her moistened folds, he gave a few light thrusts until he finally felt the wetness he absolutely craved. Hearing her soft moans and pants, he gave a few more thrusts until he finally pulled back, spreading her legs for him as he sank further down to place heated kisses against her inner thigh.

Her arousal hitting his nostrils, he felt himself growing drunk with the need to bury himself deeply inside her. Keeping her thighs in place, he finally took her into his mouth, enjoying her sharp gasps of pleasure as he flicked his tongue against her wet sex. Searching for the bundle of nerves, he grinned to himself as he felt his lover twitch as his tongue lapped and flicked against her clit.

Suckling against her, he trailed one of his hands down to sink a single digit inside her heat, looking up to see her arching against his face as he continue to assault her wet sex with his tongue and mouth. Moaning at the sweet taste of her, he inserted another finger and sucked onto her clit as he curled his fingers inside her seeking the rough texture inside her.

Feeling her walls tightening around him, he lightly bit against the bundle of nerves as he thrusts his fingers deeply inside her. Enjoying the sweet moans echoing from her lips, he felt her tensing as her orgasm was fast approaching.

Throwing her head back, she felt her stomach tensing, muscles in her legs stiffen as the burning sensation was increasing more as she felt his fingers and tongue on her. Her mind racing and body begging to dive over the edge, she spread her legs as much as she could and raised herself a bit off the bed. Gripping her breasts with her hands, she pinched her nipples roughly as she fought towards the release that she begged silently for.

"Ban-" His name couldn't even leave her lips as she finally felt the rush of her orgasm spreading across her body, causing her to shake and cry out her release as Bankotsu continue to assault her with his mouth, suckling the nectar that he craved so much for.

Lifting onto his knees, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a scorching kiss as he wasted no time to position himself and thrust deep inside her. Moaning, they looked each other in the eyes as he raised his hips and pushed deeply inside her once more. The pace hard but slow, Satomi clutched onto her lover and let out a cry with each thrust he made.

Keeping her hazel gaze locked onto her cobalt ones, slowly moving her hips along with his rhythm, she finally whispered for more. Needing him to completely take her as he always did. Letting out another moan, she raked her nails against his back until they finally seated onto his shoulders. Feeling him gripping her hips, lifting her ass from the bed, and angling himself to drive further inside her, she found herself racing towards another orgasm.

Whispering his name between each cry filled moan, he found himself pounding faster and harder inside her. Letting go of each husky moan as he kept his gaze on his sweet beautiful fiance. Pulling back to rest on his knees, he hooked his of her legs onto his arms to lift her up just right as he found his pace and rhythm again. Mesmorized at the sight of her swallowing him, he let go of one of her legs to touch her sweet flesh. Seeking the bundle of nerves, knowing at any moment he would he be towards his completion, he wanted her to have her second orgasm before he finish.

"Fuck…" He moaned, feeling her walls tightening more and her cries growing louder. Finding her hidden pearl, he rubbed his thumb against it to match his thrusts and let out a muffle cry as he felt her walls tightening more around his length. "You're so tight babe…"

Biting her lip, looking up to him with a hungry gaze, she finally arched up as she felt the push she needed to go over once more. Crying out his name, she mindlessly began to grind her hips against him, riding out her orgasm as she felt him pounding harder into her to reach his own.

The sound of flesh smacking flesh, cries of pleasure echoing in the room, and his name leaving her lips, he finally found his push over the edge. Leaning forward, letting out a few throaty moans himself, he finally pumped his seed into her womb, filling her to the brim as he slowed his thrusts. Looking down at his beautiful fiance, he pressed his lips against hers, debating if he should pull out of her warm heat.

Reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, she smiled and placed a few kissed against his cheek. "We should get clean." She chuckled lightly.

"Oh come on, the sun isn't even up yet." He groaned, finally pulling himself out of her slowly with a moan.

"You know I'd love to be in bed with you, but I have the auction to prepare for later this afternoon." She sighed, lifting up to kiss his cheek and pushing him off of her. Quickly lifting off the bed, she reached for her lover's hand and pulled him with her towards the bathroom. "We can have more fun in the shower, come on before Sesshomaru and Jakotsu decide to come in here."

"I highly doubt they would come in here."

"Remember last time? They came in while I was on top of you. Your brother still hasn't let me forget about that." She rolled her eyes as she walked towards the large shower and flicked on the water. "I don't know about you, but being naked in front of a gay man is disturbing."

"What about Sesshomaru?" Bankotsu smirked while pushing the smaller woman before him into the shower where the heated water landed on their skin.

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, "That is even worse. If I recall, he didn't want to see me for a week, let alone talk to me." she chuckled as they began to wash each other.

After their shower, they dried off and dressed into some more appropriate clothing for later today. Leaving the room, they headed towards Jakotsu's where apparently everyone decided would be the room to crash in because the feminine male had the most sleeping space. Pillows, cushions and tons of blankets.

"Naraku, I promise it will not hurt a single bit!" Jak's voice echoed from behind the door.

"You said that last time, and next thing I remember was you trying to strip me naked." The hanyou spoke up in a more calm tone.

"Of all the guys, you are the only one I can't have a taste of! Come on! I promise I won't leave a mark on you, or be too rough with you!" Jak whined.

Both Bankotsu and Satomi stared at the door knob, listening to the voices on the other side, until finally looking up and shaking their heads. "Apparently, everyone is already awake." Satomi chuckled as her and the blue eyed male walked down the hall.

Reaching the dining room, they were greeted with Tsubaki, Shippo and Kohaku fighting over the last piece of bacon and Sesshomaru and Rin silently sitting on the other side eating some rolled omelets and grilled fish. Laughing at the sight, she sat down on the side with her best friend and Rin and waited until more servants came in with food to place on the table.

"Ohayou, Rin-san. Sleep well?"

"If you call sleeping with four snoring guys and one with gas well, than sure." The black hair girl smirked but shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I slept well either way once Sesshomaru decided to move me and Kohaku to Tsubaki's room. A lot more peaceful and less smelly."

"Hey! I resent that!" Shippo glared before sticking the last piece of bacon into his mouth. "Besides, it's better than waking up to Jakostu-san trying to molest Naraku while he was sleeping. That was a disturbing sight to wake up to."

"I agree. I never knew my brother could be so bold." Tsubaki shuddered as he reached for the other fried bacon and fish on the plates set before them. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"The auction." Satomi replied while sinking her face into her plate and nudging Sesshomaru with her elbow to make sure he was alright. "We are going to need a couple models as well, since the Arubaka family designed the next month's fashion. I think one of them is our uniform for school."

"Awesome! I was getting tired of tan and black. They should do violet and black, like our school colors." Tsubaki added while scarffing down a few grilled fish and rice with some nori.

"Why would they model the design for school?" Rin asked curiously while reaching over for her glass of orange juice.

"In competition for the other private schools. It will be up to me to decide if the uniform is worthy or not." Satomi sighed while looking over to Sesshomaru who kept being oddly quiet. "You alright?"

"Yeah, he had an incident with Jakotsu as well this morning." Rin filled in while placing her cup down and reaching over for some of the onigiri. "Apparently, Jak saw everything."

Looking over to her best friend, she noticed the very faint, almost unnoticeable, blush on his stoic face and let out a laugh. "I told you to lock the doors." Bankotsu was the first to say something while he worked on his fourth plate. "Jak has no shame."

"I heard that!" The feminine male shouted out while picking the seat beside his brother. "I will have you know Sesshomaru, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. You will make any man happy, I can promise you that." Jak smile while rubbing the noticeable red marks on his neck.

"Jak, the next words that come out of your mouth, I won't hold him back from attacking you." Satomi warned while working on her third plate.

"Whatever, at least it beats having to hear you two go at it this morning." Jak shrugged while picking apart the fried fish he decided to grab.

"Anyway, enough of that." Bankotsu diverted. "Where is Naraku?"

Grinning wickedly, Jak looked over to Satomi and Bankotsu with a evil gleam in his eyes. "I've tied him up to my bed for now. He wants to play hard to get, fine. But I don't give up easily!"

"That's sick."

Shuddering, the rest of the gang decided to finish their breakfast without the image of Jak and Naraku. Today was going to be a long day, if anything.

* * *

She couldn't believe her eyes. She knew her cousin was from a very wealthy family, but she never knew them to be this rich. As a matter of fact, she never even recalled visiting her cousin's home. Ever since the death of her father, she knew very little about his side of the family. She did know one thing though, her father gave up all of this to be with her mother.

To her, that was the richest life anyone ever will experience. Love outlasts all, in her opinion. But at the very moment, she was questioning that motto in life after looking at the huge mansion right before her eyes. "I can't believe this is my cousin's home." she finally spoke with awe laced in each word.

"This is one of them. They have a few private resorts and a summer home in Okinawa." Sango smiled while trying to help Inuyasha fix his tie. "Seriously Inuyasha, you wore suits since the day your could walk. How can you not make your own tie?"

"Clip-on, Sango. Greatest invention to man since the internet." Inuyasha replied nonchalantly while looking out the side window of the vehicle.

"I still can't believe this. Why wouldn't she have ever said anything? I've known her all my life, and knew she came from a wealthy family but I never knew how rich." Kagome continued as the car finally stopped a servant came to open the car door.

As the three members got out the back seat of the car, Miroku waited until the servant moved aside so that he could exit as well. Making his way to his friends, he smiled while sneaking up behind Sango to cop a feel before he felt the stingy pain of a slap. Followed by some harsh, exotic words. How he enjoyed those moments the most.

"Freaking pervert. Don't touch my ass!" Sango delivered a heated slap and stormed towards the entrance to the Hayashi's manor. Bowing her head to the higher class, and handing her dress coat to the servants by the door. As the others followed suit, they finally found a table reserved for the Taijiya family.

Kagome sat down, still in awe as she looked around and noticed several foreigners, most even wearing outfits that resembled their homeland. "How many people from other countries come here?"

"We never keep count, but I do know the Royal family of Sweden is here, King Carl and his son Prince Daniel are here." Miroku informed while gazing upon the crowd. "Oh, and the Prime Minister of Korea is here as well. I guess today will be quite exciting."

"It should be, since the Emperor of Japan decided to release one of their crowned head pieces for auction." Sango added.

"Why would the Emperor auction that?" Kagome asked.

"Probably because today marks the 75th Anniversary of the Hayashi Auction. And also, Emperor Akihito is actually pretty laid back and doesn't really care auctioning off something small. It's not one of the main crowns, it's more of a display figurine for different seasons." Sango answered.

"It's stupid if you ask me. I still can't believe most people would even buy the stupid shit." Inuyasha smirked while leaning up against the chair and looking out into space.

"Museums, for the most part. I hear the Shichiinitai owns several of them, a few worldwide such as in Italy and India." Miroku stated.

"That sounds interesting, but I would have to agree with Inuyasha. Why not auction something that is useful?" Kagome chuckled with a shake to her head in disbelief.

Sango was the first to chuckle and shake her head at Kagome's question. "The rich don't really want something useful. They want something to show off." Sighing, she looked down with a bit of shame and continued on. "It's for a title and respect, that to most here means a lot."

Nodding as she somewhat understood, Kagome kept her mouth shut the instant she saw her cousin entering the room, like some grand entrance. The entire ball room was silence, and two rows of servants stood side by side as they each bowed while Satomi walked in.

Unlike her school appearance that Kagome was so use to, Satomi was dressed in a heavily, draped violet-blue dress with two silver rings resting on her shoulder to hold the fine material up. Her hair was loosely fashioned up, spiraled curls styled on one side of her face while the other was firmly pulled back into a rolled bun.

A fur shawl was draped over her delicate shoulders, which eventually was handed over to one of the servants. Wearing enough make-up to enhance her hazel eyes, she wore a faded pink shade of lipstick and held a stoic expression. As she reached to greet her fellow guest, an almost genuine smile appeared over her lips as she swayed like water to her guests.

She looked remarkable, and deep down Kagome envied her cousin for how beautiful she truly was. She never understood why her cousin stubbornly refused to wear more feminine outfits and such, but she was beginning to understand why. It was for moments like this, for the shocked awe expressions.

"Hey, Kagome." Sango finally waved a hand in front of the miko's face.

"Oh, yeah? Sorry, I just never seen her look so beautiful before." Kagome whispered ashamed as she turned her attention to Sango.

"Yeah, and now you know why that prick is always on her like a lost puppy." Inuyasha smirked while referring to his half-brother.

"And I don't blame the guy. He has great tastes, and if it wasn't for him or Bankotsu, I'd date her and be loyal." Miroku chuckled.

Sango cocked a brow and turned to look over at the pervert. "I somehow doubt that, idiot."

"Harsh words, Sango dear. But you are probably right. Now if you excuse me, I must find my beautiful twins." The violet eyed male smirked while dusting off his black suit.

As the rest of the group sat down, and the show began, they each enjoyed the battle to claim this or that. It wasn't long until Satomi finally spotted them and made her way to their table. "I hope you are enjoying your time here."

Kagome was the first to look her cousin in the eye and shrugged at her question. "It's nothing interesting. I just can't believe you've hidden this all from your family. I never knew you lived in such a great house."

"You're mother wishes." Satomi replied casually. "After my uncle passed away, it was your mother who wanted nothing to do with us. Since that couldn't quite happen, she asked my family that we never show you our riches. Frankly, it didn't bother us a bit since this is nothing."

"How can you not say it's nothing? This house is as big as a grand castle hotel! It's freaking huge, and you call this nothing? Are you really that inconsiderate?" Kagome scoffed while shaking her head.

Looking at her cousin, she decided to let it go. What did her cousin really know? This house was nothing but a tomb for horrible memories and a prison to remind Satomi that she will forever be here. Turning her attention to the hanyou, she inhaled and gave her best fakest smile. "Your half-brother is here. I pray you keep your distance and not say anything that will cause issues in my home. I may not be able to touch you, but I can have you thrown out of my manor."

"I don't care. I am here for Kagome, since it's clear her family is just as cold and heartless as mine." Inuyasha sneered while keeping his eyes locked on the stage before them.

"Satomi, can't we talk about this?" Sango finally spoke up.

"Talk about what?"

Everyone at the table turned to look at the unexpected voice, and there standing was Naraku and Sesshomaru each dressed in two different style uniforms for the auction. Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat yet again as she looked at the Ice Prince before her. As always, he stole her breath and he looked remarkable and gorgeous - no matter what he was wearing.

The other male beside him also looked incredibly handsome, and for once Kagome saw a different light in the hanyou's red eyes. It was almost as if he was a lost soul, but it quickly faded to show those cold venomous eyes everyone in school was use to. Swallowing away her sudden fear, she finally looked up to Sesshomaru and spoke up. "We weren't going to talk about anything. As a matter of fact, I think Satomi was leaving us since we are not that worthy to spend another minute with."

"Kagome…" Sango was silence as Satomi let out a chuckle and looked away to walk towards her other guests. As the two girls watched the beautiful woman leave their table, Kagome noticed a slight sparkle on the corner of her eye. Blinking to clear her vision, it was gone, decided she was seeing things.

Looking back at the other two men at the table, she noticed Sesshomaru's amber gaze glaring down at her. "What?" She finally spoke up from the intensity.

"When in her presence, you are never to speak with her. You will keep your voice sealed in the presence of Satomi Hayashi, because I refuse to have her shed any more tears for a worthless human being. You are not worthy of her attention." He snarled out the last words, catching the table off guard as he turned on his heel and left them to go after Satomi.

Naraku looked over to his friend before looking back at the table. "If you are here to cause trouble with Satomi, please leave. But if you are here to resolve the conflict between you two, chose better words." And with that he too left the table, leaving them dumbfounded and lost.

"What was that?" Kagome finally spoke up, feeling her heart weighing heavy and her stomach clenching. She was beginning to feel sick with everything around her.

"If I know Sesshomaru, and I do, he probably wants you to feel guilty by saying lies." Inuyasha mumbled. "It's all he ever does. When Rin asks where he was, he'd lie and say he was at school or somewhere when really he was with his mother or our father. Probably receiving more good rewards and pats on the back for being such a great son."

Kagome looked over to the hanyou with a confused expression. "Why would he lie?"

"Because that's how he is. He thinks he is too good for anyone, and will probably kill you first, ask questions later, if you surprise him or say something mean, or some shit. He's a spoiled brat, and always will be." Inuyasha kicked his legs out, resting his elbow on the table and his head on his palm. "And when he's not doing that, he's busy trying to hurt me someway."

"That's so wrong." Kagome sighed. Looking back up, she noticed Sesshomaru beside Satomi, who currently was placing a kiss on Bankotsu's lips. Once again, she couldn't explain it, but she noticed a since of longing and loneliness in those amber gazes. It broke her heart, but after hearing what Inuyasha had to say, and making sense on why Sesshomaru would say the stuff he did earlier, she felt disgusted.

"How can such a handsome guy be such a evil jerk?"

"Because he has everything." Inuyasha nodded while raising his glass of wine to the air and mocking a cheer. "Arrogant bastard."

* * *

A few weeks had pasted, and the school was preparing for the major ball event for winter. Even with all the commotion of the new building site and event, Kagome stood on edge as she looked at the school's pool. School had finally ended, and she found herself in the swimming pool room, staring at the waves of the water.

The main competition was coming up in two weeks, and she proved herself to be fast and reliable. She had pushed herself hard these pasts weeks, finally earning the swim teams respect, and even having her cousin show her face a few times during class. Even with the tension between her and Satomi, they still were civil and kept up their masks as they worked beside each other.

Now, Kagome stood beside the flowing water inhaling the chlorine scent she had come to love. She was always dressed in her bathing suit, swim hat on and goggles ready. All she needed was to swim a few laps, and eventually her head will be clear and her mind at ease.

"Kagome?"

Startled, the miko wasn't expecting to see the one person she wasn't ready to talk privately with to be here. Turning around finally, she noticed Satomi, too, dressed in her swimming outfit. Did she come here to practice as well? Kagome thought while she also tried to figure out what to say to her cousin.

"Wasn't expecting to see anyone here." She smiled while placing her towel and other things to the side. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Shaking her head, the two positioned themselves at their own lanes and on queue they both dived in and began their laps. As the minutes passed by, Kagome finally came to a stop resting against the edge with her eyes shut. Her muscles were beginning to burn and she was finding herself reveling in it. It was the one thing she found that reminded her she was alive.

Hearing a few splashes, she turned over to see Satomi finally pulling herself up and sitting on the edge. Breathing rapidly, she pulled off her goggles to reveal the one thing Kagome wished she didn't see. Raising herself up, she quickly moved to her cousin's side and without thinking she pulled her into her arms. "Don't cry, Mimi-chan. Don't cry."

It felt as the damn had finally broke, and for once she finally let go. Clutching onto her cousin, she let out all the emotions she kept bottled up inside. She thought by swimming, she would be alright but that wasn't the case this time. "I'm so sorry, Kage-chan. Please don't hate me."

Her heart breaking, the two girls both realized that this turmoil was stupid. Holding each other tightly, they both cried into each others arms as they let out everything they held inside all these weeks. Reminding of the time when Kagome's father passed away who also loved Satomi greatly as well.

The memories flooding back into them, they remembered that rainy day when they had to watch everyone stand there while they buried him. Kagome cried, begging her mother to stop them while Satomi tried to get her father's attention.

"Kagome, we can't alright. Please understand that he is in a better place." Mrs. Higurashi's tried her hardest to sooth her ten-year old daughter. Devastated and lost, Kagome buried herself into her mother's arms and cried her heart out not wanting to watch any further as they buried her father.

Satomi looked up to her father and tugged onto his coat, wishing she too had someone to hold her. Her mother was away with family, and all that was left right now was her father. Looking back over to the grave sight, she watched at the men buried the her uncle - the one guy who smiled and treated her like a child and daughter. Feeling the tears falling, she turned to her dad and let out a soft cry.

"Why are you crying? Death happens, you should get use to it." Daisuke Hayashi simply stated while as he finally turned away from the sight and walked back to his car.

Standing in silence, she watched as her father walked away. Feeling her heart breaking, she looked over to see her cousin beside her. "Kage-chan?"

"Don't worry, Mimi-chan. I'm here." Wrapping her little arms around her cousin, she sobbed softly. "I'm here Mimi-chan. We will be alright together."

Tightening her grip against her cousin, Satomi opened her eyes as she remembered that darkest part of her life. The one person she needed most was there for her, and she so guilty after hurting her cousin the way she did. "I'm sorry Kage-chan. Please forgive me."

"Forgive me too, Mimi-chan." Kagome whispered back as the two sat together by the edge of the pool, crying into each others arms.

How could they forget that promise they made to each other? Sure after the funeral, Satomi was taken away but that never stopped them from talking over the phone. Ever since then, they were together and nothing tore them apart. Pulling away, they wiped their tears and smiled softly.

"Never again, alright." Kagome chuckled.

Nodding, Satomi wiped her tears and smiled. "Promise."


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the review. No worries on Kagome, she will be holding her own. (: Hope you like and enjoy. _

* * *

The days were beginning to run together as the major ball event was drawing near. An event Satomi clearly loathed but found herself always participating. Once again, she found herself sitting in the leather chair in front of her father's large desk that held nothing but a large calendar, desktop computer and a pen holder. The man clearly preferred few and little things compared to most people she knew.

Rolling her shoulders, she threw her head back with her eyes shut. The silence of the room was about as relaxing as hell's wrath. The tension was growing by the minutes, and she felt that given the chance her shoulders would cave from the weight. Why she had to have countless, meaningless meetings with her father every day of the week was clueless to her.

They never got along for the past ten years, since he decided it was best that she learn to be the heiress and not produce a son. Her entire childhood - gone within a blink of an eye. But it didn't matter much to her, since the day she entered pre-k and met with her friends she had a small childhood to remember.

Opening her eyes at the sudden noise of footsteps, she sat up in the chair and waited until her father took his seat in his miniature throne. If looks could kill, she would be dead at the very moment from the strict glare he cast towards her. But as always, she didn't care.

"I see you are about as rebellious as ever." Daisuke Hayashi stated as he took his seat. Hooking his index finger into his sports coat, straightening the invisible wrinkles and finally flicking both wrists before finally linking his fingers together. It was a habit of his, and one Satomi knew all too well.

"If it displeases my father, perhaps I shall continue in doing so. It is my main goal in life to rebel against those I have no liking for. But of course, I am sure that is how you feel as well. Am I correct, otosama?" She replied in her usual sarcastic tone.

The elder Hayashi cocked his brow towards his daughter, gazing upon the same hazel eyes and pitch black hair she had gotten from him. If he didn't know any better, his daughter would be mistaken to be his younger sister and not his daughter. She looked more like him than his wife. Finally letting go of his sigh, he looked out towards the window with a disappointed scowl. "You are not correct, Satomi and you will do well to remember your place when in my presence. Now, before we fall into another meaningless argument I want your status report."

'Of course he would want report on my progress in school and life. It's not like him to ask how his daughter is doing nowadays.' She thought to herself before finally complying with more disinterested and distaste in her voice. "Top student in my classes. Ranked top student as well in kendo, and as for everything else just splendid, otosama."

"You can drop the attitude, dear daughter." Daisuke huffed while turning his attention to his calendar. "Well, it seems next week the fall dance will be here."

"You are to make an appearance, since Taisho-sama and Shichiinitai-sama won't be able to." Satomi informed.

"And why is that?"

"I was under the impression they would be attending their annual meeting in Dubai and France for the next couple weeks."

"Psht, those bastards. Always leaving me here to do the shitty events." Shaking his head, he looked over to his daughter. "How is your engagement with the Shichiinitai boy?"

"Great as ever, but you would know that if you actually made more appearances in my life." She mumbled under her breath while looking over to the side catching the family portrait above the fireplace. Not a smile was displayed except for Shippo's happy expression. Her mother, the whore she was, sat idly still with a pride look and heartless glare as always. While her father stood behind them with his usual stoic expression that Satomi had mimicked to perfection.

Except for Shippo, the Hayashi family for generations was known for their cold exterior and heartless demands. You couldn't be a Hayashi if you weren't one of those things, which was why her uncle - Kagome's father - was shunned and disowned. It was forbidden to marry a commoner, let alone associate with them as if they were on the same level.

"I am glad to hear about that." His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "The last thing I need is to find another suitable suitor to take my unruly daughter as his wife. Do not ruin this. We need the Shichiinitai family on our side, just as they need us. Understood?"

Nodding, she continued to keep her gaze on the family portrait. Finally giving in, she looked over to her father with a smile of disbelief. "Where is mother?"

Stiffening at the change of topic, he looked down while rolling his tongue over his dry lips. "She is currently in Korea with her secret lover."

"Of course she is. Why do you insist on her being an embarrassment to you? You get onto my about my life but you won't let go of the woman draining our family money dry? Instead she humiliates your marriage and runs off with the next male celebrity while spending your money." Scoffing, she leaned forward and looked her father in the eyes. "She's never been there for any of us, and yet when she comes here she acts like she owns your life, money and home. It's sickening to see."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that any further. It will be taken care of shortly." Daisuke stated while leaning back into his chair. If they agreed on anything, it would be the strong hatred they held for Sakara Hayashi. "Care to help me and the servants pack her belongings this weekend?"

"Will she be gone by this weekend?"

Nodding, he finally looked up to his daughter and smirked. "Everything has been reinstated on the house, money, and my business and your life. At this very moment, she has no access to her bank cards, or personal phone that was paid for by my money. I wasn't going to tell you until this weekend, but it seems plans change."

"Why did it take so long?" Satomi finally asked, relieved with the great news finally.

"I had to make sure nothing was tied to her that she would try to take in the divorce. It was very hard to get her to sign some documents, but once she legally signed them everything that was tied to her through marriage was cut off completely. Now, the next part will be for you." A smile crossed his lips for the first time while he reached over the bottom draw and withdrew a few sheets of papers. Pushing them towards her, his smile widened even more at the light in her eyes. "Well?"

Her heart kicked up in a high pace as she saw the familiar sheets of paper she was so use to. The few documents that gave her the well known reputation. "I can ruin her completely for all the things she had done to us." She happily while lightly tracing her finger tips over the sheets of paper. "She will finally get what she deserves after all the hell she has put us through, including the stuff she did to Shippo."

"Indeed. Be it as it may, Satomi - but I do love you as my daughter. I do feel guilty for not being the father I should have been, but at least with this you can only deal with one useless parent."

"I can live with that." Satomi smirked while grabbing the papers and reading everything to make sure it was all in tact and no hidden print. She paused once she came to the last page, completely foreign to her. "What is this?"

"She signed the rights to you away the day you were five. I kept it since, after I told her to give motherhood a chance because her daughter will want her. After two years, she gave up on the idea of being a mother and well, you know the rest. I place that paper with these to not only show you, but to also let those around us know she is no longer part of the Hayashi family." Daisuke explained.

Everything sounded like a dream come true, but as she sat there looking at the one document that her mother signed long ago she couldn't help but feel a slight sting. Was she truly that unwanted by her own mother? It didn't make her father stand much in the light either, since he only wanted a child to succeed him. It seemed that both her parents got what they truly wanted, and she wasn't too sure if she liked that very much.

Staring at the document, she made sure none of her emotions were readable. The last thing she needed was for her father to lecture her about how a Hayashi should never show emotion. She learned that the day her uncle passed away. And for once, she was glad Kagome was the only one there to share her tears. Maybe this was a new chapter to her life, but it didn't stop the heart break she was feeling already.

Placing the papers back on the desk, she looked up to her father and gave a single fake smile. "I'll sign, but on one condition."

"What is that?"

"That I no longer have to answer to you, anymore."

Stunned by the abrupt demand from his daughter, he understood why she asked. "I won't ask very much from you, but I do expect for you to be successful."

Nodding, she grabbed the pen and placed the ink ball against the white sheet of paper. "Also, I want Shippo to be able to make his own choices in life. You will have no say over what he does, anymore."

"Satomi, this is nonsense. Why would you even ask such a thing?" Daisuke scoffed.

"Because the last thing I want, if for my little brother to be part of this world that I was forced into. The only thing I ask for that you be there for him like a father you never were to me." She wished.

Sighing, Daisuke nodded and looked over to his daughter. "I give my word." Mentally kicking himself by stating such a thing, but knowing how much it would mean to him and his daughter. "If I could take back everything, I would. I would let you live the childhood you deserved, but what is done is done."

"Exactly, which is why I ask you treat Shippo with the love and affection he deserves since he does not have a family of his own." Satomi declared.

"Very well."

Satisfied with the answer, she brought her attention back to the papers and began to sign away. Insuring everything would be done exactly as the contract stated so that her mother would never have the life she dreamed of. Deep down inside, she felt guilt but hatred overcame that feeling as soon as she came to the last sheet of paper once more.

'Live long, mother. I wish to only see you suffer.' She prayed as she set the paper back to her father and rose from her seat. Bowing in respect, she left the study and went to her private chambers. Today she would mourn the fact that she once had a mother. A mother who never loved her.

* * *

Sango looked over to Kagome and Inuyasha who were sitting uncomfortably close together. She would have laughed at the sight, but she understood why they were nervous. They each sat at their regular table in lunch, but today they had two guests: Kikyo and Kagura.

"So, which one of us will you be taking the Fall dance?" Kagura asked Miroku while sitting on his left.

Kikyo, sitting on his right, pulled his hand and brought his attention to herself. "Take me, my sweet."

Kagura scoffed, "As if he would take you. He would take me, of course. I am his first while you are the second."

"My ladies, please be calm. I have already decided on who I will take to the dance." Miroku smirked while looking over at his friends. "I have decided to take you both."

Sango rolled her eyes and looked over to her other two friends. "Want to go somewhere, and leave these three lovebirds alone?"

The other two nodded before Miroku could say anything more. Leaving the pervert alone with the twins, Sango and the others made their way outside to the soccer field's bleachers. Sitting casually on the upper part, silence surrounding them for a while. Clearing her throat, Sango looked over to Inuyasha. "You alright?"

Shrugging, "I'll live." He replied while looking out into the misty fogged field.

"She was wrong for not even paying a single ounce of attention to you." Sango stated, disgusted why Miroku would even date two conniving bitches.

"I'll be alright, Sango. Sheesh! If Kikyo wants to pretend we never dated once, that's her fucking problem. Not mine, alright. Now shut it. I don't want to fucking talk about this anymore."

Kagome continued sitting in silence as she listened to her two friends. She looked around while her thoughts continued to flow around her. "It's strange, seeing Kikyo. It's almost like looking at a twin I never had before." She whispered softly.

The others nodded in agreement and fell into another silent pause. The air around them was no longer tense, but it was around enough to make the weight on their shoulders feel slightly heavy. The entire mood was ruined with Miroku's shenanigans, but in due time it would fade away.

"So, have you talked to Satomi lately?" Sango decided to change the topic.

"Not until that day in the pool room. Since then, I could barely get in touch with her and when I would call she would either ignore it or answer and say she is busy." Kagome sighed. "I even asked Naraku and Bankotsu if they heard anything, but they kept their mouths shut mostly. And I am too intimidated to ask either Jakotsu or Sesshomaru." Especially Sesshomaru, she thought as her mind conjured up another image of the yokai prince.

"You wouldn't have gotten anywhere with him anyway. The guy is a prick and will always be one." Inuyasha sneered at the thought of his half-brother's name being mentioned. "If you asked about his favorite human, he'd insult you and probably make you feel like an ounce of dirt before he even said anything. He is just that way. Pain in the ass."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Kagome mumbled even with the images of Sesshomaru still plaguing her mind. "Do you know why he is like that?"

Scoffing, "Yeah. Since he was little, he was always with his mother or my father in private to receive some reward. If he was mean to me, he got rewarded. If he teased or hurt me, he got rewarded. He probably got a slap on the hand -once- from our dad because he decided to trip me in front of a lot of guests. He also said, 'Well, a hanyou should not be in the presence of other yokai. Just his breath will taint the air with his filth.' That fucking asshole." Inuyasha shook his head trying to hide the hurt in his voice and eyes.

She didn't like hearing that her best friend was living in hell, and that his only sense of peace was here at school or with them. "Can't you move from there? Where is your real mother?"

"Dead." Inuyasha answered quickly. "I'm stuck in that hell hole of a house. My father is usually out on business, so the bitch is there ruling the household. I still don't understand why she remains there when my father and her divorced. She's a greedy selfish bitch like her son."

"I'm sorry for your mother, I didn't know." Kagome replied.

"It's fine. She passed when I turned four. All I remember from her was how nice, loving and caring she was. She even treated Sesshomaru nicely, but the prick discarded her like she was dirt." Inuyasha spat with disgust. "Enough of this. Hey, how do you guys feel about ditching school and going into town?"

"As much as that sounds great, I have to stay here because of the scholarship." Kagome sighed. "But you two can go ahead. I am going to be staying after school anyway to practice."

"Suit yourself." Inuyasha smirked while raising from the bleachers and heading down the steps.

Sango looked over to her friend and patted her shoulder. "I could stay, if you like?"

Shaking her head, she lifted up onto her feet and smiled. "No, it's fine. I actually want to be left alone right now."

"Alright. Call me, if you need anything, alright?" Sango smiled while lifting up and following after Inuyasha.

Watching her friends leave, she decided to sit the rest of her lunch period down on the bleachers. She needed time to think to herself. Everything around her was beginning to get more and more confusing, and she wasn't sure what the cause of it was this time.

She did know that the more her cousin avoided talking with her, she was beginning to feel a strain in the relationship. Did she doing something wrong to upset her cousin? She avoided the guys at all costs, unless it was to ask about Satomi which they never answered. But than again, she wasn't sure if she was just making up an excuse to see Sesshomaru. She knew she shouldn't but her heart ached every time she saw the prince.

There was something about him that drew her to him, no matter how many times she tried to fight it. She felt disgusted mostly with the fact she was developing feelings for the ice cold prince. How could she ever like someone who would treat their very own family like dirt? And from what she gathered from some students, Sesshomaru hated humans and hanyous.

It really made no sense why Satomi was his best friend and right hand and the rest of the gang was human and hanyou. She was actually close to doubting that rumor until she noticed first hand of that cruelty. He was cold, and earned that title fair and square. Something that was not to be proud of - in her opinion.

Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair and looked out into the soccer field. It was lovely outside, even with the mist and fog. The cool air was nice, and it reminded her of the water she would always find herself swimming in when she felt the humid air cool against her skin. It was soothing to her soul, and the vibrant shade of green on the field contrasting with the shady grey of the air, it was almost peaceful until the scent of the air changed it all. The soil of the earth was a quick reminder of why this type of weather will always remain cold and unwanted.

It was when she lost the one person she looked up to and loved most. The dark shades, scent of mud and water in the air was all a harsh reminded of the darkest day of her life. Deciding to forget about the day, she rose off from the bleachers and headed down towards her next class.

"Higurashi?"

Turning at the sound of her name, she noticed the principal -whose name continued to slip her mind- calling for her. Smiling, she bowed in respect. "Afternoon, sensei. Did you need something?"

"Yes dear child. Follow me." Principal Akiyama smiled while leading the young miko back to the teacher's office.

Fear was beginning to creep up her spine, but she fought the strange urge in her belly and focus on something else. Not all students called directly by the principal was always bad, especially in this school. For all she knew, she could be getting a reward, but that seemed highly unlikely. It also didn't help that she kept feeling a sense of dread about to come up.

Finally reaching the office, she followed the plump, short man to the guidance counselor's office and inside she found one empty seat. A since of déjà vu came to mind as she took the seat and waited for them to speak.

"Miss. Higurashi, I am Nakumaru You. I am your guidance counselor and we brought you in here today because we noticed something a bit odd in your transcripts." Nakumaru stated while reaching towards the corner of his desk to pull a file with Kagome's name written on the side.

Fear once again took place and she was finding it hard to breath. Biting her lower lip, she even felt her throat go dry and her voice gone as she replied to Nakumaru's statement. "Am I in trouble?"

"Oh for heaven's sake no!" Akiyama gave a belly-lifting chuckle while turning his attention back to the counselor. "We noticed that with your academic records in Physics were actually outstanding. We decided that it was in the school's best interest to move you to AP Physics for the rest of the semester which will bring you to Universal Physics for next semester."

"That also brings me to my other question." Nakumaru stated. "I was wondering what you planned on doing besides joining the swimming Olympics. I understand it is a dream goal of yours, but if you were to have an accident - God forbid that never happens - you should also consider other options."

Kagome nodded with a smile of understanding. "As much as I love swimming and would enjoy becoming part of the Olympics, I do know there is a possibility where that may not happen. It's why I want to become a physics engineer if that were to ever happen."

"That's actually a very high goal there, Miss. Higurashi and one that I respect quite a lot. May I ask why that field?" Nakumaru asked while he placed the file aside and crossed his fingers together.

"My father was once a physics engineer and before his accident before I was born, he always taught me some of the skills. I adapted to them more than playing with dolls and make-up when growing up." Kagome chuckled lightly, trying to swallow the pain in her voice at the memory of her father. "I guess you can say I always wanted to follow the dream my father took."

"That is very noble of you, and I am very sure he is proud to hear that from his daughter." Akiyama smiled.

"I am sure he would, Akiyama-sensei." Her voice grim but her smile still bright at the thought.

"You speak of him as if he is gone?" Nakumaru questioned curiously.

Sighing, Kagome nodded. "He passed when I was ten, but it's alright. I know he will be proud of me."

"My condolences, well that will be all for today. You begin your new class today, and before I forget to mention it is with the upper classmen. If I am not mistaken, your cousin should also be in the same class as you. Well, that will be enough for today. You have a great day, and continue to do your best." Nakumaru smiled while Akiyama bowed his head with a smile of his own.

Leaving the office, the young miko looked at the small sheet of paper that showed her new schedule and her new class. It was times like this that she hated being smart, and rather preferred being known for her blunt smart mouth than her brains. She didn't like being in a place that was so unknown to her, and haivng to change yet again but to a upper classmen room? Yeah, she was feeling her heart racing at a not so normal pace.

But on the bright side, at least this class will have her cousin in it, right?

* * *

"I'm telling you that Satomi won't be in school for another couple days. You know how her father is when major events are coming up." Naraku mumbled while he kicked his feet up onto his desk and leaned back into his chair.

His phone in hand, he browsed the media sight for any news that could be interesting before shifting to his unread texts. Ever since his father left him in charge of one of the loan companies, he was swarmed with trying to gather money back from low lives who were foolish enough to borrow money from his father. He hated the job, especially with having to 'hunt down' these fools and either beat them or take everything from them.

It was something he hated most, but he never complained or whined about it. As a matter of fact, he rather be feared for his 'ruthless' and 'evil' ways, than be known as a nice guy. It just a title he didn't want since he knew what happened to nice guys, and they never made it to see the light very much. Being this way was easier for him, and he didn't have to worry about being betrayed by 'shallow' people.

If anyone knew his true intentions, it was his close friends from The Stars and his brother, Miroku. Sadly, him and his brother would never be as close since their mothers saw differently. At least Miroku decided to live with their father when he reached 14. Naraku's mother, the demon whore how he like to put it, was one thing he hated most.

If their father wasn't around, she'd either try to bed Miroku or Sesshomaru every chance she got. It made him sick, but the bitch could never leave the manor. Another reason why he thought blood oaths were a waste of time.

Sesshomaru let out a short sigh, enough to release his anger but not enough to show it. All week his Satomi had missed school, and when he knew what was going on he still couldn't help but feel aggravated by it. He missed his human very much, and he was finding it harder and harder to be around the others and even the remaining student body.

Everyone annoyed him.

"I know you aren't too happy about the news either, but after the major event he won't be around for another year. You know how her parents are." Naraku mumbled while browsing the unread texts. Most from obnoxious girls. 'How do they keep getting my number?' He thought to himself while trying to browse for one name in particular before deleting them all.

"What classes do you have after this one?" Sesshomaru asked while reaching for his own phone and looking to see no new messages. Satomi must be busy, he figured.

"Archery and English." Naraku stated while placing his phone back into his pocket to look up and see a number of girls whispering and looking back at them. Another reason why he hated school. Girls were obnoxious. 'At least they will be most desirable than Jak.' He shuddered at the thought as he remembered not too long ago about being cuffed to the flamboyant male's bed.

"Skip them, we will be heading to Satomi's home after class." Sesshomaru ordered while he placed his phone away and grabbed his notebook to begin class that would start in a couple minutes.

"Sounds good to me, only if you agree to sparring once we reach her house. Her family dojo is amazing and spacious, almost as if it was made for yokais and hanyous." The spider chuckled while sliding his legs off the desk and leaning forward on the surface - watching the time click by slowly.

Suddenly, both males paused as they caught a familiar scent. One they were not expecting to catch especially on this floor with the upper classmen. Looking towards the door, they noticed the familiar wild hair tie in a braid and grey eyes that matched the same wildness to her. Smirking, Naraku cocked a brow over to his friend to see what he expected. A longing gaze only to be quickly cut short with a hated glare of disgust.

And the most perfect plot of all, the only empty desk was right in front of him. Now Chemis- no, AP Physics will most certainly be interesting from now on.

Sesshomaru felt every part of his sense coming to life at the scent of chlorine water and lilacs consumed his mind. He knew that scent from anywhere, and it was also one he loved and loathed. He was sure if they met under different circumstances, he wouldn't mind getting to know the human girl but with that stubborn mouth of hers he found her unattractive.

At least, that's what he kept claiming to himself. Watching the young girl walk into his class, he noticed the nervousness from her and for a short moment he wanted to sooth her but reeled back that thought instantly. There would be no way in hell that he would sooth a creature such as her. A creature with such a nice petite body, nicely tanned skin and a wild spunk to her that called to- shaking his thoughts he let out an almost inaudible growl. He will not be thinking about her like this.

He was better than that.

"Oh! You must be Higurashi Kagome?" The professor smiled. "I am Kurosawa-sensei. Please introduce yourself."

Her heart stopped as she felt all eyes lock onto her as the second bell rang to start class. Her tongue tied, her stomach in knots and her legs beginning to shake - she found enough courage to smile and nod. "I am -" Swallowing the lump in her throat, trying to not sound so scared. "Higurashi Kagome."

"Perfect, now go have a seat in front of Taisho-kun." Kurosawa smiled and pointed over to the silver-haired yokai.

'Taisho? No-no-' Her thoughts screamed as she found the energy to look at the direction he pointed. Fear once again found her and devoured every part of her being as she locked onto those handsome amber eyes. Her heart racing and her mind spinning, she wasn't even sure of her next moves but she found herself making her way to the man who haunted her mind quite often.

Naraku watched closely at the two, same as everyone, but what he saw was two lovers in denial of their affections to one another. Sighing, he snapped his fingers and finally caught Kagome's attention. "Hey Higurashi-san. Don't worry, I'll make sure he won't be too much of a jerk."

Finding herself leaving those captivating amber eyes, she found herself looking into the mysterious red orbs that reminded her of hell. It didn't help either with his name being that very definition. "Oh, you are in this class too, Kasai-san?" At least he was Miroku's brother, who the pervert talked very highly of.

"Relax, I can smell the nervousness on you and it's starting to make me nervous." Naraku chuckled which sadly didn't help lighten the mood. The spider wasn't known to have a jolly laugh or smile. Everything about him was dark and mistaken as evil. "It'll be alright, I promise. Hey, wanna join us after class? We are planning on heading to Satomi's house."

Sitting down, she turned around at Naraku's question while feeling a slight crawl up her spine from the ice prince's gaze. Smiling, she shook her head. "I would love to, but I can't."

"Why?"

Both Naraku and Kagome froze at Sesshomaru's unexpected tone of words directed to the miko. Swallowing her fear, she finally remembered the jerk who thought himself to be better than everyone. "Why would it matter to you?"

"Is school much more important than seeing if your cousin breaths well?" He accused.

Naraku threw his head back and shut his eyes while wishing Sesshomaru didn't just say that. Unlike the others in the group, he understood that Kagome was part of a program to be in this school. Sighing, he finally placed a hand on the prince and looked over to Kagome. "Relax, you won't get in trouble and I can have Satomi even have your 'skipping' be looked away on."

"I don't know." Kagome was still hesitant while trying to keep her anger calm from the prince. The last thing she needed was to be in another argument with the jerk, especially in her new class.

"Just trust me, you won't have to worry about. Besides, it will give you peace of mind on Satomi." Naraku pushed while keeping his grip on his best friend's shoulder to calm him.

"Alright, but only if it's alright with this guy." She huffed while turning her gaze over to him. A mistake she found once she locked onto his amber eyes once more.

All the anger slipped as he found himself getting lost in those grey eyes. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders. "It does not matter to me."

"Great." Naraku smirked while letting go of his friend and watching Kagome turn back around in her seat to focus on class. Pulling out his phone secretly, he sent Satomi a text. 'I think your cousin and dog prince here like each other.'

"Alright class! Today we will be splitting up in groups of four, and have already gotten the list. Now I expect everyone to move from their desks to the designated stations. First group, Chiba, Date, Nystrom and Daniels. Second group-"

The three watched as the names were called and people moved from their desks to the work stations. Kagome swallowed as she wondered who she would be paired with. She hoped no one foreign, since Japanese was her strong suit and other languages not so much. And it was kinda hard to understand most of them, with their accents.

"Kasai, Taisho, Hayashi and Higurashi, group five. And for group six, Masaki, Konishi, Kikuchi and Marksman. Please go to your designated work stations so we may begin class. This will be your group for the next six weeks." Kurosawa finished off, turning around to dig into a file cabinet while everyone settled in.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru, Naraku and Kagome looked over at each other for a moment before finally complying. Reaching one of the back work stations, they each sat down in an uncomfortable silence. "Don't do it, dude." Naraku finally spoke up looking over to his best friend.

"And why not? I believe she made a mistake."

"I don't. The school tries to keep Kagome and Satomi together as much as possible. No mistake there." Naraku filled while they looked up to see the teacher handing them each a thick packet. "Besides, I think Satomi will love this anyway since the two kissed and made up."

"That is absurd. They are cousins!" Sesshomaru huffed, showing very little of emotion behind his words at the outrageous statement from the spider hanyou.

"It's called a metaphor." Naraku chuckled. "And if this is a problem, we will ask Satomi when we go see her after class, alright?"

"Hn."

Still in silence, she looked between the two males and finally decided to scoot more towards the nicer of the group. Noticing the strange glare from the prince's eyes, she ignored it and leaned over to whisper into the spider's ear. "Why are you so nice to me?"

Chuckling, he looked up to noticed the sense of jealously spurring in his friend's eyes. Smirking, he leaned back in to get a reaction and whispered back. "I'll explain later."

"Or you can explain yourself now, hanyou." Sesshomaru demanded.

Shaking his head, the spider went back to looking at his packet. "Nah, I think I will let you wonder about this one."

As class continued on in a unnerving silence, the spider felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Reaching in, he pulled it out to see Satomi reply. Opening, he smirked and looked up at the prince with a knowing smile. 'Yeah, I've noticed it too, but sadly I think those two will do more harm before they ever realize they like each other.'

'We will be heading to you house after this class. Want to plan something?' He hit sent.

'The Fall Dance. If things go well. If Inuyasha is there, than we will have to do something since she has a soft spot for the hanyou.'

'Talk over it during our spar match?'

'Sure thing.' Reading the last message from the girl who stole their hearts with her undying love and care, Naraku closed his phone and slipped it into his pocket. Maybe today won't be that bad, if things go to plan.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey, thank you for the reviews. Just an FYI - there is multiple pairings in the FF, but the main focus is on Sess and Kagome. I understand you might be a bit confused and such, but I'm trying to bring out all the characters pov before the main part comes to light. No worries, Sess and Kags will get more scene time - especially with what I have planned out. All I ask is keep an open mind because I'm doing this set up for a reason. _

_Hope you enjoy. Thanks again for liking and reviewing. _

* * *

The young heiress rested against her futon in a lazy manner as she watched Naraku and Sesshomaru practicing their new fighting styles and weapons. Since Naraku broke Sesshomaru's prized sword, the prince had it out for the hanyou every time they fought. That was until one day things were very heated and terribly wrong all of a sudden the prince spawned a new sword. It was an interesting day that day, but one everyone never mentioned again.

Watching the two sparring as usual, the young heiress finally cocked a brow over to her cousin who was mindlessly admiring the two sparring. Smirking, she couldn't help herself from grinning when she noticed how her cousin would watch every move Sesshomaru made. Every gasp she take when he got hit. It was cute, but not as much as watching her prince showing up.

'Oh, if Bankotsu was here. He would so say something right now.' She inwardly chuckled getting the attention of Kagome. Raising both brows in question, she shifted her eyes over to the two fighting. "You should watch or you will miss out."

"Actually, I am alright. I wanted to talk to you anyway." Kagome smiled, thanking the gods that her attention was finally torn away from the amber-eyed yokai. 'I need the distraction anyway.' She thought to herself.

Sighing, she looked over to see Sesshomaru and Naraku still fighting, but not so much into it. Glaring at the two, she looked over to her cousin with a smile. "How about we talk somewhere else more private. Since there are EARS listening!" She snorted as she noticed the red tint to Sesshomaru's elf ears and Naraku's shamed expression.

Lifting up from her futon, she led her cousin away from the dojo to one of the many private gardens. Her favorite being the one with the pond filled with koi fish. She loved this place most, since it was the only time she remembered where her father acted like a father. After training they would come here and drink jasmine tea and talk about their matches and laugh about it until they went back to - normal.

"This place is amazing." Kagome awed as she walked closer to the pond. "You have an amazing house."

"You should see Sesshoamru's. His is far more beautiful than mine. They even have a private forest for when the Taisho's want to transform into their true forms and roam around freely." Satomi chuckled while reaching the end of the pond and sitting down to hang her bare feet into the cool water.

Kagome smirked with a sigh. "I highly doubt I would ever be worthy enough to visit his home."

"You're probably right. The inu-bitch would probably throw a fit and yell until you were thrown out in the most humiliating way to stepping foot into her home. That bitch." The heiress drooled with hate as she remembered the first time first met Miyo Taisho. It wasn't until after she was humiliated that Miyo had a firm knock of sense of who she disrespected. But the shame on her face wasn't worth it when Satomi realized Sesshomaru was abused for it afterwards.

"Who is the inu-bitch?" Shaking the heiress out of her thought. "Is she Sesshomaru's mother?"

"Yeah. That fucking evil bitch should rot in hell for everything." She mumbled while kicking her foot a bit into the water.

"Why?"

Finally realizing who she was speaking to, Satomi paused and looked over to Kagome. "Don't worry about it. If I said anything, Sesshomaru would have my ass for it." She lightly chuckled off all while bringing her attention back to her broken reflection to the water. It wasn't her place to put Sesshomaru's private life on displayed. No one knew the pain he went through except for her and The Stars.

"Why would he get mad? From what Inuyasha tells me, Sesshomaru and his mother get along quite well. Both their parents spoil him which is why he is so arrogant and stuff." Kagome shrugged while kicking her feet alongside her cousin's.

"Is that so? Well, I guess think what you want. If you want the truth, why not ask Sesshomaru what really goes on behind those closed doors." The heiress scoffed with a shake of her head. The gall the damn hanyou had to spread such rumors was unbelievable and part of her wished she could just say what really went on. The only one spoiled between the two brothers was Inuyasha. The punk never had to worry about getting a beating with a healing restriction to boot.

The miko sat silent, thinking over the hidden meaning behind her cousin's words. Was it possible that what Inuyasha could have told her was lies? But even if that was so, why would Sesshomaru be such a jerk to his brother while favoring their little sister? Even from what Satomi and Sango have told them, Rin wasn't Inuyasha's blood sister but yet he cared for her just the same. Sesshomaru just was cruel and rude to his brother and that was final.

She had no other reason to believe than those set things. But she couldn't knock off the feeling that Satomi could be right, and that there could well in fact be more to what meets the eye. It would explain more on why Satomi favored the jerk and resented the hanyou just as much, or it could be that she too was a jerk. People like that did exist, and so far that's what she saw most from The Stars and the rest of the student body at school than from her friends.

Of course, she couldn't put Naraku in with the bunch. Even though he gives off a bad vibe and those haunting red eyes creep her out, he proved to be just a simple kind man so far. But evil comes in many forms, or that's what her grandfather has always taught her.

Finally looking over to her cousin, she noticed the turmoil and anger in her hazel eyes. Could it be possible that there was more to Sesshomaru than both her and Inuyasha knew? Could there really be a reason for all the hate and cruel environment towards each brother? Deciding it was best to ask, she tapped Satomi on the shoulder. "I have a feeling he wouldn't tell me either way."

"And what makes you think that?" The heiress scoffed.

"Because something tells me that he won't just put his life out there. He's too prideful for that and wouldn't want pity or sympathy from anyone." The miko mumbled withdrawing her hand from her cousin.

Letting out a short laugh, she nodded with her trademark smirk. "You are probably right. He isn't the type to be open about anything, and most times I even have to drag out what's bothering him most times. The only thing I can tell you, and I actually hate repeating myself so listen carefully," She turned her hazel gaze over to the grey eyed girl. "Don't assume we are all bad and shallow. There is reason why we are the way we are. Don't judge us at first glance until you get to truly know us."

"You're right, and I am sorry I was so quick to judge. He just makes it hard to actually believe there is some good in him." The miko replied back honestly.

"He has his reasons for it."

Together, the two sat by the pond admiring the koi fish and enjoying the gentle breeze that swept around them. The tension between them was still there, awkward and tense but they continued to sit beside each other. Swinging their feet mindlessly in the water, each consumed in their own thoughts, the two found each other completely unaware of the two males looking at them from the entrance.

It seemed like forever until finally one of them spoke to get the girls' attention. But Sesshomaru didn't want the sight to end. Part of him was relieved though when Naraku cleared his throat causing both the women to look over at them, but the other part was pissed. He enjoyed looking at the miko, from her wild hair to her calm aura around her. It was a contradiction he found fascinating and annoying.

How can someone be so beautiful and delicate but carry a spunk of wildness? And on top of it all, to be such a loud character? He hated things that were loud, even if the person was silent. In fact, there was a reason why he couldn't be in the same room alone with Jakotsu. The male was a loud character even sitting quietly on a couch and reading a book.

His voice was like nails scratching a chalkboard and it never surprised him how quick he could get a headache from the flamboyant male. But with this woman, staring right at him - he felt the same thing. All he wanted was for her to turn around and continue on what she was doing, so he could admire and inhale the sight she gave.

Either way, he wasn't kidding anyone including himself. The only thing he found hard to turn away from were those grey eyes of hers. How could a human have such beautiful eyes the shade of fog? In fact, he loved the fog or mist, either one was fine by him. He lost himself in the lowered clouds and felt at peace inside himself. Just like he felt right now looking into her eyes.

Disgusted, he turned away before anyone caught on and walked away. He needed to be away from this particular area, because the longer he was around the annoying girl, the chances were he was going to kill or kiss her. He still hadn't decided which one.

Cocking a brow, Naraku looked over to see the prince walking away. 'So, my theory is correct.' He wanted to chuckle, but refrained as he made his way over to the girls. Giving a knowing nod to Satomi, who also returned the nod, he finally looked over to Kagome and gave a small smile. "I hope you don't mind."

"Mind what?" Kagome suddenly looked over after watching Sesshomaru leave. She found herself once again troubled with wanting to chase after him to screaming how rude he was for ignoring them. Conflicted yet again with her emotions.

"I am stealing Satomi away. We have a prior engagement." Naraku smirked while looking over to Satomi. "She has yet to kick my ass, so if you don't mind I'm taking her now." The spider chuckled while quickly wrapping Satomi in his arms and throwing her over his shoulder. As he walked away, he finally looked back to still see the miko standing there with a confused expression. "You can join us? If you have the money of course."

"You're wrong for this, Nara-kun." Satomi whispered while she tried to fight herself off of the spider's shoulders.

"Relax, I want to see how she will react." Naraku teased while delivering a firm slap on Satomi's ass to keep still. "Stop it, or I will get Bankotsu to spank you."

"Jokes on you, Bank isn't here right now." Sticking her tongue out at the hanyou, knowing he wouldn't see, she looked up to see her cousin deciding on what to do. "Kagome, come on, he is only joking."

"I am not! Stop lying Satomi." Naraku stated, delivering another slap. "Now, you can join for twenty or stay here for forty bucks. Up to you."

"Seriously?" It was all that came out as she stared at the odd couple before her. 'Just go Kagome. Beats being here alone, especially if Sesshomaru comes around.' Her conscience shaking logic in her brain, but the idea of Sesshomaru coming back made her hopeful. Knowing the spider was joking, she gave a smile and waved them off. "Actually, I think I am ok here. I need to think about something."

Both raising a brow at her statement, the spider shrugged. "Suit yourself." Walking away with a heiress on his shoulder, he tried sensing where the prince was at the moment. Smirking, "Seems our prince is not too far away. I guess we can start our planning since he won't be able to hear." He whispered off to Satomi.

"Agree, once you let me down."

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru found the weaponry room and began to inspect some of the swords that the spider and him shared and left here. It was common for them to leave their belongings here since Satomi's father wasn't much of a jerk as the rest of the other parents. If anything, Daisuke Hayashi was one of the laid back parents when it came to this dojo.

Walking over to his two swords that he adored the most, each born of yokai blood and fangs. They were beautiful and they sang lovingly every time he touched them. It had been a few years since he trained with his most recent sword. If it wasn't for that heated fight, they would still be able to train with them, but after destroying one of the dojos it was forbidden.

It didn't bother him in the slightest, since there wasn't much reason to sword fight anyway. Releasing Bakusaiga, he caught the familiar scent of the young girl and found himself oddly interested in why she was alone. Suddenly, a familiar presence and voice emerged through the prince. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he last talked to his beast, but for some reason he was here and awake. 'What is it?'

'Why must we stray away from the girl?'

Years of no talking, and the girl is what awoken the beast? Wanting to growl and bang his head against the wall for noting down yet another obnoxious thing Kagome had thrown at him, he replied hesitantly. 'Why are you interested in the girl?'

'She calls to us.'

'You are delusional.' The prince scoffed inwardly as he grabbed his Bakusaiga once more. 'You should go back in dormant since this is all a waste of time.'

'Go to her.'

'Enough of this insolence! We are not stepping anywhere near her.' Unsheathing his sword, he began to inspect the blade and admire the work once more until he felt a slight sting in his left eye. 'What is the meaning of this?'

'Just watch her. Her soul cries for us.'

Growling, he pressed the ball of his palm into his eye to stop the pain almost dropping his sword. 'You are to cease these annoying antics this instant! She will not be ours! She is not for us!' Sheathing the sword, he placed it back before he had a chance to drop it and made his way out of the weaponry.

'Go to her!'

Ignoring the pleading cries of his beast, he walked away from what he thought was the opposite direction of the young girl but was wrong. Very wrong. Right in front of him sat the grey eyed girl, lost in the small waves of the pond. 'She hurts.'

'Why?' He found himself mindlessly asking his beast as he watched the girl slowly beginning to sniffle and wipe a single tear away. 'Why is she crying? Must she be so dramatic.'

'You know nothing, do you?' The beast insulted, while fighting the ice prince to walk closer to the girl. 'She cries of loss.'

Before Sesshomaru could ask, he heard the soft cries the miko fought so hard to control. Stepping closer, he finally heard her calling out to her father. Reaching into the pond, she watched as the waves rippled from her touch and along invited the tears that fell. His heart breaking, not understanding what he was seeing or what emotions were being displayed, he felt the need to comfort her.

'Go to her.'

'No, she would not want my comfort.' He answered honestly. Stepping away, he froze the second his foot made a shuffling noise catching the attention of the miko. Their eyes locking once more, he found himself lost in her gaze and mindlessly walking slowly towards her.

Swallowing the fear in her throat, she watched as the prince came closer. Vulnerable and a mess, she wanted to look away from him. She didn't want anyone to see her cry like this. Lifting her hands up to wipe the tears away, trying her best to be calm she felt her breath hitch the second he was a foot away from her. Looking up at the prince, she found herself scared of what he would do. What he would say. Would he humiliate her for crying? Part of her wanted him to, so she could found a reason to hate him.

But even with all these thoughts, she felt surprised when she saw his hand hesitantly moving to wipe her tears away. Swallowing, she finally looked up to him and asked in fear of what he might say. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know." He answered, withdrawing his hand from her. She was warm and soft, just as he imagined. "Why are you crying?"

"Why do you want to know?" She didn't mean to sound rude, but she wasn't going to spill her life history on the table if he was going to make fun of her.

Shaken by her rudeness, he scoffed but refrained from stepping away. "I'm curious why you would be crying."

"If you really want to know, I am crying of a memory that will only remain as a memory." Because no matter how hard I pray, he won't be coming back. She felt her words breaking in her mind as she thought more of her father.

Looking down at the girl, he looked around for a moment before finally taking a seat beside her. If she was going to be around all the time, and his beast going ballistic in wondering what the girl is going through, least he can do is get some information. "Crying won't make new memories. It will only settle on the old ones of the past."

Is he talking to me? She was shocked, but mostly shocked with the fact he was giving her advice. The ice prince was giving her advice! He wasn't being a jerk or anything that she feared he would be. Than her thoughts went back to what Satomi said, could Sesshomaru truly be someone else everyone thought differently of?

Turning to him, she wiped a tear away and finally asked. "Who are you? Really."

Stunned, the prince sat there in silence until he finally replied. "The Ice Prince." And with those words, he got up from the spot he was sitting and walked away. He'd be damned if anyone knew his past and present, especially the friend of his sworn enemy. He'd rather die than tell her everything so that Inuyasha would know.

That was the last thing he needed. Pity from complete strangers, and risking not only his little sister but the fool of his half-brother's life as well. This was best.

Even if his beast will now be a constant rival.

* * *

Tsubaki sat on the bleachers watching his teammates practice before the big game tomorrow. He was glad his coach was kind enough to let him join even if all he could do was watch and give cheers. With his crutches beside him, he looked at the team doing their regular drills. Impressed with the new sport in town, he watched as Shippo and Souta did a few practice passes than moved onto some other drills.

"Hey, Baki-kun."

Turning over to see his brothers Jak and Bank making their way to sit with him, he smiled and waved over at them. "Hey nii-san! Coming to watch practice with me?"

"No, I came to watch your coach. He's been eye candy for months now since his recent weight loss." Jak smirked while sitting beside his little brother and keeping his gaze on the coach, who was oblivious to everything.

"Anyways, so what brings you here Banii-san?" Tsubaki chuckled while ignoring his other brother's weird behavior. It didn't mind the fact that Jak was gay or liked to be dressed in women's clothing or even sometimes preferred to be call 'she', he just didn't like the awkward positions. Such as this one.

Bankotsu chuckled and rolled his eyes before looking to his little brother. "You have a doctor appointment in forty minutes, so we came to pick you up."

That was one thing Tsubaki loved about his brothers, they never let them do things alone that involved them being a support to each other. Since their mother died, they grew closer together, and always did their best to love and support each other the best they could. They missed their mother greatly, and even though Tsubaki barely remembered much of her, he remembered how sweet she was all the time.

She smiled at everything, and always loved them unconditionally. For that, they would always be grateful.

"Alright, but I wanted to see the new guy for a second. Coach and Kohaku are debating having him in offense but from what they can see he would make a good sweeper. They wanted my input on what he could do, since I won't be able to play for the rest of the season." Tsubaki sighed longingly, as he continued watching the field. He really missed being on the field.

"Well, you know Shippo and Kohaku, and I am sure the coach will document on it so they can decide. For now though, we need to get going so you can see the doctor and next your physical therapist. If you want, you can invite them all over later." Bank suggested while looking over at Jak. Once again, his brother never ceased to amaze him. "Jak, button up! No one wants to see that!"

"Jealous!" Blowing a raspberry, Jak continued to pop up his chest and cross his legs to reveal more of his thigh from his skirt. "I am going to get this coach's attention."

"We should probably get going." Bank finally sighed, shaking his head as he got up to help his little brother. "Jak! Come on!"

"Oh, I can so cum on him." The flaming male moaned with a bite on his lip as he finally locked eyes on the coach. "He's so hot! Alright, let's go!" He happily laughed while he began to skip off towards their private car.

The other two brothers shuddered for a moment until finally they were able to ignore what just happened. After they reached their car, arrived at the doctors and spent an hour in the physical therapy, they finally arrived home where once again no sign of their father was presence. It would be a good day since none really wanted the man around for anything. After making phone calls for the other guys to come over with the possibility of Satomi and the others, they sat in the living room in silence.

"Hey, Banii and Jak-nii?"

"Yeah?" The two elder brothers answered in unison.

"Do you think mom would be happy even if I couldn't play for a season?" Tsubaki asked while his eyes kept to the single photo of their mother smiling on the coffee table.

"Baki-kun." Jak was the first to speak up. "Mom would love you even if you turned out to be a butt sniffer." Laughing all together, Jak wrapped his arms around his little brother and sighed. "No matter what you could do, mother would always be proud. She'd always support you."

As the three sat in a calm silence, reminiscing of the beautiful mother they once had, the door bell rang followed by a loud 'Hello!' after the maid answered. Jumping from the loud greeting, they turned around to see Shippo, Kohaku and Souta walking into the living room.

"I ordered pizza, and Kohaku ordered egg rolls." Shippo informed while jumping over the sectional and landing in his spot. The corner of the sectional.

"And before anything, I vote we all sleep in Tsubaki's room." Kohaku smirked while looking over to Jak. "I rather have nice images when waking up instead of having my eyes burn from Jak trying to rape Naraku."

"Ha ha! I'll have you know, nothing went beyond that! Naraku is a tight ass and wouldn't let me have my fun." The girlish male huffed.

As the guest finally settled into their spots on the sectional, they remembered Souta awkwardly standing in the back. Chuckling, Kohaku shifted closer to Shippo and patted the seat next to him. "Come on and don't' be weird."

Still in awe from even stepping foot into a lovely big house, Souta finally walked over to take the seat beside Kohaku. If luxury got people this, he'd be very happy indeed. "Nice place." He finally spilled, trying to sit properly in respect.

"Relax kid. No use in being formal here. Just kick up and relax." Bank suggested while lifting up to bring the coffer table closer to prop his little brother's foot on with pillows. Sitting back down, he finally took the liberty to introduce everyone to the new guy. "I'm Bankotsu, this is Tsubaki and that's our old brother Jakotsu. You know Shippo and Kohaku, and you will soon meet a few other new people as well."

"Alright." The small kid smiled while giving a short bow to the head to the two older brothers. "Who are the other guests, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Your cousin Satomi, and two of our friends Naraku and Sesshomaru." Bank answered. "Oh, and I think your sister is with them as well."

"Well, that's surprising." Souta smirked while looking back over to Tsubaki. "How is your ankle coming along?"

"It's coming, but speaking of which I wanted to ask you guys what the plan was." Tsubaki finally spoke while leaning forward.

Kohaku nodded and looked over to his childhood friend. "Well, we decided to go ahead and have Souta as offense. It works best for him, and we decided to have someone else be sweeper for now."

Nodding in understanding, Tsubaki looked over to Souta. "You liking it so far?"

"Yeah, it's really amazing. I love it."

"He loves it most when he knocks out the coach with a soccer ball." Shippo chuckled while looking over at the blushing Souta. "It's alright Souta, we know your do it accidentally on purpose."

"As long as you don't mess up his face too bad, or that body of his-" Pausing, Jak looked up than finally finished. "Actually don't abuse him anymore, until I am done with him."

Leaning forward, Tsubaki smiled and whispered loudly. "Just ignore him, he's always this oddly weird yet disturbingly entertaining."

"Bank! Tsubaki is talking shit!" Jak gasped while grabbing his little brother into a headlock. Looking over to the new kid, he glared. "Say something, and you will be next."

"Something?" Souta chuckled.

"Run little man. Run." Bank chuckled. Watching as the his elder brother jumped from his seat to chase after the new kid, he felt his phone buzzing in his pants. Grabbing it, he noticed it was a message from Sesshomaru.

'I am going to get Rin, and if possible please have the annoying female related to our beautiful Satomi locked away from me. Understood?'

Rolling his eyes, he placed the phone back into his pocket ignoring the other two buzzes he knew belonged to Sesshomaru's impatience. Maybe tonight will be filled with fun or not. Either way, it would be entertaining.


	8. Chapter 8

Night approached, and mostly everyone was asleep except Kagome. Looking over to her cousin who was currently snuggled against Bankotsu, she finally decided to move around without waking everyone up with a slight noise. Exiting the room, she looked down the large hallways until she finally decided to let one of them lead her somewhere.

The house was gorgeous, but not as beautiful as her cousin's. This place just wasn't as big as Satomi's, but it was still beautiful. Heading down the hallway, as quiet as she could, she finally reached a door that lead to the wrap around balcony.

She needed time to be away from everyone, including Jak. The man just had a strong personality that left her uncomfortable and most of the time embarrassed. He really had no filter, and Kagome actually thought she was bad. Lightly laughing at the memory, she stepped foot onto the marble deck and was impressed by how warm it actually felt.

Could be her slippers though, she thought. Looking over to the side, she noticed some chairs and made her way to one to sit. It was relaxing out here, and even more stars came out to shine tonight. With the bright moon, and cool winter wind, everything was actually very peaceful. It reminded her of the water and how calming it would be to her soul.

Mindless to the company beside her, she rested against the seat and slowly began to sing a melody that reminded her of her father. She couldn't place why, but lately she had been thinking about him a lot. It could be that the time was coming near - the anniversary of his death. She no longer cried, but she did feel broken that he was gone.

After the minutes flew by, the cold air numbing her exposed skin but not to the point of being uncomfortable, she began to think about what her cousin told her earlier. She wasn't sure why, but the sound of hatred that came from her words about Sesshomaru's mother bothered her. Even though she had come to know Inuyasha and Sesshoamru for over a month, she still knew nothing about them.

Inuyasha was always rash and kept most of his past to himself, except when it came to his brother. And Sesshomaru never spoke a word to her, if it wasn't about Satomi. Grabbing her cell phone, a gift from her cousin, she looked through the few contacts she had.

Sango had already fallen asleep, same as Miroku. Inuyasha had yet to reply to her earlier message, but she figured he fell asleep now that he had a home alone from his brother. Either way, she was growing more curious about the Taisho family. Actually, she was growing curious about everyone's family, including her cousin's.

Everything around her with these new people was a mystery. One she couldn't understand because just like Sesshomaru, they spoke nothing of their past. But even with all their secrecy, she saw the bond between each of them. The unspoken bond that told everyone around them that they were close together. No one could break that between them.

It actually made her a bit sad, that they only trusted each other and no one else - and if Satomi was right, they were only nice to each other. And those they considered family. It was heartbreaking, and it brought her to think of those hated words. Could Sesshomaru really live a life no one knows about?

Could Inuyasha be wrong? But if that was the case, why would Sesshomaru be such a cruel jerk towards his brother? Wouldn' t it be wiser to be nice to him, and to prove everyone else wrong? Why would he prove everyone right, that he was a jerk to his brother and a spoil brat? It made no sense to her at all, which just left her clueless and wondering who to really believe.

Sighing from her thoughts, she rubbed her eye and mindlessly began to whisper to the wind. "It makes no sense." The wind blew a bit harder, caressing her until it finally settled once more. "I mean, if Satomi believes Sesshomaru is this great guy, then why does he do cruel things? Wouldn't it be smarter if he was nicer to his half-brother and not be such a jerk? Or is Satomi just as blind to the real Sesshomaru, thinking that he is actually nice when really he is a pompous jerk like Inuyasha claims?"

Groaning, she kicked out her feet against the marble floor and sighed against the wind. "It makes no sense."

"Does it truly bother you that much?" A sooth voice echoed beside the young miko.

Startled with a near heart attack, she let out a squeak and looked over until she saw Naraku once more standing by a column on the patio - blowing a few rings of smoke. Clutching her shirt over her heart tightly, she let out a short nervous chuckle then finally caught her breath. "Oh, it's only you. Kirai-san, you really terrified me there for a second."

"Call me Naraku." He smirked as he took another puff from his cigar. "So, you have yet to answer me."

Blushing, she looked away in shame. "You heard everything, didn't you?"

Nodding, he looked down at the girl until he finally walked closer to stand by the column railing in front of her. "If you really want to know more about him, become his friend. He's very cold at first, but after a while you come to realize that is just how he is. He's not as heartless as you may think though."

"Yeah, and what makes you say that?" She scoffed with a roll to her eyes. "All I have ever seen from him is nothing but arrogance and rudeness."

"He has his reasons for it." Naraku shrugged, inhaling another puff. "Let me tell you a story. I was probably kindergarten, and at the time hanyous were a disgrace. They were bullied a lot more during my time than when Inuyasha first went into school. The guy had it easy, in my opinion. Well, anyways, I used to get bullied every day. Teachers didn't care either, and no one seemed to mind the fact that I was the heir to Kirai Law Firm."

Flicking the ashes off to the side, he continued on as he took another puff and exhaled a few rings. "Well, one day I saw Satomi. Beautiful smile and carefree. Everyone knew Satomi, especially Bank and Sesshomaru. No one messed with Bank because at the time, Jak was a first grader and didn't mind making little kids cry if they picked on him. It kinda went along for all three of them when Bank friends Sato and Sess. Well, moving on, I was sitting by this old dusty tire. Alone." He chuckled.

"No one bothered me that day, because I kept to myself in the dirty side of the playground. With the broken things." He smirked, trying to hide the pain in his voice and eyes. "Well, I saw her. Sitting with them, laughing and looking beautiful as always. I've had this little crush on her for a while, and well so did many other boys. My top bully really liked her, and when he saw me looking at his 'girl' he came up to me with his friends. All together, they just started tackling me to the ground and began kicking me on the head and stomach. The teachers looked away, and I curled up into a ball trying to keep my cries low so the beating wouldn't get worse."

"Oh my god-" Kagome interrupted, shocked that something so cruel could happen to someone so small and little. "That's so wrong." She cried out softly, trying to hold back her tears as she continued to listen.

"Don't cry, Kagome-san. I was so used to it, that day I was actually begging for death to come. They use to tease saying 'Wonder how many kicks it will take to crack open your skull', and such. Harsh stuff, but at the time I didn't care. No one cared about a hanyou. Except for her." He paused as he began to remember the day clearly. A smile over his lips, he looked over to Kagome. "Both her and Sesshomaru fought off the bullies, and after they ran off I saw them standing before me. Satomi had this busted lip, and Sesshomaru had a black eye. But she still smiled, and the one who offered their hand to pick me up was Sesshomaru. It surprised me, because no one could get a helping hand from him or anything. It was him who taught me to fight as we became friends, and it was him who taught me to never hold onto my anger."

He finally finished, relaxing against the column as he watched the waves of emotions passing over the miko. She was speechless from what she just heard, and part of her wanted to get up and hug the hanyou for ever judging him evil. His brother was right! The pervert was right! Naraku wasn't evil at all, just misunderstood. He had every reason to be scary, and honestly if it was her in his shoes she would be the same way. Gasping, she looked up to Naraku. "Are you telling me that there is a reason why Sesshomaru acts the way he does?"

He nodded then finally looked down. "Kagome-san, not everything you see if black and white. If a dog gets beat for doing nothing but gets blame for something, eventually the dog will do it to have a reason to be beaten. There is good just as there is bad in this world, but even the good can turn bad. It's all a matter of perspective, and handling the situation to come. You can either listen to the rumors, or you can find the truth for yourself. Either way, who are you to judge someone because of how they are?"

"You're right." She whispered, ashamed that yet again she had to hear those words. It seemed all she did since coming to this new school and meeting them - all she did was judge them without knowing them. She was wrong for that. "I am sorry for misjudging you."

Chuckling, he shrugged it off and looked over to the double doors. "I'll be alright. I'm use to it, remember?" He joked, while keeping his eyes on the doors. "The one who you should apologize to is him."

"Him?" She asked, confused at who he might be referring to. Looking back to the doors, she saw no one but the empty hallway leading towards the bedrooms. It finally hit her on who he was talking about. Nodding in understanding, she looked over to the spider and smiled. "Thank you, Naraku-san."

"No problem, little miko." He smirked. "And don't worry, I am not the type to announce someone's history. I don't like mystery, and not knowing someone's history, but I don't spread it out. Unlike your friends and Satomi, I also know you are from a commoner family and you are on a scholarship program to be in our school. I won't say a word, but I do want you to know - I am not here to judge. You need help, I don't mind helping. You earned your keep." Bowing his head, he finally walked towards the double doors and left the miko alone outside.

Sitting in silence, she watched as the spider left. Her gut twisting from not what she heard, but from how wrong she had been all this time. How could she have wrongfully judge those she clearly knew nothing about? Inhaling, she shook off her nerves and finally decided it was time to make amends. Getting up, she walked back inside the mansion towards the room she shared with her cousin.

Sesshomaru was in there. Even with it being this late, she needed to tell him how sorry she was. She just had to.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru laid wide awake, listening to the air around him. Satomi and Bankotsu were fast asleep, same with Rin and Kohaku. But his reason for being wide awake was because of his beast. For the past two hours, he laid awake talking with it, trying to tell it to be quiet so he may get some rest. Even though he didn't really need it.

But ever since Kagome left the room, his beast stirred awake and here they were - fighting as always.

'Why must you be such a stubborn mule? Cease this at once so that I may rest!' Sesshomaru ordered, as he turned once more in his small futon.

'I am not stubborn. You are.'

Seriously? It was all the prince thought at the choice of his beasts words. He didn't understand why it was so drawn to the girl, but he was getting annoyed by it. 'She is fine. Go back in the cage you were once locked away in.' He finally muttered out, pulling the blankets over his head.

Suddenly, the door opened and the scent of the girl came flowing in - hitting the prince's senses. She smelled lovely, almost like powdered lavender. It was soothing and calm, and once again another contradiction to her wild spunk nature. It made no sense to him.

As his beast finally calmed down, the prince pulled his blanket from over his head and looked over to see the girl making her way towards him. Cocking a brow, he slowly sat up and glared at her as she came to a complete stop inches before him.

"Taisho-san?" She whispered, surprisingly not so loud to his shock.

"What is it?" He whispered back in his usual cold words.

"I want to speak with you." She replied, nervousness laced with each words.

Groaning, he pushed off the blankets and quickly stood up making his way towards the door. Looking back, he noticed Kagome following after her and eventually they made their way out of the bedroom and into the slightly lit hallway. "What is it?"

Swallowing her fear, she looked around until finally setting her gaze on Sesshomaru. 'So do it.' She told herself, as she pinched her lips and eyes together. "I'm sorry for ever misjudging you. I am sorry for everything, and I just want you to know that I hope we could maybe start over." Inhaling the air she quickly spewed out, she opened her eyes and looked up to a slightly shocked prince.

Sorry? For what? He thought to himself, finally curious at what brought on all of this. Clearing his throat, he looked down at the grey eyed girl and spoke in a lesser cold tone. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well-" She paused, trying to gather the right words for what to say. Everything still felt wrong, but she knew she had to do this. Maybe what her and Inuyasha thought wasn't right after all? What if Satomi and Naraku actually meant something by their words. "I realized I was wrong for thinking you were a ice cold prince. I was wrong for that, and I wanted to start over. I want to know why you show yourself as a cold person."

"Why?"

"Because I feel there is more to your actions that what me and a few people were led to believe."

"This is all pointless." He finally replied. "No matter what you want or ask for, the answer you seek will always remain hidden. I am who I am, and that is all you need to know." Scoffing, he turned around and walked back towards the bedroom door. Stopping, he looked back towards the girl who currently shook her head and turned away from him. 'I am sorry, but those who are friends with my brother can never know. I rather be known as the bad guy, Kagome.'

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango shouted out from across the parking lot. Looking over to her best friend, her and Inuyasha stopped as they waited for Sango to catch up with them. "Sorry for being a bit slow." The slayer chuckled as they finally began to walk forward.

It had been a few days since Kagome last spoke with any of The Stars. The night at Bankotsu's house with Sesshomaru had left her distant from her cousin. It wasn't that she didn't like her cousin, or any of the other members, but Sesshomaru just left a bad taste for her at the moment. All this time, she tried to be nice but the jerk proved to be a jerk. It was making her sick, but after the past few days, she was beginning to forget about that night and the stupid jerk.

Looking over to Sango, she smiled and wrapped her arm around the slayer's shoulders. "No worries, so who are you going with the dance?" Kagome grinned, wondering if her best friend finally decided to accept Takayuki's proposal.

"Well, I decided to go with Takayuki, and before you say anything - No I am not going out with him." Sango sighed. "I just accepted because he's the only one that asked and the dance is tomorrow. But besides that, who are you two taking with you?"

Inuyasha felt his entire face burn with embarrassment, and without another word he responded. "I am taking Kagome, so be ready by seven alright?"

"What?" Shocked at the abrupt news, she looked over to Sango for help. "But, I don't even have a dress. I wasn't even thinking I will be going."

"I can help you pick one out!" Sango grinned. "Besides, you need to go. This is the last time we will be on school grounds since we will be taking a month off from school. They plan on having the dorms up and installed by the middle of January. So, this will be a very big dance! You must attend!"

"Fine." The miko chuckled, trying to yank herself away from the slayer's death grip hug. "I will go, but you are so helping me pick out a dress."

"Go with red and white." Inuyasha informed. "My tuxedo will be white with a red vest. Reminds me of red tulips. They are kinda my favorite flower and color."

"Alright than. Red and white it is." Kagome chuckled while looking over to Sango. "So, who were you really hoping would ask you to the dance?"

Sango blushed and shook her head. "No, it's just insane thinking about it."

"Come on, it can't be that embarrassing." Kagome smirked, while leaning closer to the slayer. "Miroku?"

"Ew! No!" Sango shouted out, disgusted that the pervert would even be mentioned. "No way in hell would that ever happen." She shuddered at the thought.

Sighing, the miko grabbed her friend and finally pulled them both into the girl's bathroom. Looking around, she noticed they were the only two in there. Smiling, she finally turned around and grabbed the slayer's shoulder. "Spill it. Who is he?"

Shaking her head, she refused to spill the beans. "No, there is no way I am saying it."

Groaning, she finally decided to change plans. "Fine. Than I will go ask Miroku to see if he knows." Turning away, she headed towards the bathroom door.

"No! Fine, I will tell you." Sango caved, knowing that the only other person to know was Miroku. She could thank the hentai that he could keep a secret, but she wasn't so sure if he would keep it from Kagome though. Sighing, she leaned up against the sink and bit her lower lip. "Promise not to laugh, because this is just really insane even saying this."

"I promise."

"Naraku."

Time froze as the name left the slayer's lips. Kagome stood there, shocked but with a smile over her lips. At first she would have told her best friend that was a terrible idea. Naraku was not the right guy, but after that night of really talking with him, she knew he was actually a good guy. He just rather be seen as a dark evil man, than the kind one he really was.

Finally letting out a soft chuckle, she pulled her best friend into a hug. "There is no shame in that." She finally whispered. "He's perfect for you."

Laughing softly with the miko, she hugged her back and nodded. "I always liked him, but he's never noticed me. I wish he did though."

Pulling back, she looked up at her friend and smiled. "Why not tell him than?"

"I'm scared I'd be rejected." Sango admitted. "He has all these girls after him anyways, so I really don't compete with any of the hot ones that try to get his attention. It's just a crush Kagome, which will eventually fade away after a while."

"Just text him." Kagome smiled. "Maybe he might feel the same way about you. Just tell him, or I will."

Groaning, the slayer turned around and leaned back up against the sink. "You're so wrong, but fine I will." She chuckled while pulling out her cell phone. "If he rejects me though, I am not going to talk to you for an hour, alright."

"Alright." Kagome nodded, watching as her friend quickly sent a text message to the spider. "But if he does accept your confession, you are so going with him to the dance instead."

"But what about Takayuki?"

"I will handle that." Kagome grinned. "I can have Miroku ask one of his girlfriends to let them go on a date with him or something."

Shaking her head with a laugh, she nodded at the thought. "Might work. Well, anyways let's head to class before we are late."

* * *

His shoulders were beginning to ache from all the drama that decided to begin at this early hour. He wasn't sure if he should stay or go though, but seeing at the other two were sitting beside him he decided to stay and watch Satomi gripe at the prince. For two days in a row, the prince decided not to wear his proper uniform - an act of rebellion for Satomi being absent for a week from school.

The dog really was spoiled, now that he thought about it. Sighing in boredom, he cocked his brow at the feel of his phone going off. Wondering if his father decided to send him some work, knowing he needed the distraction, he turned on his phone. 'Hi, this is Sango.' His heart raced at the name and for once he actually felt excited reading a message.

Replying back, he looked over to see Jak and Bank currently lounging about on the sofa before him. Smiling, he looked down and pressed sent. 'Hey.'

'I have to tell you something, and I wish I could tell you face to face instead.' His phone buzzed back a minute later.

'What's up?' He replied back, his heart continued to pick up the pace, and his smile continued to widen more.

'Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me.'

Time froze still, and before he realized it he knew he had to come clean. If he knew Sango would ask him or actually wanted him to be with her, he wouldn't have agreed to taking a friend of his instead. She didn't mean much to him, but she was his partner in Archery class. Groaning, he finally replied back. 'I would love to, but I am taking Hinamori to the dance. I wish I would have known before hand though.'

Feeling like a jerk, he looked down at his phone. Knowing he couldn't just leave it like that, he replied with another message. 'If you want though, I can take you out on Saturday. There is a Gazette concert this weekend, and would love it if you joined me.'

As he sent the second message, he waited in silence. He hated waiting, but he sat there looking anxiously at this phone. Finally, the familiar buzz of a message came through and he immediately opened it. 'Oh, I am sorry about that. But to answer your question, yes I would love to.'

"Yes!" Naraku shouted out, gaining odd looks from all his friends. Looking back at them, he raised his brow and smirked. "What? I just received some awesome news. Jealous?"

"Of you? Nah." Bank chuckled while kicking back into a more comfortable spot on the sofa with his feet kicked up on the coffee table. "Being this sexy and amazing, there is no reason for me to be jealous of anyone."

Kicking off the human's feet from the table, he glared at the blue eyed prick and scoffed. "You sound just like your brother."

"Don't lie, Naraku. I don't sound that vain." Jak scoffed. "Anyways, let's go to class before Satomi decided to burn a hole in our asses too."

Chuckling, the crew stood up and left the two alone in the room. Grabbing his cell phone, the spider looked at the message and finally replied back. 'Awesome, see you then.'


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome wasn't sure when school ended, or how she ended up with both Sango and Satomi. But here she was, sitting in the famous Wako store located in Ginza Tokyo. She shouldn't be here, at all. Only the rich and wealthy came here. A cup of coffee was 10 bucks! How could she ever afford to buy a pair of socks?

Knowing she was just over thinking it all, she still felt uncomfortable as both her and her friends sat at the café table. None let her buy anything, which for once she wasn't going to argue - but it didn't shake the feeling of being a moocher though. In all honesty, she could have just gone for a nice simple dress and nothing too drastic.

But she had no choice. Either way, at least today will be fun. Looking up finally, she noticed Satomi glued to her phone while Sango stared off into space. "So…" She spoke up, breaking the awkwardness. "What is on the agenda?"

"Get our dresses and since you are going with Inuyasha to the dance, I am trying to convince Sesshomaru to zip his lip the entire time." Satomi mumbled, not taking her eyes off the phone. "But I will tell you this though, Kagome. If Inuyasha provokes him, I am so kicking that hanyou's ass. I swear it."

"Sato-chan, do you really think he would act up like that in front of you? Last time he did, you knocked out his two front teeth when you guys were little." Sango stated as she swirled her stirring straw in her mocha coffee.

"Who knows." She mumbled, clearly preoccupied with her phone as she continued to type furiously. "Both of them are spoiled brats! Sesshomaru has clearly gone on this rebellion thing because I wasn't at school for a week. I swear, if he wasn't stronger than me and I could hurt him, I would do kick his ass."

Imagining the scene in her head, Kagome gave a light chuckle and replied to her cousin. "I'd so pay to see that."

"Keep your money near than, because it might just happen." Satomi cursed, shutting her phone off and placing it in her pocket. "He's not getting a reply from me. I am going to ignore him now. So, where do you want to go to pick out dresses?"

Sango just shook her head and finally sighed out her response. "We can just go browse around and just pick like that. We have all day to spare."

"Sounds like a plan to me, oh that reminds me." Satomi quickly pulled herself closer to the table and smiled towards the other girls. "What are you doing for winter break?"

Sango looked over to Kagome, who also shrugged as they finally looked back to Satomi. "I am currently doing nothing. I have a date on Saturday, but other than that nothing for winter break."

"Same here, except for the date. I will be staying at home for winter, probably help my grandfather with the shrine or go hang out with my old friends from my old school." Kagome then answered back. "Did you have something in mind?"

Shaking her head, she inhaled with a wide smile. "How about you guys come with us to Hakuba Ski Resort? We plan on spending a week there, and possibly take a flight to Okuma and stay there for a couple weeks. What you guys think?"

"Is Kohaku going?" Sango raised a brow.

"From what Shippo and Tsu-kun told me, yeah. Because Rin is going along." Satomi replied back. "So, I take that as a major yes then, so what about you Kagome? All expenses will be paid, and Souta can come along too since I know the guys will want him there."

"I don't know about that, Satomi. I never taken such a huge trip, and to be gone for a few weeks? That just seems like too much really. I couldn't have you pay for that. It's too expensive." Kagome shook her head, wishing for once she could say yes. But she knew it was just too much to ask for.

Satomi sighed and finally let out a groan. "I already talked to your mother about it, and she said she wouldn't mind as long as I was there with you. My personal butler will be tagging along, because believe it or not the old man likes to ski and pick up foreign girls at the beach resort." Leaning back in her chair, she gave her cousin a sad, guilt-trip look. "I already had the tickets ready and everything. It wasn't much money either."

She hated it when her cousin pulled the guilt trip card. One, because no matter how much she tried to argue and stand to her words - her cousin won. And two, she really wanted to go. It would be great to actually leave Tokyo and go places. Sighing, she finally looked over to her cousin and gave in. "Fine, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Try not to buy me everything. I may not be loaded rich, but I can buy stuff you know." Kagome glared.

"That won't be a problem, because with Miroku and Naraku being there, you won't pay for anything. Those two don't like women paying for things. So, you are covered there." She gave a cheesy smile before kicking up from her chair and giving a light stretch. "Alright! Let's go dress shopping."

Watching her cousin leave the table, she looked over to Sango with a shocked expression. "Did that just happen?"

Nodding, the two girls finally got up from the table and followed after the heiress. As time flew by, they each explored the large stores until they finally came cross to a nice petite dress shop. Making their way in, overpowered by the scents of lavender and blossoms, they made their way to the back where they each saw a display of beautiful dresses. "Wow, this will match perfectly with Bank and Sesshomaru's tuxedos."

"Bank and Sess? Are you taking them both?" Sango chuckled while she linked her finger through a purple dress flared with white pearls across the chest that formed a unique design.

"Yeah, Sess wouldn't take anyone so I said I'd be his date again." Satomi mumbled as she continued to browse the large selection of white and blue dresses that would match her dates tuxs. "You know how he is, and Bank actually thought it was funny. Sess decided to throw his famous fits, not talking to anyone, until I finally said 'Fine, I'll do with you'." She finished off. 'Also, it would be perfect with the plan, since Kagome will be there at the dance.' She thought with a mischievous smile.

Meanwhile, Kagome listened to her cousin while she continued to look for a reasonably priced dress. Sadly, the ones that showed a price tag where dresses for rent by the hour or weren't her colors. Sighing, she finally looked over to her cousin and Sango and saw them exploring the store mindlessly - not caring what cost what. 'If only I had that oblivious state of mind.' She thought to herself as she decided to look around once more.

Finally coming across some decent dresses, still crossing over her budget, she noticed one in particular dress catching her eye. Pushing aside the others, she grabbed the nicely white dress with a blue opening riding up on the side than flowering out over the chest area. It was such a beautiful dress, even the blue was a light color. It reminded her so much of winter, and she couldn't help but fall in love with it.

Sadly, she knew this wasn't the dress she needed. Even though it was remarkable and amazing, the colors were not what she needed. But not giving up quickly, she looked at the row of dresses trying to find a match with red instead. There had to be another one just like it, right?

Cursing, she found herself back to the dress with no luck of finding a similar one. "Perfect." She sarcastically sighed, suddenly tensing as she felt a palm on her shoulder. Looking over, she noticed Satomi standing beside her with her other hand stroking her invisible goatee.

"This is a beautiful dress. Want it?" Satomi smiled.

"I do, but it's not the white and red that Inuyasha wanted me to wear. I can't get it." She sighed, placing the dress away and trying her hardest to walk away from it.

"So, that doesn't matter. Do you want it or not?" Satomi questioned once more with her eye brow cocked and changing her stance. "We can get it, and when Summer Dance arrives, you can wear it. Or you can save it for the next winter dance." She smirked, while glancing back at the dress. 'Funny, the same colors as Sess's tux.'

Shaking her head, she denied the truth. "No, I can't afford it."

"Who said you were paying?" Satomi smirked, plucking the dress from the rack and carefully placing it in her arms. "It's yours, and I'm buying it for you as a gift. Got it?" She smiled, making her way to one of the staff members to place in one of the dressing rooms. "Go try it on, and I'll go and look for a red and white dress for you. Alright?"

"Satomi, this is crazy. You don't have to do that." Kagome argued, trying to escaped from her cousin's grip as she was being forced into the dressing room. "Satomi!"

"Shush, and try on the dress. I'll be right back with some more." She chuckled as she left her cousin be.

Making her way towards the center isles, she noticed a few nicely beautiful dresses that matched the colors Kagome needed. Plucking the ones that spoke out to her most, she placed them in her arms nicely until one of the staff came along to gather them and take them over to Kagome.

After gathering enough to help the miko chose, she finally began looking for her own dress. Spotting Sango, she walked over until she noticed the slayer on the phone - angry. "Sango, you alright?"

Ignoring the heiress, Sango felt herself wanting to growl. Of all people to call her, she should have ignored it. Placing her palm on her face, she quickly replied. "How did you get my number, Sesshomaru?"

"That is none of your concern." The prince replied. "Put Satomi on the phone, now."

"Like hell I will! Not until you tell me how you got my cell number." Sango growled, finally looking over to Satomi. "He is getting on my nerves."

"Crap." Satomi sighed, finally walking over to take the phone and place it on her ear. "What do you want?"

"I do not take kindly to that tone of yours, Satomi-chan." Sesshomaru replied. "Where are you?"

Rubbing her temples, she looked up to the temples and rolled her eyes from the oncoming headache. "I am with the girls, at some dress shop. Foreign name, I think Swedish." She replied. "Why are you asking? What's the meaning of this?"

"I am on my way." And with that, Satomi stood silent looking at the now canceled call and than back over to Sango.

"Everything alright?" She asked, taking her phone back. "Did he ever tell you how he got my number?"

Shaking her head, she groaned and looked around wondering if she should hide in some closet to avoid the spoiled prince that was coming their way. Sighing, she finally replied to Sango. "He's heading over here, and he didn't sound to nice. He really is a spoiled brat when he wants to be." Making her way to the back of the shop, she sat on one of the chairs where the floor long mirrors and dressing rooms were located.

Sango following behind with a couple dresses in hand, she watched as Satomi sat down rubbing her temples and constantly sighing. "How do you handle him?"

"Like a sibling." She mumbled, trying to wonder what to say to the prince when he got there. "He thinks I was avoiding him on purpose during that whole week I wasn't at school. I really wasn't, I just couldn't speak to anyone really. With my father in town, I was scheduled to attend some of his meetings and all that stuff. I couldn't spare any time to talk to him when he wanted."

"Sounds like a spoiled kid, honestly." Sango chuckled. "But still, I don't like him having my number. It's creepy."

Sharing a laugh, Satomi looked over to the slayer. "I am sure Kohaku gave it to him. I don't know what it is about your brother, but him and Sesshomaru almost act like brothers. He really looks up to him." Satomi smiled.

"Satomi?"

Looking up ahead, both girls watched as Kagome's door came open and out came a beautiful miko dressed perfectly in the winter dress. It hugged her curves delicately, and pressed her breasts up just right to show a hint of cleavage. The arm sleeves hung loosely, barring the shoulders and neck, while the sleeves fell into a medieval style look. The bottom of the dress didn't flare out as much, which gave more hint of the beautiful curves on the miko, and the bottom barely hit the floor.

She looked amazing. "Now, all you need is a fantastic hairdo which I can get Jak to do that, easily. And probably some jewelry and some nice heels, and you will look fabulous!" Satomi smiled, watching in awe at how beautiful her cousin looked.

Kagome blushed, keeping her gaze on the ground as she did a small side twirl to make the bottom of the dress shift side to side. It was a great dress, and she fell in love instantly. Finally looking up, her heart sank and her stomach beckoned with butterflies. Standing behind her cousin and Sango was the amber-eyed prince staring at her with a jaw-dropped gaze.

Curious, Satomi turned around to see Sesshomaru standing with Naraku and Bank, and noticing the look at awe and breathtaking expression in his eyes. Grinning, she looked back to her cousin, whose face was now ten shades of red and quickly turned around to head back into the dressing room. 'Perfect.'

Standing there, completely dumbfounded at what he saw before him, he watched the young beautiful girl that haunted his mind dressed in a breathtaking dress. She looked like winter, innocent with a dash of white snow and ice hugging her - sheltering the beauty she was. Swallowing, he broke the eye contact and watched as the miko ran back into the dressing room.

His heart raced, and for once his beast didn't speak up. Looking around, he noticed Naraku with a grin only to have it vanished - wondering for himself if he actually imagined it. Bank, oblivious to what was going on around him as he went looking at different dresses on racks. Shaking his thoughts, he finally stormed over to Satomi and towered over her.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes and curled against the sofa. "I'm not apologizing."

Growing fed up, he quickly yank the heiress up from the couch, into his arms and escorted them both out of the shop with strange looks on stranger's faces. Finally reaching outside the shop and into a more secluded area, he set the heiress down and jailed her against the wall. "And why not?"

Pouting, she bang the back of her head against the tiled wall and closed her eyes. "God, if you exist, I am truly sorry for not believing in you. If you do exist, and when I open my eyes and Sesshomaru isn't there, I promise I will go to church. I promise." She prayed, slowly opening her eyes only to see a very pissed off prince. "Great, just when I need to believe in something - it's false!" She groaned, finally giving up and looking her childhood friend in the eye. "I'm not apologizing Sess, and that's final."

"You been ignoring me for the past two weeks now, and I demand answers." He growled out. He admitted, he was feeling very insecure and jealous - jealous of Kagome who continued to take Satomi's attention. It was bad enough that Bank held most of his precious flower's attention, he'd be damned if he had to worry of another person.

Face palming, she let out a groan until finally bringing up her arms to circle around the prince's neck. "I'm sorry Sess, but I never meant to ignore you. I really didn't, I promise. You know I would never ignore you intentionally. Except for today."

Feeling all anger leaving him, he hugged her back and inhaled her scent. He felt calm and balanced once more, as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. "Why did you ignore me today? I called you several times."

By several, she knew he meant hundred of times. Hugging him back, she smiled to herself and replied back. "Because you were being irrational. You can't always have everything Sess." She replied back. "Just like you will be on your best behavior during the dance. Kagome and Inuyasha will be with us, including during our trips probably. Alright?"

Scoffing, he pulled away and looked away from the heiress. "And if I disagree?"

"I will move away. Far away." She threatened, jokingly. "And I will never speak to you for a whole month."

"I'll find you, so that won't work." He cocked his brow.

Sighing in rage, she finally came up with a idea. "I'll break the bracelet you gave me." She lied of course, but it was her only option.

His eyes slightly widen, and he turned his attention back to her. "Is this really that important that you'd threaten such a thing?" He growled out. "This is insanity."

"No, it's called being an adult. I tried doing it the old fashion way, but I must do it the Sesshomaru-way." She clearly stated, grabbing the prince's hand and making their way back to the shop. "Just relax, and stay beside me all the time. Inuyasha won't bother you when you are beside me."

"That hasn't stopped him before." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I'll knock his teeth out again, I swear it." She replied back, finally earning the prince to finally sigh and go quiet. Once reaching the shop, they entered inside and headed towards the back. Watching Sango and Kagome each modeling the dresses, they turned to see them come in. "I like those. Keep those." She smiled, letting go of Sesshomaru's hand and making her way to Bank.

Feeling the warmness leave him, he watched Satomi pounce onto Bank's lap. Looking away, he noticed the miko once more in a beautiful dress but this one reminding him of something familiar. Red and white. It didn't match her all too well, in his opinion, but she was still beautiful. Watching her return to the room, he watched Satomi leaving to one of the dressing rooms with a few dresses in hand. His mind wondering, he thought to himself on if he should really go to the dance. He didn't necessarily have to attend, but he was going for Satomi.

Looking up, he watched as Kagome left the dressing room with only two dresses in her arms. Deep down he knew his answer, he was going to see her. Even if he had to deny it repeatedly.

* * *

The night was slowly approaching, and the dance was only a few hours away. After staying the night at Satomi's, Kagome watched as all the girls of their group began to gather into Satomi's bedroom. School only lasted till noon with more news on winter break. Apparently, since modeling and building would take more time, they decided to give the students two months off instead.

It was nice for a break, but because of the large break they would have part of their summer break taken because of it. Either way, it didn't matter to most of the students, since some of them would be able to visit family back in their homeland for those who were foreign kids.

Sitting on the edge of the large bed, Kagome watched as Rin and a couple other girls, Misaki Kakutama and Ayame Maruyama began dressing and discussing their own dates. She wasn't sure who the other two girls were, but she knew Misaki was the younger sister of Koga Kakutama. Both were wolf yokais who strangely were nice and friendly with a inu.

It was quite interesting, Kagome thought. Finally, she heard Sango and Satomi coming into the room with Jak who currently decided to wear a suit instead of his regular feminine fashion. "Aw, what was wrong with the dress Jak-Jak?" Rin whined as she quickly pulled her hair into a loose bun to place on her dress.

"Turns out my date chickened out, and is taking a female. Go figure." He groaned. "So, I decided not to waste time on looking outrageously gorgeous that would put you all to shame and just wear a tux. At least some guys I know like it when I dress as a guy."

Frowning, the young princess made her way to hug the feminine male and sighed. "If you want, I can be your date. Kohaku wouldn't mind one bit, since there is nothing to fear." She chuckled lightly.

Hugging the young girl, he smiled as he pulled away to quickly look at her hair. "Fine, but you are going to look amazing. I can't have my date not be as sexy and awesome as me." Rin just laughed as she was pushed over to the main vanity where Jak began to do his work.

Smiling, Kagome lifted up finally and looked at her dress that was currently laying on the bed. She didn't know why, but part of her wanted to wear the winter dress most that anything. Sighing, she quickly stripped and began to put her dress on. It was sleeveless, and flared a bit more out than the blue dress, but was mostly comfortable nonetheless.

It was beautiful, the red only highlighted the outline around her waist and edges, and held a few red petals falling sideways on the side of her dress. She had a red shawl to wrap around her shoulders, and nice heels to go along with. It was great, but it wasn't her winter. This reminded her more of summer. Heat. Passion.

Something she couldn't relate to.

"You alright Kag?" Satomi broke the miko from her thoughts. Smiling, she wore a nice blue dress with black petals swirling on the left side of her dress and a black satin shawl that hung her shoulders delicately. She wore black elbow length gloves, and a diamond necklace with matching earrings to boot. The shade of blue was marvelous, and oddly highlighted her hazel eyes even more.

She looked beautiful, as always.

"I am fine, just hoping I look alright in this dress." She smiled. "I don't even know what to do with my hair at all."

"Oh, don't worry about that. Jak will do it for you. He is doing all our hair, simply because he won't be seen with us in public if we look like a hot mess. His words." She chuckled while looking over to her flamboyant friend who currently was blowing a few raspberries before tending back to Rin's hair.

"I am letting you know, none of you will look as fabulous as my precious Rin. I can't have my date be out shown by others. K?" He stated loudly, hearing a few chuckles from the other girls.

Rolling her eyes, Satomi felt her phone going off and reached down to answer it. Sighing, she answered the phone. "Oh please tell me you are in a car accident and can't move your feet. No? Than please do tell me why you are calling me every hour on the hour? Oh, really? Really? No, I don't believe you Sess!"

Kagome watched as her cousin left the room, screaming over the phone with Sesshomaru, followed by a loud 'Why the fuck are you outside my house?'. Chuckling, she turned to see Jak, who currently was shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "That man, I swear. All he needs is a good lay, by me, and he won't be such a tight ass. No pun intended."

After what seemed like hours, Kagome was finally able to look at herself in the mirror after Jak finished styling her hair and placed on a few of Satomi's jewelry. "You sure she wouldn't mind me wearing this?" She asked once more, clearly not feeling up to the whole wearing someone else's expensive things.

"Sweety, these were given to her by her mother. Her mother is a cheap whore, so she wouldn't care." Jak rolled his eyes.

Harsh, but she decided to not argue anymore. Looking at the mirror, she felt completely stunned as she looked at herself. She looked completely different. Her hair was up in a high bun, spiraled into a few spirally strands that hung loosely around it. Followed by a few spiral strands that framed her face that hung close to her ears, hinting to the lovely pearl earrings. Her make up wasn't so heavy, and the eye shadow was remarkable until it reminded her of someone - with amber colored eyes.

Shaking her thoughts, she finally looked to Jak and smiled. "Thank you. I look really amazing. You are really great."

"I know sweety." Jak smirked, while he kindly pushed Kagome off to the side. "Alright Satomi, you're next!"

"No!"

"Gah, every time! I burnt you once, and that was on accident! Bank, get her!" Jak ordered, watching his brother effortlessly pulling Satomi to the chair. "Where is Naraku?" He finally asked, seeing that the only guys that came along was everyone but Naraku.

"He's doing some business with Koga at the moment." Bank whispered. "Apparently, one of the yukuza guards decided to borrow money but not pay back."

"Is he going to make the dance at least? Hinamori is already here, and I spent a good thirty minutes to make her look 'not nerdy'." He pouted as he quickly began styling the heiress hair. "Is it a serious job?"

Bank just shrugged his shoulders as he looked into the mirror to see the worry in Satomi's eyes. "Last time he had to deal with Yukuza, he ended up with a gun shot wound in the arm. Who knows what would happen this time."

"Is that why Sess left shortly after arriving?"

Both nodded, knowing that if anyone could help Naraku in anything - it was Sess. Those two stuck like glue when stuff went down. "He said he'd call if things are alright. And they'd meet us at the dance."

Jak finally remained silent, fixing Satomi's hair, as his own worry began to brew. "I hate it that he does this for a living." He sniffled lightly, as he grabbed the curler and began to curl the ends of Satomi's hair. "I worry about him every time his father sends him out to do a job."

"Best you can do is not worry Jak." Satomi finally spoke up. "Naraku isn't the type to go down easy. It's also a reason why people misunderstand him too, because he isn't the type to just get pushed around anymore. If I know him, which I do, he'd be there at the dance."

As the next hour went by, they finally all gather together and got into the large limo that was parked outside the manor. Heading towards the school, the ride was comfortably silent until finally Inuyasha spoke up. "So, Satomi-"

Both Jak and Satomi looked up to the hanyou. Cocking her brow, she waited for him to speak. Praying the fool wouldn't cause a scene. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"With Naraku. Why?" She asked, trying to keep her anger from lacing her words.

"I just wanted to tell you, I won't start anything alright. But if he says something to me or Kagome, I will do something. Got it?" He glared, placing his arm around Kagome's shoulders. The tension began to grow heavier by the second, lasting until the limo finally stopped and they arrived to their destination.

As they got out, Kagome watched as the middle schoolers paired up together. Souta, her little brother, dressed nicely in a black tux with a cute girl named Tori, walked together with the others. Shippo was with Ayane and Tsubaki was paired with Misaki. They all looked adorable and happy.

Finally Rin walked with both Jak and Kohaku, each chuckling at the situation. It was funny watching them decide who will dance at which time and such. She wondered if Satomi would be facing that dilemma with Bank and Sess, or was Sess not a dancer? It left her wondering about the prince, noticing that no one of the group left to the huge auditorium yet. "Is everything alright?" She asked as she felt her hand being placed on the crook of Inuyasha's arm.

"We are waiting on Naraku and Sesshomaru. They should be here in a second, from what Sesshomaru just texted me." Satomi replied, having her back towards everyone while she continued to look out towards the street.

Suddenly, another car showed up and parked right behind the limo. Out came both men they all were waiting for, completely untouched. A smile of relief came over Satomi's lips as she raced over to hug Naraku. "Thank goodness you are alright." She sighed, embracing the spider tightly in her arms.

Returning the hug, Naraku finally pulled away and wiped a small tear that was slowly passing down her cheek. "I'm always ok, because I have you guys. Now come on, it's time we go Parteh!" He chuckled while pushing the small of the heiress back towards Bank. Making his way to his date, he looked up to see Sango who looked incredibly remarkable as always.

Catching her eye, he smiled and bowed his head. Returning the favor, the blushed and grabbed onto her dates arm for fear of falling from noodle legs. As the group finally made their way into the dance, each finally grouped off to enjoy their fun.

As the night slowly moved along, everyone enjoyed themselves including Kagome. She had to admit, this place surely knew how to throw a party. Finally, they reached a small break, and the short stubby principal made his way up to the stage. "Good evening, everyone! I hope you all are having a splendid time!" He smiled, earning himself a roar of happiness from the students. Smiling, he twirled with the wire of the microphone and finally looked around. "As you all been waiting for, I am here to pronounce the Ice Prince and Ice Princess of our Winter Dance! But before all that, I like to introduce Hayashi Daisuke, the man who made this dance happen and in charge of building our dorms! Please, say hello to Mr. Hayashi!"

The students clapped, while some even began to look around for the daughter of Daisuke. It was no new news who he was, since the man practically owned the school as well as Taisho. As they all began to grow quiet, Daisuke grabbed the microphone and gave a brief bow before finally speaking up. "Hello everyone, I am Hayashi Daisuke. CEO of Hayashi Corp, and CEO of The Hayashi Fund Committee. I would like to thank everyone for being here, and I give all my thanks to you for attending this amazing school. Now, that aside, let's congratulate the new Ice Prince and Princess!"

As the crowd began to roar in excitement, Kagome looked around to see Inuyasha gone as well as Satomi. Looking over, she noticed Sesshomaru and Bank and quickly walked over. "Hey, do you guys know where Satomi is?"

Bank nodded, "Yeah, she went to go help Sango fix something on her dress. They will be back shortly."

Smiling, she thanked the male trying to keep her attention away from Sesshomaru. The last thing she needed was to be lost in him once more when more importantly her date was missing. Moving away from the duo, she went to seek the hanyou out, making her way into the school's hallways.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha carefully followed a group a guys towards the bathroom. There was no more than four of them with a guest, who they currently were holding a hand over their mouth to silent the cries. He knew what was going to happen, because it happened everyday. He was growing tired of it too, but there wasn't much he could do.

As he finally made his way into the bathroom, he quietly keep his noise to a bare minimum and quietly listened.

"Please, why are you doing this?" A soft male voice cried out as he was pushed to the ground.

"What's this Jak? Not wearing your girl outfits this time?" One of the guys chuckled as he began to tower of Jakotsu. "It kinda of gets hard when there is not easy access."

Jak sniffled, trying to keep his bearing up as he watched his regular tormentors teaming up on him. Every day, they'd grab him and sneak him off to some room - but everyday they were interrupted before they could do anything. This time was different, and he felt it in his gut. They would not stop since his hero was preoccupied with someone else.

Jealously clawing at him, he felt the need to just let them hurt him so he could use it against Inuyasha. For four months, they were secretly dating, but the hanyou never came out. In fact, he would push Jak away every chance they were out in public or someone was coming by. He hated it.

"Ah, look at that. My little bitch is crying for me." Takano chuckled, reaching for his belt and slowly unbuckling his pants. "Come on, I promise we will be gentle with that ass and mouth of yours, fag. You're fucking sick, you know that."

"Look whose talking, you guys are about to rape a fagget. Whose the hypocrite here?" Jak spat out, embracing himself for a hit he knew was to come. Only it didn't.

"You guys just never learn, do ya?"

'He came?' His mind and heart running wildly, he looked up to see Inuyasha clutching his claws around Takano's neck while the other guys slowly backed away. "Inuyasha?"

Ignoring the male on the floor, Inuyasha finally let go of his human formed, showing his true hanyou side. The other guys swallowed in fear and finally looked towards Takano. "Hey man, I'm out. I can't do this anymore." A couple of them spoke up, quickly leaving the bathroom while the others slowly followed.

Inuyasha looked towards Takano and lowly growled. "What about you fucker? You going to stop or should I twist your fucking neck to make sure you never come near him again?"

Shutting his eyes tightly, Takano shook his head not wanting another beaten from the hanyou. "No, I'll stop. I promise!"

Letting the punk go, he watched as Takano quickly sped out of the bathroom. Turning around, he finally saw Jak curled up against the wall. Frowning, he walked up to him and kneeled down. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"Bastard!" Jak sobbed. "I wouldn't be in this mess if you just be a man and be with me!"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"No you aren't! If you were, we wouldn't be here right now!" He choked, trying to wipe his tears away from the anger and hurt he was feeling. "You think I enjoy being gay? You think I enjoy being picked on by guys? I don't! But I'm out and I'm proud damnit, at least that says much more about me than it does you!"

"Jak-" Inuyasha swallowed down the guilt he felt, pulling in his lover he held him closely. "I'm an idiot, and I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to tell anyone yet."

Pushing the hanyou away, he felt himself choking up on his sobs and shook his head. "Than don't be with me! I rather be alone than with someone who is ashamed of me!" Lifting up on his feet, he made his way towards to door until he was pulled back into Inuyasha's embrace. "Let me go, or I will really cut those damn ears off!"

"Please calm down, I'm sorry." He tried to sooth his lover, knowing he had to make this right. "I don't want you out of my life."

"Than that's something you will have to deal with alone! I'm done, Inuyasha! I'm-" His words were immediately cut off by the hanyou's soft lips. Feeling himself tearing up inside, he fought against wanting to hug the man he loved for so long. It wasn't fair! Pushing him away, trying to break the intense kiss, he finally succeed and delivered a slap to the hanyou's face. "You bastard!"

Pressing his palm onto his now heated cheek, Inuyasha watched as Jak tearfully sobbed before him. His heart breaking, he swallowed the pain and reached out once more. "Don't go, please."

"Than tell everyone! Tell them!" Jak sobbed, pressing the bottom part of his palm to his eyes.

Oblivious to everything, Kagome stood by the small door, coming in because she heard screaming. She knew she should have left, but she couldn't. Watching both Jak and Inuyasha, yelling at each other, embracing and kissing and pushing each other away - it was heart breaking. Suddenly, she remembered Jak's words from earlier.

Rage fueling her, she finally spoke up. "How dare you Inuyasha?"

Both men completely froze and turned around, scared and in shock to see the miko standing before them. Without a moment's notice, Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and slapped the other cheek. "You chose me over Jak? Seriously? Do you realize how heart broken he was when he had to find another date to the dance?" Disgusted, she turned to Jak. "I am so sorry, I didn't know. I really didn't."

Trying to not cry more than he was, he shook his head and looked away. "It doesn't matter anymore, it's over between me and him. He won't admit that we are together, fine. We aren't." Looking back to the hanyou, he inhaled deeply and spoke with broken words. "It's over."

Watching him walk away, Inuyasha felt his entire world crumble yet again. Dropping to his knees, he felt his tears coming along as he watched his male walk away from him. 'Run after him.' He knew he couldn't not without admitting that he was gay and loved Jak. Sobbing at that realization, he felt a palm on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Kagome.

"If you love him, make it right Inuyasha. Don't be such an idiot." She whispered, leaving hanyou alone to catch up with Jak.

As she raced up to the broken male, she linked her arm around his arm and smiled. "It's ok Jak. Maybe this will make him realize how important you really are."

"I really hope you are right." He sniffled, trying to wipe the oncoming tears. "I am so glad I didn't wear that dress. I'd have make up everywhere right now." He softly chuckled, trying to cheer himself up.

As they made their way to the dance, everyone cheered as they were drawing near to who won the Winter Dance Ice Prince and Princess. As Jak and Kagome reached the group, no one asked where they were or why Jak was crying. Looking towards the stage, Kagome noticed Sesshomaru, Satomi and Naraku up on stage along with some others.

"Is Higurashi Kagome here?" Daisuke asked once more.

Stunned, the miko looked around than back to her friends. "What?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention you name was drawn." Bank smirked.

"Oh! There she is!" Daisuke shouted out the spotlight hit the miko. Everyone smiled and clapped, watching the stunned miko slowly making her way up to the stage. Once she reached, she stood closely to her cousin, wondering what in the world just happened. "Now! The moment you are all waiting for!"

Her heart raced, she looked towards Satomi. "Why was I mentioned?" Her cousin only shrugged, making her heart race with anxiety.

"For our Purinsu no Aisu!" There was a long pause as Daisuke began to open the small envelope. Smiling, he waved the small paper around and announced to the crowd. "Taisho Sesshomaru!"

The crowd cheered for their Ice Prince, all the girls crying out to touch the yokai. Meanwhile, Kagome stood their motionless, fearing the worst. Why couldn't she just have a regular dance? Without Sesshomaru. "And the moment you all been waiting for. Our Hime no Aisu." He smirked, teasing the crowd with the unopened envelope.

A few whispered Satomi's name, while others whispered Ayaka Fukimura's name. As Daisuke began to open the letter, he looked at the name and felt his eyes widen. "Well, this is a surprise." He chuckled, looking over to the girls. "Our Hime is-" Hearing her heart echoing in her ears, she looked over to Sesshomaru who kept his gaze clearly on her, or was it on Satomi? She wasn't sure, but she felt her heart racing quickly. "Not Ayaka. This is the first, since our lovely Ice Princess always makes it. The winner is no other than Satomi Hayashi!"

Her heart dropped. 'What? My cousin?' Looking over, she noticed Satomi even shocked. 'Why do I even care if she won? This is what I wanted, right?' She thought to herself as she watched her cousin making her way up to her father. Everything felt like a blur after that as she saw both Sesshomaru and Satomi casually, and comfortably stand beside each other with their arms wrapped around each other's waist. Jealous spiked through her, confusing her senseless as she watched the two stand for a photo of this years Ice Prince and Princess.

'This is what I wanted, right?' She asked herself once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Please read before continuing. _**

_Thank you guys for the reviews. Again, I understand why some of you are asking why Satomi might be the main character. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, but I just want to make a few things clear:_

_Sesshomaru and Satomi have a history that needs to be understood. His relationship with her is a main focus to show that he doesn't trust just anyone. Most of the time, he doesn't trust Naraku or Bank or Jak. He doesn't like to show his vulnerability to just anyone. It's what makes him - him. _

_Satomi plays a huge part in this, since she is also the only one to knock some sense into Sess. She wants him to find someone who will love him for him, and who better else than her cousin? _

_The love-hate relationship between Sess and Kag are there for a reason. While their souls call out to each other, they aren't going to easily say 'Hey, I love you!' I don't find that realistic. Sess has a aura and personality that kinda offsets Kagome. To get past this all, they have to see each other on a whole new level - hence why there is so many POVs and why Satomi is also a lead in this story. Both her and Naraku see the potential, but they all see how their impulsive nature can interfere on them becoming an idol. _

_Now, Kag and Sess will get together, but it won't be easy. Since he comes from a very strict family, she also comes from a common family. They will go through trials, all while finding out who they really are. It takes time to accept someone completely, especially after seeing their worst side. _

_I hope this helps you guys out, and understand a bit more. I am doing this for a reason because once these two are together, their bond will be unique and strong. _

_Thank you guys for reading and following along. I hope to read more reviews from you all! _

* * *

The school dance had ended, and Saturday was just around the corner. Everyone decided to attend the oncoming trips to pass the winter break, but certain costs had to be met. Sitting alone in his father's office, Naraku continued to browse the media news and financial documents that was left in his care. So far, the broker shop his father left for him was running quite smoothly.

He enjoyed numbers, and was always quick to figure out what was missing if the numbers didn't add up. Which always brought him to go and do 'business' with the fools who refused to pay up. He read people easily, and most of the idiots that either forgot or were struggling to pay back, he was lenient. He wasn't as evil as everyone assumed, since those who did show worthiness, he gave them a week to always meet the deadline.

Kouga's gang on the other hand - well that was a different story. Since the leader of the yakuza wanted Kasai to be their permanent lawyer, and personal money lender as well. It was frustrating to deal with them, since they always believed themselves to be above the law, even.

Naraku didn't like that one bit. Fair was fair. And if people from the yakuza owed a dime, he was going to get it - the easy civil way or the hard way.

Placing the files on his father's desk, he exited out of the media site and looked over to his messages. So far nothing new had came up, which was the first. But that wasn't what he was aiming to see at the moment. Sitting idly in his message was her name, Sango Taijiya. He had to admit, he actually loved seeing that name.

Ever since his little brother befriended the slayer, he had become set under her spell. Sadly, he knew there could never be a chance - as much as he wanted it to be. Both their fathers would never accept their relationship. Ever.

Breaking from his thoughts, he set his phone into his pocket the second he heard his father entering the office. Looking over his shoulder, he gave a short bow and smile before facing the large desk once more. "Ohayo, otousan." He spoke up softly.

"Ohayo. How are you doing?" Natsu Kasai asked as he sat down in his large chair.

"I am fine, there is no need to constantly worry father." Naraku smirked, kicking his leg up to rest his right ankle on his left knee. Unlike his friends' parents', his father was actually tolerable. Even being a heir to the businesses, he always made sure both his sons were comfortable and 'pampered'.

Scoffing, Natsu rested against the back of his chair and withdrew a cigar from his tin can resting in the inside pocket of his sports coat. "It's my job to worry about my sons, including you. Want one?" He offered the tin can to Naraku as he shifted in his coat for his lighter.

Shaking his head, he watched his father withdraw the tin back into his pocket and lit his cigar. Inhaling a small puff, he waited until his father was finally settled. "So far the business is up to your standards. Nothing is off and the debts are being paid as promised by our clients."

"And the yakuza?"

There was a hint of worry and venom in those words, and he knew it mostly because of the problems they had with the gang. Wanting to keep his father from worrying so much, he answered, "No problem so far. Minor issues with some of the gang members, but they pay up as promised."

"No incidents?"

"No sir."

Sighing in relief, he looked over to his son and smiled. "That's great to hear. Since that night, I've always been terrified of-"

"Relax father, there is no need to worry about me. I am alright, and always will be. I am no longer that young boy when I first started. I am now feared as I should be." Naraku smirked. "But besides all of this, I wanted to talk to you about this winter break. I would like to take a few weeks off."

"A few weeks? Don't you think that is pushing it a bit too much now?" Natsu chuckled. "Are you friends going somewhere for the winter break?"

"Hai, they are going to Hakuba Ski Resort, and from there to Okuma for a couple weeks." Naraku informed. "From what I gathered, in these two places we have our own private loan companies and partners here. I felt it necessary to take the break and to also check up on these places."

Thinking everything over, he decided to accept it. "It seems even though you will be on 'vacation' you will still be working. One day you will become just like your father and work yourself to the bone, my son. Take it easy, will you?" Natsu sighed with a sad smile. Part of him was proud of his son, but he never wanted to see Naraku become like him.

Chuckling lightly, Naraku shook his head with a trademark smile. "Father, I take my job seriously. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here." The truth behind his words were far more than just a hidden meaning. Hanyous were a disgrace to most of society, and if Naraku didn't push himself to succeed to be the best - he'd be buried in the dirt. Literally or figuratively speaking. Either way, being a fearless leader who intimidated even most of everyone was the best way to survive - even though he knew if Sango found out, it'd break her heart.

"Very well - but I also want to speak with you about something." The older man warned, looking into his son's red gaze.

"Yes father?"

"Your mother has come down with an illness. The doctors have announced it's a very rare disease and fatal." He informed. "She is to be contained in the left side of the mansion, and you nor Miroku are to communicate with her. If you must, there is a phone line that goes directly to her bedroom. The doctors have told me she may have a couple months, if not a month to live."

Well, this was probably the best news he ever received, Naraku figured. Wanting to smile at the news, he knew it would be considered disrespectful even though both the men in the room strongly disliked Kirai Kasai with a passion. Nodding, he finally spoke up. "Should I talk with her father?"

Finally chuckling at the joke, he shook his head. "There is no point. She has become even more venomous and spiteful with her words. She'd only cause drama if you were to speak with her. I do warn you stay away from her at all costs, for the simple physical contact - you will get sick. Understood?"

Nodding, he lifted from his chair finally and looked over to his father. "I understand. I will do my best to stay away from her and let the staff be informed to not let her know I am here nor Miroku. If she truly suffers, may she leave before I return from my trip." Bowing in respect, he gave a short smile to his father and left the room. "Good day, otousan."

Walking to his bedroom, he informed his personal staff to pack his belongings. Ensuring he gathered all his important documents, such as passports, Ids, money, and flight tickets - he finally reached for his phone to dial Sango's number.

"Hello?"

Her voice as sweet as always, he replied back. "I will pick you up at the park at seven. Does your father know of anything?"

"No, he doesn't. Do you think this will be wise for us to do this? Anyone could recognize us and report to our fathers." Sango alerted, sounding completely nervous from everything. As much as she wanted to go on this date with him, she feared that her father would find out. It was the last thing she needed for either of them.

Knowing this could be a dilemma, he remained silent for a couple more seconds until finally coming up with an idea. "Dress in a disguise, and I will be in one as well. Meet you at seven." He hung up his phone quickly, looking around and trying to sense anywhere nearby who might of heard. Once he was in the clear he finally left to his brother's room to gather a couple clothes.

Time flew and everything was going smoothly as he finally arrived at the park. Getting out of his vehicle, he looked around in search for Sango. Not catching sight of her, he took in a deep breath, hoping to catch her scent anywhere nearby. Narrowing his eyes, he pulled out his phone and dialed her number. "Sango?"

"Hey, I'm sorry but my father found out. He isn't too happy about me going alone with you." She sniffled, trying to hide the sadness and tears she had cried. "I really don't know how he was able to find out."

His heart sinking, he clenched his other fist and felt like destroying the nearest object. Sadly nothing was within arms reach. Inhaling sharply, "Well, it will be alright. Are you still going to come along with us on the trips? And before you answer, say 'I dislike Chinese food.' for yes, and if not say 'I got to go.'"

Chuckling on the other line, she replied back. "I don't like Russian food, and if you don't mind I must go now. See you later." She sniffled, hearing the relief in his voice as he replied back.

Smiling, they whispered their good-byes and hung up. Clearing his throat, he looked around for a moment until he figured he need to release some stress. Maybe finding a debt payer might help him out with his mood tonight.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost the blanket?" Satomi raged, digging through every drawer of Sesshomaru's dresser and tearing down the closet. "Sess, that was the blanket we always take together! Where is it or I am going to cut your hair while you sleep?"

For the past two hours, Sesshomaru idly watched his human tear apart his room in search for the blanket, he knew exactly where it was. He refused to give up so easily until he found out for sure he would be sharing a room with her and Bankotsu would share the room with Jak. He refused to be in that bedroom, and as much as he respected the spider hanyou, he rather be in the same bedroom with Satomi. Or a room alone.

"I grow tired of repeating myself Satomi-chan. If you cannot find it, than it is deemed lost in oblivion." He stated matter-of-factly while pushing off towards the door. "Now, please stop tearing down my room or I will have to drag you out of here."

Growling in rage, she glared over to the prince and felt every part of her wanting to claw his eyes out. Since they were seven years old, they both bought a blanket to share. It was completely innocent, and held so many memories. Every where they went, they would take the blanket with them, to hide from either their parents or to sleep in a hidden place where no one could hurt Sesshomaru.

Feeling her heart breaking, she let out a few tears and finally pushed past Sesshomaru. She knew what he was doing, but she refused to play his game. He could have threatened anything else of theirs, but not the blanket. "Don't touch me!" She snapped, pulling her arm away from his grasp.

Cursing to himself, he knew he pushed the limit. Rushing after her, he finally pulled her into his arms and whispered his apology, only loud enough for her to hear. Taking her hand, he waited until she finally turned to look at him. "I'll get the blanket, but only if I share your room instead or at least let me have a room to myself."

"Is this really what this is all about? Sess, I was only joking about pairing you up with Jak. Naraku is staying in his room, and you will have your regular room by yourself next to mine and Bank's." She gave a watery chuckle as she placed her palm against his cheek. "But pull this again, and I will make sure Jak violates you." She threatened.

Shuddering at the thought, he nodded in response and led her finally to his bathroom. Opening the door to his towel closet, he reached for the very top back shelf, and pulled down a very dark purple blanket. As the day they could remember, the blanket remained soft and warm - reminding them of the cold sleepless nights of their childhood.

Clutching onto the memory, she held on tightly to the blanket and smiled. "I still can't believe we have this. Miyo would always try to take and destroy all the things we had for each other. This is the only thing she hasn't touched, and I'm so glad she didn't." Tears pricking her eyes, she looked up to the prince and quickly placed the blanket around his shoulders, nestling her way between his arms.

Wrapping them with the blanket, they stood in a comfortable silence - a sense of nostalgia drowning them with each swift scent or caress that came from their childhood blanket. All these years, they gone through so much - being their for each other when times seemed at their absolute worse. They had each other to comfort. And this blanket was the only remaining object left that held most of those valuable memories.

Sniffling, she finally pulled back and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Alright, we need to hurry. Our flight leaves in four hours, and we still got to get everybody."

Smiling, he looked down at his little human and nodded. Those be damned if he ever lost his Mimi-chan. His one true friend and savior.

* * *

The flight wasn't long, but sitting in first class on a private jet - it seemed very long with the strange silence. Kagome wasn't even sure when they took off or landed. All she remembered was being white knuckled to her seat and shutting her eyes through the entire ride. Heights were just something she could never be use to. Unlike the water, falling from 20-something feet in the air was worse than dying.

After the landing, she felt her heart finally calm to a nice pace and she waited for everyone to meet up with her. Again, she wasn't sure how she got off the plane, but she did. She was the first one off and now the first one to wait until everyone left without leaving anything behind.

Taking in one more deep breath, she looked around the large strip, watching another plane leaving in the distance. Two SUVs were beside them, and a few people were gathering the suitcases from the jet. Everything still felt unreal until a brisk wind came up, hitting Kagome's flesh through her jacket. Winter.

The snow and smell of ice was all around her, and she found herself centered and at peace. Her mind no longer worrying about the plane she was just on. The air reminded her so much of the cold water, reminding her that she was alive.

Jumping at the feel of a hand on her shoulder, she looked over to see her cousin with a big smile. "Hey, you left so fast you almost forgot you bag." Satomi chuckled, handing over the miko's backpack.

"Oh thank you. Honestly, I don't even remember getting off the plane." She lightly chuckled, placing her bag onto her shoulder. "So, which vehicle are we riding in?"

"That one." She pointed over to the closest one. "You, Sango, me and Rin will be riding in this one. As well as Kikyo and Kagura, and Sesshomaru." Hitching her own backpack comfortably on her back, she led her cousin over to the black vehicle and opened the door. "Oh, and Sesshomaru always sits in the front and I have to sit in the middle. If he can't see me, he will get paranoid."

Cocking her own brow, she entered the vehicle and waited for her cousin to explain. Seeing that she wasn't, she finally decided to ask. "Is there a reason why he is like this with you? Seems a bit extreme, honestly."

"When we were younger, my personal driver turned out to be a kidnapper. Me and Sess were probably eight at the time, and were just coming home from school. Because his mother-" She stopped quickly, realizing her mistake as she almost spilled the beans of Sess's life. Clearing her throat, she smiled and continued. "was out of town." She lied. "We were going to my home. Well, the driver decided otherwise and yeah."

"What happened?" She asked, concerned and curious as to why she never knew anything about this.

"Sess and I were terrified. They found us of course, when my father didn't see us home that day. I remember crying a lot, and Sess would just wrap me up in his blanket and say 'It will be ok Mimi-chan. I promise.'" She chuckled while trying to mock Sess's innocent voice. "The driver was jailed, and we were saved. Since then, Sess must always be in the car with me - either in the front seat or right beside me. And I always must be in his line of sight, or he gets worried."

Placing her hand on her cousin's shoulder, she gave a brief smile before hugging the heiress. "I'm just glad you are alright. Why didn't we hear anything about that?" She sniffled.

Before Satomi could answer, the other girls started to get into the vehicle along with Sess and the driver. Patting her lap, she whispered over. "I'll tell you later." She promised, smiling before turning her attention over to Sess.

As they took off, Kagome sat thinking over everything she just heard. It seemed the more she knew about her new friends, the more she was realizing Sess could really be someone else entirely. Reaching their destination, they all gathered their bags and went in search of their apartment. Once reaching it, Kagome felt her mouth drop and her eyes widen at the spectacular view.

The apartment was bigger than her house, and complete with even a kitchen and large living room with a fireplace. Looking around, she also noticed her little brother with the same expression. Living in luxury sure did have it's advantages, she thought mindlessly.

Meanwhile, Jak brushed passed Kagome, completely ignoring everybody in his path until he finally reached his room. Placing his bags down, he ordered the servants to place the rest of them into the room along with Naraku's belongings. Dressed in white skinny jeans, and a loose blouse to show off his delicate shoulders, he stripped away his fur coat and finally sighed in relief. "Alright! I claim this room, and no one will enter it! Only Naraku!" He made sure to put more emphasizes on Naraku, getting the suspicious look he craved from Inuyasha.

Since the dance, Jak had spent hours alone - crying - because of the hanyou. The only one who knew about the break up was Kagome and Naraku, but the spider knew more of what was going on. Just like he knew who the spider liked. Tapping his foot against the wooden floor, he cleared his throat to get Naraku's attention. "I said Naraku only! Come on now!"

Groaning, the spider looked away from Sango towards the flaming male. Biting the inside of his lip to refrain from saying anything, he looked back to Sango. "I'll text you later." Leaving her, he finally made his way up to the room and vanished with Jak slamming the door behind them. Placing his own bags down, he finally looked over to the male with a cocked brow. "What is it?"

"I thought this would be a great vacation, away from everything." He spoke, loud enough for only Naraku to listen. He knew the hanyou had great hearing, so before thinking he pushed Naraku to the far corner from the door. "Why is he here?"

"Damnit, Jak get off me!" Naraku finally growled out, knowing far well the male wouldn't budge. 'At least he isn't turned on. Thank the gods.' He prayed.

"NO!" He moaned out, pushing the spider once more. "Work with me here. Please." He begged, knowing far well that if Inuyasha was hearing - this is what he would be hearing. "I'll be more gentle, I promise."

Banging the back of his head against the wall, he realized what the male was playing at. The worst part of this though, Sango didn't know what was going on. 'Damn, why me?' He thought, finally looking at Jak he pulled the male down to whisper back. "I get the bed, got it?"

Whining, Jak finally gave in. "Fine, only if you leave some marks on me. I want to make him jealous." He begged.

"No." He replied back, pushing the male off with little effort and making his way towards the bed. Stripping off his shirt, he crashed down and kicked off his boots. "Last thing I want is another dilemma."

Rolling his eyes, he decided to go ahead and rest his head on the edge of bed while sitting beside the hanyou. Tears pricking his eyes, he thought of Inuyasha all over again. "Why can't he just admit it? Why is it so hard?"

Feeling for his friend, he only shrugged. "Give it time, maybe he will come around."

"I hope so."

On the other side, Inuyasha wanted to barge into the room and beat the shit out of the spider - but yet again was stuck with the whole 'Admit your gay and love Jak' ordeal. Ignoring his lover, which he found it absolutely hard to do, he finally decided to find his own room. "Hey Miroku! We sharing a room?"

"Only if you want to join in my regular threesome, Inuyasha." Miroku replied back. "I plan on sharing a room with both my beautiful women, but you are more than welcomed to join us. I don't mind sharing."

Shuddering at that thought of being physical with anyone other than Jak, he shook his head. "Nah, I think I will pass on that." Looking around, he noticed everyone was already pairing up in rooms or getting a room to themselves.

Shippo and Souta grabbed the room that was closer to the attic. Rin and Kohaku were between Sango and Sesshomaru's room. Sango was sharing with Kagome, and Bank and Satomi had the master bedroom. All that was left was Inuyasha, and he wasn't sure where to room with. Deciding he'd ask, he walked over to Sess's room and knocked.

Opening the door, he let out a short growl. "What is it?"

"Was wondering if we put out differences aside and share a room." He stated, clearly not liking this idea anymore than Sess was.

Looking back into his room, he noticed there was a spare bed, divided by a short wall. Opening the door wider, he shrugged. "Rules. Do not speak to me. Do not look at me. And do not make obscene noises."

"Sure." He agreed, making his way into the room. The tension started to grow more, but even with all of this - his thoughts still remained on Jak and the spider sharing his bed. Jealously gnawing at him, he finally threw his bags by his bed and crashed on the fluffy mattress. The trip was quite exhausting, and there wouldn't be much for them to do anything tonight. Shutting his eyes he decided to just sleep the rest of this bad day off.

Watching closely, Sesshomaru couldn't help but catch a few off scents from his little brother. As much as he wanted to just ask, he knew it wasn't possible. Too much tainted blood was between them, but he still couldn't figure out the strong jealousy and anger coming from him. He even found it shocking that he would decline Miroku's offer as well.

Deciding not to dwell further on it, he shut the lights off and nestled himself into his own bed. Keeping his gaze on the ceiling, he listened to Satomi's breathing - and keeping track of her scent to make sure she was alright. After a while, not realizing the scents had changed, he found himself mindlessly listening to Kagome. Breathing her in, and listening to her soft laughs before finally her breathing evened out.

It was strange, but he no longer questioned it. If she was to be part of this group, he may as well get use to sensing her around now. Shutting his own eyes, he finally found sleep, keeping the thoughts of the miko fresh at mind.

* * *

Midnight hit, and Naraku still laid awake. After everyone was finally sound asleep, he finally made his way out of the room - dressed in a black suit with a navy blue vest underneath. With a beanie over his mess of hair, he made his way out the door - enjoying the brisk air around him.

His phone went off once more, and he finally answered. "What is it Kouga?"

"Keep walking."

Rolling the tension off his shoulders, he obeyed and continued to walk. Following every direction given to him, he finally made his way to a vacant lot surrounded by snow and trees. Standing before him was no other than the wolf heir, with his infamous trademark grin. Dressed almost exactly like Naraku, the blue eyed wolf finally made his way towards the spider.

"I heard you beat the shit out of one of my guards again." He stated, making sure to keep a distance from the spider. "I told you, if they owe you shit you come to me. Can't have my boys get beaten up by you. Just ain't right, you know."

Scoffing, Naraku just rolled his eyes and continued to look off to the side. "Very typical. After all these years, since kindergarten, you would think a man like you would change. But here we are, except this time your foot isn't bashing my skull like the old days. Your guard owed me money, and I just had to get it. It's all business, Kouga."

"Making him choke on his own vomit than having my other guard give him CPR to bring him back only so you can make him suffer more is not business!" The wolf shouted out. "You pushed that limit the second you decided to almost poison him, make him puke, have him choke on it than bring him back to do it all over again. It's fucked up, and we both know it!"

"No, what's fucked up and not letting the jerk die before me." The spider clearly stated. "Owing me more than ten grand and not pay up - instead what was his exact words, oh I know 'You want you money, than suck my dick.' Of course he had it coming."

Growling out, the wolf pushed the spider down to the ground and straddled him. Placing on hand on his throat and the other preparing to bash in his skull, he waited for the spider to make his move.

"Wait, let me turn my cheek this way. I enjoy it most because I can see black dots quicker this way." Naraku informed, turning his head to the left side to be revealed. "Hurry quickly, this snow is really cold against my back."

"You sick bastard!" Lifting off, he kicked the spider in the ribs and walked away briefly. "I'm warning you right now, next time come to me if there is a issue - or I will find a way to have my woman and make you suffer. You got that!"

Coughing up a few drops of blood from his now sore, cracked ribs, he just chuckled and watched Kouga vanished from sight. As always, the wolf never changed since they were kids. His main tormentor all his life, stuck with him like glue. Sitting in silence, he waited until his healing powers kicked in to repair his sore ribs. Last thing he need was Satomi or anyone else seeing the damage.

'His woman.' He chuckled at that thought, remembering the time Satomi had bashed in the guy's head countless times. He never seemed to learn, and always came back for more. It wasn't until Bank announced his love for her that Kouga completely backed off. Now all he had to deal with was money issues with the yakuza. It was annoying.

Wiping his lip from the blood, he finally lifted up onto his feet and headed back to the apartment. With the wolf here, this vacation could either end up very bad or quite interesting. Only time would tell.

Reaching the apartment, he took a moment to remain outside and smoke a cigar. Oblivious to the company beside him, he noticed Inuyasha sulking on the bench by the tree. Sighing, he inhaled a long drag until finally making his way towards the male. "Hey."

Looking up, rage and disgust filling him, he rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be in bed with Jak?" Or you could probably be coming from there since you are smoking. He thought to himself. Jealously once more stabbed him in the heart, gods he hated this.

Chuckling, he shook his head. "Me and Jak aren't lovers, nor will be. We are great friends, but that is all. He loves you, baka." He insulted, taking another drag from his cigar. "And you love him."

His eyes widen, he turned away from the spider and scoffed. "Pfft, stop talking nonsense. I'm not gay alright. If Jak loves me, fine but that's just fucking weird."

Shaking his head, he exhaled and wondered how many idiots he would have to encounter for the rest of the night. Jak not included. Sitting beside the hanyou, he took a short drag and continued to talk once more. "Jak told me everything, and if you want the truth - come out already. The only person you are hurting is yourself and him. Who gives a damn what others think? If you also require your half-brother's approval, denying who you really are will only get him to ignore you."

"Ha! And you would know that how? I don't need that fucking jerk, or you to give me advice!" He spat out, frustrated with what he was having to listening to. "I don't give a fuck what people think of me, alright."

"So why are you sitting out here sulking instead of sharing Jak's bed instead?"

Bastard. It was all that came to his mind as Inuyasha tried not to hit the damn spider hanyou. "I guess you are right. I can't admit it."

Sighing, the spider continued to smoke his cigar - sitting in silence beside Inuyasha. After a moment, he finally decided to give one last advice. "You can either take it or leave. What you do, doesn't matter to me - but if you hurt him anymore than you already have, I will beat the shit out of you." He warned, finally gaining the attention from the hanyou. "If you really love him, make it right. Being gay isn't the end of the world, and impressing people shouldn't be your priority. All that matters is if the other person you love, will love you back. For you and not change a thing about you. Jak loves you, and sitting here not fixing it - you are guaranteed to lose him forever."

Watching him ash his cigar, he lifted him and looked down. Staring into those haunting red eyes, Inuyasha nodded finally, watching the hanyou leave his sight. Sitting in the cold, he finally decided to think of his next moves. Part of him struggled to accept this, but he knew he must.

"I need to fix this, but how?" He finally spoke to himself. Kagome came to thought and a smile finally played over his lips. If he was going to do this, he needed help from someone else who knew what was going on. And who better than to get straight answers from the woman who saw everything fall to shit. Chuckling to himself, he looked up towards the clear night sky and sighed. "I'll fix this."


	11. Chapter 11

Dawn was nowhere close to approaching. The house still laid silently asleep with everyone either snoring or cuddling with a pillow or partner. That was until a light buzzing noise continued to echo on the bed side table on Rin's side of the bed. Slowly opening her eyes, she grabbed her cell phone and looked at who may bee calling. Squinting her eyes from the bright screen, she noticed her mother's name and number.

She wasted no time in answering, trying her hardest to be as quiet as possible to not wake Kohaku. "Hi momma? Is everything alright?" She whispered happily, sneaking out of the bedroom in her pajamas and making her way to the living area's large sectional.

"My beautiful baby! Oh, how I missed you so very much. How is everything going up there? Do you miss your mother?" Miyo replied back, in her best fake joyful voice.

Blind, Rin smiled and gave a soft laugh. "Of course mother. I do miss you very much, and to answer you - this place is very beautiful. I am sure you would love it here."

Always oblivious to her mother's true intentions, Rin sat idly still listening to her mother speak and rant about how life in the mansion. She never knew anything more about her mother, except that she did complain a bit about the staff back home or Sesshomaru's father. But to her, she didn't mind any of it because her mother was always so kind and sweet to her.

"I didn't mean to wake you at such an early hour, I just missed you and your brother dearly." She sighed.

"Oh mom, there is no need to worry about us. Sesshomaru is very protective, and would never let anything happen to us. We miss you too as well, very much. I know I do. Would you like for me to get you a souvenir?" Rin asked, making sure to once again keep her voice down in a whisper tone. She would hate if she ended up waking someone up because she was speaking to loud.

"Oh yes, of course. Anything will do, as long as it's from my dearest, adorable daughter. Oh how I love you very much." She slightly exaggerated, as usual. "How goes your relationship with the Taijiya boy? Still in working progress?"

As usual, the only thing that interested Miyo was her daughter's engagement to the Taijiya family. She knew that she would be cut off from her previous husband and mate, and quickly had to find her own net. As much as she hated humans, the son of the Taijiya family was handsome and very wealthy to take care of her once her daughter married into the family.

Shippo never made her list, since she hated the fact of other wolves or foxes. To her they were nothing more than copy cats of the true dog race. Having her daughter marry to Kohaku would not only bless her with great riches, but even suitable grandchildren. Once she wouldn't be that ashamed of.

Rin smiled, replying back with the same answer to her mother's frequently asked questions. "We are great mother. Better than ever."

"That's is great to hear." Miyo smirked. "Now, where is your brother? I must speak with him, since he refuses to answer my calls. Please, do mommy a favor and get your brother me. I don't care if he is sleeping either." She demanded quickly and coldly.

Ignoring the coldness in her mother's voice, she quickly obeyed and snuck into her brother's room. Rushing off to his bed, she slid up beside him and tapped his head mistaking it as his shoulder. "Maru-nii. Wake up." She whispered softly.

Groaning, he tossed and swatted the hand away from him - thinking it might be a dream. It wasn't until he caught his sister's scent and heard her voice. Quickly opening his eyes, he looked over to see his little sister sitting right beside him on the bed. "Rin-chan, are you alright?"

Nodding, she smiled and handed him the phone. "Mom is on the phone and wishes to speak with you, Maru-nii." She lightly chuckled as she finally placed the phone in his hand and nestled down to rest her head on his lap. A regular routine of their's when she would be around her brother. She would lay down beside him and he would lightly play with her hair to help her sleep or pass the time by.

He always pampered his sister. Finally taking the phone with no other choice, he pressed it against his ear as his hand mindlessly went to Rin's hair. "Yes?" He replied, coldly with a hint of venom.

"Oh my dear son. I've missed you so very much." Miyo sighed the words, making sure to place certain emphasizes on miss and dear. "I must speak with you, privately." She smiled, lacing her words with more hidden meanings.

Wanting to puke in disgust, he looked down only to have Rin pop up and sigh. "I know, I heard her. Just don't take so long with my phone ok. Put it by my bed when you are done." Leaning in, she whispered loud enough for her mother to hear. "Love you mommy. And I miss you very much."

"I love you too my dear sweet child." Miyo replied.

Clenching his jaw tight, he watched his little sister leave the room and shutting the door. Sighing, he finally replied back with more strain on his emotions from coming out. "What do you need?"

"I need you, my son. I have grown severely bored with the men here, and none can scream like you do." She gave a dark chuckle. "When will you be returning to me, Sesshomaru-kun? I really need you in more ways than some."

Clenching his free hand, he gritted his teeth and literally almost snarled into the phone. "We will be gone for a few weeks. When we return is primarily not of any concern to you." Feeling his anger almost slipping, he bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood to try and keep his cool manner up front.

"Is that so? You dare try and call the shots, huh? Should I just forget about our time together and just-" She paused, giving another seductive evil chuckle. "have Rin take your place? I am sure she would scream even more loudly."

Exhaling all his anger, he finally growled into the phone. "You will not touch her. We will return within three weeks, between noon and midnight." He snarled each word out, wanting to break the phone in his hand from the upsetting turmoil that played in his stomach. How dare the bitch try to manipulate him like this?

Chuckling loud enough to be echoed from the phone, she finally calmed and spoke back. "Be lucky if forgot to restrict you and beat you before you left. Enjoy that nice body of yours, because for the next few months it will be heavily torn apart. Good-bye, Sesshomaru." And with that, the prince was left alone again with his own thoughts.

Tossing the phone beside him on the bed, he railed his fingers through his hair and felt the need to actually cry. It had been five years since the last time he cried. Inhaling and exhaling like he ran a marathon, he fought the taste of blood in his mouth and tried to keep his bearings at bay. The last thing he needed was for his little sister to see how angry and hurt he was feeling right now.

But as he sat there, he caught another scent in the room. Cursing to himself, he felt his entire room fall apart. Inuyasha was sharing his room, and as much as he wanted the hanyou to remain asleep and not know what just occurred, he knew that would be too good to be true. Giving a watery chuckle, he finally gave up and spoke to his brother. "How much did you hear Inuyasha?" He demanded coldly.

Swallowing in fear, the hanyou wasn't even sure what he heard. His heart breaking in so many places he didn't even knew exist, he laid in bed wondering if he was actually dreaming this all up. But hearing his brother's cold voice reminded him how real this really was.

Tears on the verge of coming to light, he slowly sat up and looked over the half-wall separating them in the room. "How long as she been-"

Smirking and chuckling, he shook his head in disbelief. "How long as this been going on?" Huffing, he shrugged and looked over to the open window where the dark sky was barely lighting up. "Speak of this, and I will make sure you never talk or walk again. Understood?" He glared over to the amber eyed hanyou.

"What?" Shocked, he finally lifted up off the bed. "And to think I was actually starting to feel sorry for you? Here you go and fucking threaten me when all I am trying to figure out is what the fuck is going on? All this time I thought -" Finally he stopped mid-track as his mind began to work through every scenario. Every fight they had with each other and the mysterious 'talks' with his older brother.

Everything was hitting into him quicker than he could prepare for as he remembered every moment, even the rare ones when they were little and Sess tried to play with his little brother. Choking on the tears, he looked over to Sess and began to shake his head in denial. "No, it can't be."

The last thing he wanted was for someone to feel sorry for him, and especially witness his most vulnerable side. Standing up, he walked towards his younger brother with his permanent glare. "This is not your fight Inuyasha. Never speak of this again."

Shaking his head, he refused to accept this. Pushing his brother back, he paced in the small room. "Who else the fuck knows? Do your friends know? Huh? Is that why they are your fucking friends? Does Rin know?"

Snapping, he grabbed his brother by the throat and pinned him to the wall. "You will do your best to never inform my sister of what happens. To answer you, yes my friends know. And just like them, you are never to speak of this again. This is not your fight, Inuyasha. You will do well to remember that."

Finally crying, as he finally saw the pain his brother was in, he continued to shake his head. For the first time, he actually wanted to help his brother. He needed to. Suddenly, without warning, their bedroom door opened and in came Kagome and Sango with a worried look followed by Rin behind them. "What's goin-" Stopping in her words, Kagome watched as Sesshomaru held Inuyasha by the throat against the wall. 'Sess is a nice guy, huh?' Inhaling her anger, she pushed the prince away. "What is wrong with you? Do you have to hurt your only brother? Why can't you get along with him? You jerk!"

Anger rising more and more, he knew he needed to leave before someone actually died. Pushing past the females in the door, dodging his sister, and aiming to the front door. He ignored everyone in his path, needed to be away from everyone.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha just stood in silence - witnessing everything. Looking over to Kagome, he wanted to curse her out for how stupid she acted, but he remembered one thing - no one but his true friends knew. Feeling his heart breaking all over, he pushed the miko away and began to run after him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, watching as the hanyou chased after the prince with two coats and boots in hand. Confused, she looked over to Sango than back to Rin who currently was crying. "Rin-chan, do you know what's going on?"

Her heart breaking, hearing everything that had occurred for being so close to her brothers room - and hearing their words - she shook her head. Sesshomaru wouldn't want anyone else to hear unless he wanted them to. Holding her heart, she knew she had to be strong. 'Why Maru-nii? Why couldn't you tell me, too? Was it to protect me from mom?' She thought to herself. "I didn't hear anything, Kagome-san. I'm gonna go back to room now." She informed brokenly, rushing back to where she knew the only person to comfort her will be.

Dumbfounded, the young miko walked back with Sango to their own bedroom until they heard Satomi's door open. "Hey, what happened? I heard a lot of screaming and door slamming." She asked, coompletely exhausted but alert at the same time.

"We heard shouting in Sess's room and went to go check. Next thing we know, he has Inuyasha pinned to the wall. I told him to stop it and put him down, and next thing you know he rushes out of the apartment." Kagome huffed. "Inuyasha then chased after him, and none of the siblings will tell us what is wrong."

'Fuck, he found out.' She thought to herself. Inhaling sharply, she nodded and sighed. "Alright, when Bank wakes up tell him I went to get Sess." She asked, quickly making her way to the front door, grabbing her parka and placing on her snow boots.

Left in confusion once more, she finally turned to Sango and felt angered all over again. "What is going on? Why does it seem they are hiding something?"

Upon also hearing the ruckus, Naraku replied back. "That's because there is something." Making his way to the kitchen, realizing that sleeping in was no way happening, he began to prepare a pot of coffee and tea. "Don't worry to much Kagome. If it was important, they would tell you - but this is family business. Coffee or tea?" He asked, looking over at the two women who were now more awake than asleep.

"Coffee - black" Sango smiled, making her way to the breakfast island. Sitting on the stall with Kagome beside her who answered 'tea' instead. Deciding to help her friend, she patted her back and smiled. "Relax Kagome, I am sure it's nothing."

"Yeah right. It seems like everyone is having secrets and too prideful to let anyone know." She shook her head. "I mean, why would Sesshomaru pin his brother to the wall like that? What is wrong with that guy, like seriously? And you!" She turned her attention to the spider. "Why would you even consider him being a 'good' guy? What I see all the time from him, is nothing good. He is a jerk, and mean to his own brother."

Scratching his chin, really not liking how this morning was going at all. He already had a few hours of sleep, and on top of that a raging headache from dealing with three idiots last night. Now he was having to deal with one very pissed off, hypocrite miko who was insulting his very close friend. Inhaling slowly, he finally felt calm enough to reply. "Kagome, as much as I respect you at times - I am going to have to tell you to shut up."

Both girls gasp as they looked over to the spider. Offended, she was about to speak up until the spider held up his hand. "Let me finish." He ordered. "First off, you are no different from any of us. Unlike me, and a few others, Sesshomaru doesn't even know you come from a common family. He doesn't know your are a miko, and that your father passed away when you were ten years old. Reason I know about this, is because I pay attention to everything - and Satomi was very distraught when her uncle passed. Doesn't take a no brainer to figure he was your father."

"Now, explain to me how them keeping a secret from you is such a terrible thing?" He finally glared over to the miko, waiting patiently for his own cup of coffee to be ready. Holding up for her to pause, he continued once more when he noticed his calm was back in order again. "Second, every time you see Sesshomaru is usually not a great time. Does that give you any right to judge him? No, it doesn't! If I was to meet you on your bad days, and assume you were just a mean foul girl who judged people and ridiculed them, it wouldn't be fair to you. Now, everyone makes mistakes. Everyone has a bad day, sometimes more than good days. Everyone carries their own chip on their shoulder, and not everyone is ecstatic to share their feelings and past with people. Not everyone trusts as easily as you." Grabbing his cup of coffee, he took a quick sip and sigh in relief. "Also, it's like seeing me. People think I am evil. They think I am this bad guy who doesn't give a rat's ass about anyone. Is it true? Could be. Do I make it true? No. People judge, but the next time you go off insulting the only good man I know - I will make sure you never have to see him again. Which means, I will make sure you go back to your old school and old life. Understand?"

Completely shock at what she was lectured, she couldn't even begin to describe how upset she was - and not with Naraku. Everything he said was true, but her pride and ego felt so wounded, she was offended. Lifting up from the stall, she scoffed and turned away from the spider. "Whatever!" She finally shouted out, reaching her room and slamming the door shut.

Sango sat in silence, witnessing everything and knowing how difficult this was going to be on her. Naraku was right, but she couldn't ignore her best friend. Looking over to the spider, she gave a faint smile. "You didn't have to be so mean about it." She spoke up, taking a sip of her own coffee before finally sliding off the stall to go and comfort her best friend.

Standing there, pissed to all hell and sipping his coffee, he ignored the girls and made his way to the living area. Finally gaining the silence he craved, he shut his eyes to enjoy it while sipping his nice brewed coffee. He knew he was harsh with his words, but if it wasn't spoken in the way it was - she would never have learned.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pill bottom. Grabbing two pills, he popped them into his mouth and drank his coffee. Hopefully the medicine will ease his headache away. As he sat there, idly wondering what to do and how today would get even more shittier, he felt an presence sharing the room with him.

Looking up, he almost cringe as he noticed Kagura standing in the living room and making her way to sit beside him. 'Fuck me.'

* * *

_A couple hours before_

He should be asleep, but he found himself wide awake and extremely uncomfortable. Shifting before him was his favorite twin of all, rubbing her ass against his now very hard erection. Moaning lightly, he gripped her hips quickly from her rubbing more against him. Looking over, he saw Kikyo slowly opening her eyes with a smile. "Good morning, my Miroku." She moaned, rubbing herself once more against him.

Tightening his grip against her bare hip, he gave a playful thrust, almost losing it when his cock easily slid between her thighs - embracing the juicy liquid that dripped between them. Enjoying this moment, he felt another hand slid up his bare back down to the front of his naval with tits pressed against his back. Kagura gave a breathy moan, sliding her hand further down to grab his cock. "Good morning, Master Miroku."

Gods how he loved these two women. Without a second's notice, he was pressed down on his back with two women exploring his body - worshiping him like the sex god he was. Sliding his hands into their hair, he watched as both their lips reached his hard cock and they began to lick and suckle his heated flesh.

Moaning, Kikyo watched as the cock twitched. Trailing her tongue to the tip, she wrapped her lips around his head and began to suck and flick her tongue around him, stretching the hole soaked with precum. Kagura wasn't too far behind as she began to trail her own tongue and mouth further between his legs, taking in his soft sac into her mouth.

Feeling his eyes rolling to the back of his head, he gripped their hair tightly and let out a throaty moan. Looking down, he watched his cock vanish into the hot mouth belonging to Kikyo while Kagura's tongue trailed down to tongue his tight hole. He felt himself tense for a brief moment as he felt a single digit enter his body and a hot mouth taking back in his sac. Knowing at this rate he would explode, he finally pulled Kikyo away from his cock to devour her lips - tasting her sweet essence with his own essence lacing with hers. Nipping her lower lip, he finally felt Kagura pull her finger out. Quickly wasting no time, he lifted up and changed their positions with Kikyo below him and Kagura behind him.

Trailing hot kisses down the beauty's body, he came to the perfect mounds and became to pay homage to them. Sucking on her tight nipples, then biting them gently he relished those sweet moans from her lips, as well as trying to keep his own moans at bay the second he felt Kagura's tongue back against his anus.

Moving down her body again, kissing and nipping, making sure to leave a few red marks against her flesh - he finally pushed her thighs apart. Cupping her legs under his arms, he shifted her forward a bit, biting into her inner thighs a bit until finally sinking his face into her sweet nectar. Juices flowing against his tongue, moans enticing the mood that much more, he lapped his tongue against her until he finally pressed against the bundle of nerves that begged to be suckled and abused.

Meanwhile, Kagura pulled away for a moment, sliding another finger back into her lover's body while she reached with her other hand to stroke him. Thrusting into him slowly, she let another trail of saliva trail down against her finger for more moisture and lube to freely begin to spread the violet eyed male.

Moaning almost silently, he continued to tongue fuck his little beauty, making sure to hit every spot just right with his fingers and tongue. Thrusting just enough to curl his fingers roughly, touching the texture part inside her tightening walls and assaulting her clit with his mouth and tongue. Her cries becoming louder, and hips moving on their own, he pressed the top part of his lip and began to work his jaw to roughly put pressure against her most sensitive nub. It wasn't long until she was gripping his hair and crying out his name as she rode out her orgasm.

Suckling all her sweet juices, he flicked her clit once more to just watch her cry out and shake under him. Grinning, he finally pulled away from Kagura's skillful hands to aim himself into Kikyo's cavern that begged to be filled. Kissing the woman under him, he finally thrust hard into her warm heat, giving her not time to adjust as he began to fuck her in an almost slowed pace.

Right behind him, Kagura wasted no time placing on her custom strap-on, with a clit stimulator to help. Grabbing the lube, she lathered the dildo as well as the violet eyed male's tight star. Placing the tip against him, she waited until he paused in his thrust so she could slide into him carefully. Slowly, she finally sank herself deep inside him - hearing him moan and wrap one arm around her.

Feeling over sensitize, he waited to completely adjust until he was ready to move forward. Moaning once more as the beauty under him began to move her hips against him, he gave a playful slap to her thigh. Grinning, he finally leaned forward, taking a nipple into his mouth as he began to thrust against both girls that deliciously held him between him.

Clutching against his hips, Kagura felt the small vibrator working against her with each thrust he made. Kikyo wasn't too far behind as she felt her body once more reaching to that high she crave to be dropped from. Both the girls grabbed onto their lover, moaning his name as they each worked against him, aiming to be pushed off the edge.

Knowing his limit was close, he reached between his and Kikyo's bodies, finding her bundle of nerves. Rubbing against the wet flesh, he began to roll his hips with each thrusts, moaning at the feel of being over simulated and on the edge of coming. It wasn't long until he finally felt the familiar tightness of her walls clamping around his cock, twitching and milking him with her delicious juices. Crying out his name, she gripped her hands onto his shoulders, burying her nails into his skin as she felt her second orgasm being ridden out - and his cocking continuing to fill her to the brim repeatedly.

Kagura felt her own release approaching quickly. Sinking her nails down his back, she gave a few thrusts of her own to finally push her over the limit. Moaning, she felt her body shaking uncontrollably as the vibe over worked her clit. It wasn't long after that Miroku finally gave in and felt himself releasing his own seed and falling into an intense orgasm. Slowly thrusting inside his Kikyo, he began to fill her pussy with his seed, moaning softly as he felt the dildo inside him slowly pulling out. Falling over to the side after pulling out completely, he laid in contentment with both his females beside him.

Stripping herself from the strap-on, she finally cuddled against her lover and watched as Kikyo quickly fell into a deep sleep. Breathing softly, Kagura looked up to Miroku. Usually she wouldn't mind sharing the man she loved, but as of lately she hadn't really felt his touch. She couldn't remember the last time he actually ate her out or even been inside her.

Jealously was slowly starting to gnaw at her since she was starting to miss his attention, and was actually starting to feel abandoned. It wasn't fair that Kikyo continuously had him all to herself, and she was getting quite tired of it. Sighing, she finally caught his attention and finally gazed into those violet eyes she admire and loved so much.

Looking down at his lovely Kagura, her red eyes enticing him, he wondered what could be bothering her. "Is everything alright, my sweet?" He asked, letting one of his hands caress her delicate cheek.

Swallowing, she felt hurt that he could be so oblivious to everything. Was it not obvious that he couldn't see how much he was neglecting her as well? Biting her lip, she shook her head and gave a weak smile. Lifting up, she gave him a deep kiss - one to try and seduce him - except nothing came of it. Only a smile and another soft kiss on her lips. Feeling her heart breaking, she quickly lifted from the bed and place a smile as she quickly changed into some pajamas. "I am going to watch television. You sleep well, my love." She whispered, watching him not bothered by her mood at all.

Feeling so distraught, she walked out the room - oblivious to the show that had happened earlier - and finally found someone in the living room. Someone who might listen to her and help her out. Naraku.

Smiling only to be replaced with sadness all over again, she sat down beside the spider and gave a heart felt sigh. "I don't know what to do anymore, Naraku-senpai! Your brother continues to ignore me, and it's breaking my heart!" She cried softly.

Sitting in shock, Naraku watched as the twin boldly sat beside him and began whining and sharing her private life with him. As much as he didn't mind talking and giving advice, it wasn't something he really preferred to talk about! As a matter of fact, anything that dealt with his brother's sex and relationship life was out of the question. There was absolutely no way he was going to sit here and listen to his brother's girlfriend complain about Miroku.

'The Gods truly hate me today!' He thought to himself, watching in horror as the girl took no sign of stopping and continued to pour out her sex life to him. Knowing that she wasn't the type to actually take a hint, and would probably cry instead of walk away if he told her to shut up like Kagome, he slowly decided to plan his escape. He needed a way out, and right now - everywhere was not safe. It would be any moment until Jak would wake up, and commence on molesting him to make Inuyasha jealous.

Bank was of no use at all, sense the male would probably antagonize him if anything. If the blue eyed human knew anything, it was making it a sick game to see how quickly Naraku could get upset and lose his cool with petty actions and words. Bank still held the highest record for doing silly stuff that nagged Naraku's mind.

He couldn't go outside, since knowing his luck he'd probably run into Inuyasha and them or Kouga. Oh how he rather deal with the wolf more than anything. At least the wolf knew when to walk away. Everyone else - nope. They had to say the last word to just piss him off on a whole new level. Rubbing his temples, he quickly finished his coffee and quickly made a break for it to Sess's room. Since the dogs weren't here, he'd be safe for the moment.

As she watched the spider quickly run away from her, she felt her world crumbling the instant he vanished into a room. Laughing at the balls on the man, she felt her tears coming and wasted no time in walking back into her room, grabbing a few items and rushing to the bathroom. A long nice hot shower would totally help her right now.

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted out, finally reaching up with his brother.

Clenching his teeth, he turned around and glared at the hanyou. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Everything was much better when you didn't know a damn thing! Why can't you just pretend things are normal and not different? Why must you constantly torment me!?" He finally released all the anger out into his words. Shouting out towards his brother, the winds brushing up against them, and the echoes of just them in the woods was all that could be heard between the two brothers.

He knew he should have just listened and let the prince walk this off, but how could he? All this time he thought he brother was this asshole who was spoiled and such only to find out he was being abused. Molested, even! It pissed him off, and right now he knew he had to save his brother. That's what brothers did, right? Shaking his thoughts, he shouted out. "I can't! You're my brother, dammit! How can I turn away from you knowing that you are in pain - suffering from that fucking bitch? Why couldn't you tell me?"

"Because it was none of your concern!" Sesshomaru added, turning away from the hanyou. "Mother and Father have done this before you were even born. It only got worse and twisted into this sick game when you and Rin came into the picture." He finished off, speaking back into his normal tone.

Feeling sick to know that even his father was in on this, he felt so many levels of betrayal he was sure he would puke. "All this time-"

"Don't!"

Each of them turned to see a bundled of Satomi making her way towards them. Sesshomaru quickly rushed over to her to make sure she was safe and not cold. "Why are you here?"

"Don't give me that shit!" She shouted out. "You two make a loud racket, leave the apartment and scare a girl who has no clue what the fuck is going on! I am sure Rin knows everything now since you were loud as can be! You are both idiots!"

"Hey! This isn't something to-"

The hanyous words were immediately cut as Satomi reached down, grabbed a handful of snow and threw it into the hanyou's face. "Shut up! I am not finished!" She snarled out, finally turning to Sesshomaru. "Do you two always have to be so dramatic, that the second shit hit's the fan you go running away? I understand you got some issues to sort out, and a mutual bitch to hate even more - but the second you start waking up people at an ungodly hour and slamming doors because people found out some bad shit! Someone is going to get kicked in the fucking nuts!"

Rage. Anger. Pissed off Satomi. Everything in this small human was right before him, and the prince made no effort to silence her or calm her down. He knew what happened was bad. His anger slipped and he made a fool out of himself. He couldn't really blame anyone but himself, even though Kagome pissed him off very much.

Either way, he knew things needed to be fixed.

"Guys-" She finally calmed down, sighing away as she looked at the two brothers. "What good does it do any of you to push each other away when there is a bigger crisis here? Yes Inuyasha, Sess has been abused beyond damage all his life. I been there. I have seen the damage." Her voice cracked with angered emotions. "I been there for him when he needed someone. You two have got to stop this bullshit fighting, and fight against that bitch."

The two brothers finally looked towards each other. They knew it wouldn't be easier, especially with all the bad stuff between them - but even with all that, this was enough to almost wipe the slate clean. Nodding in agreement, they took each other's hand into a tight hand shake. A small smile crossed their lips, and they knew it was time to make a better future.

Smiling, she gave a sigh of relief and looked towards the brothers. "Now, I think you have a woman to apologize to."

"Yeah, but before that." Inuyasha paused, looking between the two. "I have something to say."

"Yes?" The other two replied in unison.

"Since we are coming clean about things and being honest, I think you guys should be the firsts to know." Fear crawled up his spine as he continued to stare at the ground. Everything was hard to place into words as he tried to spill the beans. Finally giving in the second he looked up to his brother, he spoke up. "I'm gay and I love Jak."

"So?" Satomi shrugged. "You see what we deal with on a daily basis, and honestly we had our suspicions. Not judging, just be happy dude. And I know this will make Jak finally happy since he kept complaining about a certain male who wouldn't come out the closet." She snickered.

Glaring at the woman, he finally turned his attention to his brother. He didn't understand it, but since their father was rarely around, Sesshomaru was more of a father and old brother figure to look up to. Naraku was mostly right about wanting acceptance from him, even though before he hated his guts. It was just something he wanted, so show he was better than what people thought of him as.

A slight shrug to his shoulders, the prince replied back. "Hurt him, I will make sure you suffer."

Confused, the hanyou didn't say anything else as they finally headed back to the apartment. Once reaching the place, they both noticed Naraku in the Taisho's room, which made Inuyasha's decision better as he made his way to Jak's room. Meanwhile, Satomi looked over to Sess and pointed over to Kagome's room. "I don't care how, but fix it. This is suppose to be a great trip, and if I have to, I will make you two both hold hands like five-year-olds! Now go fix it!" She ordered, gaining the attention of most of the apartment since almost all the doors opened up, including Kagome's.

Very lightly blushing in embarrassment, the prince waste no time to reach the girl's door, grab her wrist and pull her outside onto the porch. Cursing to himself, he noticed he failed to get her warm shoes and a jacket. Quickly rushing back inside, he grabbed Satomi's snow slippers and the parka and went back outside handing them over to the miko.

Confused, and no longer pissed off, she took the items and quickly put them on her now freezing body. Warming up, she waited for the prince to finally speak up. She had almost an hour to sit and think about what Naraku said. He was right, and she was very wrong. Once again, she had to remind herself she had no right to judge the man before him.

Biting onto her lower lip, she grew tired of waiting and finally spoke up. "I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have said those words."

"There is no need to apologize. I was clearly upset and probably did look like an idiot to you earlier. I wanted to apologize for what you had to see, and for me completely ignoring you." He replied back, knowing deep down inside he rather just take her apology and leave. But the last thing he wanted was to have Satomi follow on with her threat.

Chuckling, she caught a strange look from the prince which she found amusing. "We really keep meeting on the wrong foot here. I know you don't like me-"

"I never said such a thing." He replied instantly.

Blushing, the two looked away for a moment. Their heart racing, the cold air no longer felt cold anymore. Laughing nervously once more, she slightly opened her parka to get some fresh air. Looking back at him, she blushed all over again she met his eyes. 'Stop looking at me, please.' She thought to herself. 'You're making it hard not to want to kiss you.' Her eyes widen at that thought, her face blushing ten times more, she finally turned away and tried with all her might to find a distraction.

Watching in amusement, he felt like chuckling at her strange behavior. 'We should take her out with us.' His beast hummed, watching closely as well at the little miko. For the moment, Sesshomaru wanted to chuckle at his beast and tell him to shut it, but as he watched her blushing and smiling embarrassingly, he actually agreed with it. Without a second thought, he reached out to her. "Today, we will be skiing. Would you like me to teach you?"

Looking over at the hand extended out to her, she felt her mind running wildly. Part of her wanted to take the offer, but the other part wanted to know more about him. Especially why he pinned Inuyasha to the wall earlier. Biting her lip, she shook her head but quickly reached out to grab his hand. Swallowing, she looked up to him. "Not unless you tell me why you did what you did earlier to Inuyasha?"

Freezing, he looked down at the miko and finally knew he how to do some explaining. Not letting go of her hand, he finally replied back. "In time, if you are to be trusted, I'll tell you why. But for now, just know it was a thing of the past that won't even happen again. I give my word."

Not very happy with his answer, she sighed and nodded knowing this was the best she was going to get. Naraku was right. Sesshomaru wasn't the type to easily reveal things about himself, just like she wasn't able to tell him about her personal life either. Standing them in the cold, she finally replied back with her own answer. "Well, if your word is true, you'll know me with time, too."


	12. Chapter 12

Sick.

She felt nauseous beyond all reason as she sat by the toilet, waiting for the inevitable to occur. Her stomach toss and turned, releasing everything inside which wasn't very much. How could she get sick? It made no sense to her one bit. Being outside for a while couldn't have caused this much trouble, could it?

Resting the back of her head against the wall, inhaling once more trying to not puke anymore. Everything was beginning to get to her. Everything from smells to sounds to the lights. She didn't have a headache, or a fever - so puking shouldn't be happening right now.

Frustrated, she opened her eyes as she continued to hear the light tapping on the bathroom door. She knew if she didn't say anything, the prince wouldn't stop tapping anytime soon. Finally giving in, she spoke up. "I am alright Sesshoamru. Go with the others, I will be there shortly."

He wasn't having it. His Satomi was sick and locked in the bathroom puking. Refusing, he gave the door a final tug and opened to see his best friend sitting on the floor with barely much clothes to cover her body. It seemed she may have had an accident. Luckily, he held their blanket in his hand and walked over to her. "I am not leaving without you, understand?" He stated, wrapping her around in the blanket.

Rolling her eyes, she decided to go ahead and humor the male. Feeling the blanket around her shivering shoulders, she finally felt somewhat warm. She could be running a fever, who knew? Sighing, she finally looked up to see Sess sitting right before her. "How was the talk with Kagome?" Small talk should be nice until this terrible illness passes by, right?

He shrugged his shoulders. "It went fine. I am to teach her how to ski."

Smiling, she kicked her foot up against his knee and smirked. "Do you like her?"

"You truly are ill, and probably close to dying for you to say such a foul thing." He claimed, glaring his eyes towards the hazel eyed beauty. "But I will admit, I don't dislike her. She shows a strong character. Contradicting for the most part."

Chuckling, she shrugged back and finally felt her stomach easing again. "Well, why do you say that?"

"She presents herself as a loud bold girl, with a wild raw energy to her." He answered, placing his elbow on his knee and resting his chin against his palm. "But she also shows a peaceful, calm side to her. One that is quite soothing and enjoyable to be around. When she isn't speaking, she is very nice company."

Glaring at the prince, she kicked his knee where his elbow was resting on and watched his head get knocked from his palm. "That's what you get. She isn't that bad, and you know it. Stop being just a sore butt." She stuck her tongue out with a smile. "You should get to know her. You might actually come to really like her."

Shrugging, he finally decided to drop the subject and focus on her illness. "Enough of that, let's focus on what caused you to become ill." Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against her forehead and froze instantly. His eyes widen in shock, he slowly pulled back to gaze into her eyes. "How can this-" his words making no sense, he lifted her up from the bathroom floor quickly and made their way to the bed.

Setting her down, he quickly pushed her onto her back and lifted up her tank top to reveal her stomach. "Sess? What's wrong?" Ignoring her, he placed his nose against her flat tummy and took in a few sharp inhales, until he finally was certain. Swallowing hard, he lifted up and looked over to Satomi.

Fear drawing into her eyes, she shook her head and tried to deny what she saw in his eyes. At first she was worried she may be coming down with a very serious illness, but when he placed his nose on her stomach and took deep breaths - it was obvious. Her heart raced countless times, trying to find a reason for this. She was on the pill, and only a couple times her and Bank only had unprotected sex. They usually were always careful.

Tears pricking her eyes, she finally waited for the conformation. "Am I?" She whispered, her words breaking.

"Yes." He confirmed, placing his head onto her lap with fear still locked into his eyes.

For anyone this would be ecstatic news, but not for them. Daisuke Hayashi would never allow for such a disgrace to occur. Clutching tightly to his Satomi, he finally whispered out to her. "What are you going to do? If your father finds out, he'd want it to be aborted immediately." There was no place for error or mistake in her family. If the heir was to have a child without marriage, let alone even finish high school - she would be a great disgrace. Possibly even disowned.

Tears falling down, she shook her head and pulled her best friend up to her. Needing the hug more than anything, she sat there with him embracing her for all she was worth. "I don't know Sess." She cried out softly. "We can't let my father know, not until we figure this out with Bank." She sniffled, trying to keep her cries to a bare minimum noise.

Nodding, he continued holding her tightly against him. Together they sat on the bed, not breaking apart until they finally were calm enough to move. "For now, just pretend everything is normal. We will tell Bank when we are alone, alright." She swallowed the lump in her throat as she slowly began to put on her snowboarding clothes.

"Understand." He agreed. Looking over he noticed her clothing and glared. "You will not ski or snowboard. Got it?" He promised.

Chuckling, she looked over at him. "I'm not stupid, but I am not going to go out there and let Naraku catch on. The guy is very observant." She stated firmly. Laughing, they both nodded in agreement before finally making their way outside and towards the group where they were.

It wasn't long until they finally arrived to see the gang sitting at the benches by The Shop. The only store on top of the hill that sold all sorts of food and drinks, and merchandise. It was a great shop, and great hang out area.

Meeting up with them, Satomi raced over to her fiance. Sesshomaru was right behind her until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Stopping, he looked over to see a set of grey eyes looking up at him. "Hey. I was worried you'd change your mind." Kagome gave a small laugh, as she looked down to check if she was dressed appropriately. Naraku bought her the proper gear, but she still was a bit self-conscious.

Completely forgetting he had a previous engagement, he looked over to see Satomi being embraced by Bank and slowly leaving away from the group. Clearing his throat, he looked back to the miko and gave a short bow. "I am sorry, but there is something I must do first."

Before she could say anything else, she watched the prince leave after Satomi and Bank. Again, a shred of jealously filled her and she was beginning to wonder if she might be bipolar a bit. Why would she be jealous of his closeness with her cousin? It made no sense.

Shaking her head, she walked over to were Jak and Inuyasha was currently sitting and talking. "Hey guys."

"I told you Jak, I am in this for the long haul. I made a move already, and I don't intend on stopping just there." Inuyasha tried convincing the flaming male.

Looking over to the miko, Jak smiled brightly and pulled her quickly to sit beside him instead of Inuyasha. Wrapping his arms around her, he finally looked over to Inuyasha and glared. "And what about school? Just cause you told your brother and Satomi, doesn't mean anything. Are you going to walk with me in public? Show your affection publicly and not be in shame? Tell him Kagome that this is much more serious than just sweet nothings." He frowned, placing his head on her shoulder while still glaring at his ex-lover.

She probably shouldn't have come to the table. But now that she already made it and was clutched by two very strong arms, she shrugged and looked over to Inuyasha. "He's right. You should prove it right now if you really want to be with him. You can't be with someone if you are going to be ashamed of them. It's not fair to either of you."

Sighing, he nodded in agreement with the two. "As much as I like to wipe the slate clean and be very open, it's still something I can't do right off the bat. I love you Jak, and I don't want you out of my life. The last thing I want to do is hurt you more than I already have, but I also want you to support me as well. I'm not brave like you are, and I respect you more than anything to be open about who you are. I guess all I am asking, you help me do the same." Finally giving in as he looked up to his male.

Feeling his heart tightening, he held onto Kagome firmly until finally nodding but refusing to look at the hanyou in fear that he might cry. He wasn't sad, nor upset that Inuyasha was still closested, but he was glad the male was taking the step because he truly wanted to be with him. It was the most heartfelt thing he ever had in his life, and all he could do right now was just nod and hold Kagome tightly to not cry.

Gathering his bearings, he finally let go of the miko and looked over to Inuyasha. Giving a tight lip smile, he looked up to the male and finally whispered. "At least try to hold my hand in public, until you are finally comfortable." Chuckling, the hanyou nodded and quickly reached over to grab the male's soft hands. "Love you Yasha."

"Love you too, Jak."

Watching in awe, the miko finally moved away from the two love birds and finally escaped. She felt happy for the two guys, but she seriously felt like a third wheel. Walking around the hang out area, she caught sight of Kagura sitting alone at a bench. She also saw Souta, Shippo, and Rin sitting with Naraku and chatting around. Confused a bit, she looked over to see where Miroku and Kikyo might be until she finally noticed the two in the far off distance practicing skiing.

Debating if she should join Kagura, she looked around once more for Sango and the others. Luckily her friend was easy to spot in the distance as well, skiing. 'If only I knew how to ski, I would join.' She thought to herself with a sigh. 'I'd probably get a quicker lesson from Sango than Sesshomaru, but the last thing I want is another block separating us.' Not like it would matter anyway, the guy was clearly following her cousin like a puppy. No pun intended.

"Hey Kagome!" A familiar voice called out behind her.

Turing around, she noticed the Tsubaki in crutches and a unfamiliar elder man beside him. Smiling and waving, she walked over to the young boy. "Hey, Tsubaki-kun. Didn't think you would be coming?" She smiled while keeping a close eye on the older gentleman.

He seemed very proper and held some class, especially with how he always kept his right hand placed behind him and his other straight beside him. She would have mistaken him as a butler, but the man was wearing a red snowboarding gear, and a Black Butler beanie. It really threw her off.

Chuckling, Tsubaki shrugged and replied back. "I had a doctor appointment the day everyone was leaving. I didn't want to postpone the trip and said I'd travel right behind you guys. And my apologies, this is Ishida-san, Satomi's personal butler. And the only butler allowed to take personal leave." He informed, chuckling at the puzzled look on Kagome's face.

"Butler?" So she was right, but it still threw her off by the way he was dressed.

"My apologies madam." He bowed his head. "It was very rude of me to not introduce myself immediately. I tend to forget my manners when on vacation."

His voice was so formal, and low and calm, it really fit the stereotypical butler agenda he had going on. Bowing her head in respect, she only nodded and proceeded to watch in amazement on how interesting he was. A snowboarding butler? Could it get anymore bizarre? "I'm Kagome Higurashi." She managed to say seconds after.

"Oh, Hayashi-sama's cousin, I presume? My sincerest apologies for my ill manners, Higurashi-sama." He bowed once more.

Before she could tell him it was alright, she felt the presence of her cousin beside her, followed by the other two men - Bank and Sess. "Ishida! You made it!" Satomi shouted out as she raced up to the male and embraced him into hug. "Was the flight great for you and Tsu-kun?"

"Absolutely Hayashi-sama. It was a great flight indeed." He informed as he returned the embrace.

"Cut the proper stuff. You are on vacation." She chuckled as she finally let go.

"As you wish, Satomi-sama." He smiled with a slight bow to his head.

Rolling her eyes, she waved the old man off where his face brightened with joy and left the group of younger kids. Chuckling, she finally turned her attention to Tsubaki. "So, how was the appointment?"

"Just can't be on it for more than three hours." He smiled while looking over to his brother. Moments after, the two brothers left - having Bank finding a suitable seat with the younger kids who were being entertained by Naraku.

"Great kid." Satomi mumbled, finally looking over to her cousin. "Sorry we left you high and dry like that. We had to discuss some important issues that couldn't be left alone. Seems that I gotten a stomach bug, but couldn't let Sesshomaru ditch you on your date." She winked with a devilish grin. "So, I am here so you two love birds can have fun."

'Date?' Her eyes widen in completely shock. They weren't on a date, well technically it was considered a date. Confused, she pressed her fingers against her eyes as she felt her cheeks burning from a embarrassing blush. She probably bet that Sesshomaru was blushing as well, but she wasn't about to check it out anytime soon. "Satomi, we aren't on a date. He just wants to teach me to ski."

"Yeah, a date." She stated finally looking over to Sess. "Alright, don't let me hold you two back. Now, get going!" She pushed the prince over to the miko and smiled as Sess continued to glare over at her. 'Keep glaring, you know this is what you want.' She thought to herself with a grin.

Looking up at the prince, Kagome tried to figure out how to break the now tense atmosphere. She felt so embarrassed right now, and she could tell Sess was feeling the same. It was so humiliating. Reaching a nice open area, Sess finally pulled them to a stop. Looking around everywhere else but her, he spoke up with an uneasy tone. "I will get our equipment. Stay here."

Nodding, she watched as the prince left - leaving her completely surrounded by tons of people. Some were learning while others were more experienced. It was a great environment if she wasn't so terrified of being crashed into and dying. Well, the last part she could be exaggerating but it was possible. Sitting down, she decided to take a couple deep breaths - enjoying the icy air filling her lungs and calming her down completely. It was remarkable how the winter always calmed her soul.

She always found it so peaceful and beautiful. To her, even with her spunky and outspoken side, this weather was her center. Just like the water was her life. Everything calmed her to the point where nothing moved. It was peaceful. And it reminded her a lot about her father, and also Sesshomaru. She couldn't understand why it made her think about him, but it did. Everything about him was exact and focused, even if her cousin sometimes complained about him.

His care and love that he held for Satomi, she was very envious of it. Not that her cousin had all that love and attention, but that she wanted to experience that too from him. He just made her heart skip a beat every time he looked at her, or spoke to her. Even when he would say something that would upset her.

Sighing, she finally looked up away from her thoughts and gave a soft smile. Maybe this vacation will be more than just having fun. Maybe they will get to know each other more, and become friends. 'Not until I know for sure things between him and Inuyasha are fine though.' She added.

Suddenly, without a moments notice, a spray of snow flew over into her face and another second she was pinned to the ground by another body. Tensing up, she finally opened her eyes and looked up to see a pair of icy blue eyes behind a set of clear shades. He also had a few noticeable dark strands of hair peeking out from under his beanie. He also was very handsome, but that's was just it.

"Uhm?" She finally worded, wondering if the male would ever get off of her. The last thing she wanted was Sesshomaru to come back and see another guy on top of her. 'Wait? Why would that matter anyway? Oh, because maybe you are on a date, Kagome!' No, not a date. She reminded herself, but still this predicament could be considered rude.

"Sup." The guy replied back with a boyish grin. Slowly lifting up, he pulled Kagome onto her feet and helped patted her down. "Sorry about that. Wasn't meaning to crash into you. But kinda glad I did, since you are an absolute babe." He snickered, finally stepping back and giving her air to breath.

'Babe? Seriously?' If the circumstances were different, maybe she might blush to that compliment. Instead, she just gawked at him and finally gathered her composure and asked. "Why were you even snowboarding that close to a person who was sitting down?"

"Look, I know I might have upset you a bit but you got to understand it was an accident. I said I was sorry." He chuckled once more. "My name is Kakutami Kouga. You?"

'Kouga? The Kouga? This is him?' She had to admit, she wasn't expecting a handsome heir wolf-boy. She was expecting some beefy, arrogant show off - wait. "Ah!" She replied more to her understanding than to the wolf. Chuckling nervously, she finally answered him. "I'm Higurashi Kagome."

"Well, you are one dazzling beauty. Care if I show you the ropes on snowboarding? I'll be your teacher." He grinned once more.

Shaking her head, she quickly stepped back and responded quickly. "Uhm, no need. I already have one."

Raising a brow, he crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. "Fine, I'll just wait."

'Seriously?' The balls on this guy! She wanted to just strangle him already. But she decided to just smile and wait for her hero. If anything, the guy might have some brains to back off once he saw Sesshomaru. Course that was wishful thinking, since she had put the prince in his place a time or two. 'Please god, help me.'

Finally, her prayers were answered once she caught sight of Sesshomaru making his way down here with Naraku. Smiling brightly, she raced over to the two and without a second though embraced Sess into a 'Thank god you came in time' hug. It wasn't until after she realized her mistake that she was quickly embraced back - but only this time she swore she heard a growl.

"Kouga." Sesshomaru huffed coldly. "What brings you here, wolf?"

Shrugging along, he stepped in front of the two males and smirked. "Same reason a lot of people come here - to snowboard, Barky." He chuckled, using the same nickname he always used since they were in grade school. "Saw a beauty and now that I see she is with you, I feel sorry for her. Does she know about your other 'girlfriend' who currently is taken by that fucking human?" He snarled, rolling his shoulders.

Baring his teeth, he stepped forward with his arm still wrapped protectively around Kagome. "Mind your next words, wolf or they will be your last."

Stepping between the two, Naraku finally looked over to Kouga. "As much as we would love to engage in this fight, I for one don't want to be kicked out and banned from this place. The mountains are epic and the snow is perfect for snowboarding. So, if this really can't wait - please by all means meet me later at our spot." His voice lowered, and with it a icy chill laced his words with a death glare.

Swallowing, the wolf finally huffed and shrugged. "Whatever man. This isn't over with!" Walking over to his snowboard, he picked it up and left the three of them alone.

Sighing slowly, Naraku finally looked over to Kagome and Sess. "You two make a lovely couple." He laughed as he saw the two quickly separate with a noticeable blush. "Oh, don't let me ruin the moment. I'm just passing through." He snickered while placing himself properly onto his snowboard and making his way down the slope. "Later!"

Her face burned, but deep down inside she wanted that warmth back. As much as she loved the cold, being in his arms was amazingly warm for a ice prince. Looking up, she notice the same blush on his face, only it wasn't as bright and was mostly covered by his collar. Either way, part of her wanted that embrace again. It actually felt like he - no. Shaking her thoughts away and catching his attention, she blushed once more and gave a nervous laugh. "That Naraku-san huh? Funny guy."

"Hn. I assume so." He replied back. Gathering his bearings, he handed over her skis and helped her apply them on properly. Once they were both set and prepared, he gave her detailed instructions to help her out as they slowly began to make their way down the slope. "Try to keep a steady pace. The further we go down, the more dangerous it tends to get if you are going full speed."

"Alright!" She cried out in joy. Every moment she felt herself going a bit too fast, she hook the sticks into the snow and slow herself down just a bit until she was comfortable with the pace. Looking over, she watched as Sess experimentally skied across the snow with no problem. Smiling to herself, she began to think about how he really looked like a ice prince, but in a nicer way.

"Kagome!"

Blinking out of her thoughts, she noticed herself suddenly gaining speed and before she knew it she was heading further down the mountain with trees lined in her path. To afraid to even scream, she felt herself freeze as she watched in horror. Trees. Rocks. Trees. Bushes. Rocks! Trying to dodge them the best she could, she felt a jagged rock catch onto her left ski pushing her off balance. Swallowing hard, "Sesshomaru! Help!" She cried out see more tree closing in.

Racing towards her, he finally caught onto her the second the rock threw her off balance. Wrapping his hands around her waist to pull to her him, he was oblivious to the cliff beside them. Holding onto her, he smiled for only a short second until he realized they were not landing but instead falling. Covering her head with his hands and her body with his arms - he used some of the power that he could manage to at least soften their fall.

Everything went black.

* * *

_"Sesshomaru! Where are you?" _

_Fear clawed into his heart and mind as he continued to hide in his secret hiding place. Holding tightly onto his legs, he watched out of the cracks as he drunken mother began to trash his room in search for him. Praying she would give up and leave, he buried his head into the hollow of his arms and tried not to cry. 'Satomi.' He prayed. _

_He didn't want to see his mother. Not after what she did to him. For eleven years, he cared very little about the beatings and harsh words. He didn't mind them at all, because it was always a reminder of who he was. And why he hated his parents so much. All these years, if he refused - they would manipulate him by using his brother or sister. _

_He stayed for them. He would never allow them to get hurt, even if he was beginning to resent his brother a bit for his careless attitude. But it wasn't Inuyasha's fault. He didn't know. But that was a good thing. _

_But now, after last night, he refused to leave his hiding place. How was he to know that his mother would touch him so indecently?! He was a virgin no more, and it killed him. He hated his mother so much. He wanted her dead! _

_Tears on the brink of falling, he knew he had to conceal them or - no, it was too late. She began to sniff the air and he knew it was too late. She turned around, and he knew it was over. Walking towards him, his heart raced with fear as he watched her finally stop before him. Kneeling down, she gave a dark laugh and looked between the cracks until she finally met his eyes. "There you are."_

"No!" Sesshomaru cried out, panting in rage and fear as he sat up. Looking around, he noticed nothing but snow around them but more importantly a crying miko who currently was straddling his lap. Swallowing, he lifted her chin. "I'm sorry. Are you alright? You are not injured?" He questioned while trying to check her or smell anything off.

Shaking her head, she grabbed his hands to stop him from trying to see if she was alright. Sniffling, she finally brought her hands up to his chest. "I felt your pain." She confessed. "Why were you in so much pain and fear? I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't. I was so scared, Sesshomaru."

She felt his pain? And she cared? It was a bit more than he could ask for honestly. The only people who ever cared were his closest friends and Inuyasha and Rin. But of course, the last two he never expected them to even care in the slightest. Either way, that didn't matter right now. What mattered was how she knew? And what else she might know. Not wanting to terrify her, he placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her. "It's alright. I will always be fine, but I must ask-"

"How I know?" She whispered. Her bottom lip trembling, she knew she would have to come clean about this. He deserved to know since he saved her life. Looking up into his eyes, she felt calm taking slowly over once more. "I'm a miko. I know when someone is, you know. I just feel it."

'A miko?' Chuckling, he knew he was somewhat in the clear but as he sat there with her on his lap, he knew he had to explain something. So far, she didn't mock him or anything of the sort. Sighing, he mindlessly rubbed her shoulders and replied in a whisper. "The pain is from a memory. A memory I only wish will stop."

Her bottom lip trembled once more. He didn't have to explain anything to her right now. He was vulnerable, and she didn't need him to explain anything. She almost died, and he saved her. There was no reason for him to tell her jack! But hearing those words, and realizing how broken they sounded, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck.

Tears pouring out, she embraced him once more and whispered into his ear. "I wish I could make them stop." She silently sobbed, burying her face against his neck as she felt him embracing her back. 'I wish I could make our sad memories stop. Forever.'

Not minding the physical contact, he knew right now he truly needed it. And strangely enough, this miko that he had truly despised for the longest, was the one to help sooth the pain away. Tightening his grip, he didn't reply back out loud, but he did speak in his mind. 'I wish you could too.'


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you guys for the reviews. And thank you to those who still are following me in this journey. I know it's hasn't been easy, but this story is already partially half way done on my word processor and I can only say this - it does get better. _

_I'm not a big fan of just keeping two people as the main focus in the story. There are others for a reason, and I like to share their parts also. I also have another fan fic in order with Kags/Sess, but not sure will I will begin to post that one. _

_Anyways, in this chapter we get insight on Sess's mother. Hope you guys enjoy, and please review and let me know what you guys think. Thank you all again! _

* * *

The clock began to slowly ticked and with it, so did the Lady of the House's temper. It had already been two days since her son decided to go on this trip and he took along both Rin and Inuyasha. She was growing bored, and needy. Looking out the large windows of her favorite room, she continued to drink the wine from her crystal glass and look at the winter blossoms blooming lovely before her.

The garden maze was wonderful this time of year, and she knew soon the snow that would cover the ground like a thick white blanket would even be more lovely. She loved this garden. It sang to her every time she looked at it.

Taking another sip, she reveled at the bittersweet taste of the red wine. Rolling her tongue and sucking the remaining flavor from her taste buds as she listened to the silence that surrounded her. She hated the silence. It reminded her that her son was no where near.

"Hmm, my lovely boy." She whispered in a drunken slur. Suddenly, the door opened to her private chambers and in came the Master of the House - Taisho. She never understood why the male could boldly use his first name as a family name as well. To her, he was very vain about his pride and bloodline. She wanted to scoff at that last part, since he ruined that 'pure' bloodline by sleeping with a mortal woman. 'That slut.' She stated while finally turning to see an older version of Sesshomaru walking towards her.

'He was so handsome. If only he never slept with that whore, he'd still be amazingly gorgeous.' She smirked inwardly. "What is it?" She finally stated, taking a large sip of her wine.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" He asked. "And Inuyasha?"

"Oh, don't ask about Rin now. She doesn't exist." She chuckled harshly before setting down her almost empty glass down to have it be refilled by her loyal handmaiden.

"That runt is not mine. You will do will to never associate it with me again!" He sneered, grabbing the wine glass from the handmaiden and looking at the brand. "Latour? You are spending twenty-thousand dollars on this? No wonder your spending allowance almost wastes quickly before a week ends." He scoffed, placing the expensive half-bottle of wine back on the desk. "Where are my sons?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed her glass and took another sip. "I heard they are on a vacation trip. Whereto, I do not know. I think they told me, but I don't remember." She chuckled, walking with a slight drunken sway towards her window again. "Why?"

Rolling his eyes, he began to wonder what he saw in the shrew. Almost twenty years, and he still wondered why he stuck his dick in that thing. It was revolting. "Let me know of their return. I need to speak with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Understood?" He stated clearly, walking back towards the door. "Oh, and when they return, hold back on Sesshomaru's punishments. Understood?"

Shrugging, she gave a slurred laughed and waved him away from her chambers. Once he was gone and out of earshot, she looked over to her loyal maiden. "Take note, Lydia." She smirked, drinking from her glass. "I will have Sesshomaru not suffer physical punishment that leaves marks on his body. That will have to wait until his father is threw with him. But before he sees the son-of-a-bitch, I will have him under me. Did you write that down?"

"Yes, milady." Lydia replied back, placing the note aside for her mistress to see later.

Chuckling to herself, she continued to start down at the garden before her. 'Good. I've truly missed my son very much. It's time he learned that.'

* * *

After the near death experience, everyone continued asking if Sesshomaru and Kagome were alright. It was Naraku who had seen the accident and before he could help, he saw them fall from the cliff. If the hanyou could ever experience a human heart-attack, it was at that very moment. Of course, everything was put at ease when he raced down the mountain and headed to the two snow covered couple.

Kagome had been alright, but crying while trying to make sure Sesshomaru would wake up. He could even hear the deep care and concern in her voice as she tried to call out his name. Before he could even make his way to help the two, Sesshomaru woke up. After that, he saw something between the two.

Something he had been hoping for this entire time. Part of him was happy seeing the two embracing each other, but the other part worried if this would push them further apart at seeing their vulnerability. He mostly hoped for the first instead, but knew the latter would most likely happen. After he made himself known, the trio made their way back to the shop with Sesshomaru using Naraku as a helping hand.

His healing ability was taking a bit longer to tend to his sprain, mostly due to fault of his mother and father constantly restricting him. But by the time they reached the shop where everyone was at, his ankle was close to being completely healed.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Kagome asked softly, sitting beside the prince with a deep concern look on her face. She wasn't sure what to say at the moment, but she felt this was all her fault. If she paid attention, Sesshomaru wouldn't have gotten hurt. This was all her fault. 'Some date.' She inwardly chuckled in sarcasm.

"I am a yokai, Kagome. I will live. This is nothing but a minor annoyance." He stated, as he slowly began to rotate his ankle - wondering if his healing managed to heal it completely yet. He hated weakness, and the last thing he wanted was people focusing on his weakness right now.

Nodding, the young miko patted his shoulder and gave a very faint whisper. "Thank you for saving me." Biting the inside of her lip, she looked over to see Satomi walking over with two hot cocoas in her hand. Smiling, she thanked her cousin and took a sip from the hot beverage.

"I'm so glad you are alright, Kagome." Satomi spoke up softly, sitting beside her cousin. Embracing the miko, she gave a sigh of relief and finally looked over to Sesshomaru. "I'm glad both of you are ok. I'd go crazy if I lost either one of you guys." She sniffled, finally letting the miko go.

The prince kept his silence, but knew deep down that he would have felt the same way. If anything were to have happened with Kagome, he would have felt shame and dishonor. Not saving her, he wasn't sure if he would have been able to live with that hanging over his head. But she was safe, and out of harms reach and he was glad for that. He kept telling himself that it was for Satomi's peace of mind, but he knew it that if he lost the miko that was slowly warming up to him - he'd go insane too if he lost her.

It was almost silly to know that two women in his life now meant something to him on a deeper level, when before it was just one. His sister always was his main priority, but Satomi was his life. His air. His sanctuary from the hell bitch who claimed his life. Now, the care and concern that the little miko beside him showed gave him another reason to accept her as a friend. The only person who ever cried for him - who shed real tears for his pain - was Satomi. But after that moment they shared earlier, he knew there could be another person who would also be there to heal him and not mock his weakness and pain.

But he wouldn't admit that out loud. He rather not mention it to anyone, since he could barely admit it himself. The last thing he needed was someone else to worry about when he had bigger issues to deal with. In example, his mother. He knew the second she found out about another female friend, she would go ballistic. It took everything he had to not get her to hurt Satomi or humiliate her. Last thing he needed was for Miyo to do the same to Kagome, and this time not sure if he would be able to save her from the bitch's wrath.

Rolling his ankle, ignoring the people around him and focusing on the trying to heal and no longer be a burden among himself, he felt a soft palm resting against his shoulder. Looking over, he locked onto the familiar grey orbs that no longer seemed to anger him. "Yes?" He asked, cursing himself for how cold his voice sounded.

Smiling faintly, she continued to look into the prince's eyes and finally gave a small smile. She ignored his cold tone of voice, and figured he was probably most focused on his ankle than anything else. Swallowing, she finally spoke up, cursing her nervousness. "I know I said thank you already, but I do appreciate you helping me. After all the fall outs we've had, I should never have been judgmental. I want to repay you back, I don't know how or when, but I'd like that you accept my offer."

He had to refrain from rolling his eyes. It would be under him to do such a childish thing, but he understood where she was coming from. Even if they hated each other, he wouldn't have let her crash and severely harm herself. That was insane! He wasn't that cold and heartless. Nodding, he gave a slight smile of his own before turning his attention back to his ankle. There was too many emotions surrounding him, and the quicker his ankle wasn't hurting - the better he could walk away and take a breather.

"Hey Kagome." Satomi called out, bringing the attention of the miko back to the heiress and the rest of the gang.

"Yeah?" She spoke up, as she looked over at her cousin.

"Have you heard of One OK Rock?"

Her eyes widening, she felt her lips turn into a bright smile. "Yes! I love them!" She almost squealed, feeling slightly embarrassed at her actions.

Chuckling, Naraku spoke up. "Well, we have tickets to see them tonight. VIP tickets actually, so we get to talk with the band as well. We weren't going to say anything, but we weren't sure if you liked the type of music."

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes and jumped up to stand in front of the hanyou. "Just because I may be girly at times, doesn't mean I don't like my fair share of rock. I'll have you know that The Gazette and Girugamesh are my most favorite bands, as well as Alice Nine." She blew a raspberry with a turn to her feet and facing Satomi. "So! When do we go?"

Smirking, the heiress looked over to Sesshomaru. "When Prince's ankle no longer hurts." Grinning, she winked at the glare that was thrown at her by the prince and chuckled. Looking over to Kagome, "The concert doesn't start until three hours from now. We leave in an hour, so we should probably head back and get ready. Sess, can you walk?" She gave a short chuckle at the heated glare directed at her once more.

"I refuse to answer that." He stated, quickly getting up onto his feet - ignoring the pain in his ankle. 'At least it's not as bad as it was when I got up here.' He thought to himself while heading away from the shop and towards the apartments.

"Wait up, will ya!" She called out after him, while the rest of the group began to follow after.

As they reached the apartment, they all quickly went to their rooms to get ready for the concert. Excitement filled the entire home, as everyone quickly prepared themselves - even Kagura held a smile on her lips with everything she was struggling with.

Meanwhile, both the Taisho's sons kept a silence among them the entire time since earlier. They weren't sure what to say after everything that had happened, but Inuyasha knew he had to say something. He had to make his brother know that even though he still believed Sess was a dick, he will be there for his brother. He had to be there for him, because this time he wouldn't be so blind. Clearing his throat, he finally got the attention of the prince and gave a limp smile. "Can we talk?"

'No.' He wanted to say. He didn't want to speak at all. Nothing will change the fact that once they reached home, he would still be in the same situation. No one could get him away from his permanent hell, and the last thing he needed was his siblings to know and fight their parents. It would only be worse for them. It was something he will never allow. But he knew the hanyou, and how much the male will continue to fight this. Sighing inwardly, he gave in and replied back. "About what?"

"I know we aren't the greatest of brothers." He stated which was clearly an understatement. "But I'm willing to forget it all. I been a fool to think you had it made when you suffered the most. I should have paid attention to the signs. Hell, even the scent of blood that lingered around that bitch's room. But I was so oblivious to it all, I ignore it all because I thought you were a spoiled brat."

"I didn't protect my big brother because he was too busy protecting me and our little sister. I was a fool to think you were a cold heartless prick." His heart aching, he felt the pain rising while tears pricked his eyes. "I'm sorry Sess. I should have paid more attention. I should have known you were just being a big brother." He choked.

Staring in disbelief, the prince was stuck between comforting his brother and telling him to stop this nonsense. What's been done is already in the past. There was no need to remember the pain anymore, but that was easier said than done. That was always easier said than done. But he knew this would never change anything. Inuyasha should never experience the pain that Sesshomaru was left with. To suffer with.

Alone.

Swallowing, he finally walked over to Inuyasha and patted him on the shoulder. Getting the hanyou's attention, he finally spoke up loud enough for him to hear. "What's done is done, Inuyasha. There is nothing you can do, but don't let this be your fight too. Please." He forced the last word out, but it needed to be said. He vowed that his brother and sister would never experience the abuse he had to carry his entire life.

Dammit, he was suppose to be the bad guy! Tightening his hold on his brother's shoulder, he swallowed down the lump in his throat. He would not show vulnerability. Not now, not ever. Clearing his throat, he spoke up in a broken cold tone. "This is not your fight, Inuyasha. Don't let it be your fight."

Tears falling, the hanyou shook his head and pushed away his hand. How could he still claim this wasn't their fight now? His brother will have to suffer alone? Is that what he wanted? To suffer this pain and abuse all alone with no help? Even with Satomi being his sanctuary, not even she could stop the torment his brother had to suffer with. It was wrong, and he refused to back down.

Wiping his tears, he shook his head and repeated to whisper out the word 'no'. He refused to let his brother be alone in this anymore. "This is our fight, Sess. You don't have to protect us anymore. It's time we protect now." He choked while looking up to his big brother. "It's time we protect our big brother."

* * *

Hours fled by, and the group was now in the backstage watching on the side as the band went live - fueling the crowd alive. Kagome still wasn't sure if this was all a dream. She still couldn't believe how much of this was real that she had to constantly pinch herself to remind her she wasn't dreaming. Watching everyone, they all moved with the song 'Deeper Deeper', singing along and watching in amazement as the band continued to play along.

It was just too much to take in, but she felt alive for once. She enjoyed herself more than anything as she danced along and sang with her cousin and little brother. Twirling around, she found herself plastered against a hard brick-like wall and before she could gather herself she felt a set of arms wrap around her body. Blushing, she looked up to see Naraku laughing and shaking his head. "Thank goodness I have quick instincts or we would have fell on the floor."

"Oh, I am so sorry Naraku." She smiled nervously, pulling away from the hanyou and bowing in apology. "I should pay more attention." She chuckled lightly.

"You were having fun. No need to apologize. Besides, if you ran into Bank here, I am sure the two of your would have fall on the floor." He teased the human beside him.

"Talking shit?" Bank mumbled with a cocked brow.

"Yes." Naraku stated firmly with a menacing grin.

It wasn't long until the human gathered the hanyou into a headlock and looked over to Kagome. "Don't listen to this spider. I'm not as weak as he thinks." He smirked only to have his eyes widen and laughter escape his lips while withdrawing away from the spider hanyou. "Not fair man. You know I am ticklish!"

"Oh, I know. Satomi has warned me all of your tickle spots, even though I didn't want to know." He stated, dusting off his shoulders and fixing his hair back. Looking back to Kagome, he smirked. "So, you liking the concert?"

"Liking? I'm loving it!" She chuckled, while giving one more twirl before the song ended and entered into another. "This is the best winter break ever."

"Glad you think so. Satomi wanted to do something great for you and Souta. We are just glad you like it." He smiled softly.

"Thank you guys. It means more than you know." She smiled softly. Finally, as the song kicked in - Kagome's eyes widen as she realized which song this was. Turning over to see her cousin, she smiled widely and raced over to Satomi. "It's our song!"

Smiling just as brightly, the two girls linked fingers and began to sing along with Chaosmyth. It was more than just their song. It meant more to the two than anything. Ever since Kagome's father passed, this was the one song they heard together that actually made them smile from the dark days that loomed over them. Since then, they always played this song to raise their spirits, because it meant more than just words being sung.

Watching from the back, Sesshomaru observed the two girls singing and twirling around in each other's arms as the song continued to play. He couldn't explain it, but there was a remembrance in Satomi's eyes - a sense of happiness he never seen her before. Letting his eyes drift from the two, he began to focus on the band and the song they were playing. The words held a strong meaning, and he couldn't fight the goosebumps he felt with the melody and how well the singer's voice echoed along.

The song truly was beautiful, and something he familiarize with Satomi and Kagome. As he thought more on the two women, especially the one who made a impact in his life just recently - he noticed how much alike they both were. Everything about them was so familiar, except the contradiction he kept finding in Kagome. But even with that, he found it amazingly unique and beautiful.

He knew Satomi would always hold his heart over anyone. His love for her knew no bounds, and he would forever place her above everyone - just like she placed him over everyone. She was his air and life - his best friend who protected him in the dark and light. But Kagome held a different light.

It was weird how he tried to figure it out, but since the first day he's seen her - he was conflicted. He fought with how he truly felt with this woman. Part of him thought he was going insane thinking that this miko could even get close to him, but she was the only one who awoken his beast.

The only one to calm and rile the beast. It was insane, and it was something he needed to look deeper into.

As the hours flew, the group finally made their way to the back where they greeted the band members. Kagome was even more surprised than before when she realized that Naraku and Bank were actually close friends with the members.

"It's been a long time, Naraku-san! How have you guys been?" Taka shouted out while wrapping his arm around Naraku's shoulders.

"We been busy with school mostly. I hear you guys will be touring to America soon." Bank smirked, while sitting down against the leather sofa in the VIP lounge room.

"Yeah, we are actually pretty excited about it. I think we are also going to A-Con as well, and performing there after answering some questions and such." Tomoya informed, sitting down as well with a energy drink in hand.

"That sounds like fun." Naraku smirked.

"I agree. When will you guys be going on tour?" Satomi asked while sitting beside her fiance.

"Sometime next month." Taka replied back. Finally looking over at the other members, he cocked his brow and looked over to Naraku. "Who is everyone? Friends of yours?" He whispered loudly.

Chuckling, the spider nodded. "You all know my brother, Jak, Sesshomaru and Sango. The rest is Tsubaki-kun, Souta-kun, Shippo-kun." He pointed out, than turned over to the girls. "Kagome-chan, Kagura-chan, and Kikyo-chan."

"Kagome, Souta and Shippo are kin to me." Satomi informed with a smile.

"I can see the resemblance a bit, Sato-chan." Ryota chuckled. "Nice to meet you all!" He smiled with a bow.

The others followed after with a smile and bow. After the introductions, the group sat around the coffee table that held energy drinks, tea and coffee. A few smoking cigs and cigars, they all began reminiscing about the times when the band first even started to form. Memories and laughter was shared among everyone as the last hours began to fly by.

It wasn't long until everyone said they byes and headed back on the long road to the Ski Resort. Sitting in silence, Kagome couldn't help but notice Kagura sitting far away from her twin sister and keeping mostly to herself. Curious, she figured she'd talk to the girl once they reached the apartment.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru continued to think about his brother and what they talked about earlier. His heart clenched realizing that Inuyasha of all people actually cared. It was something he wasn't sure how to deal with, and having to deal with Rin sending him texts asking questions - he just wasn't sure he was ready to actually handle all this.

All this time he continued to tell himself that this was his fight. They would never have to worry. That he rather have Inuyasha see him as the enemy instead of the protective figure he really was. It was the last thing he wanted, and he really didn't want to ruin the image of his mother in Rin's eyes. It was the last thing he intended for.

He knew how much his sister loved and adored Miyo, even if the bitch never returned the feelings. He just knew Rin admired their mother on a level he wish he could know. To be that oblivious to the heartless bitch that continued to live with them and make his life a living hell.

Memories began to flood through him, and once again he was brought back to that dreadful nightmare of her finding him. The scent of alcohol was hung heavily from her lips, almost intoxicating him completely. But it was those eyes that he feared the most. Those amber eyes that looked right back at him with that diabolical laughter.

It made him shake with terror, wondering if she was near him. He could hear her calling for him, whispering out his name while searching for him. Suddenly, without a moment's notice, he felt a palm on his arm. Looking down, he noticed a small hand caressing the fabric covering his forearm. "Rin?"

Smiling, she looked up to her brother and tightened her grip on him. "Together, we will fight." She sucked in her bottom lip to prevent from trembling. "I may not know what's going on, but I sense your fear. No more. We will fight together, I promise Maru-nii."

Touching her trembling hand, he looked around and wondered if anyone else was aware of what was going on. So far mostly everyone was asleep. Swallowing, he looked back to Rin and gave a brief smile. "Rin-chan, there is no need to worry."

Shaking her head, she let out a few tears and looked up to him. "Liar. You were always bad at that." She chuckled softly, keeping her voice very low. Resting her head against his shoulder, she curled herself to him and sniffled as they sat together. "This isn't your battle to fight alone anymore, nii-san. Please no more getting hurt."

In silence, Kagome watched the two siblings in front of her whispering. With the SUV being as silent as ever with most people asleep, she heard bits and pieces of their conversation. 'Fight? Alone? Hurt?' She questioned to herself. 'What's going on?' She asked herself, only to have her eyes widen as she heard Rin speak a bit louder. 'No more getting hurt?'

Once again, she felt her heart clench as she remember the pain she felt earlier from the prince. The loss and fear she felt that drowned her completely. 'How much are you hiding Sesshomaru? Why are you in so much pain?' She thought to herself. 'And why do I feel I must save you from it all?'

'Why?'


	14. Chapter 14

A few days had passed, and everyone was enjoying themselves so far. Including Kagura, who insisted she keep more distance between her and Miroku. Stepping out of the bedroom she happened to share with both her sister and boyfriend, she made sure to wake up extra early before any sexual things decided to happen. She wasn't going to deal with anymore suffering from them, and feel like a third wheel.

She even had to admit that the distance she placed between her and Miroku was foolish. The expectancy to think that he would say or try to figure out what was wrong proved to be wrong. It kinda made her heart ache at that realization, but she wasn't going to put it pass her. Kagura will not let this get to her, since it meant nothing to him.

Placing on her coat, she walked into the kitchen to grab her milk coffee before heading outside. The sunrise would be approaching very soon, and she wanted to enjoy the lovely site before the day fully began. Upon approaching the front porch area, she caught sight of an unexpected guest. Sitting on the cushioned bench by the large round deck sat Naraku.

Swallowing, she knew the last time she tried talking to them man and he left her. 'I guess male rudeness runs in the family.' She thought to herself. Debating, she stood still wondering if she should sit at her regular spot or find a different area away from the hanyou. Suddenly, she caught another scent in the air, growing curious she looked over at the spider and noticed another guest.

'Kouga?' She was struck dumbfounded to see the heir of the yakuza just sitting opposite the spider, being civil. The wolf was never known for being civil. It was why she never associated with the wolf or his friends, especially given his reputation. But there he sat, smoking cigars with Naraku like if they were friends. It was unbelievable.

"Kagura?" Naraku finally asked, spooking the twin out of her mind. Smirking, he finally looked back while blowing out a trail of smoke. "You going to stand there or come join us?"

Her face heated in embarrassment at being caught by the spider. Realizing she had no other choice, she walked over and sat between the two males, thankful that the table was largely round and separated them a good couple feet from each other. "Ohayou, Naraku-san and Kakutami-san."

"Don't bother being so formal with this rat." Naraku stated quickly with a evil gleam in his eyes. "He's just a nothing occupying space."

"Fuck you." Kouga snarled, but really not wanting to go into a fight right now. Looking over, he caught a set of two red eyes, like the spider in front of him, but this he didn't mind looking at. She was beautiful, but he knew of her though. "You're Abukara Kagura, aren't you? You're the twin of Abukara Kikyo-san?"

Nodding, she replied back in a soft whisper. "Hai." She took a sip from her warm beverage. "You may call me Abukara though." She wasn't trying to be mean, but the last thing she needed was to be on first name bases with the wolf who had a worse reputation than her. If she wanted to start over and gain respect for herself, she couldn't associate with the blue-eyed male. Even if he was handsome.

Smirking, he nodded. "Alright, Abukara-chan." He teased, turning his attention back to Naraku. "So, what will it be? I've came like your said, but you've yet to tell me what you want."

Naraku shrugged while taking a drag from his cigar and blowing smoke rings. "We both have businesses here that also work together. Since we will be succeeding our fathers, it's time we go pay a visit to see how things are. I am doing this in case one of your 'boys' gets out of hand and I have to teach them a lesson. I hate for you to get wind of it after it's passed." He chuckled darkly, oblivious at how uncomfortable he made both Kagura and Kouga. His smiles and laughs were just not jolly. They were dark, mysterious and sometimes terrifying.

Taking a deep drag from his cigarette, the wolf scoffed. "You won't be teaching anyone a lesson. The way you do business should be illegal, fair and square. But I'll go with you to make sure you don't do nothing fucked up." He glared, pointing his cigarette towards the spider.

"Lest we forget who truly owns who here, wolf. Threaten me, and I'll make sure you and your gang will have nothing to fall on. Fuck up, and I will make sure you and your gang will end up in prison or six-feet under. You need the Kasai Law and Broker company. And if you try to threaten saying you are our main business, I will have you know the second your gang is out of the picture, our numbers will double the clients and business. All because the yakuza is no longer part of the Kasai Corporation." Naraku informed, making sure he spoke slowly and firmly for the idiot to understand.

"I hate when you talk statistics." He glared, wanting at that very moment to just punch the spider to the ground like before. But the jerk was right. One slip from the yakuza, and Kasai will have them gone in a blink. They were the only ones to take their cases and lend them money. Cutting them off was a foolish move. "Fine, whatever! When the fuck do you want to do this?" He finally gave in.

"Later this evening. I will call you. Until then, don't bother communicating with me till after I contact you." Naraku stated while he placed his cigar in the ash tray.

Meanwhile, Kagura just sat perfectly still almost done with her coffee and trying to ignore the thick tension around her. After what seemed like forever, she looked over to the wolf one last time before he decided to get up and leave. Locking onto his vibrant blue eyes, she felt her cheeks blush the second he gave his infamous grin. Looking away, she felt his eyes on her as he finally left the two of them alone and vanished from sight.

"You've been amazingly quiet." Naraku finally spoke.

Looking down, she shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't want to interrupt, and even so I didn't want to burden you with my presence." She answered honestly.

"Hey-" Turning his direction over to her, he reached over to grab her hand. "I apologize for my behavior that day. I wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone. But that gives me no reason to have treated you terribly."

Trying to keep her façade up, she shook her head and remained silent. She knew if she spoke, she would just break down and cry and the last thing she wanted was for Naraku just up and leave again. During this entire trip, no one paid much attention to her. Neither her sister nor Miroku gave a second thought about her, and she was just about done.

She just didn't think she existed, but here she was getting an apology from the one man who literally walked away from her during her most vulnerable period. Biting the inside of her lip, she forced a fake smile and nodded her head to accept his apology. 'Just please, don't say anymore. I don't want to break right now.' She prayed silently while looking back to the wooden table.

The sun should be close to rising, and once it came she would feel better. All she had to do was just wait for the sun to rise over and she will feel alive again.

But that wasn't about to happen. Instead, Naraku cursed to himself as he noticed how broken the girl truly was. 'That idiot, I told him to cherish a woman like a she was a flower. He goes and does this? He has much to learn.' Gritting his teeth, he finally clutched the girl's hand and pulled her into a hug. "You can cry, I won't walk away this time." He whispered.

Tears clouding her eyes, she felt her wall come down the second she felt him pull her into an embrace. It wasn't a lover's touch, or a friend's hug - but a person who was there. Someone who saw her right then and didn't turn her away. Clutching onto him, she let out her heart as she silently cried. Her heart breaking in so many places she didn't think possible.

How could she have let it get this out of hand that the second someone showed her a single act of kindness that she would break like this?

Slowly calmly down, she finally opened her eyes and noticed the sky getting brighten. Pulling away from Naraku, she gave a faint smile in thanks as she turned her attention to the peeking sun. "I was a fool to think happiness with him." She softly chuckled. "He wouldn't even care if I left today, and neither will my sister. But I no longer care though Naraku. It's time I be happy." She smiled softly while looking up to the spider. "Thank you - for helping me."

Nodding, he continued to watch the twin watching with a newfound goal and determination in her eyes. Looking over to the side, he gave a silently shake of disapproval as he saw his little brother by the front door, heading back inside. 'You lost her, little brother. It's time to let her go.'

#

Everyone wasn't sure what to make of the situation as they saw Kagura with her bags packed and now waiting for the cab. They all tried to convince her to stay, but she refused to. They weren't sure what was going on, and from the looks of it Miroku and Kikyo refused to leave their bedroom to even wish the girl a safe trip home.

Either way, everyone said their good-byes as the twin left with a smile on her face. It was confusing, but no one questioned it anymore. If she was happier leaving, than they wouldn't try to convince her to stay where she would be miserable.

It wasn't long until eventually everyone decided to go on with their own plans. Satomi and Bank decided to take the younger kids to go catch the latest movie that came out today. Inuyasha and Jak were heading out on their own, and Sesshomaru and Kagome decided to go and practice more skiing before they had to leave in a couple days.

As everyone departed, Naraku noticed his brother and Kikyo finally leaving the room and heading out themselves. "You heading out, Miroku-kun?" He asked, startling the boy.

"Oh, brother! You scared me, I thought everyone left." He chuckled. Walking over to the spider, he gave a faint nod. "Yes, we are going to a restaurant that's famous in town. Would you like to attend with us?" He asked, his voice not very cheerful as always.

Raising a brow at the strange attitude, he shook his head. "No, I rather relax today." He replied. "Miroku, did you love her?" He whispered, making sure the other twin didn't overhear.

His heart clutched tightly, he wasn't sure what to say. Did he truly love Kagura? Yes, but he wronged her deeply. He understood that now, and there was no fixing it. "It's too late for that now. Besides, it's best this way. I wouldn't have remained faithful in the end." He honestly replied back.

As much as he would love Kagura back, he knew the truth. She wanted commitment. That just wasn't part of his agenda. He loved women completely, and never learned to keep his hands away from them either. As much as he would have wanted Kagura to be with him, he knew that was unrealistic. It was best this way, and he will be happy for her.

"You did the smart move, little brother." Naraku informed. "Now, leave. I have a previous engagement with television and chips." He smirked.

Laughing, Miroku nodded and headed back to Kikyo. As they waved bye, the apartment was now silent with only him and Sango. So far, everyone thought he would be left alone - especially since Sango claimed she would be going to the mall in town. In all honesty, it was just a cover up for them to be alone together and finally talk.

He wasn't ashamed of their relationship, but he knew how their siblings would react to this. Miroku would have something to say about his best friend dating his brother, and Kohaku - even though he highly respected Naraku - wouldn't approve his sister dating a lethal hanyou. Aside from The Stars, Kohaku witnessed how ruthless and cold the spider truly was.

He would refuse his sister dating or even talking alone with Sango. Naraku understood this and respected it, but he couldn't leave it be. His heart called out for the slayer. He's always liked her deeply, and now that he might have a chance with her - even if it was to be kept secret, he wasn't going to ruin it.

Suddenly, coming from the bathroom with her hair damped and loosely curled wearing a nice caramel sweater and light blue skinny jeans. She looked marvelous, especially with those jeans. They hugged her curves beautifully, and that sweater was intoxicating on her. She was quite beautiful before him.

Smiling, he gave a short bow. "Hello, milady." He grinned, taking her hand into his palm and having her sit down on the comfortable sectional sofa. "Chips or soda?"

Chuckling, she blushed and answered him. "A soda please."

As they got comfortable to watch whatever was showing on television, the two sat in an awkward silence. Finally gathering the urge, Naraku finally spoke up. "You look quite lovely."

Blushing, she tried to hide her face. "Thank you."

Again, they fell into another long silence, until finally they couldn't handle it anymore. "Do you think this is a good idea?" That wasn't where she was trying to go, but the words slipped out before she could even take them back. Either way, it was a very serious question. If by chance either of their siblings came back, hell would break loose.

But for the past few days, they waited for this chance to finally spend time together. She wouldn't have it ruined by asking stupid questions. "Ignore that, please. I am just nervous."

"It's fine. I understand, since I'm quite nervous about it myself." He answered honestly. "Sango, I been wanting to talk to you for a very long time now. I just was never sure if you would want to talk to me."

Turning to look at him in shock, she placed her hand on his shoulder and blushed. "Naraku, I've always thought you didn't want to talk to me. I wasn't sure if I was good enough. I admit, if someone told me we will be here right now talking - I would have called them insane." She chuckled lightly.

Smiling, he reached up to take her hand into his. "Sango, do you remember that night? You were walking home and that terrible incident happen?"

Her eyes widen, she felt tears filling her eyes. No one knew of that night, and even if they did she barely told anyone of it. Miroku only knew the gist of what happened. "How do you know that? No one knows of that night, unless-"

Nodding, he looked the beautiful woman in her chocolate eyes and answered. "I was the guy who saved you that night. I was the monster who killed that boy." He confessed, feeling his heart tighten. It had been four years since that dreadful night, and he never told anyone. But he did know what Sango said. Those words haunted him most. He never meant to be a monster in her eyes, but he couldn't let her get hurt by that guy who followed her home.

He just couldn't explain why, but he followed Sango home that night. He wanted to make sure she was safe from harm, and he was glad he did. Or she would have gotten hurt or worse. Looking down in shame, he wasn't expecting her to stay. After years of finally confessing, he expected her to turn away from him and say he was a monster.

Besides, it wouldn't be the first time he heard it. Everyone had called him a monster. An evil man who was cold and had no heart. Even his smile and laugh never held a warmth. And sitting here, vulnerable before the woman he truly loved with all his heart for four years, he was afraid.

'Naraku-' She was still shocked, and worse she was shocked at what she told the police that night. 'I called him a monster! I said a monster killed the boy!' Tears filling her eyes, she withdrew from the spider. She felt so disgusted in herself. She was so terrified that night, that the last thing she remembered was seeing a dark shadow with red eyes - evil red eyes - than vanishing from sight.

"I called you a monster." She whispered, lifting from the couch while holding her heart. 'I called my hero a monster.'

He didn't want to look up. He felt cold the second she withdrew from him. Forever a monster, he felt his heart breaking into pieces. 'Why did I say anything? I should have stayed quiet.' He thought to himself. Suddenly, without a moment's pause, he felt a hand on his knee. Looking over, he noticed Sango kneeling before him with tears in her eyes.

"You're not a monster." She whispered in a sob. "You're not a monster, Naraku."

'Not a monster?' Those words he lived to hear finally came out from her soft lips. Facing her completely, he pulled her up from her knees and onto his lap. Holding her tightly, he silently thanked her. 'I'm not a monster in her eyes.' He felt so much relief, he just found himself actually smiling while holding her and feeling her holding him back.

Tears falling down, she refused to let him go. Whispering into his ear, she held him tightly against her. "I never meant to call you a monster. You are my hero, and I love you for that."

Love? Tightening his hold on her, he felt his own wall falling down. With the acceptance he finally craved, he now feared something worse. 'Will love keep them together? Forever?'

#

Things still haven't changed, and he was growing furious. For the past hour, the two sat at the park watching the snow falling around them. Even though no one was around, Inuyasha still refused to hold his hand, let alone be close to him. It was breaking his heart, and he was on the brink of just crying. He hated this!

Having enough, he got up from the fountain area, and decided to just walk away from it all. "Jak! Where are you going?" The hanyou called out to the flaming male, but he wasn't going to stop. He refused to play this game anymore. He had enough from it all that he just rather be single and just deal with the bullies from school as they came.

"Jak!" Inuyasha called out, chasing after his lover. Finally catching up with him, he pulled onto his arm and turned him around only to have Jak shrugged him off with tears in his eyes. "Jak? What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"You are what's wrong Inuyasha!" Jak finally snapped. "Is it truly that wrong to be in love with a gay man whose out in the open? Is it that bad that you have to pretend I am a friend and not even hold my hand in public? No one is around, and you still treat me like I am not your lover! I am done with this, Inuyasha! I am done with it all! Go find a someone else to toy with, you jerk!" He cried out, pushing away the hanyou's hands that tried to touch him. He refused to have any of it.

"Jak, calm down please." Inuyasha tried to plead. It was pointless, this wasn't what he had planned at all. Finally gritting his teeth, he finally grabbed onto Jak's arm - hard - and pulled him to a stop. "Calm the fuck down! Let me explain, jeez!" He shouted out, trying to get his bearings in line with taking a few deep breaths.

"Yasha, you're hurting me." Jak pleaded, feeling his arm gaining more pressure from the hanyou's grip. He knew he pushed it, but Inuyasha refused to accept that he was done with this. "Let me go, please." He whispered, and meaning 'let him go' as physically and emotionally. He was done with the pain and games from Inuyasha.

"No." Inuyasha snarled. He wasn't going to let him get away from him. If he clearly refused to hear him out, than he rather show him. Pulling the delicate male towards him, he cupped the back of his head and crashed his lips against Jak's. Hungry, he continued to devour the male's lips with both anger and love.

Stopping completely, Jak froze as he felt the hanyou's lips against his. The masculine taste he loved so much, pressed bare against his own lips. Finally closing his eyes, he kissed the male back just as hungrily and as soon as Inuyasha release his arm, Jak wrapped his arms around the hanyou's neck. Deepening the kiss, he let out a moan as he felt a harsh bite on his lower lip.

Pulling away, Inuyasha grinned looking down at his male. "I know I messed up a lot in the past, Jak, but I wanted to prove to you that I love you and will try to love you the way you deserve. I was waited until some stranger showed up so I can show that to you. But you had to be a little girl, didn't you?" He teased.

Gasping, the feminine male rolled his eyes and turned away from him. "I was not being a girl." He confessed, only to have Inuyasha placed his heated lips against the male's delicate neck. Moaning, he finally pushed his lover away with a flushed look on his face. "You know what that does to me, jerk."

"I know." He chuckled, placing another kiss on his male before finally releasing him and letting both their hands find each other. "Wanna walk?"

Blushing and smiling, he shook his head and replied back. "No, I want you to get a room for us so we can kiss and make up. I don't want to do that back at the apartment. It would be weird." He confessed.

"Coming from someone who doesn't mind barging into people fucking?"

"Hey! Those two were being loud, and it was getting very awkward!" Jak explained, while the two of the males continued to walk on out of the park and towards town. As they walked in silence, Jak finally laid his head on the hanyou's shoulders and whispered loud enough for him to hear. "I love you Inuyasha."

Smiling, he replied back with his male still linked to his side - even as they started see more people the further along they got to a love hotel. "I love you too, Jakotsu."

#

"Hey you two, didn't you hear?" A employee from The Shop called out to both Kagome and Sesshomaru. "A blizzard just hit, and sorry but looks like you two are going to be stuck here since walking to the apartments will be considered dangerous."

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru stared at the young man dressed in a blue uniform shirt with khakis. It finally registered as they both looked over at each other and than outside the clear windows. "Uhm-" It was Kagome to finally speak up. "How long will it last?"

The employee shrugged. Honestly, we don't know. The blizzard just came out of nowhere, so we will be stuck here until it clears." He sighed. "If you guys want, I can get you some hot cocoa. Looks like we will be stuck here for a long time. No charge."

Nodding, she looked over to Sesshomaru. "Can you believe this?" She chuckled nervously. "A blizzard out of the blue? It's so hard to believe."

"Well, since we are in the higher mountains, it makes some sense. Earlier it was a bit windy, so with a blizzard to be present, it makes some sense." He replied, while walking over to the nearest booth. "We might as well sit and relax."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She sighed, taking the booth opposite from him. Leaning against the wall, she kicked her feet up and rested. "At least today didn't lead us to another death experience again." She teased. Looking over, she noticed a very faint smile on his lips and watched it vanish from sight. Not sure if she imagined it, she went back to her own world.

The employee came back with two large hot cocoas and left them be. It wasn't long until they each fell into a deep awkward silence. It seemed they always hit this spot, especially today. Ever since that day where they fell, things have been on edge between the two. She wasn't sure what to pinpoint it as, but she knew he was distancing himself even more than before.

For once, she didn't blame him. As a matter of fact, if she was that open and vulnerable, she would have done the same. Being that vulnerable in front of anyone would make anyone want to put up another wall, because they would be in fear of getting hurt more.

She didn't blame him. The pain she felt that day was unbearable, and as much as she wanted to take it away she understood why he keep his distance. It made sense to her because after her father died, she was numb and when anyone saw her tears or weakness, she shut herself out more and more from society. She didn't want to the attention.

She didn't want the pity.

As the minutes flew, she continued to watch out the large windows of the Shop's café and saw the harsh winds and heavy snow falling all around them. Mindlessly, she got up from her seat and walked over to the window to look at the storm. Once again she was reminded of herself as she watched the winter's worst side.

As beautiful as ice and snow can be, once the storm rises it was deadly and harmful. Could it be that she too was like that? Or was this storm a symbol of something else entirely. Watching closely, she noticed the swirls and harsh beatings of the wind colliding into the building. To many others, they would see an ugly blizzard but to her she saw a war within.

She suddenly realized that this storm wasn't reminding her of herself, but of him. The Ice Prince. Once again, her mind held him as she thought of winter. Everything related with the weather that she loved most brought her back to Sesshomaru.

'Could he be the blizzard? Could he be the winter?" She thought to herself as she watched the snow dance with the winds. It became clear to her that winter would always remind her of him now. She will no longer think of her father or the beauty the cold season held. Instead, it held more of a beautiful meaning she never thought to realize.

Without realizing, she looked back towards the prince and once again their eyes locked onto each other. A smile played over her lips after a while, she walked towards him and sat down in her original seat. "You know something?"

He didn't respond, but he kept his eyes on her. The reason for it, he couldn't explain. When he saw her walk up to the window, he saw her blending with the raging storm. The contradiction he had come to admire most of all from her. How could she look so calm and peaceful with a swirling rage of winds and ice surrounding her?

She looked beautiful, and in a way she almost looked like she calmed the blizzard. It was bizarre.

"Winter has always been my favorite season." She smiled as she looked back towards the window. "I've always loved the weather, even when it starts to howl like this. I can't help but think that maybe it's lonely and releasing out it's pain because no one will see it for the beauty it really is."

'Beauty?' He thought to himself. 'Why is she describing the weather I love the most?' It made no sense to him, but hearing her talking with such admiration about the weather he felt warm. He couldn't explain it, but no one never loved winter. Everyone complained about it, but he found solace in it. He found his sanctuary, because just like winter - no one saw his pain.

The deep pain that haunted him forever. And here she was, admiring the weather for what it truly was. He couldn't help but embrace the warmness he felt. She may not have realized her actions, but she made him feel accepted without her knowing.

"When it calms down-" She paused, almost feeling silly before asking. Turning to face him with a warm smile, she finally let it out. "Will you dance with me while the snow still falls?"

'Dance?' He was too shocked to even reply to her, but he knew he needed to and soon. Without hesitation, he gave her a genuine smile. "I would like that."

#

Satomi's group came back in time before the blizzard hit. Looking around, she noticed Naraku in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone and Sango on the couch watching television. Smiling, she headed over to her friend as everyone else began to come into the apartment - including Miroku and Kikyo.

"Hey, you have a good time alone?" She teased.

"I was about to order Chinese until they told me a blizzard was to hit. I was quite upset, so instead I decided to make dinner." He informed, lying of course. He loved his best friend, but the last thing he needed was for anyone to know about him and Sango. The only one who knew was Jak, and the only reason the flaming male kept it a secret was cause the spider literally threatened him.

Smiling, Satomi pushed over beside him and looked at what he was preparing. "Hmm, stir fry and egg rolls. Did you at least make over a hundred of them?" She asked jokingly while moving over to the fridge to get a water bottle.

Raising a brow, he looked over to the heiress with a puzzled look. It wasn't until it finally hit him what he was noticing. Her scent was completely off, and there was no denying the look of realization on her face to firmly guess right. "Satomi-" He quietly stated, looking at her with a newfound sadness in his gaze.

Swallowing, she placed her finger quickly on her lips to keep it quiet. "I'm gonna head to room now. Please tell Bank to be out here with you, alright. I need time alone." She whispered softly, leaving the kitchen and heading to the master's bedroom.

Silent as promised, he watched his best friend leave and vanish in the sanctuary of the room. He felt for her. The Hayashi family would never approve a child out of wedlock! It was great shame against the family name, and to also state that she was still in high school! He couldn't help but feel for her.

Wanting to go and comfort her, he knew he had to respect her wishes. She needed air to breath, and being in there wouldn't help that. Looking over, he noticed Bank standing before him on the other side of the breakfast island. "You know huh?" He quietly asked.

Nodding, he continued on cooking and relayed the message from the heiress. "She asked to be left alone. What do you guys plan on doing?" He asked softly while placing the lid over the stir fry and continued to prepare more egg rolls.

"We're keeping it." He stated firmly yet softly. "But before any of that, we will need to get eloped. She wants to be home schooled and the birth of our child will be hidden from the media. We have it all planned, but it still is left to Daisuke to make the final decision." Gritting his teeth, he gripped the edge of the marble counter and tried to calm the pain he felt. He didn't have to explain it, they both knew that Daisuke would ask for abortion.

He would not want his daughter tainted in such a way that brought humiliation to his name, but it was wrong. It hurt to even think about it. Bank and Satomi would fight tooth and nail to keep their little one, gods be damned.

Meanwhile, Satomi raced to the bathroom, flipping the lid to the toilet up and emptying her stomach all over again. The stress was building up, and she just felt dizzy and sick from it all. As she felt safe from wanting to puke again, she rested her back against the wall and cried.

She didn't know what to think anymore. Part of her wanted to just abort the little fetus inside her, but the other part knew she couldn't do that. If it made past all the precautions that they took, than this child was meant to be here. Right?

Crying, she felt her heart breaking and her stomach aching all over again. Placing her hand on her flat belly, she let out a heart felt cry as she knew the day was going to come that her father will know. 'What will happen then?' She thought silently. 'Would he have me kill it?' She cried, clutching her belly while shaking her head.

No, she will fight this. She had to. This was her and Bank's child, and together they will fight to have it. She refused to let her father win this time. Sobbing, she held herself tightly as she just let out the frustration of everything out. She will see the day her baby breathes this air - or she will fight trying.

Even if it meant she lost everything.


	15. Chapter 15

_Male on male lemon scene. Don't like, just skip through it. _

_The progression between Kags and Sess is slow, it won't speed up miraculously because that isn't realistic.. but I can say - before they head back home to Tokyo.. they will be on a holding hands bases. Hope you guys like and enjoy! _

* * *

"Do you think they are alright?" Sango inquired as she watched the blizzard swirl rapidly around them. The time was ticking, and so far no one has heard from the others, and they were all beginning to worry.

"I am sure Kagome and Sesshomaru are safe. The ones you should worry most about and the two idiots who tend to get into more shit than anything else." Naraku mumbled as he continued to stare along side with Sango out the window.

"Are you saying my brother is an idiot, Naraku?"

Raising a brow, the spider looked over to Bankotsu who also was staring out the window alongside them. "Maybe." He stated, knowing far well he meant yes. He liked Jak, and the guy was truly a great friend - but he was far from the smart scale than normal. He lost count on how many times his brain fried trying to understand the male. Inuyasha, well anyone didn't disagree. Those two guys, alone, were probably causing or in trouble.

The common sense factor, in Naraku's opinion, he wasn't sure was working in either of those two brains. Even Bank knew that, but insult the brother and prepare to face the consequences. That went for anyone, including him. But they had time to kill, so maybe a small fight could speed things up until the blizzard stopped, they find their friends, and possibly two frozen idiots.

Without another word, Bank punched Naraku's shoulder and continued to watched the snow fall. "Bastard. He may be special, but he is not an idiot."

"Oh, I beg to differ." He responded while rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder that quickly was forming. "Remember that time we told Jak not to wear a bikini to the beach? The outfit was too small, showed everything front and back - remember that incident?"

Shivering at the thought, he nodded. "Yeah, that was very disturbing. I never seen such smoothness either - I thought I would be blind forever." He gagged, trying to erase the image from his mind.

"Exactly, but after we told him not to wear it, what did he do next?" Naraku glared.

"He decided to be naked instead, and we got kicked off the beach for having an indecent member with us." Bank mumbled. "That proves nothing! He was clearly being a smart ass!"

"No, being a smart ass would mean that he would either wear the bikini or nothing at all. Jak only placed a sock on his penis. There was kids there Bank! Kids! They saw everything!" Naraku finally claimed. "Their poor eyes, couldn't look away."

His lightly licked his dry lips, his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes glued to watching the blizzard - he remained silent. The memory of that day was now fresh in his mind, and when they were told to leave because of Jak, his brother was the first one to say that nothing was wrong since he hid the 'good bits'. And to top it all, he even tried to bribe the security with sex! Instant face palm, Bank finally gave in. "I still don't like it when you call him an idiot."

"Because it's true, and you refuse to see it Bank." Naraku informed. "Twenty bucks says those two are frozen somewhere outside."

Knowing betting against Naraku was always a bad idea, he decided to still do it anywhere. "I bet the two are in trouble."

"It's a deal than. Winner takes all, and loser plays bitch for a week for the winner." Naraku stated, extending his hand out to seal with deal with a firm hand shake.

Groaning with regret, he extended his hand out and firmly gripped the spider's hand. Nodding in agreement, the two shook and sealed the deal. Meanwhile, Sango just rolled her eyes and walked away from the two. If anyone was an idiot, it was possibly those two, but than again it seemed the guys in their group were not all there in the head.

Finding a seat on the sectional sofa, she smiled as she saw Kohaku and Rin both sitting down watching Battle Royale. Sitting beside the two, she placed her arm around his shoulder and began to coo her little brother while pinching his cheeks. "So, how was the movie you went to see?" She chuckled while finally pulling away from a irritated little brother.

Rubbing his cheek, Kohaku glared at his sister than finally shrugged. "It was alright. We went to go watch some comedy movie, but it wasn't funny at all."

"But you say that about every comedy though." Rin stated with a frown. "He finds nothing funny, Sango."

"I do too. I'm just very picky." He stated, clearly not in the mood to have two women team up on his for his taste in entertainment.

"He's always been that way. He laughs more at a scary movie than a comedy." Nodded Sango. "I think he is damaged."

"Anyways! Enough about me!" Kohaku defended. Looking over to his sister, he finally cocked a brow with a grin. "So, how long were you and Naraku here together? Huh?"

Her eyes widen slightly, and she felt her mouth go dry. She completely forgot to make up a story. She was too busy thinking about the confession from Naraku, that it completely slipped her mind. Especially when they held each other almost the entire time, not letting each other go anytime soon. A slight blush tainted her cheeks, and she swallowed hard.

"I was only with him for a short time until you guys came back." She lied. She was with him the entire time, but no one needed to know that.

"Yeah, sure." The younger Taijiya smirked. "You suck at lying. So, how long sister, and I expect the truth." He glared.

"I am telling the truth!" She huffed, finally lifting off the sofa and heading towards her room.

"Where are you going?" He asked quickly.

"To my room." She scoffed, finally reaching her room and shutting the door.

Looking at the closed with a confused look, he than looked over to Naraku and Bank who were still both looking out the window but the spider looked more tensed than before. Suspicion rising, the young male looked back to his sister's room and felt there was something being hidden. Raising off the sofa, he looked over to Rin, "I'll be right back. Going to talk to Miroku." and headed over to the hentai's room.

Knocking, he waited until he heard a soft grunt and eventually steps coming to the door. Opening slightly, Kohaku glared up at the pervert. "We need to talk."

Raising a delicate brow, the violet-eye male stepped back and allowed the man to come into the room. "What's going on?" He quickly asked, adding a few more blankets over a very nude Kikyo who was currently hiding underneath.

Looking at the large bundle on the bed, he grabbed the guy's arm and dragged him closer to the far end of the room. Pulling him down, he softly whispered into his ear. "I think there is something going on between your brother and my sister."

"So you caught onto to that too?" Miroku sighed. Looking back at the door, he whispered back. "Where is my brother?"

"Outside staring at the window with Bankotsu."

"Your sister?"

"She just locked herself into her room."

Nodding in understanding, the violet eye male brought his hand up to his chin. "I think that is pretty odd. What happened?"

"I asked how long she was alone with Naraku the entire time, and she flat out lied to me. When I asked for her to spill it, she got offended and upset and stormed off to her room." He stated.

"She's hiding something." Miroku added. If anyone knew Sango truly, it was them. They knew her moods and when she lied and if she was even hiding something. It wasn't that she was awful at lying or keeping secrets, they just knew what to look for. Sighing, the older gentleman looked down to the younger one. "Do you think there is something going on between our older siblings?"

"You know the rule, Miroku. I refuse to let my sister end up with your brother, no offense. And my father would never allow for that relationship to even start. We both know this." Kohaku informed.

"I know." He replied back. "My father would go ballistic if he found out my brother was dating your sister."

"I respect your brother, but the work he does I refuse to see him as a 'good boyfriend' material type. Let along marriage material. There is no way those two will be together, and from the looks of it, we might have to keep on high alert." Kohaku informed.

"Yeah, I agree. I don't want my Sango love dating my brother. She is too sweet and moral ridden, she'd be broken if she saw the true form of my brother."

"Alright, it's set than. We keep a close eye on those two. I'll talk to you later." He replied, heading towards the door. Shutting it behind him, he looked over to Naraku who currently was now at the breakfast counter, leaned over and watching him. "Sup." The young male casually smirked while heading back over to Rin.

Lifting his chin up in response, the spider watched carefully as Kohaku sat down and completely ignored him. His rage was boiling and his heart racing, but he remained calm. He knew if he said anything, the younger siblings suspicions would be proven right. That was the last thing he needed for either him or Sango.

It made no sense to him. His brother could be with any woman he chose, even date as many as he liked - but the second Naraku takes an interest in someone, his father always stepped in the way. Was being a hanyou truly that terrible? Or was is because he was a monster that finding a suitable partner would be deemed almost impossible? He couldn't help that his form was hideous, terrified even pure yokais, and he lacked empathy and most emotions. All his life he was shunned and almost picked on and bullied, trying to find happiness and acceptance was all he truly ever wanted. He got that from his true friends, but he knew the second school was over, and everyone went their separate ways - he'd be alone.

He didn't have a lover. No one! He was alone, and it turns out his family was set on keeping that for him. The only woman who saw his true form and didn't run away after knowing it was him was Sango. She accepted him completely, and when she held him he felt her emotions. He felt her sincerity. Why would anyone want to take that away from him? Why?

'Because of who you are.'

No, he was just doing his father's bidding. His job and future life didn't define him! 'But you are wrong. It may not define you, but others will always see you as the monster with no heart.' Let them! He knew deep down Sango accepted him, and his friends did too. That was all that matter!

'But she has never seen your other side.' And she never will! 'Why?'

Because deep down inside, he knew the harsh truth. He knew she would judge him and walk away - like everyone else. He would forever be alone.

* * *

The walk to the nearest love hotel didn't take that long, but the second the wind picked up and snow began to fall - it seemed like forever. As they finally made it, they tried to thaw out their freezing bodies, while making their way up to the counter. Clearing his throat, Inuyasha spoke to the woman behind the counter. "One room please."

Raising her brow at the two gentlemen before her, she looked over to him. "What size bed?" She began typing a few words into the system while waiting for his response.

"Queen."

Nodding, she looked down at the computer, smiled and reached behind her to grab a set of keys. "How long will it be for?"

"For tonight." He responded.

Typing away, she finally looked up. "That will be $35." Taking his credit card, she swiped it and handed it back over to him. After everything was set and done, she gave the keys to the silver-haired male and smiled while telling them which room was theirs. "It will be on the second floor, room 3F. Have a lovely night."

"Thank you." Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile, Jak looked her over and pinched his lips together. "Sweety, the next time you think blue eye shadow will make you look marvelous, think again. You look like a trashy type person. You should go more with nude colors. It would bring out your eyes more, and maybe some guys will check you out."

"Jak!"

"What? I was just giving her advice! Jeez!" Rolling his eyes, he walked away from the counter and headed towards the elevators.

Bowing in apology, Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment and followed suit behind his lover. Once they reached inside the elevator, he finally turned to the feminine male. "What the hell what that all about?"

"I have no idea what you are babbling on about. The second I try to help someone look good, apparently I am the bad guy. Not my fault she looked like a skank!" He mumbled off.

"You can't just insult people like that. It's not right. It's downright rude, and you know it." Inuyasha huffed. "You can go about it all differently, you know. You don't have to insult them when trying to give them fashion advice. Why do you think the girls at our school are always crying all the time?"

"But they are weak whores who rather look slutty than look like a lady." He huffed in a mock, and flipped his hair with attitude. "Someone has to call them out on their slut attire, because I know for damn sure no one wants to see that."

Chuckling in disbelief, Inuyasha just pulled his male into his arms and sighed. "Not everyone thinks like you do. Just please, no more insulting people. It's how you get enemies."

"Are you saying that because I speak the truth, that is why I get picked on and having enemies? Are you saying that I'm the reason for my hell in school? Seriously?" Jak pushed the hanyou away from him. Once they reached their floor, he stepped quickly away and walked towards their room. Pissed to all hell, he looked over to Inuyasha and rolled his eyes. "You can forget sex. Once you open this door, I'm going to sleep and ignoring you. I can't belei-"

His words were cut off but a hand over his mouth, a forceful push into the bedroom, and another final push onto the bed. "Jak, shut up." Inuyasha sighed while crawling over his lover and placing his lips over his.

Trying to push the hanyou off him, he let out a of moan as he felt his fangs graze his bottom lip. His efforts in vain, he eventually began to let his hands roam over Inuyasha's body and find the zipper of his winter coat which he began to quickly drag down. Pushing the coat off his shoulders, he lifted up, wrapping his legs against his waist while continuing to kiss and taste the hanyou. Pulling away, he glared up at him with a flushed expression. "Jerk."

Smirking, he wasted no time in stripping the feminine male from his clothing and having him bare in front of him, lying on the bed with only a set of pink panties. His cock already growing hard, the tip peeking from the waistband of the pink laced panties. Inuyasha couldn't help but take in the sight before him.

Jak's arms were above his head, lazily posed, his hair loose framing his face exotically with that flushed, shy expression he loved so much. His upper body thin and lean with fine muscles, tanned nicely, and smooth from any body hair. His legs lightly spread, revealing his hard cock under the pink fabric - teasing Inuyasha.

Trailing his hands up his smooth, soft legs, he reached the helm of the panties but decided against not pulling them off completely just yet. Kneeling before him, dragging the male further towards the edge of the bed, he placing few wet, heated kissed on the inner part of Jak's thighs.

Moaning at the sensations, he felt Yasha's hands firmly massaging into his thighs - moving higher up to his hips and eventually his butt. His hot breath against his covered cock, he bit back another moan as he watched him lightly trail his tongue over his pink covered cock. "Yasha-" He whispered softly.

Enjoying the sound of his name from his lover's lips, he pushed his tongue firmly against the fabric - trailing up his length until he reached the peeking tip. Jak let out a loud, feminine moan - moving his hips - at the slow, torturous tongue circling around his sensitive tip. Feeling his mouth cover him completely, he threw his head back and decided to not let his moan be held back anymore. The sensations were to amazing not to let the hanyou know what he was doing to his body.

Suckling against his tip, tasting the precum, he finally began to pull down the lace panties slowly - teasingly - torturously - for them both. Each inch revealed to him, he swallowed into his mouth, licking and sucking on his lover's delicious cock. Hearing him moan, and feeling him squirm beneath him - he finally pulled the panties all the way down, taking his lover's cock into his mouth with a satisfied moan.

Vibrations tingling already over his sensitive cock, Jak let out a high pitched moan while shifting under Inuyasha's hold. Hands roaming up his body, he finally looked down to see Inuyasha trailing his claws up his abs to his chest and eventually his nipples. Hissing in pain and pleasure, he tossed his head back and sank his own fingers into the silver locks - enjoying the way his head was bobbing up and down his length. His tongue swirling devilishly around his tip, followed by a hard suck.

Pulling away, a soft whimper was heard from the male before him. Smirking, he finally tossing the panties to the floor with all the other clothing. Spreading Jak's legs further apart, he felt his breath slip at the lovely sight before him. Taking in the smooth sac into his mouth, he suckled and licked them delicately. Enjoying the sweet moans from his lover, while he trailed further down until he found his prize. Reaching down with his hands, he pulled against Jak's ass cheeks, revealing him the puckered star.

Poking his tongue out at the entrance, he began to lick against him. Grabbing onto Jak's cock, he stroked him gently while he slowly began to eat out his ass.

The sensations were too much. His body was shaking, as he felt his lover's attention increase with each action. His legs spreading for more access, he mindlessly began to thrust into Yasha's hand which caused him to grind against that devilish tongue.

Suddenly, without warning, Inuyasha pulled away and quickly tossed the soft male onto his stomach on the bed. Spreading his legs apart and bringing him onto his knees while his face was still on the soft pillows, he brought his face back to his puckered hole and continued to lick and suck until Jak felt more relaxed. Sinking his tongue against the outer ring, he grinned as he pulled away. Licking his middle finger, soaking it completely with his saliva, he slowly inserted it into her tight hole and gave a silent moan at the tightness around his finger.

Moaning, he clutched onto the sheets around him as his cock began to twitch. Feeling the finger inside him, moving and curling against his prostate, he let out several moans of pleasure. "Please, Yasha-" He moaned, lowering his upper body closer to the bed while trying to raised his ass up to his lover. Spreading himself further apart, wanting him to just take him completely right then and there. "I need you…" He begged softly.

"But you been a bad girl babe." Inuyasha smirked, slowly picking up the pace with his finger. Thrusting inside his tight anus, he brought up his other hand and softly rubbed the left ass check. "You deserved to be punished for being a naughty girl." He whispered in a husky tone. Biting his lower lip, he delivered a spank onto Jak's ass.

His breath caught in his throat, he tensed as he felt the stingy pain being delivered onto him. That fingering still thrusting inside him, he felt so confused from the pain and pleasure he was receiving. He couldn't help but moan, even as several more spanks were delivered on each ass cheek. Finally, the spanks stopped - his ass feeling heated and sore - his anus begging for more than just a finger. A fine layer of sweat over his body, and his cock straining from the hardness, needing the release to sooth the ache.

Inserting another finger, he began to scissor against the rings, hearing Jak softly cry out from the intoxicating pleasure. Pulling them finally away, he reached into his pocket to pull out the lube he kept just in case something like this might happen. Popping open the lid, he poured it over Jak's ass and mostly onto his tight puckered anus. Swirling the lube around the tight hole, he slid two fingers inside without resistance.

Unbuttoning his own pants, he lowered them enough to pull out his own straining erection. Lubing his hard cock, he closed the bottle and tossed it to the side. Stroking himself, he leveled himself behind his lover. Removing his fingers from the warm cavern, he placed his tip against the puckered hole and slowly pressed against it. Moaning at the tightness consuming him, he watched carefully as Jak's body arched at the feel of him.

"Yasha!" He cried out, feeling him pushing slowly inside him. The pain was quickly tossed away by the great pleasure he immediately felt. He always loved the way Inuyasha made him feel. It was incredible how he always took the time to prep him to where he felt great with little to no pain. It was amazing.

As his head was finally pressed passed the tight rings, he finally gave one final thrust until he was completely deep inside Jak. His cock sheath with a tight warmth, he let out a moan of his own. Gripping onto his lover's hips, he waited until Jak was accustomed to his length and slowly began to thrust inside him. Panting and soft moans leaving each of their mouths, until all that was heard was Jak's pants, cries and moans of pleasure.

Thrusting roughly against him tight ass, Inuyasha let out a couple moans but refrained from doing so. All he wanted to hear was his male moaning for him. Enjoying the pleasure he could only receive from him. Wanting more, he pulled out quickly, tossed Jak onto his back and wasted no time to insert himself back in with a hard thrust.

Gasping for air, Jak reached up and clutched onto the hanyou's shoulders. His legs wrapping around his waist, and his bottom lifting up slightly from the bed. "Fuck, Yasha-" He moaned, tossing his head back onto the bed as he felt the hanyou's cock brushing against his most sensitive spot inside him. Losing focus the second he felt his own cock being grabbed and stroked in time with each thrusts, he lost his control. "Fuck- Fuck- There, oh god right there Yasha!" He cried out, sinking his fingernails into Inuyasha's skin.

Groaning softly, watching the withering body squirming with intense pleasure under him, he continued to fuck his little princess harder. Keeping the rhythm with his thrusts and strokes. His breathing increasing, he knew he would meet his end very soon but not until his love met his first. Stroking him quickly, he felt Jak's walls tightening and his moaning increasing. Grinning, he whispered out to him. "Cum for me, babe."

Looking into the lust-filled, captivating amber eyes, he held no chance against those provocative words. It was no use, he was going to spill. Clutching tightly, he felt his voice escape him as his legs tightened, spine spasming and his length twitching at his oncoming release. "Oh gods, Inyasha! I'm gonna cum!" He cried out. Throwing his head back, he inhaled sharply, eyes rolling back and his body arching up off the bed.

His orgasm began to spill from the tip, coating Yasha's hands and spilling over onto Jak's abdomen. His walls tightening around his cock, he knew it would be long. A few hard thrust, one after another, he finally let out a moan of his own as he felt his cock twitch with satisfaction, releasing his own seed deep inside his lover.

Collapsing onto Jak's body, keeping most of his weight off, he looked down into his dark eyes and smiled. "Ready for another round?"

Chuckling softly, he pushed Inuyasha onto his back, letting out a moan at the feel of his cock leaving his body. Straddling up on the hanyou's lap, he sucked in his bottom lip and grinned. "Yes."

* * *

The blizzard was finally calming. The only downfall was the sun no longer kissed the sky. It was dark outside, but the clouds were moving away revealing a nice bright moon that brightened the fresh snow on the ground and trees. It looked remarkable. Such a beautiful sight indeed.

"Well, the blizzard finally stopped. Now if you kids don't mind, I need to close up shop." The worker called out from behind the counter.

During the whole five hours of the blizzard, all three of them became a bit more acquainted. They found out a lot about the worker, especially how he was actually 45 and had two kids to raised by himself. His wife passed away from cancer and all he had was this shop to rain in the income to support his children. But even with all this, he never shied away from the smile on his face.

It wasn't long until Kagome spoke a bit about herself. It was then that Sesshomaru knew that the memory she spoke of several weeks ago, 'a memory that will always remain a memory and nothing more', she meant her father. He admired her strength as she talked about him, but he could tell she hid more than just that she lost her father when she was young.

And just like the worker, she too held a genuine smile that never faded. Except he saw more than that, he saw the sadness that would always linger in her eyes forever. It was something he could familiarize himself with, but not with the loss of someone great. If his mother died, he would rejoice in happiness and probably celebrate for a week straight. No, the sadness he felt was he was stuck in hell with no escape.

As the two of them shared stories, Sesshomaru sat in silence. He gave a brief nod here and there, and an occasional 'hn' or 'ah' at certain questions. He wasn't much of a sharer, and probably never will be. It wasn't his style. The way he saw it, those who shared dark secrets of their lives were mostly types who craved the attention.

But as the blizzard died down, and they were both walking out the shop, he looked over to Kagome who immediately closed her eyes and stepped out into the snow. The light breeze wasn't enough to bring a cold chill, but it did bring up some loose snow from the ground to swirl around in a slow dance.

The snow and moonlight, forever dancing with no audience. It was a unique sight to see when the moonlight shone just right and sparkled against the snowflakes. They shined like glitter, and seeing the few snow dust rise up and swirl, sparkling with the cool breeze, it was absolutely astounding.

Twirling around, a smile over her lips, she kicked up some of the snow and watched it twirl around her. Her heart raced with excitement and happiness as she played against the soft snow. Emotions rising as she felt a certain peace within her. She didn't want to rush back home this time.

Not when the temperature was oddly comfortable, and the moon shined greatly above them. Looking over to Sesshomaru, she smiled and reached for his hands. "Dance with me." She whispered, watching him slowly walked along with her in the middle of the opening from the shop.

He kept still, but twirled her around as he continued to watch in amazement. Most people would never be in the snow, especially with this coldness that lurked around. But she was different. She swayed with the snow, kicking up the piles of it to dance along with them. She looked completely happy and beautiful to him.

He wasn't sure how or when she was attractive to him, but he couldn't help but watch her in amazement. Seeing her pull away from him to fall into the snow and slide her body down to elope herself in the white sheets. She looked almost child-like, playing in the snow but that's not what he saw. He saw someone who loved winter - with all it's faults.

'Join her.'

His beast called out to him. He wanted to, but he didn't want to. It wasn't his style to play around like a child. It was a disgrace to his being. But the voice of his beast still called out to him. 'Join her, she makes us happy. She will accept us.'

He wasn't too sure about that. Who would want to be with someone who was cold as ice, had Miyo for a mother, and pushed everyone away with cruelty so they could never see? Who would want that? But it wasn't the question that really came to mind. Who wouldn't run away after finding out the truth? That was the question that truly remained.

All his life, he had Satomi. She accepted him. She made him laugh. She loved him! And he loved her completely. He'd do anything for her, but she would always belong to someone else. She would never be his, and he had accepted that long ago. She was the only one who didn't run away from him though. His heart always gave a nice beat when he was with her - but he was finding out quickly that his heart was beating with the miko as well. It terrified him.

Suddenly, he felt his hand being pulled and he looked down to a happy miko. Her eyes shined with the moonlight, and she began to twirl along with him. He let his façade go, and he smiled along with her as they twirled slowly together. It was peaceful.

The cold around them was no longer a bother. In fact, it felt amazing against their covered bodies. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and he automatically linked his arms around her waist. Staring into each other's eyes, hearts beating as one, they looked at each other.

None tearing away from the intensity. It was as if their souls called out to each other, begging for the closeness they would never have sated with any other. Closing her eyes, mindlessly lifting onto her toes, she slowly leaned forward.

Watching closely, he watched her lips form into a perfect pucker, waiting to meet his own lips. But the image faded and he immediately smelled wine lingering, filling his nostrils and sending his mind on high alert.

"Sesshomaru, you will kiss me without hesitation. I refuse to raise a worthless son who can't please a female." Miyo chuckled darkly, placing her alcohol scented lips against his.

The taste of wine and shame filled his mouth, and he felt his stomach tighten. Wanting to puke, his heart ached and raced from the immediate withdraw of his stomach wanting to empty. But he couldn't do that. If he did, she'd take Rin and do who knows what to his little sister.

He sat there - feeling her cold lips against his and he prayed for it to be over soon. He needed it to be over.

His eyes shifted around him, and he saw the miko still leaned up against him - waiting for him. Swallowing in fear, he was about to push her away until he felt a soft kiss on his neck the second he turned his head away. Shutting his eyes tightly, he felt his stomach tighten from the terrible memories of the kisses he had experience.

His heart ached. This wasn't what he had in mind. He didn't want to hurt her this way, but he couldn't keep Miyo from his mind. Pushing Kagome away gently, he cleared his throat and quickly began to walk away from her. "We should get going."

Standing in silence, she watched him walk away from her. Her heart crushed at the humiliation she just felt. She felt confusion hit her twice as hard, what was she thinking trying to kiss him like that? It was her first kiss nonetheless, and the last thing she wanted was to kiss the one guy who probably didn't think nothing of her.

As a matter of fact, why would she ever bother to kiss a guy who was head over heels in love with her cousin? She felt so stupid. Holding back her tears, she nodded and followed suit after him. Her heart was breaking, and she was trying to figure out why. Was it because of the rejected she just felt from him? She wasn't sure what to think anymore. But the ache in her heart was strong, and she couldn't help but feel extremely vulnerable.

Knowing she had to fix this, she raced up to Sesshomaru and pulled onto his arm. "Hey-"

Pausing, he didn't want to look at her but he replied back. "Yes?" His voice was cold, just like the wind around her.

She shivered from the coldness, and not from the wind either. He truly rejected her. Swallowing the little pride she had, she shook her head and continued to walk along with him. She was not going to apologize to him. He was the jerk! He should apologize instead!

But that was easier said than done. As they walked in silence back to their apartment, she couldn't help but feel so humiliated. All she wanted right now was to just go back home and hide in her room forever. She never wanted to see him again, because deep down she knew it hurt. It hurt seeing him reject her, but watch him in jealously as he tailed after Satomi. She wanted that from him and she didn't know why.

What was wrong with her?

* * *

"Are you seriously telling me that you slept with Yesenia Alvarez? How did you manage that?" Kohaku stared in disbelief, looking at his best friend Tsubaki.

With a boyish grin, he just nodded while handing over one of his Apple to Apple cards to Shippo. "I'm telling you, I slept with her. Who knew that Spanish class would actually pay off?"

"You're sick." Rin rolled her eyes, placing one of her own cards beside Tsubaki's. "I hear she will sleep with anyone if you can pronounce her name properly. She sounds cheap."

Shippo and Tsubaki just chuckled. "Not to most of us guys. She is pretty hot, and besides, the only girl in our ranks that surpasses her is already taken! It's only natural that she come in second place." Tsubaki informed.

With another roll of her eyes, she finally looked over to Souta who had yet to say anything. "What do you think of this nonsense?"

In his own world, he was busy trying to figure out what card would be best to play with 'Jealously', and so far he only had three famous people, a book title, and Paris. Nothing was making any sense. Sighing, he placed down one of his famous people and finally looked over to Rin who continued to stare. "What's up?" He asked, somewhat nervous by her death glare.

"What do you think of Yesenia Alvarez?"

"Is that the Spanish girl in our history class with the big-" He stopped quickly as he realized Rin's glared was only intensifying. Swallowing, he cleared his throat and finished his sentence. "brains?"

Laughter roared around the table, and Shippo was the first to pulled Souta away from Rin's slap to the shoulder move. "Yeah, she has big brains alright. In her bra!"

Sure enough, Rin rolled her eyes yet again and looked over to Kohaku. "Well, what do you have to say about this?"

"What do you mean sweetie? I would never think of any other girl except you, and you know this." Kohaku quickly responded, placing his card down finally. "I've never once laid eyes on the big brain Yesenia person. Who is she dear?"

"Sarcasm is highly becoming of you." She shook her head. "I blame Naraku."

"I heard that!" The hanyou called out from the sofa area. "And just so you know, Kohaku would never look at any other girl but you, Lady Rin!"

Snickering, Kohaku looked over to Naraku and gave a quick nod before Rin could see. "See darling, I would never do such a thing."

Finally, the laughter settling, Shippo picked the cards up and stared at the four other cards. "Well, this is difficult." He wasn't sure what to say or pick, but he did let out a chuckle. "For jealously, I have Angelina Jolie. Monkeys. South Park. And finally women. I think Kohaku's feisty woman has proved that jealously does run thick in women more than anything."

Everyone began to chuckle, but immediately stopped the second Rin reached for the green card with a grin on her face. "Thank you boys."

"Did you plan this?" Shippo narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe." She smirked.

"I think we just got played - again." Tsubaki groaned, looking down at his area that held no green card. So far, the entire game was in the winning streak with Rin in lead. She held all the cards, and second and last place was everyone else.

"Relax guys. At least we weren't playing poker. You'd all be broke!" She snickered, taking her final green card, winning the tenth round of Apples to Apples.

"I told you guys, do not play with her! Sesshomaru's sister! That should have been a fair warning since the beginning!" Naraku shouted out from where he was sitting.

Bankotsu, laughing in silence, nodded as he looked at his little brother. "You guys never learn. Amazing acting skills Rin. Seriously, your brother will surely be proud."

Grinning, she finally lifted up from the table, gave a single peck to Kohaku and went to join Naraku and Bank on the sofa. "Maybe next time." She giggled, while sitting down and watching whatever movie the two older guys had on.

Meanwhile, Jakotsu and Inuyasha reached the apartment. Entering, they all looked around to see the young kids sighing and groaning, while Rin, Naraku and Bankotsu were laughing and watching a movie. Raising a brow, Inuyasha walked over to the table. "What happened?"

"I beat them at Apples to Apples." Rin stated with pride.

Suddenly, Inuyasha joined the others in a laughing fit while shaking his head. "You guys should know by now. You guys are so clueless." He snickered, pulling Jak with him to the sofa. "So, where is Sesshomaru anyway?"

"Quick question." Naraku interrupted. "Was there any trouble you guys had earlier?"

Blushing, Inuyasha shook his head. "Huh, no. We just found a place to stay until the blizzard passed. Nothing bad happened."

"You sure, because we got a phone call wanting to speak with Inuyasha and Jakotsu about a disturbance." Bankotsu added on.

"God dammit! See Jak, I told you not to insult the woman at the counter!" Inuyasha glared looking over at his boyfriend.

Suddenly, a laugh echoed and Bank leaned forward with his hand extended. "Cough it up prick! I told you they'd just get in trouble and not freeze!"

Growling to himself, he reached into his pocket and pulled out twenty bucks from his wallet. Handing it over, he looked over to the other two men. "Baka! We were pulling your leg, but now you just cost me twenty bucks."

"Like hell I will pay you." Inuyasha sneered.

"Yasha, I think you should pay him back. You were the one who didn't keep your mouth closed. If anything, that bet would have ended up with us getting twenty bucks each - or not mentioned at all. But nooo- you just had to open that mouth of yours." Jak glared.

"Dammit." Cursing under his breath, he reached into his own pocket and pulled out a twenty from his wallet. "There! Prick." He mumbled, sinking lower into the sofa and trying to ignore his surroundings.

As everyone chuckled, Naraku felt his phone buzzing off. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled it out and noticed Kouga calling. Growling, he ignored the call and got up from his spot. "I'll talk with you guys later. Got business to deal with since the blizzard stopped. You see Sesshomaru, tell him to contact me."

Bank and Jak were the firsts to have their eyes widen. Quickly, Jak pulled onto Naraku's arm and shook his head. "Can't you deal with this another time? Please?" He asked, worried with concern. It was even causing Inuyasha to be jealous and worried as well for the hanyou.

Shaking his head, he slowly pulled away from Jak. "Sorry, but this is a serious matter. Just make sure Sess knows. I'll be back later tonight." He informed, leaving to the front door and grabbing his jacket. Moments later, Miroku opened his own door and quickly walked over to his brother.

"You'll call right?" He swallowed, feeling his heart breaking in two. The last time Naraku went to deal with any business alone, this late at night, he ended up in the hospital. For three weeks, his brother was in a coma, and everyone feared he would never wake up from it. This was not what he wanted to hear when they came on vacation. "Please, tell me you will call if anything seems wrong. Please."

He understood the fear. Hell, he was mostly scared every time he left his house. But he refused to let others see it. Placing a trademark grin, he patted his brother on the shoulder after he finished putting his coat on. "I will be alright. I'm not little anymore. Try not to worry."

Nodding, they all watched Naraku leave through the front door. Even Sango, who heard the commotion, looked out her room - hoping that he would be alright. She didn't fully understand what he did for his job, but she remembered the time he was in the hospital. Natsu Kasai was even worried sick. He never left his son's side unless it was to get food or use the bathroom - which he rarely needed to do since he barely ate a single piece of bread.

Her heart racing, she sent a silent prayer. Closing the door quietly, she reached for her phone and sent a text. 'Please return safely.'

As he walked outside, he noticed Kouga standing across the street by a tree. Walking over to him, he kept up his usual façade and smirked. "Lead the way, wolf." Feeling a familiar buzz in his pocket, he looked down and saw a message from Sango. Shutting the screen off, he decided he'd read it after his business was done.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Kouga glared suspiciously.

"Not here." He stated matter-of-factly. "As you can obviously see."

"Bastard." Kouga sneered. "Come on, we aint' got all night." He began to lead them over to his car. Following suit, Naraku kept his senses on high alert. Tonight would certainly be interesting, he could feel it.


	16. Chapter 16

The snow was finally settling down to the point where barely a few snowflakes could be seen. The walk back to the apartment was about as embarrassing and awkward as the kiss they almost shared. Kagome refused to even look up to the yokai since all she felt when she saw him was humiliation and anger. He literally blew her off and made her look like an absolute fool!

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru couldn't even bring himself to look over at the miko but he could sense her anger and humiliation. It was laced all over her unique scent. Either way, he wasn't going to explain himself of what happened. The entire incident was clearly her fault, and she should be embarrassed. What gave her the right to try and kiss him? The cold prince!?

It was absurd, but even with all this going on, his beast decided now was the time to talk. This just was not his day.

'Why did you turn away?'

Again with the silly questions. It took everything in him not to roll his eyes and try to sooth the oncoming headache that was now forming. Since the walk to the apartment would be another ten minutes until they get there, he figured he'd humor the beast since silence was just too awkward for him right now. "It was highly inappropriate." He linked back to his beast.

'Why do you lie? We know you didn't because of that vile woman who gave birth to us! Why turn away from the girl when she can heal us?'

There he goes again with the healing conversation. What could she possibly heal? Memories were called memories for a reason! You can't just simply forget about them, especially when they are that traumatizing to the soul. "Enough with your nonsense. I am through talking with you." He shut the link between him and his beast.

Finally reaching the apartment, Sesshomaru opened the door for Kagome. The second they walked inside, Satomi had all the elder males on the couch, terrified of her wrath. Curious at who might have pissed off his lovely flower, he walked over to see Miroku, Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Inuyasha on the couch - terrified.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kagome was the first to ask, beating Sesshomaru to the punch.

Tears misting in the hazel eyes of the heiress, she turned to Sesshomaru - unintentionally ignoring her cousin's question. "Naraku left on a business with Kouga. These idiots didn't even bother to go with him or stop him!"

The prince's eyes snapped wide as he glared over to the others. "Did you not even considered in calling to inform me?" He snapped. Turning on his heel, he headed for the front door. Stopping, he pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed Naraku's number. "Do you have any clue where he went with the bastard wolf?" He asked as the dial tone came to life and continued to ring in his ear.

The four of them shook their heads. Bankotsu was the first to speak up. "He said to let you know, that you will know where to find him. Sesshomaru, if I were you, I'd go fucking find him. Who knows what will happen this time." He swallowed hard.

"Why did you let him leave than?" He sneered, hanging up the phone as soon as it hit voicemail. "I'll return shortly. The second he arrives here before I do, let me know." Storming out the apartment, he sniffed the air and found the fading scent of Naraku. This would be his only chance, and as much as his best friend has gotten strong - there was one weakness Kouga knew about that could drop the hanyou to his knees. He needed to hurry.

Meanwhile, back inside the apartment, Kagome looked over to the others completely confused. As Satomi was trying to hold back tears, she noticed Rin finally breaking into a fitting sob with Kohaku holding her still. "What's going on?" She finally asked, almost to afraid to know the answer with how everyone was acting.

Satomi was the first to respond before anyone else took the chance. "I guess since you will be hanging out with us more, you might know some things, such as this." She sniffled, wiping some of the tears from her face. Sitting down, she waited for Kagome to join them on the couch. It wasn't long until they heard the door to Sango and Kagome's room open, revealing a very worried Sango. She too even joined Kagome on the couch. "Let's just hope he will be alright this time." She whispered softly.

After several moments of silence, Satomi finally gathered the courage to speak up. "You remember how I told you there is more to us than meet the eye? I'm sure Naraku has even shared his childhood history with you, since he did tell him you knew part of it." She mentioned, seeing Kagome nod slowly. "Well, Kouga was the boy that bullied him in kindergarten. The prick and his two best buddies, Ginta and Hakkaku were also the ones who put Naraku in a come a few years back."

Gasping at the information, Kagome looked around at everyone else with wide eyes, all confirming what Satomi said was true. Her heart broke more for the hanyou than she ever thought it would. Why would someone be so brutally mean to someone?

"You may also know that Naraku is the heir of his father's businesses. That includes the Law Firm and many loan shark places - private loan companies, I might add. Well, their main client is the yakuza, so Kouga will always be in Naraku's life." Satomi continued, scoffing a chuckle at her last statement. "I can't stand that wolf, especially for everything he has put Naraku through. But Naraku finds no problem with it though. Now, they are out there, alone - and who knows what will happen this time."

"Is that why Sesshomaru went to find him?" Kagome asked softly, placing a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

Nodding, she cleared her throat before replying back. "Sesshomaru, even though he might act cold, has a soft spot for those he cares for. Naraku is someone he cares about, since the two been through many fights since I can remember. He refused to let anyone pick on his best friend because he was a hanyou. The day Naraku went into that coma, Sess never left his side. He was right there with Katsu-san, Naraku's father, all day and night - waiting until he woke up."

As silence took place once more, everyone worrying about their friend, Kagome laid back with Satomi held in her arms. Even with everything she was told, she was having trouble yet again to think Sesshomaru was such a great guy. He clearly rejected and humiliated her earlier, and to make matters worse, he acted like she didn't even exist around him. Yet, she couldn't help but figure out that maybe she just needed patience.

She knew he held a deep pain inside, one that even made her ache and cry for him. As a matter of fact, all she wanted to do was to take the pain away. She wanted to sooth him, but with his arrogance and stoic personality, she was finding it hard to do such a thing.

But with her conflicting emotions, she couldn't help but want to see him the same as those close to him saw him. If he truly was a great guy, than maybe patience to getting close to him would pay off? Maybe she would be able to see that side to him, but part of her couldn't help but feel oddly disappointed that she would never be that close.

She would never be as close as Satomi. There was no mystery about the love and devotion he held for Satomi. He admired her, and seemed to worship the ground she walked on. And what bothered her most was why in the world would he waste all that energy on someone who would never give back the same love he had for said person. It made no sense to her, and she was beginning to wonder if there was actually something between the two that no one knew about.

Suddenly, she felt her cousin shift and pull away. Wiping tears from her hazel eyes, she watched as she sat up and took in a couple deep breaths. It was then that she noticed everyone else on the couch doing the same. They all held the look of worry and fear in their eyes.

Turning to look at Sango, she caught a different look in her eyes. She wasn't sure what it was, but it almost looked like a greater loss than just worrying over friendship. She knew her best friend had fallen for Naraku, she just didn't know if Sango actually came clean with those feelings to him. Or was she waiting? Before she could ask what was wrong, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Satomi sucked in her bottom lip and gave a soft smile. "So, care to talk with me? You and Sango can join me in the bedroom and we can talk about girl things. I just really need my mind off this right now." She whispered, knowing the real reason she couldn't worry was because it wouldn't be good for the little one inside her womb.

Smiling, both girls nodded and followed after Satomi. The other guys watched closely as the girls vanished off into the master bedroom. Sighing the weight off their chests, Miroku got off the couch and began to head to his own room. Meanwhile the other guys decided it was best to just call it a night, but no one else moved from the living room.

Souta, as clueless as his sister on the situation, didn't even know what to do with his time. He felt terrible for Naraku, and decided it was best he be here for his friends since they all cared about him deeply. He may not know what was really going on, but who was he to judge and try to pry into their business? The best solution he saw to this problem was just try and be a shoulder to lean on for his friends.

As the girls finally entered the room, Satomi locked the door and they all headed to the bed placed further away from the door. Jumping onto the soft mattress to sit, they all kept their silence until Satomi looked over to Kagome. "So, how was the date?" She grinned.

And there goes the mood, Kagome thought. Giving a brief smile, she just shrugged and tried to look away. Except neither girl was having it. Sango grabbed onto the miko's shoulders and glared into her eyes. "Something happened. Spill it!" She smirked.

"Nothing happened. Just we got stuck at the shop during the blizzard and came straight home when it was safe for us to walk back." She lied coldly. She was terrible at lying, but she refused to let them know about the embarrassing incident. For all she knew, Satomi and Sesshomaru could very well be dating in private, and the kiss-mistake might make them enemies!

"Bullshit." Satomi called her out. "What happened? If you don't spill it, I will get Jakotsu in here, and trust me, he will make you talk." She glared with a devilish grin.

"What would he do?" Kagome asked terrified.

"He'll most likely strip naked, sit beside you and flirt with you." Sango stated, shivering in disgust as if she lived the experience. "And if that doesn't work, he'll mostly likely spread his legs and let everything hang freely while trying to grope you."

"He isn't that extreme. He had no choice with you, Sango." Satomi chuckled.

"I saw everything, Satomi! Everything! I never saw anything so smooth before!" Sango shook her head. "It was traumatizing enough."

"Virgin." Satomi smirked, bringing her attention back to a wide-eyed miko. "Well, you heard it. Jak can be very persuasive. It's all up to you. We can do it the easy way, or hard way." She grinned.

"Fine!" Kagome caved. It wasn't like Satomi won't find out later. Sesshomaru most likely might rat her out and embarrass her even more. 'He seems like the type.' She thought to herself, not caring if it wasn't her personality to do such a thing. Sighing, she finally looked at both girls and confessed her dark secret. "I almost kissed Sesshomaru when we were playing in the snow. We'll, I was mostly playing in the snow. He was just watching. But yeah, I almost kissed his lips but instead kissed his neck."

Both girls, excitement taking over leaving them in a overly excited pose, wide smiles and eyes, and racing heart beats. Finally letting it out, they gave a girlish scream and tackled Kagome onto the bed. "Oh my god! I can't believe you actually are that brave to try and kiss Mr. Ice Prince!" Satomi squealed.

"It wasn't intentional. The mood struck and well, I felt the urge to kiss him but he rejected me." She sighed softly, as the girls finally lifted off the miko before crushing her completely. "He basically just didn't bother to even say anything. After that, we walked back and he ignored me. Wouldn't even look me in the eyes, or anything. I felt like a complete idiot." She sniffled, trying to hold back her emotions.

Frowning, Satomi lifted Kagome into her arms and patted her back. "Don't worry, I'll talk to the jerk. I'm sure there was a reason for it." She sighed, wondering why her best friend would even shy away from a kiss. She knew he wasn't the type to get involved with many women, hell, he barely had one girlfriend. Hilarious relationship, but he never shied from her kiss on their very first meeting! It made no sense why he would shy away from Kagome. Did he truly dislike her like he claimed?

As they sat there on the bed, Sango knew she too had to confess. She couldn't keep it in any longer. She knew Miroku knew she had a slight crush on Naraku, but that was years ago and he claimed it was a bad boy phase that she was going through. Every girl liked Naraku because he looked like a arrogant bad boy. And when she found out that her and Naraku would never be a couple, she kept her distance from him for years.

Now, all she wanted was to be with the hanyou and love him. But she was terrified. She knew her brother and Miroku would immediately tell their fathers, causing a rift between the families. She would never be able to see Naraku again, if word got out that her and Naraku spent a few hours together, holding each other and expressing their feelings for one another.

If anyone, besides those she truly knew would say nothing, found out it would devastate her. Finally clearing her throat and catching the other two girl's attention, she began with a soft whisper. "I think I love Naraku." She made sure her voice was almost inaudible. The last thing she wanted was for anyone with super hearing to hear her words and tell Miroku or Kohaku.

Noticing the faint whisper and motion of Sango's lips, they both smiled but gave a confusing stare. "Why are we whispering?" Satomi lipped in the same tune as Sango.

"If Miroku or Kohaku find out, me and Naraku will be in trouble." She stated slowly. "Our father's won't allow us to be together. But I did spend a few hours with him alone. We mostly held each other and confessed our feelings for one another."

"That's great Sango!" Kagome lipped with a smile. "No worries, your secret is safe with us." She nodded at the same time Satomi smiled and nodded in agreement.

Smiling, her heart was lifted from the burden but immediately settled with a new worry. Frowning, she looked over to the two girls. "I hope he returns safely." She lipped. They all nodded with a frown as well, and it wasn't long until they gathered into a tight embrace and laid against the soft mattress.

Sleep certainly won't find them tonight until Naraku and Sesshomaru returned safely back home.

#

The ride was tense. But mostly because both males didn't want to be this close to each other. If anything, they both wanted to just get this over and done with, and never see each other again unless they truly had to. Which would be next month with the whole 'Yakuza/Kasai meeting' with their fathers. Gods how they hated those the most. There really was no reason for either of them to even talk, but they had to make sure everyone was on the same page and wouldn't cross no one.

The joys of working in such a field. It had it's perks, but if Naraku could chose, he'd rather serve hamburgers to fat people. At least he'd make a lot of money that way too. He just didn't like working with the same people who bullied him all his life. And that meant the top bully, Kouga Kakutama.

Yeah, they have come a long way from that one incident. Ever since that night, there was warning that if Naraku was to risk his life again for the yakuza, Kasai would strip themselves from the gang and work against them to lock them away or bury them away.

It wasn't a rule, but more of a hidden morale rule. You never mess with the heir of a powerful man. A son is all a man has - to carry the family name, succeed over their father and become successful just as them. But he figured they missed the part that even though Naraku was a hanyou, he still was an heir. The rightful heir to his father.

Either way, he didn't bother him more or less. He just hated to deal with these business trips that always involved his friends over-worrying and people assuming the worst. He wasn't weak anymore. He could hold his own, but there was always that 'what if' part though.

What if Kouga turned on him? Wouldn't be the first, and most definitely the last. He was the one guy who knew how to get Naraku off his horse and have the kid in him fear of having his head split open. Did the wolf use it to his advantage? Not unless if was necessary, like that dreadful night.

How was he to know that Kouga needed to make a statement to his father and gang? How was he to know that Kouga would hit him right in his lower right jaw, sending the spider into panic the second his eyes began to black out and he fell to the ground? There was no way he was to know that night would end up the way it did. But he remembered the fear he felt.

The sweat and blood sliding down his body from every open wound he received from those brutal kicks. And the silent cry for help he kept praying, wondering if his best friend would save him like before. But that night didn't go as planned. That night, he was left on the floor, in his own blood and tears, suffering from so much damage and head trauma that not even his healing ability was able to kick in.

All he remember after that was waking up in a hospital with his father and Sesshomaru in the room, asleep. They sat beside him, exhausted and uncomfortable, asleep in those chairs by his bedside. He would never forget that day. It was also the day both him and Sesshomaru vowed to always be there for each other - including times like this.

Since then, he never lost a fight. Even with Sesshomaru there to protect him, he never entered the fight unless he truly needed the prince's help. He took pride in how he feared those around him. Even after so long, he even developed a sadistic nature to him. A side he would never show to anyone except Sesshomaru, because he knew the prince would never judge him.

He was ruthless. Cold. Calculated and he enjoyed fucking with people's mind. He gave no fucks who was in his path, because the second someone tried to play him, he was there in their heads screwing with them. He enjoyed it when people would lose their cool, and it was all he needed to just knock them onto their ass. Behind closed doors, he was the evil bastard everyone claimed him ass.

The heartless demon who could make even the most stable, fearless sane person be driven mad with insanity and fear. He vowed since that night that he would never be hurt again. No matter what.

Finally, after the long drive to a dock, they drove up to a warehouse that held all sorts of fish and even ice blocks. Parking the car, they each walked out of the warm vehicle into the cold weather, making their way inside the large building.

Looking around, Naraku noticed a few familiar faces, along with some unknown ones. But what caught his attention was two well-known faces that made his stomach tighten. Ginta and Hakkaku, both standing against a assembly line with a smirk on their faces.

"What's up, Naraku." Ginta smirked, glaring over to the hanyou.

"The ceiling, Ginta." Naraku replied back.

"What? Hey! You think you are funny, you prick?" Ginta snarled, lifting away from the assembly line and making his way to the spider hanyou.

"Hey! Stop the bullshit, Ginta! We are here on business, not a fight show!" Kouga snarled, walking up beside Naraku. "And don't be a smart ass or you won't have any problem with anyone here, got it?"

He just shrugged, and continued to look around. Sighing, he finally caught two known faces. "Takayuki-san and Ryo-san. It's quite nice to meet you again."

Bowing in respect to their boss's son, they each greeted him with a high respect. Giving a very small smile, Naraku looked over to Kouga. He admitted, he actually enjoyed the high respect he got from his subordinates. He felt invincible and powerful - feared and respected.

No one to hurt him, unless they truly wanted to of course.

But when he got respect from those around him, he felt like he could accomplish anything.

"Alright, now to discuss statistics and what not. Whose in charge of financing and all that nonsense?" Kouga commanded out.

"I believe he means to say is, Kuroyama-san come forth since you are in charge of financing and management." Naraku smirked, giving a raised brow smirk towards the wolf.

"Bastard. They knew what I meant. I didn't need your help." He mumbled under his breath.

Meanwhile, a very petite female came forth from behind Takayuki and Ryo. Wearing a female business outfit, carrying files of paper work in her arms, she rushed beside Naraku. "Here you go, Kasai-sama." She bowed, handing over the files.

Grabbing them, he flipped through a few pages of the first two files. Calculating all the numbers in his head to make sure his father's companies were actually not cheating him. So far the numbers were adding up, and people were even paying back their debts on time with interest.

He was quite impressed with how neat and ordered everything was going along. Handing over the first two files to the young woman, he looked through the last files remaining and once again, everything added up and no suspicious activity was happening.

"Everything is in order on my part. Now, I should probably get going." Naraku stated.

"Not yet. Since you are a whiz at math, I need you to figure some of the finances on my side here." Kouga stated coldly. "Come on." He motioned for him to follow.

Watching around him, he noticed a few people leaving, believing them to be working for Kasai. Noticing that all around him now was nothing but yakuza, he was starting to get a bit suspicious. Making their way further down the warehouse, they made their way into a small room in the back.

Sitting behind his desk, Kouga pulled out five files and handed them over to Naraku. Standing behind him was Ginta and Hakkaku, glaring at the spider like he was some sort of diseased insect that needed to be killed under their boot.

Grabbing the files, he flipped through each one and looked at everything necessary. The typical gang inventories, drugs, stolen items and illegal cash. Everything was in order, and so far not even the gang up in this place had any suspicious activity going on.

It was then that Naraku had a red flag going up. Something wasn't right. Usually there were always mistakes, or something going on. Especially with the yakuza. There were always a few idiots who thought stealing from the gang was a great idea.

Placing the files down, he looked over to Kouga, narrowing his eyes. "Something is wrong." He stated clearly.

"What do you mean?" Kouga asked, confused while taking the files back to look at them as well. "From the looks of it, everything is added up correctly and nothing is wrong." He stated, tossing the files back on the desk.

It was then that Naraku cocked his brow and tilted his head to the side at the last statement. Kouga's eyes than widen at the realization. "Son of a bitch. Their fake." He sneered. "Ginta! Hakkaku! Get the bastard who is in charge of financing and inventory in here, now!"

"I'm going to head out now." Naraku stated softly, not wanting to be anywhere near a potential fight and death. If Kouga was going to need a cover up, no witnesses should be present. If the yakuza knew anything with the law, it was that one little thing. Witnesses and evidence.

"Yeah, just meet me outside by my car. I'll be there shortly." He mumbled off.

Nodding, Naraku headed out of the small room and walked back where they had come in from. He didn't want his nervousness to seem obvious, and decided to just take his time without looking like he was terrified and wanting to run.

After what seemed like forever, he finally reached the door only to have a tap on his shoulder lose his focus. Turning around, he saw Hakkaku with a evil smirk on his face. "You think you could make my cousin choke on his vomit without any repercussions? That's where you're wrong, prick!" And without a second thought, a swift thrust of Hakkaku's left fist collided against Naraku's right lower jaw.

Instantly, blackness blurred his vision and balance, and he found himself falling to the floor. Trying with all his might to break the trance, he frayed his arms out to defend himself from the oncoming punches delivered against his head and chest.

Fear consuming him, he felt himself going back to that terrified child state of mind. He refused to let himself be put there again! Pushing the wolf away from him, he blinked rapidly trying to clear his vision. He noticed a swift fist coming towards him and he reacted by quickly dodging it. Soon more punches were being delivered, and all he could do was dodge each one from the wolf in front of him.

"Stop dodging! Fucking bastard! You deserve to die!" Hakkaku shouted out, delivering rapid punches to the hanyou.

Seeing another fist coming for another uppercut to his jaw, Naraku dodged and grabbed his wrist. Pulling him off balance, he then kicked the wolf away from him. Watching him stumble against the floor, trying to grab onto anything. Fear than began to settle in Naraku's stomach, warning him that something terrible would happen.

Before he could do much of anything, Hakkaku slipped back and with a short cry for help, the back of his head collided against the sharp cornered edge of the assembly line. Racing over to him, Naraku kneeled beside him and tried to make sure the wolf was alive.

The scent of blood was quickly filling the air, and it wasn't long until the scent of death joined as well. His heart stopped the second he was holding the wolf in his arms, convulsions traveling through his body for a brief moment before he gave a final breath.

"What did you do?" A voice called out behind him.

Looking back, he noticed Kouga and Ginta standing with anger on their face. Shaking his head, he let go of Hakkaku's body slowly, lying him on the ground gently. "It was an accident." There would be no use in explaining anything. A wolf is dead, and Naraku was the only one beside him when it all happened.

"You son of a bitch!" Ginta shouted out, rushing after Naraku. "You killed my brother!"

Bracing himself, Naraku waited for the blows to collide into his body. But nothing came. Opening his eyes, he noticed Kouga holding Ginta back. With a snarl, he looked over to Naraku. "What happened? Answer me!"

"Would you believe me if I told you the truth? Or would you be happier if I said I fucking killed him?" Naraku growled out, knowing far well he was fucked. He was the disliked one. The enemy. No one would believe him, even if they saw the entire thing!

"Did you kill him?" Kouga growled out.

'Don't answer that.' Naraku thought to himself. It would make no difference what he said, Kouga only wanted one thing. He could smell it on the wolf. Revenge.

"Answer me!" He shouted out.

Huffing, he shook his head. "No."

"Than fucking die. I don't fucking care if our father's will have a problem with this! You will fucking die!" Kouga shouted out. Letting go of Ginta, they bother rushed towards Naraku, delivering several punches against the spider hanyou.

Doing his best to block and dodge, he found that the second he dodged Ginta's attacks, Kouga delivered a blow to his right jaw. Cursing, he found the familiar blackness taking over and eventually several kicks and punches being delivered onto his body.

"You bastard! You could have taken anyone! Why him? Why Hakkaku!?" Kouga shouted out with tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, the kicks and punches stopped. Sobs could be heard from beside him. Trying to open his eyes the best he could, he saw Ginta beside Hakkaku, crying over the corpse. Kouga was beside Naraku, anger filling his eyes as he began to quickly shift through his clothes in search for a blade.

"It's over now." He whispered coldly. Pulling out a knife from his ankle strap, he prepared himself to stab the spider before him. "Eye for an eye, motherfucker."

#

He didn't care if he was using his demonic speed to follow the trail of his best friend. He didn't care that people were probably talking about how yokais and hanyous should not exist because they were terrifying creatures. All that matter to him was getting to the place where Naraku was before something bad happened. He couldn't help the feeling in his guy, but he knew something terrible was about to take place.

'Fool, why couldn't you just wait!' He thought to himself, racing the trail until he finally came across a dock. The scent of blood and death filled the air, and he felt his gut wrench in thought. Rushing towards where he sense the hanyou most, he froze as he smelled Naraku's blood thick in the air.

Without a moment's notice, he destroyed the door blocking his way and there before him was Kouga kneeling beside a crippled Naraku - withdrawing a bloodied knife from his torso. Anger taking over, his control no longer in his grasp, he felt his true self rising to the surface.

Without a second thought, he raced towards the wolf and gripped his throat with his now deadly, poisoned claws. Ginta, who just had enough to see Kouga being lifted and pushed against the closest wall, raced over to help him. His moment was short lived the second he stopped and felt a strange burning sensation in his stomach.

Looking down, he noticed Sesshomaru's poisonous claws sinking deeply inside his stomach. He could feel his fingers moving against his organs until he finally dug his claws inside his guts. Wheezing, he felt his entire body melting inside. Blooding spilling from his lips, he looked up to Kouga once more who tried to fight against Sesshomaru's grasp.

Silence filled his ears, and he found darkness consuming him as he dropped the ground the second Sesshomaru withdrew his hand from inside his body.

"You bastard! Ginta!" Kouga shouted out, trying his hardest to fight against the prince. "Ginta!"

Preparing himself, Sesshomaru aimed for his next target. His eyes cold and crimson red, his fangs sharp and long, and his demonic markings glowing a vibrant shade of red. Tonight he would avenge his best friend, and bath in the enemies blood.

Coughing up blood, Naraku looked up after the black dots cleared from his sight. Looking up, he noticed Sesshomaru aiming towards the heir wolf. Coughing up more, he shook his head and reached up. "No-" He could barely gasp out. "Don't do it, Sess-"

Hearing his friends words, he kept the wolf pinned to the wall by his neck. Looking down in confusion, he noticed his best friend trying to fight for his life. Without questioning, he decided to knock out the wolf instead, making sure to leave a large black eye from the harsh punch he gave him. Racing over to Naraku, he looked over his crippled body. "I'm going to lift you up, alright." He stated, feeling his control coming back and his amber eyes going back to normal.

Nodding, Naraku felt the prince sinking his arms under his body and pulled him up against his chest. Groaning from the pain, he buried his face against Sess's shoulder and let out a few curses. The pain was unbearable, but he knew he would be alright. The knife missed his heart.

Maybe having a disoriented Kouga wasn't that bad, since the wolf clearly had bad aim. Either way, it didn't exclude the tremendous pain he was feeling. "Hurry, before others arrive." He whispered raspy voice.

Without a moment to spare, Sesshomaru took off away from the hospital. It wasn't long until they finally reached the hospital for yokais and hanyous. The only place known for neutral ground. As the place took and admitted his best friend in, he grabbed his phone and dialed out Satomi's number.

"Sesshomaru?" She answered on the first ring. Worry laced in her voice.

"Kazuma Yokai Hospital. See you soon." He stated, hanging up and heading over to the waiting room. 'Please, be alright.' He prayed, sitting in silence in one of the chairs as he waited for his best friend. 'Please be alright, Naraku.'


	17. Chapter 17

"How is he?" Satomi cried out, rushing into Sesshomaru's arms. "Please tell me he is alright. Please!" She sniffled, feeling her emotions taking overboard as she felt herself reliving this nightmare all over again.

Clutching onto her fragile arms, he held her gently to him as he looked down towards her. His amber gaze meeting her bloodshot hazel ones with tears still falling down her blushed cheeks. He hated seeing her like this, and right now he felt this was all his fault. If he was just faster, he would have prevented Naraku from being stabbed. He knew he needed to say something though.

He had to calm down his pregnant friend. The stress wouldn't be great for the baby, no matter how earlier along she was. In a hushed tone, he looked her in the eyes and spoke. "Calm down, Mimi-chan. He'll be alright."

Her heart was breaking. How could their best friend be in the hospital again? It wasn't right, and it hurt her. All she could feel was her heart breaking as she held in her breath from trying not to going into sheer panic mode.

Hell, she didn't even bother to wait on anyone to get out the car. She was the first one to arrive in the waiting room where Sesshomaru was. She couldn't even remember how she got there in all honesty. She just knew that Naraku was injured very badly that he had to come to a hospital. A hanyou or yokai coming to a hospital was never a good thing. Never!

"Don't lie to me, Sess!" She stubbornly snapped. "You said that last time he was in the hospital and he was in that coma! You said he would be alright, but he wasn't! Please tell me the truth." She sobbed, crashing against his chest and feeling her energy leaving her quickly. "Please tell me Naraku is alright. Please." She begged silently.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closely to him as he gently swayed them side to side. "I promise, he's alright." He whispered into her ear.

Moments later, the others finally arrived. Slowly letting go of Satomi, he handed her off to Bankotsu who held her tightly. Placing his hand over her head, he looked over to Sesshomaru. "Any word on what's going on?" He asked as they went to find some seats in the waiting room.

Luckily it was mostly just them in the hospital, leaving them most of the chairs. Placing Satomi on his lap, he waited until Sesshomaru could finally explain to them what had happened. As the prince slowly began to relay the information about arriving and seeing the damage, leaving the stabbing out for the time being, he watched as everyone's expression became one of anger.

It wasn't long until their scents even changed with rage and vengeance. Before anyone could speak up, the doctor finally came into the room while clearing his throat. Rising onto their feet, they all gathered around him for the news they were longing to hear. "Well, it looks like your friend will be alright. The stab wound he received missed most of his major organs, and now that he is starting to gain back hydration his healing factor will kick in. Now, do any of you know how to reach close kin of the family?"

"Yeah." Satomi was the first to speak. "I called him prior to arriving at the hospital. He is on a flight here as we speak."

"Alright. Well, for the meantime, I will have to ask you all to wait in the waiting room until he is moved out of ICU." The doctor finished off, bowing his head shortly than leaving them alone.

As they were finally alone, Satomi glared over to Sesshomaru. "He was stabbed, and you didn't mention this little fact?"

"It wasn't necessary." He stated smoothly in his usual cold tone. "At the time it wasn't life threatening-"

"Oh, not life threatening! You knew he was stabbed and you didn't tell us? What the shit, Sess?" She cursed, feeling her worry sliding down into pissed off. "Don't you think that was an important factor to mention, I mean our best friend just got stabbed!" She raised her voice, clearly pissed off.

Bringing his middle finger to the edge of his eyebrow, he lightly scratched it while hearing Satomi ranting off. Looking over to the heiress, he didn't move a muscle or give any expression. "Hn." It was all he said as he decided to leave the waiting room away from the now very pissed off Satomi that Bankotsu was now holding back.

Leaving them all alone, Sesshomaru finally made it back outside. He was alone now in the cold air. Clutching onto the railing siding along the sidewalk, he let out a deep sigh. He was terrified. But he'd be damned if he let anyone see that, no matter who it might be. The last thing he wanted for to be vulnerable when right now he needed to be strong.

He had to be strong. This was all his fault. If he was only faster, he could have saved his best friend from being stabbed. Now, here he was - outside an hospital - waiting until Naraku changes rooms after being in ICU. He could admit to himself right now, he was pissed and scared.

It was like that night all over again. Except at least this time, their friend wasn't put into a coma. Naraku was still kicking and breathing, even if it might hurt him just a tad bit. He should be grateful that his best friend was alright. But he wasn't.

Kouga was still out there. Alive and breathing. After all that the prick did to Naraku, he was still walking out there. He should have ignored Naraku and killed the wolf when he had a chance. The bastard deserved it, but instead he listened to the spider and only punched the crap out of him.

Where was the glory and honor in that?

The answer was simple - there was none. Kouga won yet again.

* * *

Miles away, Katsu Kasai boarded onto the private jet along with Kakutami Sado, father of Kouga. None of them spoke a word as they sat in the comfortable seats. A flight attendant offering them wine, or alcohol. It was no special occasion. It was never a special occasion when both Sado and Katsu were in the same area together.

But even as they sat in silence, Sado was the first to break the tension - creating an even bigger one. "I can assure you this is all one big misunderstanding, Kasai-san. Our boys tend to get a bit violent, but they always are civil the next day." He said in his usual baritone accent.

Nails. It sounded like nails scratching against metal to his ears. He hated the wolf yokai, and especially his voice. Every breath he took, or move he made, it was obnoxious. All Katsu wanted to do was just kill the man just so he could never hear or see him again.

But they both knew the price to that. Killing either them or their sons, a vile war would break out. Just because Kasai never held a gang like the yakuza, he did know people. He held more power in Japan than the damn gangster roaming the beautiful country. One slip up, and Kasai and Kakutami would be in war.

It was why they avoided such conflict. Ever since that dreadful day, Katsu made it aware that if anything were to happen to him or his two sons, he would make sure the yakuza and Kakutami would pay dearly for it. This was the reason why he hated this man.

He hated his job at times too.

He went to school to help people! To get justice against those like the yakuza, but instead his father before him made a vicious deal. Both their father's made a terrible deal, causing them both to hate their position even more. All Katsu wanted was a normal life for his sons. He never wanted this, but here he was - stuck in this hell hole.

Now that he could think about, he remember having the chance to escape this hell. To live the life of a one who fought against the bad guys. If he didn't fall for Kirai, the spider bitch from hell, he would have his companies free from yakuza. No, instead he fucked the seductress and signed his life away because of it. The oath on their wedding day, it was all a lie - a big fat lie to make sure Kakutami would always have Kasai as his lender and lawyer.

Now he was stuck with the bitch, and until she died - the contract would always be intact. Oh how he counted the days to finally see her shrivel up and die. Than his boys would never have to live this terrible life.

That is, if his heir was still breathing by the time he arrived at the hospital. The flight was long, and as much as Sado tried to make conversation, Katsu remained silent. There was no way he could win against a yokai when he was human. That was just insane, but the damn wolf kept trying to make conversation, even tossing some baited words to get a reaction from him.

Drinking his scotch, he refused to give into Sado's game until he finally mentioned Kirai. "I heard she is dying. Maybe a month or two to live." The wolf stated calmly. "We should discuss the contract."

"There is nothing to discuss. Once she dies, the oath breaks and I'm free from you. Find some other lender and lawyer to be your servant boy." Katsu sneered while downing his beverage and snapping for the flight attendant to refill him up.

"We both know that will never happen." Sado smirked. "You forget the connections I have, Kasai-san."

"And you forget who truly owns who." Katsu smirked back. "Whose begging who?"

Gritting his teeth, Sado snapped for a refill on his drink from the flight attendant. Sipping away, he finally granted the silence Katsu craved. Oh, it certainly was going to be a very long two hours.

* * *

"We get to see him, but we can only go one at a time. He's awake also." Satomi informed Sesshomaru as he headed back into the waiting room. "We decided to let you go first."

Without a second thought, Sesshomaru left after the doctor who patiently was waiting for whoever to visit Naraku. As they walked down the long hallway, they finally came up to his room. Entering, he shut the door behind and walked inside the dark hospital room.

The air was cold, but not the type of cold he preferred. This cold was just lifeless and only left his skin crawling. It was too familiar. It just reminded him of that night. The smells, coldness, everything. It was too painful to not think about it.

Coming up beside the bed, he looked down to see Naraku with a slight smile on his face. Just like the day he woke up, he had that same damn smile. "Why are you so happy?" Sesshomaru cocked his brow, curious why his friend - close to death - always smiled.

"Because I'm alive." Naraku smirked. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me for saving you. We are brothers, remember?" Sess smirked as they both remembered the day in second grade. After their fifth fight in school, they vowed to each other that they will always protect each other. Because that was what brothers did. Now, here was Naraku - second time in the hospital close to death - because Sesshomaru wasn't there to save him in time.

"I meant for not killing Kouga." Naraku added. "I know he deserves it, but the second he dies - you know what will happen. I'm alive and that is all that matters." He finished.

It still didn't change his mind about not killing the wolf. He understood the need to keep peace between powerful families. It was why he couldn't just run to the authorities about his mother. She had connections that could have him look like the rapist and liar. He hated politics, but he knew them like the back of his hand.

And here they were, just like before except this time Naraku was awake and not in some coma. Would they ever live a normal life filled with happiness or would they always be stuck in this hell?

Walking over to the window, he pushed back the thick curtain shielding the street lights outside. Clearing his throat, he kept his eyes outside while he spoke. "What happened?"

Tensing, the memories flooding down on him, Naraku felt his heart race as he tried to figure it out himself. He remembered just doing business, and the second Hakkaku pulled the stunt that he did - everything was a blur after that. "We were doing business, and for the beginning of it everything went well." He calmly stated. "After Kouga said for me to go to his car after dealing with some nuisance, Hakkaku decided that the was the perfect time to jump me. I couldn't even stop the first hit until he gave a quick upper cut to my jaw. I dodged, and tried to push him away-"

He paused. Sesshomaru looked over and sensed the anguish the spider was holding back. It left him oddly confused. And then he continued, "The final push, he lost balance and hit the back of his head on a sharp corner. I didn't know what to do, but Kouga and Ginta arrived and assumed the worst. The next thing I remember was feeling like that small little boy again with Kouga saying 'I wonder how many kicks it would take till your head cracks.' Terrible memory." Naraku chuckled lightly, wincing at the slight pain in his ribs.

How could he find humor in this? How could he easily brush everything off like nothing happened? It made no sense to him, but than again of all the abuse he suffered all his life, he understood the sanity. Eventually, you are just glad you are still breathing even though you know it's still hell. Breathing and living is the only thing you have to show your enemies that you still won.

That their plan failed in breaking your soul.

It was clear to him why Naraku smiled right now. But it didn't mean he had to like it. He knew that if Satomi and him weren't there to save him in kindergarten, Naraku wouldn't be the person they knew today. There was always a hint of darkness in those ruby eyes. Something that even made Sesshomaru's skin crawl, but not with fear. He just knew that his best friend would have been a very evil male roaming the streets.

He had more of a chance of becoming a rogue, a forbidden race in this world. Yokais and hanyous alike, if they let go of their humanity and sanity, they would be consumed by a darkness so foul - so demented - a true monster would be born. If he went down that path, he wouldn't be here right now.

He'd be dead, buried six feet under in a lonely field with a tombstone without a name.

So maybe the humor was the only thing keeping his sanity at bay. Only Naraku knew how much he could handle before that tip over would push him into darkness. If this was how he coped with everything, Sesshomaru wouldn't judge him. How could he, when he felt the same edge that his friend did.

Who knew what would be the final push that would make him a monster, too?

"Sesshomaru?" Naraku whispered softly.

Turning towards the spider, he raised a brow delicately. It was then that he realized just how tormented Naraku truly was. The look in his eyes were of man who was busy running from demons, exhaustion was soon to call. He knew right then, another incident so foul would be the final push.

"Promise me, that if I ever fall - you will be the one to kill me."

There was no hidden mystery what Sesshomaru was thinking. They both knew there would be that moment where giving up to the demons would be heaven. And they knew, when that moment came, there would be no turning back. It was a silent promise between two since they became friends.

They knew pain like no other.

They knew betrayal.

They knew hate.

All that was left was letting that darker side win all.

With a brief nod, Sesshomaru kept his gaze to the ground as he listened carefully to Naraku's breathing. This was a vow to his best friend. He gave his word, but deep down inside, he wished he didn't.

* * *

One by one, everyone began to visit Naraku, except for Kagome. It wasn't that she didn't want to but she was too busy following after Sesshomaru. It was the look in his eyes that made her heart ache at what she saw. She wasn't sure why she would follow someone who would rather imagine she didn't exist, but she still followed.

It wasn't long until she finally came to a halt when she watched from a far distance. Hiding behind a small corner, she watched as Sesshomaru stood out in the cold air and didn't move. To anyone else, he looked like a stoic male standing outside but to Kagome she felt the pain.

There it was all over again. The pain she felt that day when they fell. Except this time, it was much greater with a sense of regret. What happened in the room with Naraku?

Lifting up his hand to scratch the edge of his itchy eye, he sighed in relief from the itch. Letting his hand fall back down to hook in his belt loop, he finally looked back to meet with Kagome's grey orbs. He sensed her following him since he left the waiting room. Wondering what made her so curious, he cocked a brow and cleared his throat to let her know she now had his full attention.

Her heart stopped. All this time she thought she was being sneaky, but it turns out she could never outsmart a yokai. Silly her. Biting her lips into a tight smile, she pushed away from the corner and made her way to him. She felt her heart racing, and she was sure he could hear it or sense the anxiety she was currently feeling. "Hey." She whispered.

"Why are you following me?" He asked in his usual cold tone.

Shivering from the heartless tone, she shrugged her shoulders and looked over to the side. 'This is stupid. Just turn away and walk back to the waiting room. It's clear he doesn't want to be around me.' She thought to herself. But her body stubbornly stayed and he waited for an answer. Giving in, she sighed but kept her eyes to the ground. "I was worried about you. Is that wrong?" She answered back just as coldly and sharp.

"Invading someone's personal privacy when they rather be alone is rude." He stated, turning his attention back to the light-filled parking lot in front of them.

"Having someone worry about you is wrong? Really?" She scoffed. "Is caring about you truly that terrible? Or do you just prefer my cousin's presence over anyone else?" Wanting to take back that last statement, she knew it was already to late. All her jealously was there in that last part, and now she was staring into amber eyes that apparently were mocking her with laughter even though he remained stoic.

"Jealous?" He teased, not really caring how she felt. Right now was not the time to dwell on such petty things when right now he was dealing with stuff on his own. His best friend just made him promise to kill him if he ever went rogue. His mother's cruelty was still haunting him ever since that near kiss the miko almost gave him! Right now, he didn't want to be around anyone. He wanted to be alone but the miko clearly didn't grasp that information one bit.

Instead, she came here because she was worried and apparently jealous? Jealous of her cousin because she held all of his attention? Of course Satomi would matter the world to him! She was there for him since he was young, protected him and made the nightmares vanish!

And what has Kagome ever done? Snap at him when things never went her way, or he offended her somehow. And just because she was able to feel his pain meant nothing. How could she ever take the pain away? She knew nothing about him! And he refused to let her inside his life.

Gritting her teeth, she huffed and turned away from his gaze. "What is your problem? One second you are fine with me, the next I disgust you. You surely have a serious case of a woman on her period, because you are truly acting like one!" She snapped, folding her arms over her chest and trying to figure out if she should just leave right now and have the last word.

He should feel insulted. Actually, he was insulted. How dare she speak to him like she was his equal? How dare she speak to him like she knew him? Who was she to speak to him like some child? Snapping from his thoughts, he watched as she began to walk away from him. Now he was pissed! All this time she dared to insult him, make him feel like dirt beneath her shoes, and walk away with the last word as always!

Without a second to spare, he used his speed to grab her and pin her towards a more darker, hidden corner away from prying eyes. Covering her mouth with his hand to keep her from screaming, he looked her in the eyes with such hatred for her. And to think he was actually starting to tolerate her. To admire her even on some level.

Gods, he felt so sick with himself.

Struggling against his hold, Kagome watched in fear at what he might do to her. Her heart was quickly with fear, and her body shook rapidly. Tears were close to coming to light. She truly pushed him too far this time, and she was going to pay.

But it wasn't her fault. This was all his fault. If he would just say what was wrong, or not be a jerk when he wanted to be left alone-

Or not reject her and humiliate her like he did.

And it started, the tears began to pour at the memory of feeling like such an idiot. Why did she even have feeling for him? Why did her feelings grow to like this jerk? And even though she knew she could never be more than a acquaintance, why did his rejection hurt her so badly? Why was he the only one she could feel his pain? Ever single thread of pain? Why?

What was it about him that made her heart stop for him? Where she silently sought out his attention and approval? Why was she wanting him to look at her the same way he looked at Satomi? How could she even figure all this out, when right now all she feel was his rejection and hatred for him? She hated him!

Watching closing, smelling her scent changing from hate to hurt and seeing her tears fall. He let go of her mouth, but held her to the wall. Her sobs where heart wrenching, but so quiet as she stared up at him. He should walk away from her right now. She was nothing but trouble and a huge contradiction. She made no sense, but he still stood there.

Watching her tears fall down her cheeks, and smelling the pain of her scent in the air. Lifting up his hand, he watched her wince in fear only to relax as he ran his thumb over her wet cheek. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly, no longer holding the cold tone in his voice.

"Why didn't you kiss me? Why did you pretend I didn't exist after that incident?" She confessed. Her heart was hurting all to much, and she knew right now she needed to just be silent. What good would confessing to him do when he would probably mock her or not care? She couldn't handle more rejection.

'She is upset about the kiss?' He thought to himself. 'Why? She wouldn't have meant it anyway.' He continued looking into her eyes, rubbing her thumb against her wet, cold cheek. All he could think about was how could he explain that he wouldn't have turned away if he didn't think of his mother? Or that she even meant it?

The entire time he thought she was humiliated because she felt ashamed for even trying to kiss him? The cold prince who has no heart! But instead, she was hurt because he rejected her? It now explained why she was so jealous of her own cousin.

"I can handle anything, except that." She sobbed. "You could have told me you loved her, instead of pretending I didn't exist. Why would you do that to someone?" She bit her bottom lip and trying to hold back further sobs, but it was too late. She felt the wall crumbling further down, and she cried against the wall and his body.

Watching her confess, he couldn't help but feel the pain she was holding. Swallowing hard, he watched her close her eyes and trying to move away from his palm against her cheek as she cried more. He should walk away.

Even if she was wrong about Satomi. Yes, he did love her, but it wasn't in the way that Bankotsu loved her. Or how she thought of it. Satomi was his life, yes, but that was cause she was there.

She was there for him when he didn't want to be in the dark. When he left his mother's abuse after she was done with him. When he had to deal with the mental abuse he father dished out to him. Everything in his life, that he had to deal with, she was there to help him walk.

To help him stand.

But she wasn't there to heal the greatest wound of all, because he knew she could never heal him. His first kiss, everything intimate was taken from him. How could Satomi ever heal him from that when the love they held for each other was clearly platonic?

Suddenly, the urge to kiss her was strong. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he wanted his first to be with this contradicting frustrating beautiful woman. Sinking his hands into her hair, he pulled her to face him once more. Her gray eyes opened once more, and he went for it.

Her heart completely stopped as she felt his lips pressed against hers. She expected coldness and stillness, but instead she was shocked when she received passion and warmth from them. The hatred she held began to slip away, and her eyes fluttered shut as she returned the kiss.

But just as quick as it happened, it ended and she was standing in the dark corner - alone.

Her heart broke all over again. 'Did he just kiss me to shut me up? Was that kiss a joke too? Why are you such a jerk, Sesshomaru?' She sobbed, sinking further into the corner and crying all over again.

* * *

The snow began to pick up once more with a shift in the wind. The scent of blood lingered around him but so did the trail. Looking up at the hospital sign, he watched the snow dance in front of the lights before he finally made his way inside the hospital.

Of course, it was only short lived the second he had Sesshomaru right in front of him with a slight gleam of crimson in his amber gaze. Lifting his hands up in surrender, Kouga stared right at the prince. "I'm not here to fight."

"Than leave." Sesshomaru snarled. "You are not welcomed here, wolf."

"I came to apologize." Kouga snapped. "And I won't leave until I do!"

"Sesshomaru? What's going on-" Bankotsu's voice trailed off the second his blue eyes latched onto Kouga's form. Narrowing his eyes, he stormed beside his friend and glared. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Apparently to apologize." Sesshomaru answered for the wolf, still glaring and prepared to throw down in case.

Scoffing at that, Bank shook his head with a smirk. "Fuck you! You tried to kill our best friend! What the fuck make your think we would let you pass us to see him?"

"It was a mistake! I've come to apologize, even if that requires me fighting the both of you." Kouga snarled.

"What's going on?" A soft, raspy voice called out from behind Kouga.

Both men looked up to see Kagome whose eyes were blood shot from crying. Bankotsu was the first to walk over until he stopped as saw the miko stand beside Kouga. "Hey, you might want to stand over here Kagome. That prick is the one who placed Naraku in the hospital."

Kagome immediately turned her attention to Kouga and gave her own glare. "Why are you here than? To make sure you finished your job? He's been through enough, just leave!" She pleaded, knowing all this built up anger was meant for someone else but was now being directed to Kouga.

"Look, I'm not here to cause no problem. I just want to apologize to Naraku, and get the facts on what truly happened. Alright?" Kouga growled out.

Looking into his eyes, Kagome watched as the wolf confessed and spoke the truth. There was no shift in his mood or his eyes. He was sincere. Relaxing just a little, she looked to the ground and sighed. "Just to apologize? No funny business?"

He shook his head. "No." He replied honestly.

"He's lying!" Bank shouted out, clearly pissed off that Kagome was ever trying to reason with the wolf.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Sesshomaru shook his head with his own upset expression. "Turns out the wolf speaks the truth."

"What?" Bank scoffed. Finally turning to face Kouga, he stormed up to him and snarled. "You do anything suspicious, I'll skin you." He warned.

"Look human, even if I did want to do something like that, yokai hospital is neutral ground." Kouga stated. "The second I did something to harm another yokai or hanyou, I become a rogue."

That realization made Bank finally take a step back in understanding. He didn't like it. He hated the bastard wolf, but he did know one thing. Rogues among the yokai were most hated creatures, and were usually killed within moments. Even if the wolf was a bastard and asshole, he did know yokai and hanyous fought hard to keep from becoming a rogue.

No one wanted a premature death.

Sighing, he looked over to Sesshomaru. "Well, what do you think?" He asked, clearly pissed.

"We watch him." He stated, clearly pissed at the idea as well.

Meanwhile, Kagome looked over to Kouga and noticed a strange look in his eyes. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she noticed the change from the hurt expression to his infamous cocky one. "If you like, I can show you where his room is?" She whispered, getting a couple dirty shocked looks from Sess and Bank. "What? He said it himself, he is only here to apologize. You two need to chill."

"But he put Naraku in the hospital!" Bank strained out the words.

"Yeah, I know this." Kagome glared. "But I also know there is always good in people. What happened earlier was a mistake, alright. Things happen, but it takes a real man to confess his mistakes and apologize." She quickly looked over to Sesshomaru who currently wasn't even looking at her. But she knew he heard him. That last statement was specifically for him.

Placing a hand on Kagome's, Kouga gave a short smile and let go of her hand. "Thanks doll, but it's clear that I'm not welcomed here. I'll just wait until Naraku is out of the hospital."

"No." Kagome glared. "I rather you apologize and settle this right now, in the hospital. I don't know you nor trust you, but I do know the rules of the yokai world. I trust you more in here than I do out there." She stated firmly. Grabbing his hand, she began to push pass the two males in front of them and headed towards the back where the waiting room was.

Meanwhile, Bank and Sesshomaru followed suit keeping a suspicious eye on the wolf. Especially Sesshomaru. He didn't like what he was feeling, but watching the wolf casually walking hand in hand with the miko was irking him. As a matter of fact, all he wanted to do was pull the wolf away from her and escort him instead.

As they came to the waiting room, silence filled the entire room. Satomi was the first to walk towards the wolf and immediately slap him across the face. "I hate you!" She seethed through her teeth. "Why are you hear? And why are you holding his hand?" She glared over to her cousin.

Quick to respond, Kagome replied back. "He is here to apologize, and just because I may seem human, if he screws up I will use my power to purify him." She stated coldly, looking over to the wolf with the same glare.

Lifting up her chin, Satomi finally looked over to Kouga. "I wish you were in that hospital bed instead of Naraku. All his life you did nothing but make him suffer. I hate you, and I wish you were the one suffering!" She growled out the words, finally turning on her heel and heading back to sit with everyone else.

Watching as she left, Kouga felt his heart ache at her words. He always found her amazing and beautiful. She was a great woman, and one he was always fond of, but hearing her say those words hurt him. They hurt him harshly, because he knew deep down inside it was the truth.

He now wasn't feeling the same confidence he did earlier. As a matter of fact, he felt guilt and regret. Pulling his hand away from Kagome's, he sank both of them into his coat and sighed. "If you don't mind, I like to hurry and get this done with." He whispered over to Kagome.

Watching him, she nodded and began to lead the way. Since she wasn't sure where his room was, at least she knew the room number. Walking in silence, they finally came to room number 5G with Naraku's name on it. Looking over to him, she narrowed her grey eyes and cleared her throat. "No funny business, or I will purify you." She promised.

Scoffing, he just rolled his eyes and tried to get back that arrogance he always held for himself. Except this time, it was working the more he continued to sense Naraku's nervousness and blood in the air. Swallowing, he just gave a single nod and whispered. "After tonight, I wouldn't mind it." He confessed finally leaving into the room.

Watching the door close, she stood beside the door and waited for a moment. Meanwhile, down the hallway, Sesshomaru watched her from around the corner. Again, he wasn't sure why he felt the need to escort Kouga instead and have Kagome miles away from the wolf. It could be that the wolf held a reputation to fuck any woman he found interest in, thing it why would that even bother him in the slightest?

It left him puzzled at the scenario, especially with the kiss he gave her just moments ago. Why was everything become so confusing the second she came into the picture? Why?

* * *

Sango had left Naraku's room moments ago, but she wasn't alone. She had Kohaku escort her down the hallway, and even waited outside the door for her. All she could do was wish him a great speedy recovery and leave. It was terrible and she was finding her heart breaking every second.

Looking up to her brother who currently was sitting with Shippo and Souta, she noticed his sideway glances towards her direction. With Rin by Inuyasha's side, Kohaku didn't have a distraction to not keep a keen eye on his big sister. It was frustrating her.

As much as she loved her little brother, this was just wrong. All she wanted was to be with Naraku and express their love with no boundaries. Hell, she even witnessed his true form and still found no fear in him. Why she called him a monster at the time, she wasn't sure. She just knew she was scared from what had happened, but not the fact that Naraku's demon form killed the stalker chasing after her.

But telling anyone that would only cause problems. She knew her father would try to say it was Naraku trying to kill her until she saw his true form. Kohaku would say anything about how truly dark and twisted the hanyou was. Even though Kohaku respected and looked up to Naraku, he never deemed him worthy enough to date his sister. He just wasn't sure if he would protect Sango or eat her.

She understood their fear, but they were all wrong. Naraku would never harm her or anyone else unless they asked for it. Yes, he was dark. Yes, he was creepy and mysterious. Hell there were times she was scared just looking at him when he smiled or laughed. He wasn't everyone's cup of tea. Hell, most females at school only looked at him from far away, never up close.

He held a charisma that felt threatening.

The thing is, Sango knew why. She knew why he had so many walls and rather be intimidating. That he rather be feared than loved. Because of jerks like Kouga who can hurt him. Even if he is strong, and can defend himself - the abuse he had since he was young caused so much nerve damage that a single hit can knock Naraku down.

The only time he ever showed his true form was when someone was going to die, and the last thing he needed was a witness to see his human form. Because he was a shape shifter, it was easy for him to hide and conceal his true identity. It was easy for him to protect himself.

It was surviving and living, and Sango understood that.

She didn't care if Naraku was this horrible guy on the job. She didn't care if he did kill some guys or torture them. Well, she did, but not so much that it would deflect her love for him. She understood the work he was in, and that the yakuza would have no mercy on him if he was lenient and nice.

She didn't like that he was merciless and sadistic, evil and dark from what she had heard. But would she have it any other way? Would she prefer a nice passive male who rather have people hurt him and kill him instead? No, she loved Naraku.

That realization was everything she needed to know that she would fight too for him. Their families be damned.

Swallowing, she looked over to Kohaku once more and caught his stare. For a while, they continued to look at each other until finally they broke their gaze the second Kouga walked out from the back with Kagome.

As they all watched the wolf leave, Sango wasted no time to tell Satomi she was heading to the bathroom for some woman business. Satomi caught the clue and nodded as she watched Sango leave down a different hallway only to take another route and head towards Naraku's room.

It was time she confessed her love completely, cause she wasn't sure if she'll get another chance. Even if she proved Miroku's and Kohaku's suspicions.

* * *

It was time.

She knew she had to do it sooner or later, especially after witnessing the heart break rejection she saw on her cousin. Lifting from her seat, especially since they now had time to kill until Kasai arrived, she reached Sesshomaru - pinched his upper arm - and led him towards the exit.

Once they reached the area, she let go of his arm and glared at him. Pinching him would have done nothing, since the guy probably didn't feel anything. That just only irked her just slightly more.

"Problem?" Sesshomaru smirked, looking down at his flower with a bored stare.

'Oh, the balls on this guy!' She fumed. Not holding nothing back, she let it all out. "What is your problem in making Kagome cry? You reject her and pretend she doesn't even exist after she tried to kiss you? I mean, I understand you don't like the girl, but to treat her like a dick is wrong, Sess! She didn't deserve that!"

"Hn." He lifted his chin up and walked further away towards the darker part of the front of the building.

"Oh, don't you dare walk from me!" She snarled walking right after him. Finally getting him to stop, she turned him around and glared. "Why did you do it? If you didn't want that to happen, you could have said 'Sorry, I'm not interested.' Instead, you just ignore her completely and even pretend she didn't exist? Sess, that's real bold of you! You can't do that to a girl who likes you!"

'Like?' Silence filled the air the second Satomi realized what she said. They both looked at each other for a moment until a sideway smile appeared over Satomi's lips. "She likes you Sess, but that doesn't mean you can be a dick and hurt her that badly. Why did you do it?"

'Because I saw my mother instead of Kagome. Because I felt sick and disgusted at being touched at the image of Miyo. Because I knew if I kissed her, even if it meant nothing at the time, I would forever be disgusted in the miko.' He thought to himself. Naming everything off, but knowing he could not say one single thing. He couldn't tell Satomi why he didn't at the time.

Yeah, he kissed his fair share of women. Hell, he even had a girlfriend once, embarrassing relationship, but it still counted. And neither one of the girls he kissed had ever brought the memory of his mother's daily abuse on him.

If Kagome wanted a kiss from him at the time, he would have given it to her. Because to him, a kiss meant nothing anymore. Anything intimate meant nothing to him.

He was forever scarred, and when being intimate with another - his soul and everything was not in it. It was just physical.

But even with that said, when he did finally kiss her - he felt something. He felt warmth and acceptance.

He felt the memory not hurting anymore.

He felt Kagome.

And that terrified him.

That was terror.

Because he knew, that deep down he was beginning to like her. Satomi wasn't the only peace he can have. Satomi wasn't the only one who can make the pain stop.

And that-

That truly terrified him the most. Because without that safe place, that safe net -

Without his Satomi, he knew life will different. That he can live.

He can be free.

Looking into her hazel eyes, he swallowed lightly and replied back. "I'm scared." He confessed to his best friend. His protector. His comrade. 'I'm scared of losing you.' He heart whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

_This chapter was a bit difficult to write up. Just an FYI, this chapter is a bit more focused on Naraku a bit. Wasn't meaning to, it's just how it played out. _

_We find out the truth between the hatred between Kasai and Taijiya families. (Sango and Naraku's fathers), and we get a bit more insight on Sess and Kags. Satomi is gonna try to use her wittiness to get the two together, got to love our Mimi-chan! _

_Also! THANK YOU ALL! for the lovely reviews and ratings. You are all awesome sauce potatoes! _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you guys think. Please! Thank you again! _

* * *

The sound of the door shutting echoed over to Naraku's ear. The sound of hesitant footsteps slowly made their way to his bed. The room was dark and cold, and to most people the figure approaching would remained mysterious - except Naraku knew who was in the room with him. He also knew the reason the wolf came.

This was a daily approach. Fight, apologize, be civil then repeat.

It was nothing but a vicious cycle. But he couldn't leave all the blame on the wolf. He played a huge part in getting into those fights as well. During school, most of the fights that occurred between him and Kouga were mostly caused by him. He grew bored at school, so Naraku made it entertaining in the sense. Of course, no one could pin the evidence on him. He wasn't that silly.

But those were mostly petty games, just to see how riled up the wolf could get. Part of him was beginning to wonder if he was a masochist secretly. Did he actually enjoy getting himself into a lethal fight with the wolf? He did find it enjoyable to see the wolf become so frustrated and angry, but to actually say if he truly loved getting into fights with Kouga? He figured not, that all it was for was to release the anger and resentment he held.

He wasn't someone to always hold a grudge, because he found that once he did - it was hard to let the hatred go. It was hard for him to move past it all. Instead, he found himself holding a grudge against Kouga, and he probably won't let it go until he knew the wolf would forever be out of his life - dead or alive. He didn't care which of them either.

To him, as long as he never had to deal with the tension, the hatred, the resentment - he was free. But there was a always price to freedom.

Should the person trade breath for freedom? It was always a hard choice. What mattered most? Eventually said person would always come to realize that both equally shared worth, but none were easy to gain.

Sitting in silence, Naraku kept his red gaze towards the slight opening of the window. He watched the snow on the window crystallize against the glass while the moon's light gave the unique snowflakes a sparkle. It was quite beautiful, but all winter reminded him was loss and sorrow.

He hated the cold air. It reminded him of the cold chains on his body. He will forever be trapped in this hell life, with no guarantee of happiness. There was more of a chance that he'd go rogue, than remain onto that single thread of sanity to still be normal. All winter did was remind him how cold and alone he truly was, and all he wished was that one day Spring will thaw him out and warm him. Accept him.

Love him.

Sighing, he finally looked over to Kouga and cocked a brow. "Hello." He coldly whispered.

"Hey." Kouga replied.

This was pointless. There was no use in coming in here to apologize when they both knew they'd be back fighting all over again. There was too much between them that a simple sorry just didn't mean nothing anymore.

Kouga used it far too much that he wasn't even sure 'Sorry' was an actual apology. Hell, he had hard times convincing himself that it was. It just held no more true meaning anymore.

Standing by the edge of the spider's bed, he turned his blue gaze towards Naraku's red orbs. He hated looking into those hellish eyes. He hated being in the same room with the guy whose name meant 'Hell', literally. There was nothing good about this spider hanyou, yet he saw first hand how hard Naraku tried to do good.

He fought to be himself. He never shied away to help his friend in need. He respected those who showed courage and honor. Hell, the guy had more respect than Kouga did with his men. Just because he looked terrifying and held a dark glare in those hellish eyes, it didn't mean that Naraku was bad.

It didn't mean that the guy was as evil and twisted as everyone said he was. Even though he witnessed some of the hanyou's work first hand, and heard many of second hand from his own men - he knew Naraku didn't do it for fun. He didn't just do it for enjoyment. The guy did it to gain respect, fear from those lower than him, and to have debtors pay debts.

He was a business man, and he did both the dirty jobs and the clean ones. That said a lot.

Kouga knew that Naraku could have anyone take the dirty jobs. Hell, the guy could hire anyone to work for him while he did nothing but sit and smoke those cigars all day. No, instead the guy worked his ass off, kept up with everything and made sure shit was done right.

And that, he respect the spider. He hated to admit it, but he did respect Naraku.

Hell, there were even times he hated the fact that he tortured the guy when they were younger. There were times he felt absolutely sick because of it, but he never stopped. He continued on picking on the guy. And now that final straw was broken when Hakkaku and Ginta died. Because of this bullshit rivalry, he lost two of his best friends.

If he didn't get woken up by one of his men in the office, he wouldn't have taken it upon himself to watched the video clip of what happened. Because he was in such shock, he was hoping that the incident didn't happen, but instead he saw everything from the beginning to the end. And it was then he felt his stomach tighten in knots as he watched his best friend aiming to kill Naraku.

He also noticed that Naraku was only trying to push him away, but by doing so Hakkaku lost his balance and hit the back of his head. It was then he knew he needed to fix this. They had to fix this.

And here he was, standing in this cold dark room, looking at Naraku.

"We need to talk." Kouga stated coldly.

"This is new. Usually this always starts and ends with you apologizing and leaving." Naraku smirked with a huff through his nose. Turning his gaze away, he continued to look outside. "Speak." He finally ordered out.

"What happened?" He knew what happened. He saw the video, but he had to hear it for himself. He had to know Naraku wasn't lying.

Sighing, Naraku finally shrugged and spoke up in a cold tone. "I was stopped by Hakkaku who then proceed to hit my jaw and after that tried to land more hits while I was down. I pushed him off and he lost balance and fell back, hitting his head on a sharp corner." He finished, keeping his gaze aimed outside and praying for this visit to end quickly.

No lies. He spoke the truth and it was laced with venom as Kouga listened and stood there for a moment longer. So, it was his best friend that caused all this hell to happen. "Did he say why?" He felt the need to ask.

"For what I did to his arrogant cousin when he refused to pay back. The guy I made choke on his own vomit." Naraku added, turning his glare over to Kouga. He felt no regret in his actions. He knew there would always be repercussions in his life and work and he was fine with that. He did deserve the ass beating Hakkaku tried to lay on him, but the second the wolf hit his weak spot - he knew the wolf was trying to kill him.

Did he mean to kill the wolf in return? No. As a matter of fact, he didn't want the wolf to die. He didn't want anyone to die except for his mother! But it happened, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Alright." Kouga stated. The reason was good enough but it still didn't matter. While Hakkaku had good intentions of gaining revenge, it still wasn't worth the blood that was spilled tonight. Nothing was worth blood spill. "I destroyed the evidence." He mentioned.

"Evidence?"

"There was a video surveillance clip that caught the entire scenario." Kouga informed. "I destroyed the tape, so you won't have to worry about that."

"Is that why you came here? You saw the tape and you wanted the incident confirmed?" Naraku scoffed with a shake to his head. Typical, but hey if the tables were reversed, he'd done the same.

If he saw his best friend die by Kouga's hands, all rationality and reason would be out the window and blood rage would consume him seeking revenge. He'd be Sesshomaru the second he arrived and saw the entire scene of Kouga stabbing him. He knew he couldn't be a hypocrite. What could would this all do in being a two face when he'd of done the same?

Sighing, he finally looked over to Kouga and gave a single nod. "I accept the apology. And you're right, we do need to talk but I think it'd be more appropriate on neutral ground with both our fathers. It's time we put a stop this this."

"I agree." Kouga nodded. "See you then."

Watching the wolf leave the second he bowed his head, Naraku was once again left in the cold silent room. He was alone now, with his thoughts once again. How long will it be until he could finally be free from the demons chasing him? Or will he fall prey to them once and for all?

* * *

"Are you not going to answer me?"

Nails. Scratching. On. Metal. That was all Katsu heard was nails scratching on metal. If he could, he'd tape the wolf's mouth shut but that just wasn't the option. Their flight had finally came into landing, and they were now in a private vehicle on their way to the hospital. The quiet he wanted was just not going to be granted to him.

Reaching into his coat, he pulled out his cigar tin, retrieved a cigar and placed the tin back into the inside pocket. Clipping the end, he placed the other into his mouth and lit the clipped end. Relaxation finally surrounded his sense as the taste of burning tobacco filled his nostrils and lungs. Exhaling, he licked his lips to taste the unique flavor left on them and finally turned to speak to Sado. "You were saying?"

"I should kill you." Sado glared, watching smoke fill the car and intoxicating his own high keen nose. It was disgusting and annoying smelling tobacco. He hated the smell because it reminded him so much of Natsu! "Are you going to open the window anytime soon?"

"Nah." Natsu smirked while taking another hit of his cigar. "Since you are trying so hard to gain my attention, I figured smoking buddies was what you wanted. If you want to speak, now is the time old friend. Now is the time!" He chuckled wickedly while puffing on his cigar.

Growing fed up, he decided to lower his own window and gave a 'hah!' expression. "As I was saying. The contract will need to be discussed eventually."

"Again with the contract!" Katsu shook his head and decided to lower his own window to flick the ashes off his cigar into the wind. "I have already decided. There will be no contract. Once Kirai is dead, she is dead. The contract will never be renewed."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong!" Sado glared. "The blood of Kirai will keep the contract open and remaining. Meaning, Naraku had her blood." He stated confidently.

He knew this would come up. Hell, he knew the guy would try anything to still have the Kasai corporation under his ruling thumb. The thing is, Natsu knew this before anything. Even with the oath, he made sure that Kirai would only be the one he would deal with. Her name was the seal, not her blood. Granted, it was still a blood oath, but Natsu wasn't an idiot back then.

Even though he was still tricked in still serving the yakuza, that didn't mean he didn't take extra caution with the oath him and Kirai made. When she said her blood will seal all, and forever they will be mated and all that bullshit - forever faithful, he made sure only her name sealed the deal.

He knew about blood oaths, especially since he had to deal with them daily in trails with yokais and hanyous who done blood oaths. They were tricky and if you were made aware of one tiny fact, you'd be fucked for life. And that is where Katsu held the upper hand.

With a grin, he inhaled another puff and blew out a few smoke rings. "Her name is the only thing that sealed that deal."

His eyes widened in shock at that revelation. Looking over to Katsu, he wanted to strangle the man where he sat. "What?"

"Oh, I know you heard me with that sharp hearing of yours." Katsu smirked. "But I don't mind repeating myself to get that delicious reaction from you. Her name was the only thing that sealed the deal. Not her blood." He grinned taking a couple more puffs.

"You bastard!"

"Actually, my parents were married and my father is my real father. Unlike you, the infamous bastard child of Yukimura Kakutama." Katsu corrected, knowing the further he kept this up, he would end up injured or dead.

Sure enough, it wasn't much until Sado reached over to choke the human only to have the driver come to a complete halt with both the driver and passenger aiming a lethal weapon towards Sado. "I ask that you remove your claw away from Our Master's body, please." The male in the passenger side demanded firmly.

Looking at the two pistols in their hands, Sado cursed silently realizing the guns weren't just any normal weapons. No, these were the special types that could actually hurt and kill a hanyou or yokai. Even though he was powerful, and a shot might hurt him slightly, he wasn't going to go through the trouble. Huffing, he moved back into his spot and stared out the window.

Smiling to himself, Katsu nodded to the men and continued to smoke his cigar. Being a human sure had it's disadvantages, it was why he made sure he wouldn't be caught dead without some reinforcement to make sure he still kept power.

* * *

The tension in the waiting room was now awkward. Everyone had decided to let the time pass by as they all sat in the waiting room, since Naraku decided he wanted to be left alone. They didn't blame the guy with everything that currently was going on, and right now it was probably best to have him calm knowing far well Katsu would be in panic.

But the silence wasn't lived long as Kohaku looked over to Satomi and noticed Sango missing. Clearing his throat, he got her attention and glared. "Where is my sister?"

"In the bathroom." Satomi replied back with a smirk.

"How long has she been in there?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's that time of the month, so don't bother trying to comprehend what a girl has to go through when in the bathroom. Alright?" She clicked her tongue while turning her attention over to Bankotsu who currently was sitting beside Sesshomaru.

Both of them were on egg shells knowing they should have prevented Kouga from coming into the hospital at all costs. Of course she was being somewhat unreasonable, but right now she was nauseous, upset and her emotions were no longer under her control.

The others were casually ignoring the tension, or trying to catch some sleep before Katsu arrived. Shippo and Souta were sitting side by side, whispering about video game and comic books. Eventually Tsubaki found his way over and they began to talk about sports. Miroku and Kikyo were both sitting further away from the group, bored and close to sleeping like Jakotsu and Inuyasha.

Midnight strolled by, and everyone was now looking at two o'clock. They knew it wouldn't be long until Katsu arrived, but the wait was what killed everyone. Since no one was allowed in the back to converse with Naraku and make sure the man was alright, everyone was stuck sitting in the uncomfortable chairs bored.

Satomi and Sesshomaru had left outside, and Kagome was now sitting awkwardly in her chair trying to figure out what had happened earlier. She could still feel Sesshomaru's lips against hers and as much as she kept telling herself to forget about him, she just couldn't do that. She felt like an abused spouse just coming back for more abuse. It was making her sick at how strong her feelings were growing for him.

Meanwhile, outside in the cold air, Satomi couldn't help but stare in worry at her friend. Her heart was racing with anticipation and anxiety, she was almost to scared to ask why Sesshomaru would blatantly say he was scared. What was he scared of? Falling in love too? Liking someone?

The air was no longer cold as the wind finally died down and all that surrounded them was a icy silence. The snow flakes lightly dusting the air causing an almost peaceful scene around them. For a moment time froze, and everything was still as they both looked each other in the eyes. She noticed the fear. He noticed the confusion.

Secrets were still hidden, and the nightmares would forever be there.

"Why are you scared, Sess?" She finally asked as her heart ached unknowingly.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Tell me."

"There is no point." He stated firmly, turning away from her.

Reaching out, she clutched onto his arm and pulled him back. Tears gathering into her eyes, she swallowed hard and shook her head. "What is wrong? Tell me." She pleaded.

'What should I do? I can't lie to her again.' But even with everything running through his head as he looked straight into her eyes, he remained silent. There would be no point in letting her know. There would be no point in say everything to her when she already knows so much. What good would any of this do if he told her of his abuse that she wasn't aware of?

What good would any of this do? Telling anyone will still do nothing but let others see into his private life! He rather keep it all hidden, secret and away from those he cares about. He will forever be stuck in hell, and this he has come to terms with. There is no reason to drag anyone else down with him.

No one should know about the torment he suffers daily with his mother. No one!

Taking in a deep breath, he gave a faint smile and shook his head. "It's nothing Mimi-chan. I was just scared of a little change."

It wasn't a lie. Nor was it all the truth. He knew now that Kagome was capable of healing a part of him he never thought would be healed. He didn't like that fact one bit, since he knew good things never come without a price to pay.

"I don't believe you, but I won't push any further. You aren't as talented in lying as you think you are, Sess." She smiled gently while patting his shoulder. "I don't know why you're scared, of what made it surface but I do know there is a light in your eyes now."

His brought his brows together in confusion at her statement. 'Light?' Suddenly, he felt her hand lift up to his cheek and for once he felt nothing. There was no warmth.

No sanctuary in her touch. It made his heart break but not in pain. It was a strange feeling to what he was experiencing right now. He just knew that her touch no longer carried the warmth he sought out all these years. His best friend was no longer his true savior, and for the first time in in a long time - he felt hope.

"I see hope-" She finally commented with the warmest smile he'd ever seen.

Looking up into his eyes, she felt her heart beating with relief. Tears begging to come out from the joy she felt. All that was left now was bringing him and Kagome together finally. His true salvation was just around the corner and they both knew it.

* * *

Sitting in silence, Kagome continued to think about earlier. The kiss she felt from Sesshomaru and how her heart raced with so many emotions. She was furious that her first real kiss came and went like a flame in a wind. She was hurt that the rejection she felt was only increasing making her heart sink with humiliation and hurt. But she felt a slight sting of happiness, because of the warmth she felt from him.

She wasn't sure how, but she knew that deep down inside that kiss - he meant it.

But why would he run away? Why would he torment her so much? Did he enjoy making her squirm with humiliation and rejection, that he was actually getting off from it? Was this prince truly this sadistic? But no matter how much she tried to hold onto the anger, she couldn't.

Her heart refused to let her. Her mind begged her to stop the nonsense, but she wouldn't listen. All she wanted right now was to see Sesshomaru once more, see if he would look at her this one time. She needed the answer. She needed to know if there was some chance he could care about her, and he was just nervous to show it.

Suddenly, as if on call, she heard footsteps coming down from the hall to reveal Satomi and Sesshomaru along with two others men. Interested in the two behind her cousin, she watched as Bankotsu raised from his seat quickly and made his way to shake hands with the man who was almost a spitting image of Naraku.

Unlike the spider hanyou, Katsu had short, finger-waved black hair with a violet hue that shined against the light. His eyes were a strong bluish color, almost close to violet and he stood equally tall to Sesshomaru. He was dressed in a black business tailor made outfit, pin stripped fashion, with black leather shoes to finish it off.

He held no aura of a demon. As a matter of fact, Kagome actually felt a sense of security and love from the man. He was intimidating, but he held no ill-will or darkness to him.

Rising from his seat, Miroku gently placed Kikyo against the chair while he made his way to his father. Unlike Naraku, Miroku only gained his father's eyes and height. The rest was solely from his mother's side. Either way, there was still a resemblance between the two that showed they were father and son.

"Otousan, you made it!" Miroku whispered loudly. Smiling with a bow, he was caught of guard the second he felt his father grasp him into a tight embrace. It was then he noticed just how terrified his father was. He was shaking in fright, Miroku was sure that if he wasn't supporting his father, he'd of fallen to the ground.

"How is your brother?" Katsu whispered into a broken voice.

"Awake." Miroku replied, patting his father's back. He felt the tension from his father ease up, but it wasn't by much. Pulling away, he finally saw the crimson haze in his father's eyes - brightening his bluish violet eyes - that warned that any minute, he was sure to break down and cry.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Katsu looked over to Sesshomaru and nodded. "Lead the way."

"Of course." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Hey, what about me?" Sado clicked his tongue while raising a brow.

"Sit and die for all I care. Or sniff your own ass, or whatever you wolves do." Katsu snarled while following after Sesshomaru, leaving a very dumbfounded group behind.

Scoffing, Sado then turned to looked over to the others who didn't bother to meet his own eyes. Inhaling sharply, he turned on his heel and left back to the car waiting outside. He rather be there than in a room of disrespectful people. Who were they to treat Sado Kakutama like a commoner!?

* * *

She knew this would not turn out well. She had been gone for over an hour, and she still had yet to leave Naraku's side. She wasn't even sure how she ended up on his bed, straddling him and kissing him like her life depending on it.

All she remembered was sneaking into his room, and seeing a smile on his face but what troubled her most was the torment she saw in his ruby eyes. She ached to heal the anguish he was suffering from. Everything was a blur after she stepped foot into his room.

_Click. _

_The door echoed against his ears, and he let a smile graze over his saddened expression as he saw her. She was beautiful as always, and for once he was glad Kouga really had no aim. He wasn't sure how he would be able to handle leaving this life without telling Sango how he really felt. _

_Of course they had shared their hearts to one another, but he never got to tell her that he fell for her. He fell for her the second he laid eyes on her. She was all he ever thought about, and all he ever dreamed about. And to have her still accept him after his dark confession, he never thought he could fall for her even more. _

_Standing in silence, the tension gathering between them - Sango looked over to him wondering what her next move should be. Did he want her in here? She remembered that he wanted to be left alone for the rest of the night, but she couldn't have that. She disobeyed his orders, but deep down inside she was glad she did because right before her she saw the hell that was being carried in his eyes. _

_Stepping slowly forward, their eyes never leaving each other, Sango finally found herself by his bedside and without a second to spare she confessed. "I was so worried. I couldn't tell you earlier, because I was afraid Kohaku would hear." She swallowed the lump in her throat and felt her tears pouring. "I was so scared that I've lost you. I can't hold back anymore." _

_Reaching up, he let his hand caress her now wet cheek. "Sango-" He whispered, letting her know he was patiently waiting until she was ready to say whatever. Be it good or bad. He will wait. _

_"I love you-" She choked on her sobs. Her heart lightened from the weight. She finally admitted to not only him, but to herself as well. She was in love with this spider hanyou - good and the bad. She didn't care because to her, this man is what she fell in love with since the beginning. "I love you Naraku-" _

_His heart felt like it was about to burst from the happiness he felt. The pain he felt from the stab was no longer there, and he found himself pulling her quickly onto his lap and sinking his hands into her dark, chocolate locks. Looking into her beautiful chocolate eyes, he confessed back. "I love you Sango-" _

And here they were, kissing like each other was air and life. He gripped his hold into her locks, pulling her closer to him as he inhaled her scent and devoured her lips in a passionate kiss. Gasping at the possession, she found herself slipping further into his hold as she no longer felt control of her body. Her moans were soft and almost a whisper, knowing any louder and they would have people wondering what was going on in here.

Neither of them wanted this moment to end. They wanted to be here, together without no fear of being hurt or torn apart.

"Sango-" He whispered in a husky tone, looking up at her as he let his fangs graze against her bottom, plump lip.

He was hard with need. The craving to have her under him, deep insider her, having her cry out his name in ecstasy as he took her and made her his completely. He needed this. He wanted it! He craved it! Her arousal so thick in the air, but he caught her nervousness. He knew that nervousness all to well.

Rumors had always gone about him sleeping with anything in a skirt. Hell, most people thought he was Jak's lover with how awkwardly close they were. But he'd never done anything more than making out and fingering. It wasn't that he was waiting, he just never got turned on by any other woman. He couldn't have a rumor go around that he was incompetent. That was worse than being called a virgin - in his eyes.

But right now, he knew that Sango was the one he truly needed. That his primitive nature truly called out to. He needed to have her right here, but he wasn't a savage to take both their virginities in such a foul place.

Hissing from the shifting movement of her pelvic pressing against his cock, he finally gained back some control before he said 'fuck it' and find himself buried in her warmth. Panting, they both looked into each other's eyes, oblivious to everything around them. Nothing no longer existed. Time was no longer of an essence as they sat on the hospital bed, staring into each others eyes, and quietly begging for this to continue further on.

Leaning down once more, she kisses him with such a need so raw she couldn't help but moan. Swallowing her moan, he gripped onto her hips and thrust up against her aroused sex. Blast her clothes. If only she was wearing a skirt, this would be all easy to just take that final step.

"Be mine-" He whispered against her wet, bruised lips. "Be my mate, Sango."

Her heart soared at his proposal. She no longer cared about what Kohaku or her father had to say. She knew deep in her heart this is what she needed. This is what she wanted most in life. Her Naraku to belong only to her. Smiling, she nodded and they found themselves once more falling into a passionate, heavy kiss.

Suddenly, the door came open and in came Katsu with a smile of relief on his face only to fade away the instant he noticed his son wasn't alone in the room. His heart stopped, and anger seeped in. "What is the meaning of this?" He shouted out in anger, wanting answers immediately.

Naraku quickly shielded Sango away from his father, and tried his best to sit up to answer. Both of their hearts were racing with fear as they looked into the eyes of Hell itself and they knew any moment, this would end badly for them.

Swallowing, he finally replied back. "I love her." It was stupid. It was foolish. But it needed to be said.

"You are too young to understand love! She is nothing but trash! Are you trying to ruin yourself son into misery and poverty? You!" He finally turned his attention to Sango. "Leave this instant and stay away from my sons, you cheap whore!"

Anger finally seeped in, and Naraku found himself pinned his father to the ground. His own wound began to bleed once more, but luckily it wasn't as bad since his healing ability was slowly regenerating the wound. "You will not speak ill of my mate." He growled down at his father. "Why can't you just be happy for us?"

Trying to fight against his son's death grip, he noticed something in Naraku's eyes that he had never seen since he was a small boy. Tears were filling up in his eyes, and eventually began to fall down onto his own cheeks.

"Naraku!" Sango raced over, trying to pull him off Katsu. "Please, don't do this Naraku. I am not worth you killing your father over." She felt her tears falling as she finally got Naraku to reluctantly release him. Holding him tightly to her body, she looked over to Katsu who was slowly sitting up with a shocked expression. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I'll leave, I promise. I just wanted to let him know that I love him. Don't hate your son. Please."

_"Please! I'll leave, just don't hurt him anymore! I'll go, just leave him be!" _

Blinking rapidly, Katsu watched in horror as he felt a sense of déjà vu shadow over him. All over again, he saw Sango's mother as clear as day. It was like that night never left him, as he saw Naraku as himself and Sonya holding onto him, pleading with Takano Taijiya to let him go. He remembered the rivalry now. His best friend, Takano, who he grew up with since childhood - they both had fallen in love with the same woman. But in the end, he lost her and ever since he never wanted anything to do with the Taijiya family.

But when he saw Sango when Miroku brought her over, he couldn't help but feel the tinge of pain in his heart as she looked so much like his beloved Sonya. And he vowed since then that he would never let neither of his boys marry her, because deep down - he resented her.

He hated her for giving up so easily.

But here he was, seeing the same like that day. He now understood how much Sonya truly loved him. And because of his selfishness, his son would suffer the same fate.

Clutching tightly to her, he shook his head. "No, you aren't leaving me. I won't allow it!" He begged.

It was best this way. She rather have Naraku still alive and breathing, with no remorse of killing his father than be with him. She didn't want him to live with that, knowing that he had to kill his father to be with her. It was wrong. She refused for it to be this way.

Crying against him, she just continued to say it was best. It was all she kept saying until she felt a palm on her shoulder. Both Naraku and Sango looked up the second they felt another hand on them, and right beside them they saw Katsu. "I was foolish."

"What?" Naraku spoke up.

"I was foolish, and because of that I almost let my son suffer the same fate as I once did." Katsu whispered. "I'm sorry."

Meanwhile, behind them, Sesshomaru and Bankotsu were immediately in the room ready to do anything. Blinking in confusion, the two looked at the three people on the ground. "Uhm, you guys alright?" Bankotsu asked, wondering why Naraku was even doing off the bed with blood staining his gown.

"It was just a misunderstanding." Katsu smiled gently. "We're alright."

"You sure?" Bank asked once more.

"Yes." Katsu replied. "Uhm, Sango-" He finally turned his attention over to the young girl. "If you don't mind, I would like to talk with my son in private though."

"Hai, Kasai-sama." She bowed her head in respect.

"Just call me Katsu. And thank you." He smiled, finally watching everyone else leave while both him and Naraku slowly made their way up onto their feet. Helping his son to his bed, he sat him down and pulled the chair up beside him.

"Why the change of heart?" Naraku finally asked, not feeling slightly right about how everything went down.

"That my boy, is a story for another time. We have more pressing matters to talk about." Katsu sighed. "Get comfortable, cause I'm not leaving until I get every single detail."


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you lovely people for the reviews and ratings! Also - IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, go read Kuroi Kirishima and let me know what you guys think. It's dark and twisted, but will be granted happiness in the end. _

_Now! Shit is about to get real. You will find out in the chapters on who Miyo truly knows, and who Rin's father is. You also find out if Take knows of the sexual abuse with Sesshomaru. _

_Love between Sess and Kags still is in progress, but until Kags begins to take Sess's word, and Sess finally takes the step to accept his feelings for Kags - it will be a bumpy ride. _

_Sorry for the late update though. I started a new job, and also have homework to do. But fear not... I still will be on top of this though. Oh yeah! _

_Please, enjoy and rate! Love you peeps! _

* * *

The room was silent, and all that could be heard was the soft breaths and movements being made. Father and son - sitting in the darkness of this cold hospital room with the scent of hospital sanitized clean air hanging around them. It was a terrible scent, because it always reminded them both that they would never be free until the chains were broken.

The chains that held them in hell.

It was forever holding them in a place that was guaranteed suffering and misery. But even with all of that, the Kasai family never broke apart. They never abandoned the family, and because of that no one could do much except watch in envy as they stayed together - stronger and ready to fight to stand tall.

That was the Kasai motto.

But even with all their pride and happiness, there would always be a point in time where they would remember their place. Tonight was the place.

It was an eventful night, and one they both wished will be over already. The authorities had yet to make an entrance to gather a statement, but with this being a Yakuza crime, Naraku figured Kouga already dealt with them. If not him, than Katsu probably already settled everything that needed to be settled.

Being a hanyou or yokai in this world, the killing of each other was mostly looked passed as self-defense, since in most cases it usually is. The beast of a hanyou or yokai would sometimes take over, causing the person to lose control and risk the chances of becoming a rogue. But because of the system, most innocents have died because of lies of a yokai or hanyou being a rogue before dying.

He just knew Kouga decided with that since no investigation would take place - especially for the yakuza. It was wrong and the spider never truly liked it. It wasn't justice! But for once, he was glad for the system. It was something he couldn't deal with at the moment.

"Are you alright now, my son?"

His voice sounded so broken, that it actually made Naraku's heart ache. His father had suffered so much, he had forgotten just how human he truly was. He envied that about his old man. He was human, where Naraku was only half.

Smiling warmly, he reached over and patted his father on his shoulder. "Otousan, don't worry to much. I am fine and awake. I'm already healing."

"Than why are you still bleeding?" Katsu choked, turning his gaze to the ground to cover his now wet eyes with his right hand. "If you were healing, why are you bleeding? Why are you still in this hospital?"

"Otousan-" Naraku whispered out, trying to sooth his father.

"No!" Katsu sighed out, pushing away his son's hands. "I can't take this anymore! The more we are tied to that fucking gang, the more I risk losing you or your brother! I can't lose either of you!" He looked up, his blue-violet eyes blood shot with tears flooding them completely. His voice breaking with oncoming sobs, and his body shaking violently. "I can't lose my sons. You are my only reason to live in this world. I can't lose you son. The last thing I would ever want to do, is to kill my little boy because he turned rogue on me. I would feel like I failed my son."

"Otousan, please." Naraku pleaded, lifting off the bed and pulling his father into his arms. The second he felt his father against his chest, he heard a cry so painful that he shook from the emotion he felt. The shaking of the old man, trying to do his best to give the happiness that both his sons deserved in this hell. Shutting his eyes tightly, he too felt his own world crashing as he cried along with his father.

He respected his old man. He loved him with all his heart, because he knew Katsu Kasai would do anything and everything in his power to have a great life for his two sons. His kids were his life, and the second he found out that either one of his kids were struggling to form in this hell, he would fight tooth and nail to make sure things would work out and his sons were happy once more.

"I can't lose my little boy." Katsu sobbed, trying to keep his bearings, but it was all in vain.

"You won't, otousan." Naraku whispered, holding his father tightly. "You won't."

"You promise?" Katsu choked, looking up at his crimson eyed little boy. "My little boy will still be my little boy?"

Nodding in response, Naraku felt his tears fall down his cheeks and onto his hospital robe. "I promise."

Rising from his chair, Katsu than quickly took his son into his arms and tightly hugged him as if it was the last hug he will ever give. He refused to let Naraku go in fear that the end of the world would come any second. Standing there in the cold dark room, they held each other - father and son - until they both felt the weight on their shoulders lift completely.

Whispering, Katsu swallowed and sniffled back more tears. "You will tell me when it's too much right?"

"Too much?"

"That darkness that I see in those eyes sometimes. You'll tell me if you need help coming back, right?" Katsu asked, pulling away to look his son in his eyes.

Chuckling lightly, Naraku nodded and looked his father into his eyes. "If I slip, make sure she brings me back first. If I slip, make sure I get the chance to fight first."

The chances for a rogue to ever come back was considered impossible. Once that stage occurs, all humanity of the person that once was will forever be gone. There was no coming back. The beast inside will submit to the darkness inside - and forever the soul would vanish from inside the yokai or hanyou.

There was a reason why a rogue was killed quickly.

There was a reason why rogue never get the chance to do anything. Because the second you lose all your humanity. All your morals. All of what made you become you. That defined you -

It was all it took to be driven completely mad.

To be completely insane.

The loss of your mind is the greatest loss than anything. Death would be a pleasure and gift.

A release - permanently - from damnation.

* * *

Naraku was being release within a couple hours, and the whole gang was excited about finally heading back to the apartment and continuing their vacation. Since the next stop was their childhood memory - the island that held so many memories - they refused to miss out on it.

Every winter and summer break, this was their escape. This was their haven. This was home.

Even with some bad memories that were placed there, it was greater than being home where hell awaited them every corner. Well, to the certain few who lived and learned that way. To the others, this was just a sweet escape from life itself - but no care in the world as to why it felt so warm on the island, even with winter surrounding them.

As Sango returned with Sesshomaru and Bankotsu, she refused to be left alone with her glaring eyed brother and Miroku. Since they both knew where she was, she decided it was best to be with Bank and Sess - even asking they protect her for the time being.

Meanwhile, Satomi had made her way over to place her coat over her little brother while he, Souta and Tsubaki were curled up in their chairs - asleep. Smiling down at the kitsune, she drag her fingers into his wild, soft red hair and sighed. She remembered the day her father had taken Shippo into their home. His parents were researchers in Brazil, but after a deadly encounter with the guerillas there - they never made it home.

He was so young and scared when he was brought to her home. Her father was great friends with Shippo's family, and was even appointed the god-father to the kitsune. It was a great honor, but the day Shippo was orphaned, Daisuke Hayashi refused to leave the kitsune family-less. He adopted and took him in, and Satomi gained a little brother.

Since then, she always loved him and did everything for him. She spoiled her little brother, and refused to have him see just how cold and heartless the Hayashi family truly was. It made her incredibly happy though to see her father treat him like a son, and let him be a child. It wasn't until she found out the truth behind the reason.

Shippo wasn't considered to be a heir for the Hayashi Industries because he wasn't blood. So he had the privilege to be a kid. To live life and be wild and spirited. But either way, Satomi never envied her brother. She never resented her father either. All she mostly cared about was that her little brother never fell into her steps, and lose the chance to be kid.

Smiling, she leaned over and placed a kiss on his bare cheek. Like Sesshomaru, Shippo's elven ears were hidden from sight. The special ring that hanyous and yokais wore made it that way. It was something they all wore to help them in society to be treated equally without prejudice. But behind closed doors, their true appearances showed - and Satomi loved looking at her little brother's ears.

She was envious in that part.

"Shippo-kun." She whispered softly, trying to wake her brother bit.

Opening his deep blue eyes, he looked around for a moment to clear the blur in his vision until settling them onto his big sister. Smiling, he cleared his throat and nodded to let her know he was paying attention. "Hai, onee-san?"

"We will be leaving shortly, just so your know." She informed with a soft smile.

Yawning, he nodded with a light stretch. Taking in a deep breath afterwards, he froze the second he caught onto a strange scent from his onee-san. Snapping his eyes widely, he looked at her in fright. "Onee-san?" He whispered, afraid that anyone could be listening.

It was then that she completely forgot about her position and current situation. The entire time she was so preoccupied with dealing with Naraku and Sesshomaru, she forgot to be careful with her pregnancy. Fear filling her heart, she felt like immediately crying. Her brother wasn't stupid, and she wasn't going to treat him like an idiot either.

He was smart and caught onto to the change in her scent, and with each passing day - she knew the scent was only going to increase. Worry plastered over her face, she was frozen. She didn't even know when Shippo had lifted up from his seat and was no dragging her away from everyone towards the entrance of the hospital. Staying inside since he wasn't a big fan of the cold, he turned to his big sister and began to calmly ask. "Onee-san, is it true?"

Her breath was gone. Her heart was in a panic state. Her body was frozen solid, and everything in her mind was empty. She felt numb, scared and petrified. How was she going to explain this to her brother? She knew he would never say anything, because he knew what that would mean to the family.

Taking in deep breaths, she felt herself panicking. It was pointless. She was terrified. She was literally terrified until she felt two arms wrap around her tightly and bringing her into a warm, secure embrace. Crying, she nodded and whispered. "Yes, Shippo-kun. I'm pregnant. I just found out."

"It's ok onee-san. You want me to kick Bank-nii's ass for you? I will." He offered, gently rubbing his sister's back to calm her down.

"No, he already knows and he and Sesshomaru are both equally ready for otousan." Satomi chuckled lightly, but still feeling herself giving into the sobs.

Nodding, he continued to rub her back and hold her tightly to him. "I can still kick his ass for you nee-san."

Snorting, Satomi pulled away wiping her tears. With a warm smile, she shook her head. "It's alright. He isn't leaving, and that's all that counts. He's a great man, and I love him a lot."

"He still should have used protection." Shippo glared, still not sitting well with not being able to kick his soon to be brother-in-law's ass.

"We did." Satomi stated, trying to keep her chuckle low, but it was quickly short lived as she began to feeling the fear again and began to cry all over. "Our father can't know yet. He just can't, or he will make me get rid of it. I don't want to lose this little being inside me."

"No worries. I'll protect you, nee-san."

"Thank you-" She whispered out softly.

* * *

Heat. It was all he felt around him as he began to look around the dark, steamy room. The smell of cold air filled his nose, but that wasn't what he was seeing. He saw pits with burning coals and embers, steam filling the air and sweat drenching his body.

The echoes from his feet on the wooden floor reminded him that he wasn't in a cold room, but than again the feel of the wood against his bare sweaty feet also didn't feel right. Walking down the narrow passage towards the back room, he froze the instant he laid eyes on a partially nude Kagome, sitting with just a towel wrapped her waist with her breast bare to him.

He couldn't move.

He didn't dare move, honestly.

Before him was a partial nude woman, a infuriating woman that he admired and secretly liked. Her hair drenched in sweat, sticking to her pearly tone skin and curling at the ends. Her eyes were hazed with lust and love. Her lips full and untouched by his own lips.

He was craving her deeply.

Especially when she began to spread her legs and arch her back slightly, crooking her index finger to let him know he should come to her. He wanted to. Oh gods, how he wanted to. As a matter of fact, he wanted to crawl to her and just bury his face between her legs - looking up to her and beg for her approval.

She looked amazing. Intoxicating. He needed her.

"Why are you so far away, my mate?" She chuckled lightly while untying the rest of her towel to let it fall to her side and reveal her dark curls and glistening thighs for him to see. "Come to me, my love." She called out to him.

His heart exploded and his brain no longer was functioning. There before him was a woman so deliciously in heat, waiting for him to come to her. Please her. Satisfy her deepest needs. Standing there before her, cock hard for all to see, he was still frozen trying to comprehend how all this came to be.

'Wait, mate?' His narrowed his eyes at the statement she had made earlier. He never mated with her or anyone for that matter. Than it became clear. The Kagome he was so used to wasn't what laid out before him. No, this Kagome was more mature and extremely attractive. She looked older by a couple years, but there was still that wild aura he craved so much about her in her eyes.

But this wasn't real.

Looking behind him, he found himself shocked to see himself in a familiar room. It was too familiar. Swallowing with fear, he looked back to see Kagome only to come to the sickening conclusion on where he was.

Standing before him was his mother and father.

"You disappointed me yet again Sesshomaru. When will you learn that a Taisho doesn't cry!" Spoke Take Taisho.

"Just beat the dog. He will never learn unless you discipline him." Miyo scoffed, downing another glass of wine.

"You will remain silent." Take demanded from Miyo. Turning to his son, who only appeared to be five in age, stalked over to the little prince. "How can you cry in front of the other lords? Do you like embarrassing me? Is this amusing to you?"

"But father!" The younger Sesshomaru tried to reason. It was no use - he couldn't tell himself to stop speaking. This was all a nightmare he was reliving yet again!

Bringing his hand back, Take back handed his little son and scowled down at him when Sesshomaru began to cry. "Enough with the tears! You are a yokai dammit! A pure blood! You are my successor, and I refuse to raise a bitch!"

Cowering from the other hits, Sesshomaru felt himself awaken back into reality and in the hospital. His heart was racing, and he began to look around everywhere in fear that his parents were around. Looking up to see who might have awaken him, he was met with the familiar grey orbs that haunted him. 'She must have felt my pain and emotions.' He thought to himself silently while being still in watching her concerned expression.

He was right. She did feel his pain that it actually woke her up from her short nap. She had rushed quietly over to him and sat down beside him to wake him. She shook him roughly to knock him out from the nightmare. As she met his amber eyes, she felt something deep within.

Reaching up to touch his cheek, she furrowed her brows as she touched icy cold flesh. Licking her lips, she looked back into his eyes and whispered to him. "I'm sorry, you just scared me is all."

'Don't push her away.' Sesshomaru's beast called out, awakening deep inside him at the feel of her touch against their skin. 'Touch her back.'

No. He just couldn't do that. But even saying that, he couldn't ignore the immediate pain withdraw he felt from her touch. It wasn't like Satomi though. As a matter of fact, Kagome was literally taking the pain away and letting it stay away. The memories were still there, but they no longer hurt.

Reaching up, he touched her hand and instantly grabbed it tightly into his. 'How can I tell her that she terrifies me? How can I tell her that she heals me, and I'm scared of her because of it? I can't trust her.' He spoke to his beast, while keeping his eyes glued to hers.

'Speak the truth. She can heal us.'

'Why? Who is to say she won't hurt me too?' He cried inside. He wouldn't show it, but it's what terrified him. All his trust and loyalty belonged to Satomi because she proved all this time that she was always there. She will always be there for him, no matter what. How could he be so sure that Kagome would be there for him? Even if she could heal him, and that he growing to like her more and more as the days passed - how could he be so sure?

'Because she is ours.' His beast responded. 'She is our eternal mate. She will never hurt us.'

'You're a fool to trust so easily.' Sesshomaru shot back.

'No, you are a fool to not trust what heals and loves us. You are a fool to not give in to what our heart shouts at us when we see her.' The beast stated.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered, bringing the prince out of his conversation in his mind with the beast.

His breath caught in his lungs, he stared into her eyes. She showed no fear, not even anger - especially for what he had done to her. Swallowing, he nodded and looked away from her. Not letting go of her hand, he finally spoke. "Why aren't you upset?"

Blinking in confusion, she sat there for a moment until it dawned on her. Smiling to herself, she shrugged her shoulders and answered. "I was. I still am actually. You stole my first kiss and just left without saying a word."

'Her first kiss-' He remembered his first, and how it was rudely taken from him. He had done the same to her, and now he was feeling even lower than dirt. "I apologize for my rude behavior."

"Thank you." She whispered, looking back down while sitting beside him. Her hand still in his, she continued to look wondering if he even noticed he was holding her hand.

"I can't." He silently spoke to her.

"Can't what?"

"Come with me." He stated, lifting up from his seat and dragging her along as they left the waiting room to a more private area. Pulling her to a stop, he finally dropped her hand and turned to look at her. His heart raced all over again and he was beginning to see that nude woman from his dreams. That desirable, infuriating woman that he was craving for. Clearing his throat, he shook those inappropriate thoughts away and spoke. "My behavior towards you has been terrible. I apologize for all of it." He stated, feeling a huge part of him dying. His pride and ego seriously was hurting now.

"Sesshomaru-" Kagome whispered, catching his attention once more. After he gave a single nod, she finished her question. "Did you mean to give me that kiss? Was it truly for me, if you did - or were you thinking about her?" She looked down, ashamed that she would drag her cousin into this mess again. Who was she to judge about their relationship? They were perfect for each other.

"There is nothing between me and Satomi." He stated firmly with a narrowed gaze. "Our relationship should never be explained to anyone. But to say that we are some sort of couple is down right foolish."

"But you two are very close."

"As are others." He mentioned, wanting to give an example about Jak and Naraku's relationship. "Me and Satomi had known each other since we were young children. To harbor any feelings other than close friendship is absurd. And I would like that you never assume such again."

'Ouch.' She thought mentally, feeling even more like an idiot. Deep down she still couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was something more between the two. They just were too close to even pass as friends honestly. She just couldn't take his word for it, but again why did she care? She wasn't dating the guy.

"Why do you ask such questions?" He finally asked, curious on why the jealously.

She felt her face burning in humiliation. Now she was totally on the spot, and for the life of her she couldn't think of any lies to say. And she hated to lie! This just wasn't good. Her body was shaking, and her heart was racing. How could she tell this guy, who basically lied to her about denying his feelings for Satomi, that she was falling for him.

She was falling for the Ice Prince! And she couldn't stop it.

'Kiss her.' The beast demanded, watching the miko tremble in fear before them. 'Kiss her and ease her worries!'

'NO!' Sesshomaru snarled mentally, keeping his eyes locked on the miko's form.

'Do something Kagome. He's waiting and he isn't a patient man! Lie to him since he's lying about not loving Satomi!' She mentally groaned, trying to think of a believable lie. Nothing was coming to mind except telling the truth. Swallowing, she knew she had to say something.

He already rejected her enough, what more could it do? She could tell him the truth, and just deal with the rejection. At least she told him and she will have no regrets as they both moved on with their lives. But why was it so hard? And why was it harder to lie to him?

Taking in a deep breath, she finally spoke up. "I'm falling-" her voice broke into silence the second Sesshomaru's eyes left her and they both heard Rin's footsteps racing towards them.

"Maru-nii!" Rin shouted out to her older brother. Tears in her eyes, she raced up to him until she was buried into his embrace. Sobbing against him, she finally worded out. "I ha- I have terrible news, Maru-nii!"

* * *

Sitting in silence, Rin watched as her fiance was sitting beside Miroku talking about Sango. She caught every word the two were saying about how Sango and Naraku would do best to never become a couple. They had no proof that the two were seeing each other, but they were set on keeping it that way.

She didn't understand why Kohaku and Miroku would even care about who dated who? Shouldn't everyone date the one that calls out to their soul? She knew Kohaku had a bit of a anger problem at times, but he was great at hiding it. The only time he would share it would be during soccer practice or games, or dealing with annoying people.

Other than that, her Kohaku was a great man. He was good hearted and loved unconditionally. He strongly believed in living your life to the fullest, and not letting anyone interfere. So why would he try to sabotage his sister's relationship with Naraku? It made no sense to her.

Sighing to herself, she looked over to see her step-brother, Inuyasha, comfortably laying beside Jakotsu. She gave an inward smile at the lovely couple. She always knew her brother was a bit odd in the normal perspective. She just wasn't sure how odd he was. She held no ill will though on him. She was happy that he finally accepted his own sexuality.

She just hoped that Take would show the same leniency and acceptance towards the hanyou. Gods, how she hated that man. He was always a jerk to her. It wasn't her fault that her father was his brother. It wasn't her fault either that infidelity like to run in her mother's and his marriage.

It was times like this that she wished she did live with her absent father. At least he would have the common decency to leave her be and not communicate with her at all. She loved her mother - she truly did. Her mother loved and spoiled her, and never caused her any harm or grief, but when Take or Tatsu ever were mentioned in her face, hell broke loose.

All she ever heard from her mother's lips were how abusive and egoistical they both were. That a Taisho male was as good as a dog in the streets - never loyal and held no honor! But she never believed those words - not completely. Both her brother's were not like that. And even though Inuyasha and Sesshomaru held a 'Half-brother!' ordeal, she still considered them her brothers.

She loved them both greatly, and she was always so glad when they never fought in front of her because to her - a trusting, loyal family never fought viciously. They never betrayed one another. They never hurt each other intentionally!

Tears gathering, she began to remember the conversation she overheard between her mother and Sesshomaru. The way she talked to him - she knew it wasn't right. She didn't know everything, not like Inuyasha did, but she knew her brother was suffering in silence. It broke her heart on how trusting and loving she was to their mother to find out the whore was hurting Sess.

Sniffling, she brought her hands to her face and wished that the bad people would just fade away and never come back. That was all she ever truly wanted.

Suddenly, she felt a buzzing in her pocket. Reaching to grab her phone, she inhaled sharply as she saw who was calling: Mother. Feeling her heart race with the newfound heart ache from the betrayal, she answered with the same jolly, loving voice - trying her hardest not to force it. "Hello momma."

"Oh, my beautiful daughter. How I missed hearing your lovely voice! Why haven't you called mother? I been so worried about my little flower." Miyo cheerfully cried out on the other line.

Swallowing her fear, she replied back the best she could. "I been so busy mother. I am very sorry for not calling you enough."

Silence was held on the other line. Only the sound of a steady breath could be heard. Sighing deeply, Miyo clicked her tongue and with a scowling expression she spoke. "You sound hesitant speaking to your mother. Why the sudden distance, my daughter?" She almost spat out the last words.

'Lie!' Inhaling deeply, she braced herself. "Naru-nii is in the hospital. He was really hurt badly. I have been worried about him."

"Oh, so that's what it is." Miyo sighed in relief. "I thought it was because you disliked mommy. I just wouldn't know what to do since I'm coming to the island to visit shortly. Where is your brother?"

'Wait? What?' She almost froze but instantly replied. "He is with Satomi and Naraku. They went to go see how he is fairing mother." She needed the conversation to end quickly. This wasn't good.

"Oh darn. I would call him, but he seems to have his cell phone off. That's ungrateful child of mine. Well, tell him mommy called. I love you, my beautiful princess. Buh-bye." _Click_.

Her words. They were like ice and venom. It made Rin's blood chill in fright as she sat there motionless comprehending what she just heard. Finally catching her breath, she rose from her seat and quickly went to find her brother. Going down the hallway, she caught his scent and hauled ass towards him - in fear that Miyo was chasing her, trying to grab her and not warn Sesshomaru.

Tears spilling from her eyes, she locked onto her big brother's figure she cried out his name and rushed into his arms. Crying, she finally looked up with a shaking voice. "Mom is coming to visit us."

Standing there in complete silence, holding his little sister - he felt his blood ice over and his heart stop. His nightmare was arriving, and for some reason he just couldn't knock of that this visit will make all others seem like heaven. He wasn't sure why the feeling, but he knew he needed to let everyone know that they had to change plans.

They had to or everything will be ruined. And the truth that he had kept hidden from his siblings would be found out sooner than expected - giving Miyo reign of everything else he tried so hard to protect. Clutching onto his little sister, he vowed that the bitch would not touch her. Looking to Kagome, he saw her worry and confusion.

He'd have to save her too - but why? Why the feeling of saving her from Miyo?

* * *

Rolling her shoulders, then her head - she felt every bone pop, easing the tension both in her shoulders, neck and back. It was a great feeling to have, killing the stress in her body. Yawning, she clicked her phone off and looked out the small window from the private jet.

Of course she wouldn't go visit her son and his friends. That would be a waste since none of the clearly liked her presence. She just wanted to have them fear her. She loved playing mind games, it was always quite exhilarating.

Finger-combing her silvery, long hair, she snapped for one of the stewardess to pour her some white wine. No, she wouldn't go and visit her son. As a matter of fact, she was on her way to visit an old friend. It had been many years since she last heard from Misaki Kakutama and Kirai Kasai had last visited. She missed her lovely friends for so long, it was time to visit especially since Kirai didn't have long.

Smiling to herself, she reached for her glass of wine from the stewardess and began to drink it with a lustful thirst. Savoring the taste, she began to think of the short trip back to Tokyo after visiting with Tatsu Taisho. As always, the dog still refused to talk to her, and of course she denied him any rights to ever see Rin. When will the dog learn? She asked for submission, she will always gain it. Defy her, and never gain nothing.

That was her motto - her law. Any who defied that would be punished.

"Eventually, Tatsu - you will also learn where you stand. You don't shy that far away from your brother, and I will make sure you will obey me." She grinned to herself, letting her mind travel.

Suddenly, she began to think of her husband's words. 'What are the rumors of you sexually abusing Sesshomaru? If I find out they are true, I will skin you!' She scoffed in laughter at his statement. Who was he to play judge and juror when he too abused their son. Grant it, he never done anything extreme such as her, but he had left scars on the boy.

No one was perfect, and she will be damned if anyone tried to take her away from her fun. She loved being in power. She loved manipulating and causing harm! It gave her such a thrill in power and amusement, she'd be damned to let it all go away.

Relaxing in her chair, she waited for the thirty minute flight to take off. Once she is with her lady friends - the real plans will begin. With Sado Kakutama on their side, nothing stood a chance in their way.

Nothing.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Little on Take Taisho, he grown up with an abusive father and believes that is how a true heir is raised. But he doesn't stand for sexual abuse and such. Mahybe later on he will realize what he has been doing has been damaging and wrong and will change his ways. Maybe. _

_Yes! Miyo, Kirai and Misaki are all friends. I am not sure if I introduced Misaki yet to anyone - but they all know each other and are very close nit friends. A wolf, a dog and spider - pure bred yokais. Things are going to get intense. _

_Rin's father isn't a what Rin believes, actually no one beleives. He wants his daughter but with Miyo in his way - he can't have his baby girl. She gets her good side from him. c: _

_Next Chapter: The changes in the vacation trip or to push along with it? Will Kagome spill her heart out or will Sesshomaru? Satomi has slight problem with her pregnancy while she is alone with Sango and Kagome._


	20. Chapter 20

Naraku had finally left the hospital and the entire gang was back at the apartment. Natsu gave both his sons a single hug, as well as Sango. The reveal of their relationship was one he will approve for his son, and had made it known to both of them. But as Natsu left back to Tokyo, the two knew this wouldn't be the end of it. Their siblings were still against it, and not only that - Sango's father, Takano Taijiya, had still yet to approve his daughter a happy life with Naraku, once he finds out.

But as everything was beginning to settle for now, since Naraku was finally out the hospital, they had more pressing matters before them.

"What do you mean she said she was coming?" Satomi growled out, punching the hard surface of the counter top in the kitchen.

Sitting around the table was Sesshomaru, Naraku, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu - each equally pissed that Miyo Taisho would even dare come and ruin their vacation. Meanwhile, Kagome had her ear pressed against the door to the bedroom while Sango was in the shower. The others had ventured to their rooms, and the only ones in the living room area was Satomi and the others - quietly arguing about Miyo.

It brought confusion to why they would all be so mad about a parent joining them. Hell, Satomi's butler was with them for crying out loud. Grant it, they hardly ever saw the man since he really was a party animal and sometimes never came back to the apartment until the sun was rising - reeking of alcohol and shame - but still! An adult was with them, so why would the invite of Sesshomaru's mother bother them that much?

It made no sense!

"I am just informing you all of what she told me over the phone." Sesshomaru stated lowly, keeping his eyes locked on the door that belonged to Sango and Kagome. "And do not yell, since we have prying ears listening in our conversation."

"What? Who's listening?" Satomi asked quietly, feeling completely like an idiot for having to yell out earlier.

"It doesn't matter. What matters most right now is that we need to figure out what our next plan should be." Naraku stated. "If we know Miyo, which we do, our best bet is to continue on with our plans and not go back to Tokyo. Something tells me she will be there waiting for us instead."

"Naraku's right. She pulled that stunt before, remember on Summer break?" Bankotsu added on while he continued to rub the lower back of his fiance to sooth her nerves.

"She is such a bitch!" Satomi whispered out. "She needs to die in a tragic accident. The most humiliating death scene ever! That bitch!" She fumed, trying to keep her tone down in a whisper level.

"You know as well as I that she won't be dying until she hits close to four hundred years." Sesshomaru stated.

"The beauty of living for over five hundred years being a yokai." Naraku slurred in sarcasm. "Miyo just needs to die or be locked away for eternity."

Each head nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of mothers, I hear your's is on her death bed." Bank asked curiously.

"Wait, Kirai is on her death bed?" Jak and Satomi asked in unison.

"Correct. She only has a few weeks to live, from what my father has told me." Naraku answered.

"If that is true, than Miyo will not be coming to the vacation spot. You and I both know how close our mothers are." Sesshomaru stated firmly. "She is also the reason why Miroku's mother is no longer in the picture. Kirai and Miyo made sure that his mother was to be gone since your father cheated on her. It's the same ordeal that happened with Inuyasha's mother, Izaiyo."

"This is true indeed." Naraku nodded. "Well, it's best that we remain with our previous engagement and not change things than. Going back to Tokyo, we are going to be met with the bitch from hell."

"Hai." Everyone agreed, finally pushing away from the counter and heading to their respected rooms.

But as they each began to walk back, Bank quickly reached over to grab Sesshomaru's arm. Clearing his throat, he nodded over to the front door. "We need to talk."

Meanwhile, opening her door slightly, Kagome watched as everyone began to leave to their rooms. It wasn't until her eyes caught Sesshomaru and Bankotsu leaving outside. Curious, she closed her door once more and quickly raced to her window. Quickly, but quietly, she propped open her window just slightly to listen.

She knew this was bad, hell her stomach was even clenching at the fact that she was eavesdropping, but she needed to know what Sess and Bank were going to talk about. She needed to know if Sess would say anything about her. Taking in a deep breath, she waited until she heard the two stepping outside. Catching her breath, she listened silently until she felt her stomach ache once more and eventually she felt her heart racing with guilt. She couldn't do this.

Shutting the window down, she walked over to her bed and crashed down on the softness. 'What's wrong with me? I don't do this! I don't eavesdrop on people's privacy. What is going on with me? Why am I being so-' She groaned, not being able to find the right words for her actions. 'If he has something to say in private, fine! I won't be a bitch and go and eavesdrop. That's just insane!'

Lying in bed, she felt the need to cry and curse herself to oblivion for even doing something so wrong. Yes, she was curious. Yes, she liked to know what was going on that drove everyone on edge. But if they couldn't trust her or feel like she was part of the group yet to tell her anything, she had no right to pry in their privacy.

Lifting up from her sheets, she curled into her covers and snuggled in the coolness of her bed. She couldn't knock of the guilt she was still experiencing. She just felt horrible from it all. Tears pricking her eyes, she knew she had to come clean. How could she live with herself for being this way? This wasn't her!

Tossing the covers off, she remembered that the resort had an indoor pool that was always open. Walking over to her bag, she pulled out her swimsuit and grab a towel and her flip-flops. She needed to swim. She needed to feel like herself once more.

She needed to be close to her center.

Wiping away her tears, she jotted on a piece of paper letting Sango know where she was heading. Placing it by her friend's cell phone, she walked out the room, grabbed her winter coat and left towards the main building.

* * *

The air was slightly chilled, and the wind didn't help with it either. If there was one thing he hated most, it was winter. The ice and snow along with the freezing temperatures was just horrible! He hated winter and anything cold related, except for cold drinks. Those he didn't mind, especially on a nice sunny day along the beach. That was the life.

But yet, here he was, standing out on the porch with Sesshomaru - on a cold fucking night. "Fucking cold." He mumbled under his breath behind his thick scarf. Pulling on his beanie, he covered his ears and tried to get most of his face before tightening his parka on his body and bringing both his mitten covered hands into his large pockets to keep warm.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru didn't bother with a coat. It was quite nice outside compared to earlier with the blizzard. The temperature raised up about twelve degrees, and the wind died down quite a bit. It was actually really great and enjoyable.

All he needed was just a light sweater, and even that was like a barrier against the nice cool air. But as the prince stood there, waiting for Bank to finish cursing the cold air, he caught the scent of Kagome lingering about him. It wasn't long until he also caught the scent of her tears and guilt. She felt guilty, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know why.

He wanted to smirk at her childish behavior, but he decided against it. Almost everyone here, besides Kagome and Souta, knew about Miyo. Only a select few knew about his abuse. And fewer knew about the sexual abuse. His life was a private one, and he preferred it that way.

Pity just wasn't his suit of favor. It made him feel pathetic, vulnerable and weak. Suddenly his attention was brought back to Bankotsu as the fool began to start coughing after accidentally swallowing saliva down the wrong pipe. Even though he may be more mature than Jak at times, it was times like this that reminded Sess that Bank was still a fool.

Who accidentally inhaled their own saliva? It made no sense to him.

"So, what are you going to do?" Bank finally asked after he finished his coughing fit. His throat was beginning to get sore, and with the cold air - it just wasn't helping him right now.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"With Kouga." Bank stated. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Nothing for the moment. It is not my place to decide."

Scoffing, Bank rolled his cobalt eyes and shook his head. "We both know Naraku. The guy won't budge even if his life was threatened more than ten times. He's a push over, and we both know this. The longer Kouga is out there - still doing what he can to Naraku, the quicker we will end up losing our friend. We both know this."

"I understand, but we also know that if we do anything, the peace they are about to require after Kirai's death will be for nothing. Harm comes to the yakuza's heir, and the Kasai family will pay dearly for it." Sesshomaru stated. 'And not only that, who knows if that final push will be all the effort it takes to make Naraku become a rogue?' He thought to himself. The last thing he truly wanted, was to end his best friend's life because of something that could have all been avoided.

"I still don't like it." Bank stated. "Once again, he gets away with it! It's frustrating."

"It's better this way."

"Why?"

"Would you rather he become a rogue because of us instead?" Sesshomaru glared over to the blue-eyed male.

Swallowing, he looked down and shook his head. The prince had a point, and a very great one at that. Nodding, he agreed with the prince and replied back. "Fine. If this is what's best. Fine."

Nodding, he watched as Bankotsu left and went back inside the apartment. Standing outside, he finally found time alone to break his wall and show how truly terrified he was. Leaning against the railing, he shut his eyes tightly and willed away his tears as he thought of everything.

He kept everything inside this entire time, he didn't have time to sort out his own emotions! He needed to be strong for everyone, but now that he was alone - the image of seeing Naraku being stabbed by Kouga tore him apart.

If he was there any second less, his best friend would have died before him. And even with thinking all of this, he couldn't help but blame the miko for wasting his precious time when he could have been there earlier for Naraku.

Before the spider ever got stabbed!

Again, he caught the scent of Kagome, except she was outside since the slow wind carried her scent heavily. Feeling rage for letting his friend down, he pushed away from the railing on the porch and went in search for the miko. This was all her fault! That stupid dance in the snow! That stupid kiss! All of it!

If she didn't do none of it, he would have been with Naraku to fight along his side! But no! He stayed with the miko!

'This was not her fault!'

His beast trying to reign logic and reason back into Sesshomaru. But right now, nothing could help. His mother was being a bitch, and pulled yet another stunt to manipulate him! His best friend almost died! His witnessed all of it before hand, and now his dreams held not only nightmares but a weakness as well! He couldn't afford another weakness!

He couldn't afford to love Kagome!

Meanwhile, as she quickly changed into her swimsuit, she did a quick stretch before diving into the deep end. The scent of chlorine filled her nostrils, and bathed her skin like a cool lotion. This scent was one that made her feel absolute. The feel of the water, surrounding her, reminded her of her second birth.

All of it, this was her sanctuary. Her reminder that life. She felt so alive, and then she began to swim.

Stroking against the water, kicking her legs against the current. Pushing herself faster and harder. She continued on swimming, pushing herself to remind herself of who she truly is. She was not a nosy person! She was not a terrible human being! She was a fight, and lover! And she respected those who deserved it! She fought for who and what she loved, and stood by for what she believed in!

Why was she breaking away from who she truly was? Why?

Tears falling, but camouflaging with the chlorine scented water, she let herself cry as she continued to push herself. All her emotions were falling around her. Everything that happened since that accidental kiss had caused nothing but confusion to her! Her heart was breaking. Her head was hurting. All of it was just making her break and want to curl inside herself.

The rejection! The prying! The guilt! The shame! The kiss!

All of it!

Why?

Stopping in the middle of the pool, she wrapped her arms around herself and began to silently cry. No one was around. The pool was empty, and all that surrounded her was the sounds of water and her thoughts. Crying softly, she held her breath and sank under - keeping her eyes shut and her breath held, she lost herself in her mind.

Sinking lower to the bottom, she refused to let herself give in just yet. The lack of oxygen burning her lungs and her throat begging to release the air trapped inside - she kept it in, relishing in the moment that she finally felt truly alive. Tears sliding, vanishing with the water and her body stilling the second it reached the bottom, she remained still to clear her mind…

To remind herself of who she was.

Suddenly, without any warning, she felt a grasp on her arm and without a second to spare - her heart raced and she screamed. Her eyes widening in fear, she lost all the air in her lungs and she knew the second her body realized she was under water - it would be to late.

The water would come inside her body, crushing her lungs and with it a painful moment of drowning in what she loved most. In what gave her life.

Fear was drawing closer, and she knew this was it.

'I never told him.' She thought to herself, watching time slow down and her heart breaking into a million pieces. 'I never told him I fell in love with him.' She watched as the figure continued to pull her up to the surface, the chlorine burning her eyes. 'Sesshomaru -'

* * *

He finally caught up with her. It wasn't that he was slow, but the wind kept changing the direction of her scent. It wasn't until he caught the foot steps in the snow that led to the main building. Walking inside, he was hit immediately by the faint chlorine, scented jasmines that belonged to the miko. She smelled incredible which made no sense since he hated the smell of chlorine.

Satomi smelled of chlorine all the time, which he grew fond of it - but the scent itself held horrible memories and reasons why he would never be able to swim because of the wounds that would be inflicted on his body. Gods how he truly loathed his mother.

But as he reached the one place that held the heavy scent of Kagome and chlorine, he realized where she was. The indoor pool.

He was cautious. She probably didn't even know he was following her. Why was he following her? The anger he had was now vanishing, and he didn't understand why. Why was he angry?

As he opened the door, his thoughts vanished the second he saw Kagome in a blue one piece, open back and a tightness that cupped both her nice bottom and breasts greatly. His mind was now gone, and all he thought about was the naked miko he saw in his dreams. Would she look like that in real life?

He wanted to see for sure, but watching her swimming back and forth - quickly with force, he finally caught onto the scent of stress, anger and regret. Was it because of what happened between them this past day? Could she be upset with him?

Suddenly, he watched as she stopped, and began to silently cry. It wasn't long until he heard her holding her breath and sinking to the bottom of the pool. Fear crept into him, and he immediately stripped down to this boxers without a second thought. Diving in, he swam the best he could towards her - struggling with the lack of experience until he was able to catch a rhythm to help him swim.

Pushing faster towards the sinking miko, he finally latched onto her arm. Hearing her echoed, muffled scream - he tried to rush quickly to the surface. Why would she try to pull a stunt like this in the deeper part of the pool? Was she insane?

Looking down, he watched as Kagome looked up at him in fear - and before her body could take that gulp of water - he pulled her quickly to him and crushed his lips to hers, breathing into her mouth to share his air. Lifting up to the surface, with both their lips locked, he fastened her legs around his waist for support and held her tightly until both their heads breached the water surface and air finally surrounded them.

Panting, he finally looked down at the miko who appeared to be flushed and shocked all at the same time. Than, without a moment to spare, he felt her hand smack against his cheek and a angry growl leaving her lips.

"Let me go, you creep! Help me!" She shouted out, but all that left her lips was a hoarse whisper from the frightening scream she had under water and trying to catch her voice again. She was terrified! A stranger grabbed her out of nowhere and kissed her! Grant it, she was glad for the spare air, but still! A stranger grabbed her! "Please let me go mister!"

She slapped him! After saving the fools life, she dare slap him? Was she mental? No one touched him! No one! Keeping his expression stoic and firm, he finally gathered both her arms and pulled them behind her while keeping her legs still wrapped around his waist. With no time to spare, he quickly shoved her back under water and brought her back up.

Coughing, she arched her back, accidentally grinding against him, while trying to gasp for air and cough the water that managed to seep into her nose. "You bastard! If you are going to kill me, than do it like a real man! Now let go of me you son of a bitch!" She never cursed this much in her life, and right now - even the curse words didn't sound that intimidating. But she was pissed. This stranger - wait.

As she finally blinked the excess water from her eyes, she finally stared at the stranger and noticed a very partially nude Sesshomaru between her legs. Swallowing, she felt her mouth drop as she watch the anger in his eyes increase, and the red mark on his face getting brighter. 'Oh my god, I slapped Sesshoamru,' She froze instantly, and felt her life flashing before her eyes. She was going to die.

Watching her watch him, he finally realized the look of shock on her face. Cocking a brow, he let go of her arms but mindlessly kept her legs where they were. "Do you fear me now?" He teased, but kept his stoic, coldness in place.

Swallowing, she nodded and tried her best to swim away from the very terrifying Sesshomaru. But it was useless. Instead, she was grinding against him since he decided to place both his hands on her hips and hold her still. Blushing bright red, she remained still and finally spoke in shaking voice. "I didn't know it was you."

The grinding. Did she honestly know what she was doing? The entire time, he was fighting the urge of lust and arousal - since the last thing he needed was to get more turned on by this miko. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to experience anything sexual since all that ever brought was nightmares and terrible memories, but right now he just didn't feel that with her like this on him. Either way, he knew he should probably push her away and get out of the pool.

But he couldn't bring himself to do it. She couldn't bring herself to untie herself away from him. Instead, they both looked into each others eyes and didn't dare look away. She felt safe and secure, he felt lost and confused.

But even though she felt this, she also felt terrified and the sense of betrayal. He felt love and acceptance.

Without a moment of doubt, they found themselves kissing once more. Their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss. He mindlessly began to push them towards the edge, having her pressed against the edge of the pool. Inhaling her scent, kissing her deeply and relishing the soft and sweetness she could deliver. All of it made the worst memories vanish.

Moaning into his mouth, she felt her heart soaring and her mind reeling with high hopes. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her body closer to his and continued to kiss him, letting his tongue slip into her mouth the second she felt it pressed against her bottom lip. Wrestling for dominance, she let out another moan only to stop the second she heard a low growl.

Pulling away in fright, she made the mistake to look into his eyes and witnessed the hint of redness in his amber gaze. But what she felt was no longer fright. What she felt was need, want and desire. Panting under his intense stare, she felt him grinding between her legs and pulling her lips back against his.

Intense.

All of this was intense.

She wanted him. He needed her.

But not like this.

Stopping finally, they both looked up into each others eyes with the same expression of need and want. The crave for acceptance. Her heart beating, his mind racing - she finally needed to tell him.

"I'm falling for you." She whispered softly, preparing for the rejection. Preparing for her heart to be broken again.

His heart stopped, and he was sure he stopped breathing. His mind had no thought process, and he was sure his expression was one of shock. She was falling for him, which explained the jealously. Bankotsu was once jealous of his relationship with Satomi - even though the fool will deny it completely.

How could he have been so oblivious? All the signs were there!

But could he accept her feelings right now? Could he, especially when he was barely coming to terms with himself liking her? Swallowing, he knew he had to say something. How could he tell her that right now he just wasn't sure? He was falling for her too, but he was still trying to come to terms with that alone!

The last thing he wanted was to reject her yet again.

'Please, don't hurt me. I don't think I can handle anymore.' She prayed.

'Accept her! Tell her what we both feel!' His beast beckoned.

'I can't.'

'Tell her before we lose this chance!'

'I can't.' He finally admitted, but he couldn't say it. Instead, he placed a kiss against her lips and slowly untied her from his body.

"Is it because of her?" She knew she should keep quiet, but she couldn't help herself. She was jealous and hurt!

"No." He answered. "It's because of someone else."

"Who?" She whispered brokenly.

"Hopefully you won't have to know." He answered. 'Hopefully my mother will be out of the picture before then.' He silently prayed.

Sniffling back her tears, she nodded but wouldn't dare look into his eyes. Again he refuse to answer her straightly. She knew it was because of Satomi! She knew his heart belonged to her cousin! She would never have him! Never!

Pushing away, she quickly got out of the pool and raced towards her towel and clothes. Following after her, she paused and turned around to face Sesshomaru. "Please don't. I need to be alone - away from you." She firmly stated in a hurt voice. Rushing to the bathroom, she left Sesshomaru standing wet in just his boxers.

'You fool!' His beast growled out.

Yes - he truly was a fool.

* * *

The time came for everyone to pack and leave. The plane ride to the private island was close to a three hour flight, but at least the flight there wasn't so silent. With everyone talking about the time spent at the ski resort, they were all excited about the trip to the island - the one place they all shared childhood memories except for Kagome and Souta.

But to everyone, the island was like making new memories either way. It was a sanctuary to escape everything.

A place to call home.

As they all boarded off the plane and left to the reserved bungalows, a few of the members were sweating with anticipation. What if Miyo wasn't joking about tagging along? How would they each react to the bitch?

Once they reached the two bungalows, each holding four rooms - everyone met in the larger bungalow. Assigning rooms and figuring out who gets which rooms was always the tricky part.

"No! I vote that me and Inuyasha take the room with the ocean view!" Jak pouted, glaring over at Satomi. "You can get the one facing the other bungalows!"

"I should slap you." Satomi joked, but still kept her glare. "I want the ocean view room! You get the other one in the other bungalow!"

"No! I vote that me and Inuyasha stay in the same bungalow that Naraku is in!" Jak nodded firmly.

"Do I get a vote in this?" Both Bankotsu and Inuyasha added in.

"No!" Satomi and Jak stated before demanding who gets the room in the larger bungalow.

Meanwhile, Kagome looked over to her little brother. "Want to share a room with me?" She asked in soft whisper, since Sango had stated she would share a room with Naraku. She didn't mind either. She was actually happy for her best friend. She needed the happiness, and she knew she picked the great one out of the bunch.

Naraku was just the perfect one for Sango, and she approved it totally - even though Miroku and Kohaku didn't.

"I was going to share with Shippo. He brought his PS3 and we been playing that the entire time." Souta gave a sad smile. "But if you want, I can share a room with you, nee-san."

Shaking her head quickly, she smiled and stated quickly. "No, it's fine. You can share with Shippo, I'll be alright."

"You sure, nee-san?" Souta asked with full concern.

"Yes, Souta-kun. I'll be alright." She smiled brightly. 'I just wonder who I'm going to room up with.'

"Well, we got it settled. Me and Bank will be in this room, while Jak and Inuyasha are in that one there. Sesshomaru and Butler Ishida will share that room while Naraku and Sango share the last room. Everyone else will share rooms in the other bungalow." Satomi stated finally.

"Alright, that works great for us." Souta stated with a smile. "Let's go pick the room so we can finish that mission on Modern Warfare!" He told his cousin, who quickly jumped at the suggestion and began racing behind Souta.

Meanwhile, Miroku and Kohaku didn't dare move a muscle. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Kohaku stated with an annoyance. "My sister is with who?"

"Kohaku-kun!" Sango snapped. "Why does it even matter who I share the room with, huh?"

"Oh, I don't know sister - probably because you are sharing a room with a guy! A guy you aren't married to! And I promise you, you will never be married to the spider hanyou!"

Slap!

Everyone froze in shock.

Standing before the young Taijiya, Sango huffed with rage and tears as she stood before her little brother after she slapped him across the face. "I never thought you would be just like dad." She mumbled softly, crying between clenched tears. "I love him! And he loves me too! Why do you both have to be such assholes? Why can't you just be happen for us? Or do you want to drive me insane like dad drove mom insane!? Is that what you want? Huh!"

"I won't allow it." Kohaku spoke behind clenched teeth. "You will not kill yourself, and I will make sure it doesn't happen. But you aren't going to be with this guy! He's evil!"

"No. Evil is denying happiness for the person who wants nothing but that. You're the evil ones here, Kohaku and Miroku." She sneered their names, looking between both men. "Don't be my father. Don't be that bastard, Kohaku! I love Naraku, and all I ask from both of you is to accept us and be happy for us!"

"Whose to say you will live happily huh? Father said being with a Kasai is nothing but betrayals and manipulations! You will be driven mad by him instead!" Kohaku stated quickly, trying to defend his statement.

"Wait what?" Miroku finally spoke up in disbelief. "We are nothing but betrayals and disappointments? Really?"

Looking over to Miroku, he realized he stuck his foot in his mouth this time. Swallowing, he shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant."

"Oh, I think that is exactly what you meant. If that's the case, why are you here than? Why are you friends with a Kasai than, huh?" Miroku added on.

"Enough!" Naraku finally shouted out. Looking around, everyone had their eyes on the three. Sighing, he finally cleared his throat and spoke up. "This isn't the place nor time. Since before we were born, Kasai and Taijiya had always been at war with each other. We can either settle this civilly or not. Choice is yours, but whatever you chose, we will settle it after our vacation. We are here to have fun, not fight."

"But-" Both Miroku and Kohaku stated.

"I don't give a damn what you two have to say! You both have stated your dislike for mine and Sango's relationship. That I can't change. But I will say this, the next time you make her cry - I will not show mercy. Now let's us all get to our rooms and have a great vacation." Naraku firmly demanded, leaving the living room to take both his bags and Sango's to their bedroom.

As everyone began to walk slowly to theirs, Sango, Kohaku and Miroku both stood where they been. Sighing, she finally decided to say one last thing. "Why drive me away from the person who loves and accepts me? It's not fair when you two have the one who loves and accepts you."

Staring at the woman leaving with Naraku, they both looked over at each other than back to their own women. Swallowing their pride, they both knew Sango was right. Who were they to say she couldn't be with someone who made her happy? When they too were with someone that made them happy, but wasn't always looked as a great pair in society.

As everyone began to leave, Kagome reached for her bags until she felt a familiar touch on her wrist. "No, you will share a room with me." Her heart stopped at his voice. She looked up in confusion but he continued on. "Ishida has bad habits of taking women to bed. He may not look it, but he's quite wild when he's free from his daily duties. I rather share a room with you, than with him."

"But-"

"Enough. I'm not arguing the matter with you." Sesshomaru stated, reaching down and grabbing her bags and leaving to his room.

Feeling the loss of words riding her mind, she finally gave in and followed after. This was going to be such an awkward two weeks.

* * *

"It's actually a really great day outside. One that we can actually go out and swim." Sango stated softly while she helped Satomi tie her string bikini top.

"Yeah, I agree. It's actually pretty warm outside and honestly - getting wet sounds very cooling right now." Kagome stated. It was so strange dealing with the bizarre temperature difference. One moment, it's snowing and cold outside, and the next it's warm and sunny. But from what they gathered, this would be the only day until next Thursday that it will be like this. The rest of the week will be cool air.

"So, I have a question for you Kagome." Satomi finally asked as Sango finished tying her swim suit.

"Yeah?" She replied back, tying her hair into a ponytail.

"Do you like Sesshomaru? Like really like him?"

She froze. 'Crap! How am I suppose to tell her I do? What if Satomi will get jealous?' Swallowing, she looked to the ground and tried to figure out how to answer.

"I knew it!" Satomi shouted out, smiling brightly for the world to see. "Please tell me you truly like him! Please!"

'What? Is this a trick?' She didn't know what to do, except just agree and nod along. 'Is she going to trick me or something. Please don't do that. I don't think I can handle that, Satomi.' She silently thought to herself.

"Awesome!" She spoke up, seeing Kagome nodding yes to her questions. "This is perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Both Sango and Kagome asked.

"Duh silly, to hook you guys up. I for one know Sesshomaru likes you." She grinned devilishly.

"What?" Kagome stared in disbelief. This had to be a trick!

Grinning, she decided to let her cousin fester with the thought of Sesshomaru liking her. Once she got the chance to be alone with Sess, she would totally get the guy to grow a pair and ask Kagome out! The two were great for each other!

Suddenly, a swift pain hit her hard towards her lower part of the stomach. Fear gathering, she quickly looked down and felt a strange wetness between her legs. Not wasting a second, she lifted her bikini bottom away to look, and sure enough a very dark pink color was painting her bikini. "Oh my god."

"What's wrong?" Sango asked quickly before Kagome got the chance.

Fear consuming her, she looked between the girls. They would have to know soon enough. Swallowing, she began to cry. "I think I'm losing my baby."

"What?"

"Get Sesshoamru and Bankotsu! Hurry!" She cried out.

"I'll go get them. Stay with her, Kagome!" Sango stated, racing out the bathroom to get Sesshomaru and Bank.

Helping her cousin, Kagome watched in fear as Satomi sat down with tears pouring out her eyes. Her cousin was pregnant? With whose child? If it was Bank's, surely Sesshomaru didn't have to come right? What in the world was going on?

"Satomi?"

"I'm scared Kagome. I'm so scared."

"It's going to be alright. I promise." She whispered, holding her cousin tightly against her while gently caressing her back. Satomi cried silently, praying for a miracle.

"I'm so scared."

* * *

_Woot! What you guys think? Please review and let me know! _

_Next Chapter: Trouble in paradise? Will Satomi and the baby be alright? Will Kagome lose the jealously after a certain phone call is made? Will Sango and Naraku gain the peace that is deserved by their sibilings? Kouga reaches Tokyo and has a conversation with Sado, and what will that be about? _


End file.
